Stolen Innocence
by Sweetmel78
Summary: Lulu disappears and no one know who has her. Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Taking**

This is my first fanfic. Be kind. It maybe a little boring but it will pick up, need to lay some ground work first.

If this looks familiar, this was posted on another site.

The breakup does happen. This takes place after she left Ethan's apartment.

Lulu wondered around the docks for hours trying to clear her head after she paid a surprise visit to the bartender at his place. She couldn't believe that Johnny would hurt her in that way considering he knew what Logan's cheating did to her. Sighing, she sat on a bench watching the ships go by on the river. She wondered what Sonny was importing this time.

She was lost in thought and didn't hear footsteps approach her. The face was in the shadows but she could tell it was a tall well-built man. She tried to get up; the man grabbed her arm, roughly pulling her to her feet and to him.

_What the hell?_ She thought.

Before she could wiggle out of his grasp, the man produced a rag, shoving it over Lulu's mouth and nose, a sickly-sweet smelled filled her nostrils. The last thing she remembered before blacking out was the man pulling out his cell phone, pressing a button and saying, "I got the precious cargo, on my way."

The next morning, Maxie was at Crimson hard at work. She glanced over at Lulu's desk. The elevator doors opened, Johnny stepped out he too looked at Lulu's desk.

"She didn't come home last night," Maxie informed him, looking over her shoulder, while she was on the phone. "And not answering her phone either."

"I'm getting worried."

Maxie scoffed, returning to her work, waving off his concern. "Don't be. She's a drama queen. She could be at a number of different places for the night: Liz, Nik, Lucky's, Carly, the Q's, Ethan's. She's fine. Trust me."

**At an Undisclosed Location:**

Lulu awoken to find herself in an elegantly decorated bedroom, heavy curtains blocked the windows so she couldn't tell if it were day or night. The room was fairly large a massive dresser took up the entire length of a wall. There was a large gold-plated mirror above it. No doubt in her mind that it was a two-way mirror. The door to the bathroom stood open, Lulu swung her legs over the king-sized bed. For the first time she noticed that her ankle was bound with a chain. She followed the chair with her eyes; it was attached to the opposite wall. The chain looked long enough to reach everything around the room with ease.

Lulu made her way to the bathroom, like the rest of the room it was also very fancy. It even had a glamour bath. Lulu went to the sink, turning on the water. She splashed her face with water, she caught her reflection as she dried off her face; she looked scared. She had no idea who took her or why.

Lulu made her way back to the bedroom. There was another door that was open ajar. She opened it the rest of the way, it was a walk-in closet that was filled with clothes of various styles and colors. She pulled a shirt off the rack, realizing it and the rest of the clothes still had the tags still on them.

Whoever took her planned to keep her for a long time…..

TBC….

Any ideas on who has taken Lulu?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: The Taking**

This is my first fanfic. Be kind. It maybe a little boring but it will pick up, need to lay some ground work first.

If this looks familiar, this was posted on another site.

The breakup does happen. This takes place after she left Ethan's apartment.

Lulu wondered around the docks for hours trying to clear her head after she paid a surprise visit to the bartender at his place. She couldn't believe that Johnny would hurt her in that way considering he knew what Logan's cheating did to her. Sighing, she sat on a bench watching the ships go by on the river. She wondered what Sonny was importing this time.

She was lost in thought and didn't hear footsteps approach her. The face was in the shadows but she could tell it was a tall well-built man. She tried to get up; the man grabbed her arm, roughly pulling her to her feet and to him.

_What the hell?_ She thought.

Before she could wiggle out of his grasp, the man produced a rag, shoving it over Lulu's mouth and nose, a sickly-sweet smelled filled her nostrils. The last thing she remembered before blacking out was the man pulling out his cell phone, pressing a button and saying, "I got the precious cargo, on my way."

The next morning, Maxie was at Crimson hard at work. She glanced over at Lulu's desk. The elevator doors opened, Johnny stepped out he too looked at Lulu's desk.

"She didn't come home last night," Maxie informed him, looking over her shoulder, while she was on the phone. "And not answering her phone either."

"I'm getting worried."

Maxie scoffed, returning to her work, waving off his concern. "Don't be. She's a drama queen. She could be at a number of different places for the night: Liz, Nik, Lucky's, Carly, the Q's, Ethan's. She's fine. Trust me."

**At an Undisclosed Location:**

Lulu awoken to find herself in an elegantly decorated bedroom, heavy curtains blocked the windows so she couldn't tell if it were day or night. The room was fairly large a massive dresser took up the entire length of a wall. There was a large gold-plated mirror above it. No doubt in her mind that it was a two-way mirror. The door to the bathroom stood open, Lulu swung her legs over the king-sized bed. For the first time she noticed that her ankle was bound with a chain. She followed the chair with her eyes; it was attached to the opposite wall. The chain looked long enough to reach everything around the room with ease.

Lulu made her way to the bathroom, like the rest of the room it was also very fancy. It even had a glamour bath. Lulu went to the sink, turning on the water. She splashed her face with water, she caught her reflection as she dried off her face; she looked scared. She had no idea who took her or why.

Lulu made her way back to the bedroom. There was another door that was open ajar. She opened it the rest of the way, it was a walk-in closet that was filled with clothes of various styles and colors. She pulled a shirt off the rack, realizing it and the rest of the clothes still had the tags still on them.

Whoever took her planned to keep her for a long time…..

TBC….

Any ideas on who has taken Lulu?

**Chapter 2: The Report **

**This is a little longer than the first one! Enjoy**!

**Port Charles:**

Johnny sat at the counter at Kelly's for the hundredth time; Lulu's cell phone went straight to voicemail. "Damn it, Lulu," he said into the phone. "I know you hate me right now but call me back so I know you are alright."

"What happened to the Blonde One?"

Spinelli sat next to Johnny; Mike quickly produced a glass of orange soda and a bowl of Barbeque chips. "Where is the Blonde One?"

"I told her what happened between me and Maxie." Johnny picked up his coffee cup, trying to hide his pain.

Spinelli nearly choked on his soda. "And the Blonde One isn't answering your calls? She's smarter than you gave her credit for."

"She didn't come home last night and didn't show up at work this morning," Johnny filled him in.

"Do you blame her? She lives and works with the girl you cheated her on with. She probably at her brother Nik's being waited on hand and foot. Don't worry, Johnny. She'll turn up."

**At an Undisclosed Location:**

Lulu lay on the bed staring at the ceiling. Her stomach rumbled, she was starving she couldn't remember the last time she ate. She rubbed her stomach. Whoever kidnapped her gave her a room full of clothes and a well-stocked bathroom but couldn't feed her?

She spent most of the morning exploring her new digs. The closet was filled with clothes of various sizes and colors, as if the person who taken her wasn't sure what size she was. Underneath the heavy drapes were windows that were nailed shut that over looked a lush green lawn. That when it struck Lulu, she wasn't in Port Charles anymore; she had no idea where she was. She also figured out that her room was on the third floor of a massive house. Even if she somehow got the shackle off her leg and managed to open the window, the fall would have killed her since there wasn't anything but a drop from the window. Leaving through the window was out that left the door.

Even the bathroom was filled with all of her favorites things too, shampoo, soap, her favorite vanilla body wash, and the perfume she wore was on the dresser with an extra bottle in the medicine cabinet.

She heard a jingle of keys outside her room and the deadbolt turning gave her the indication that somebody was in the other side trying to get in. Lulu sat down on the bed as a man wearing a black ski-mask entered carrying a tray of food the same man that took her.

"Brought you something to eat," he announced, setting the tray on the dresser. "I'll take the tray back later."

"Why am I here? Who are you?" Lulu demanded. "What do you want?"

"In all good time Lesley Lu Spencer," the man said before slipping out the door.

Lulu heard him locking the door again. She was already locked in, why was she still shackled to the wall? Better yet, how the heck did he know her full name?

Lulu made her way to the tray; she lifted the cover to find her abductor provided her with her favorite comfort food: tomato soup, a grilled cheese sandwich, and a tall glass of milk.

A shiver went down her spine, a closet full of clothes and whoever was bringing her favorite food, it was somebody that had been watching her for awhile to figure out her likes and dislikes.

The sense of hunger was overwhelming, she picked up the spoon shoved it to the bowl. It was the best tomato soup she ever tasted.

Elsewhere in the house, the man entered the large dark office. "I just brought the girl some food."

The voice that replied came from the darken corner. "Did she ask you any questions?"

"Just where she was and who I was and what I wanted."

"Excellent."

**Port Charles:**

Now Spinelli was growing concern about Lulu. He understood why Lulu wasn't returning Johnny's phone calls but his? "Blonde One, it's the Jackal again. This must be the fifth message I left you in the past hour. I get it that you are mad at the Mob Prince, but me? Just call me back so I know that you are alright."

"She's not answering for you either?"

Spinelli looked up from the outside table at Kelly's. Johnny approached him his face full of concern.

"The Blonde One may just have her phone off." He hung up and put the phone in his pocket.

"I checked all over town; nobody has seen her since last night." Johnny joined Spinelli at the table. "The only places I haven't checked yet are Nik's place and the Haunted Star."

Spinelli stood up. "I'll go with you, she will talk to me."

When Johnny and Spinelli reached the Haunted Star it was empty and Ethan was stocking the bar. "We are not open gents,"

Spinelli cleared his throat. "We aren't here to gamble. We are wondering if Lulu is here."

"Haven't seen her since last night," Ethan said truthfully knowing the comment will make Johnny mad.

"Last night?" Johnny spat, growing jealous. "What was she doing with you?"

Ethan smiled at jealously pouring out of Johnny. "She tracked me down and wanted a rematch of the poker game we had. She had money to win back. What is this about?"

"It seems like the Blonde One been MIA since she left you place," Spinelli explained. "She hasn't been answering her cell phone."

"It sounds to me that Lulu finally realized that Johnny was being a jerk. She and kicked him to the curb; good for her." Ethan winked at them.

"Have she contacted you at all?" Spinelli asked. "To collect her winnings?"

Ethan pulled out his phone to check for missed calls. "Nope, nothing. Sorry, mate."

"There is always Wyndemere," Spinelli said. "She could be seeking the solace of her big brother. I would tread lightly, he does have places that bring to mind **A Cast of Amontillado** you can be sealed up in a wall and nobody will ever know that you were there."

Johnny patted Spinelli's shoulder. "That is why you are coming with me, safety in numbers."

**Wyndemere: **

The ride from the docks to Spoon Island was not as smooth as they hoped. Spinelli got seasick on several occasions. Johnny was thankful that he didn't get sick. He was glad when they reached land.

Nikolas was at his desk when they came in. "I was surprised to hear that you both were coming."

Spinelli dove for the sofa. "Why is the sofa moving?"

"Is Lulu here?" Johnny asked.

Nikolas shook his head. "No, why? Trouble in paradise?"

Spinelli weakly pointed at Johnny. "The Mob Prince broke Fair Lulu's heart."

"Doesn't explain why you both are here."

"No one saw her since last night," Johnny filled in.

"And this surprises you? She's laying low until she is ready to show her face again."

Spinelli struggled to sit up. "She won't even answer the Jackal's calls. Maybe if her big brother calls her she would answer."

Nik picked up the phone. "Then you'll leave? Okay fine." He dialed. "Hey Lu, its Nik call me because Spinelli is worried about you, you need to call one of us soon."

"So, she didn't pick up for you either," Johnny guessed.

Nik replaced the receiver. "No she didn't." He didn't want to show that he was also beginning to get worried himself.

Johnny began to pace. "This is the last place I checked. Is there any where else she'd go?"

"The Jackal requests that you stop pacing or…."

Nik handed Johnny a trash can but it was a false alarm. "As the Jackal was saying, I checked all the outgoing flights to Paris to see if the Blonde One wanted to visit her mother. There was no Lulu Spencer on any planes, trains, buses, or a rental agreement in her name in this state, the entire country, or in Canada. Or in any hotels or motels either."

Alfred, Nikolas' butler came in. "Mr. Cassadine, Jason Morgan is here to see you."

"What now?" Nikolas rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Send him in."

Jason strolled in the room. He took notice of Johnny and Spinelli. "When is the last time you saw your sister?"

Johnny straighten up, at least he wasn't the only one looking for Lulu.

"Johnny and Spinelli just asked me that-"

"There is a report from one of men on one of my ships saw a woman fitting Lulu's description that was taken from the docks late last night…."

Don't you hate Cliffhangers???

Love to hear your ideas on who the 2 people are.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 1: The Taking**

This is my first fanfic. Be kind. It maybe a little boring but it will pick up, need to lay some ground work first.

If this looks familiar, this was posted on another site.

The breakup does happen. This takes place after she left Ethan's apartment.

Lulu wondered around the docks for hours trying to clear her head after she paid a surprise visit to the bartender at his place. She couldn't believe that Johnny would hurt her in that way considering he knew what Logan's cheating did to her. Sighing, she sat on a bench watching the ships go by on the river. She wondered what Sonny was importing this time.

She was lost in thought and didn't hear footsteps approach her. The face was in the shadows but she could tell it was a tall well-built man. She tried to get up; the man grabbed her arm, roughly pulling her to her feet and to him.

_What the hell?_ She thought.

Before she could wiggle out of his grasp, the man produced a rag, shoving it over Lulu's mouth and nose, a sickly-sweet smelled filled her nostrils. The last thing she remembered before blacking out was the man pulling out his cell phone, pressing a button and saying, "I got the precious cargo, on my way."

The next morning, Maxie was at Crimson hard at work. She glanced over at Lulu's desk. The elevator doors opened, Johnny stepped out he too looked at Lulu's desk.

"She didn't come home last night," Maxie informed him, looking over her shoulder, while she was on the phone. "And not answering her phone either."

"I'm getting worried."

Maxie scoffed, returning to her work, waving off his concern. "Don't be. She's a drama queen. She could be at a number of different places for the night: Liz, Nik, Lucky's, Carly, the Q's, Ethan's. She's fine. Trust me."

**At an Undisclosed Location:**

Lulu awoken to find herself in an elegantly decorated bedroom, heavy curtains blocked the windows so she couldn't tell if it were day or night. The room was fairly large a massive dresser took up the entire length of a wall. There was a large gold-plated mirror above it. No doubt in her mind that it was a two-way mirror. The door to the bathroom stood open, Lulu swung her legs over the king-sized bed. For the first time she noticed that her ankle was bound with a chain. She followed the chair with her eyes; it was attached to the opposite wall. The chain looked long enough to reach everything around the room with ease.

Lulu made her way to the bathroom, like the rest of the room it was also very fancy. It even had a glamour bath. Lulu went to the sink, turning on the water. She splashed her face with water, she caught her reflection as she dried off her face; she looked scared. She had no idea who took her or why.

Lulu made her way back to the bedroom. There was another door that was open ajar. She opened it the rest of the way, it was a walk-in closet that was filled with clothes of various styles and colors. She pulled a shirt off the rack, realizing it and the rest of the clothes still had the tags still on them.

Whoever took her planned to keep her for a long time…..

TBC….

Any ideas on who has taken Lulu?

**Chapter 2: The Report **

**This is a little longer than the first one! Enjoy**!

**Port Charles:**

Johnny sat at the counter at Kelly's for the hundredth time; Lulu's cell phone went straight to voicemail. "Damn it, Lulu," he said into the phone. "I know you hate me right now but call me back so I know you are alright."

"What happened to the Blonde One?"

Spinelli sat next to Johnny; Mike quickly produced a glass of orange soda and a bowl of Barbeque chips. "Where is the Blonde One?"

"I told her what happened between me and Maxie." Johnny picked up his coffee cup, trying to hide his pain.

Spinelli nearly choked on his soda. "And the Blonde One isn't answering your calls? She's smarter than you gave her credit for."

"She didn't come home last night and didn't show up at work this morning," Johnny filled him in.

"Do you blame her? She lives and works with the girl you cheated her on with. She probably at her brother Nik's being waited on hand and foot. Don't worry, Johnny. She'll turn up."

**At an Undisclosed Location:**

Lulu lay on the bed staring at the ceiling. Her stomach rumbled, she was starving she couldn't remember the last time she ate. She rubbed her stomach. Whoever kidnapped her gave her a room full of clothes and a well-stocked bathroom but couldn't feed her?

She spent most of the morning exploring her new digs. The closet was filled with clothes of various sizes and colors, as if the person who taken her wasn't sure what size she was. Underneath the heavy drapes were windows that were nailed shut that over looked a lush green lawn. That when it struck Lulu, she wasn't in Port Charles anymore; she had no idea where she was. She also figured out that her room was on the third floor of a massive house. Even if she somehow got the shackle off her leg and managed to open the window, the fall would have killed her since there wasn't anything but a drop from the window. Leaving through the window was out that left the door.

Even the bathroom was filled with all of her favorites things too, shampoo, soap, her favorite vanilla body wash, and the perfume she wore was on the dresser with an extra bottle in the medicine cabinet.

She heard a jingle of keys outside her room and the deadbolt turning gave her the indication that somebody was in the other side trying to get in. Lulu sat down on the bed as a man wearing a black ski-mask entered carrying a tray of food the same man that took her.

"Brought you something to eat," he announced, setting the tray on the dresser. "I'll take the tray back later."

"Why am I here? Who are you?" Lulu demanded. "What do you want?"

"In all good time Lesley Lu Spencer," the man said before slipping out the door.

Lulu heard him locking the door again. She was already locked in, why was she still shackled to the wall? Better yet, how the heck did he know her full name?

Lulu made her way to the tray; she lifted the cover to find her abductor provided her with her favorite comfort food: tomato soup, a grilled cheese sandwich, and a tall glass of milk.

A shiver went down her spine, a closet full of clothes and whoever was bringing her favorite food, it was somebody that had been watching her for awhile to figure out her likes and dislikes.

The sense of hunger was overwhelming, she picked up the spoon shoved it to the bowl. It was the best tomato soup she ever tasted.

Elsewhere in the house, the man entered the large dark office. "I just brought the girl some food."

The voice that replied came from the darken corner. "Did she ask you any questions?"

"Just where she was and who I was and what I wanted."

"Excellent."

**Port Charles:**

Now Spinelli was growing concern about Lulu. He understood why Lulu wasn't returning Johnny's phone calls but his? "Blonde One, it's the Jackal again. This must be the fifth message I left you in the past hour. I get it that you are mad at the Mob Prince, but me? Just call me back so I know that you are alright."

"She's not answering for you either?"

Spinelli looked up from the outside table at Kelly's. Johnny approached him his face full of concern.

"The Blonde One may just have her phone off." He hung up and put the phone in his pocket.

"I checked all over town; nobody has seen her since last night." Johnny joined Spinelli at the table. "The only places I haven't checked yet are Nik's place and the Haunted Star."

Spinelli stood up. "I'll go with you, she will talk to me."

When Johnny and Spinelli reached the Haunted Star it was empty and Ethan was stocking the bar. "We are not open gents,"

Spinelli cleared his throat. "We aren't here to gamble. We are wondering if Lulu is here."

"Haven't seen her since last night," Ethan said truthfully knowing the comment will make Johnny mad.

"Last night?" Johnny spat, growing jealous. "What was she doing with you?"

Ethan smiled at jealously pouring out of Johnny. "She tracked me down and wanted a rematch of the poker game we had. She had money to win back. What is this about?"

"It seems like the Blonde One been MIA since she left you place," Spinelli explained. "She hasn't been answering her cell phone."

"It sounds to me that Lulu finally realized that Johnny was being a jerk. She and kicked him to the curb; good for her." Ethan winked at them.

"Have she contacted you at all?" Spinelli asked. "To collect her winnings?"

Ethan pulled out his phone to check for missed calls. "Nope, nothing. Sorry, mate."

"There is always Wyndemere," Spinelli said. "She could be seeking the solace of her big brother. I would tread lightly, he does have places that bring to mind **A Cast of Amontillado** you can be sealed up in a wall and nobody will ever know that you were there."

Johnny patted Spinelli's shoulder. "That is why you are coming with me, safety in numbers."

**Wyndemere: **

The ride from the docks to Spoon Island was not as smooth as they hoped. Spinelli got seasick on several occasions. Johnny was thankful that he didn't get sick. He was glad when they reached land.

Nikolas was at his desk when they came in. "I was surprised to hear that you both were coming."

Spinelli dove for the sofa. "Why is the sofa moving?"

"Is Lulu here?" Johnny asked.

Nikolas shook his head. "No, why? Trouble in paradise?"

Spinelli weakly pointed at Johnny. "The Mob Prince broke Fair Lulu's heart."

"Doesn't explain why you both are here."

"No one saw her since last night," Johnny filled in.

"And this surprises you? She's laying low until she is ready to show her face again."

Spinelli struggled to sit up. "She won't even answer the Jackal's calls. Maybe if her big brother calls her she would answer."

Nik picked up the phone. "Then you'll leave? Okay fine." He dialed. "Hey Lu, its Nik call me because Spinelli is worried about you, you need to call one of us soon."

"So, she didn't pick up for you either," Johnny guessed.

Nik replaced the receiver. "No she didn't." He didn't want to show that he was also beginning to get worried himself.

Johnny began to pace. "This is the last place I checked. Is there any where else she'd go?"

"The Jackal requests that you stop pacing or…."

Nik handed Johnny a trash can but it was a false alarm. "As the Jackal was saying, I checked all the outgoing flights to Paris to see if the Blonde One wanted to visit her mother. There was no Lulu Spencer on any planes, trains, buses, or a rental agreement in her name in this state, the entire country, or in Canada. Or in any hotels or motels either."

Alfred, Nikolas' butler came in. "Mr. Cassadine, Jason Morgan is here to see you."

"What now?" Nikolas rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Send him in."

Jason strolled in the room. He took notice of Johnny and Spinelli. "When is the last time you saw your sister?"

Johnny straighten up, at least he wasn't the only one looking for Lulu.

"Johnny and Spinelli just asked me that-"

"There is a report from one of men on one of my ships saw a woman fitting Lulu's description that was taken from the docks late last night…."

Don't you hate Cliffhangers???

Love to hear your ideas on who the 2 people are.

**Chapter 3: The Plan:**

**At an Undisclosed Location:**

Lulu finished her lunch then went into bathroom to draw her bath. She poured in bubbles under the warm water and got undressed. She felt something odd when she pulled off her shirt. She went to the mirror to get a better look. On her right side was a small bandage, Lulu remembered that before she was grabbed she didn't have a cut there. In the reflection of the mirror she noticed that there were two other small bandages just below her navel.

"What the hell?" she muttered. She didn't feel any pain or she would have noticed it earlier.

She peeled off one of the band-aids the skin underneath was red and greasy as if someone applied ointment to it. She shuttered thinking the man that brought her food was the one who did it. She examined it further; the cut didn't look very deep it looked more like a small puncture wound of some kind.

"Strange," she muttered to herself as she continued to undress and step in the tub.

Meanwhile behind the two-way mirror, they watched Lulu disappear in the bathroom; thankfully they didn't have any two-way mirrors in the bathroom even kidnappers have to have standards. Lulu's voice carried over on the hidden microphones they were able to hear everything since she left the door open.

"It seems to me she wound the puncture wounds," one of them said.

"What did the lab results say?" the other one asked.

"She'll be ready in two days."

"Excellent, I thought it would be longer. Until then keep her comfortable. Whatever she wants within reason, get it for her. We cannot afford to have her upset, at any cost. I planned for this for years."

**Wyndemere:**

"What do you mean you have a report of someone taking Lulu?" Johnny repeated.

"Exactly that, one of my captains saw someone fitting Lulu's general description being taking from the docks late last night," Jason explained.

"Wait a second, you said the report came in last night and you waited until now to tell us?" Nikolas demanded.

"I had to check out every place she frequents before I said anything. Then Carly told me that Johnny was looking for her too."

Nikolas crossed the room in two strides; he grabbed Johnny by the collar and shoving up on the wall. "This is your fault that my baby sister is missing," he spat. "You broke her heart, her guard was down, and you let this happen."

"That is not helping the Blonde One," Spinelli stated, struggling to stand up, still reeling from his seasickness. "We don't know who has her or why."

"Did you get a call, John?" Jason asked.

Johnny opened his mouth to answer but he couldn't, without warning, Nikolas released him. She stumbled to the floor. "No calls yet."

"How long did Moreau waited until he contacted you when he grabbed Lulu?" Jason asked.

"This happened before?" Nikolas demanded. "When?"

"More than you know," Spinelli added. "Evil Al held her and the Jackal for awhile too."

"So my sister was kidnapped two other times and I didn't know about it?" Nikolas reached in his pocket for his cell phone. "That's it, I'm calling Lucky; he'll find her."

"No!" Jason said. "That would be unwise. We cannot bring the police into it. We got her back two other times without involving the police. Let me do this my way first."

"Lucky is Lulu's brother first, cop second. He'll understand."

"The Law Abiding One will do anything to protect his sister," Spinelli stated.

"Spinelli," Jason turned to him. "Do you have your laptop?"

"It is my fifth appendage," Spinelli announced happily, pulling out his laptop from his bag.

"I want to hack into all the surveillance cameras on the docks, piers, and all the traffic cameras, there have to be something on it to help us find who had taken Lulu then we will call Lucky."

**At an Undisclosed Location:**

Lulu soaked in the tub until the water grew cold; she gingerly stepped out of the tub wrapping a large fluffy towel around her. She had to admit this was a place to the last place she was held captive at the monastery. It sure beat the warehouse that she and Spineli were held captive several years back.

While she was soaking in the tub she thought about the night she was taken. All she was able to remember was the tall man grabbing her, shoving a rag in her face and that was it until she woke up in the bedroom shacked to the wall. She still had no idea who had taken her or why. The only person she saw was the man who came in with the tray of food several hours ago and he wore a mask.

She made her way back to the bedroom to the closet. She pulled out a pair of shorts and a black t-shirt. Earlier she checked the dresser that it was also stocked with brand-new skivvies and bras; she pulled out a matching pair and retreated back to the bathroom to change.

She returned back to her room and sat on the bed. She had a closet full of clothes, a well-stocked bathroom but her kidnappers could spring for a television, books, or a magazine? She had to do something to pass the time other than stare at the ceiling counting the popcorn until her captor decided to grace her with his presence. She decided against trying on every single item in the closet she wasn't Maxie.

The thought of Maxie made her groan. How many Spencer relationships is the town slut break up? If Johnny wanted the ho he could have her. There has to be a guy out there that would just want her for her and when she released she will find him.

**Wyndemere:**

Spinelli looked to the right and to his left, everyone stood behind him peering over his shoulder as he worked. "This may work faster if everyone wasn't hovering," he complained.

"Wait," Nikolas said, staring intently into the screen. "Go back. I thought I saw something."

"The Jackal will-"

"Shut up and go back," Nikolas ordered.

The grainy video was on the docks, they saw a man covered by shadows descend the stairs to where the benches were. "That must be the guy to took Lulu, take a look at the time stamp. It's around the time that my ship was ready to dock. Find another camera that-"

Before he was able to finish the sentence, Spinelli found another camera that showed Lulu sitting on the bench watching the ships as they passed. A shadow fell on her, before Lulu had time to react; the guy pulled her to her feet, shoving a rag into her face.

Johnny closed his eyes his heart was breaking. Lulu was missing. If it weren't him, Lulu wouldn't be on the docks. She wouldn't have been kidnapped. It was entirely his fault.

They continued to watch as the man hoisted Lulu over his shoulder carrying up the steps. Spinelli was able to trap into a traffic camera that was a block from the docks, they saw the man place Lulu into the backseat and get into the driver's seat and drive. There was no license plate. He took comfort in the fact that Lulu wasn't in the trunk of the car.

Jason got on his phone telling the person on the other giving the description of the car.

Spinelli continued to tap into the traffic cams until the car reached is destination small airport just outside of town.

"Oh God," Johnny muttered. "This wasn't a random act; the punk had a plan all along. Who is he? What did he want with her?"

"The Jackal will find the cameras on the tarmac and the get a flight plan…" Spinelli trailed off. "Oh no."

"What is it?" Nikolas demanded.

"According to the airport records the last plane that landed and taken off was hours before Fair Lulu was taken-"

"Meaning?" Johnny prodded.

"Meaning Mob Prince, since the airport has no knowledge that the plane landed or taken off, there are no flight plans, this means that Lulu can be anywhere in the world…."

I know you hate me, another cliffhanger.


	4. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4: It Begins to Unfold**

**Wyndemere:**

"Anywhere in the world?" Johnny repeated. "That cannot be good. You need to narrow it down more."

"The Jackal estimates that the private jet that if filled to capacity has at least fifteen hours of fuel aboard. She could be anywhere. Europe, Asia, South America, the Caribbean. She could be anywhere."

Johnny rubbed his forehead. Lulu was missing and she could be anywhere in the world. This didn't look good. "Nik," he began. "If there is a ransom demand, would you be able to pay it?"

Nikolas scoffed. "Of course I can and will. She is my baby sister; I would do anything for her."

"That is good to know," Jason added. "I'm going to check in with Bernie to see if this is one of Sonny's enemies. And call somebody to tow the car in to see what if anything the bastard left behind."

"Why would one of The Godfather's enemies take Fair Lulu?" Spinelli asked.

"It is no surprise that Sonny is an old business partner of Luke's. He was married to Lulu's cousin Carly, who was a mother-figure to Lulu for years. He's also her godfather;" Jason explained.

**At an Undisclosed Location:**

It was fifteen steps to the bathroom from the bed. Twenty steps to the closet. Ten steps to the dresser. Lulu was so bored that she counted her steps everywhere in the room. She wondered if anyone knew she was missing. Her brothers didn't realize she was missing when she was kidnapped and held against her will by Alcazar. The only people who noticed that she was missing were Dillion and Georgie. They even went to the police station to report her missing to Lucky; he dismissed their concern saying that she was laying low. Luckily by the time they went to the station to report her missing Sonny has rescued her and she was hiding out at his place because Alcazar put a price on her head. She had to place a call saying that she went out town with a friend from school and didn't tell anyone to explain her absence for the next several days.

When Moreau kidnapped her to get Johnny to do his bidding, her family was none the wiser. The only people that knew she was gone were: Johnny, Spinelli, and Logan. They put their differences aside long enough to find her.

Lulu sighed heavily. She knew that she would have to be gone without contacting anyone for days before somebody realized that she was missing. She wasn't even one-hundred percent sure that she was in the United Stated anymore. When she looked out of the window, she didn't see anything that would have given a clue about her whereabouts. She didn't know long she been she's been gone. She wished that there was a clock in the room so she could have something else to count.

Lulu wondered if Johnny noticed she was missing. No doubt right about now, he was probably with Maxie. She groaned and threw a pillow across the room in anger. There was no way that she would give the slut the satisfaction about thinking about her. That way the slut would win.

Behind the mirror, they watched her throw the pillow across the room. "Seems like little Lulu is growing bored."

The other one checked his phone. "As of now, there is no missing person report on one Lesley Lu Spencer."

"Excellent. Nobody noticed that she is gone yet. When they finally realize that their precious little one is missing, my plan would be in its final stages."

"The room is almost complete; a few more hours. Once it is-"

"It will begin."

**PCPD**

There was a report of an abandoned car at an airport just in the outskirts of Port Charles. The department was shorthanded due to an outbreak of the flu so Detective Lucky Spencer arrived at the scene in time to see a Corinthos owned tow truck securing the car to the back. "I should have known," Lucky muttered.

Milo saw Lucky approach him, he contacted Jason on his Blue-tooth. "Jason, Lucky is here. What do you want me to do? Should I tell him about his sister?"

"Not yet. Get rid of him and get the car back to the warehouse as soon as possible. I got the lab guys waiting."

Milo hung up as Lucky approached him. "Good morning, Detective Spencer," he greeted.

"What's going on here Milo?" Lucky tried to peer in the back window of the car, but Milo blocked his view.

"Oh nothing, Kristina took the boss's car without asking. We picked her up last night and now I'm just getting the car back."

"Couldn't you do that last night?"

"I was working by myself. I can't drive two cars at once. Besides Kristina will be in a lot of trouble if the boss found out."

Lucky seemed to buy that explanation. "Alright, take the car. Just tell Kristina be more careful when she takes out the car again."

Milo let out a sigh of relief as he watched Lucky drive away. "He bought it. I got the car and bringing it in."

**Warehouse:**

Milo towed the car into one of Sonny's empty warehouses. Jason already assembled a team to comb over the car for evidence.

"Lucky bought it?" Jason demanded when Milo exited the tow's cab.

Milo nodded. "For now, he's her older brother Jason. He has a right to know that Lulu was kidnapped."

Jason watched as the lab team attached the car. "If the car has GPS get it to Spinelli, he'll track where ever this car has been."

"Mr. Morgan," one of the lab techs held up something in his hand. "I found this between cushions in the backseat."

Jason took the item. It was Lulu's cell phone. It was off, even if Spinelli was able to hack into the GPS it wouldn't do much good the phone was in Port Charles and Lulu was not. He turned it on, almost instantly it rang, checking the caller ID it was Lucky. Jason waited until the call went to voicemail. "I have to get this to Spinelli, he'll hack her password so we can listen to the messages."

Milo nodded. "Go I'll stay here. I'll let you know if they find anything else."

**Jason's Penthouse:**

Spinelli went through Lulu's cell phone. He listened to each one of her fifty messages. Most of them were from Johnny or himself. The newest one was from Lucky asking her if she could babysit tomorrow night, he had plans with Elizabeth.

"Too bad the Law Abiding One doesn't know the truth."

"Are you done?" Johnny paced behind the sofa. "What did she messages say?"

He was still reeling from the fact that Lulu's godfather was Sonny. No wonder Sonny told him many times to stay away from Lulu.

"After I Jackaled the password for her voice mail, Fair Lulu had numerous messages, and just as many text messages."

"Numerous messages?" Johnny repeated. "From whom?"

"What gives you the right to be jealous?" Spinelli shot back.

Johnny crossed his arms over his chest. "If there is something that you want to say Spinelli, just say it."

Spinelli turned to face him. "Alright, if you really must know, you really messed up Johnny. Any guy would give their right arm to have a girl like Lulu. You had her and treated her like crap and threw her out like garbage. Now you are showing all this concern about her. Is this sincere or are you trying to ease you conscious? When she's found, what are you going to do stay with her or hop on the next girl that walks by?"

**At an Undisclosed Location:**

Lulu paced her room for what it seemed like an hour. Her ankle began to throb; the shackle began to bruise her. She needed something to do before she the boredom drove her crazy. Then it hit her, was that her captor's plan? To drive her crazy?

There was a rattle at the door; Lulu remained standing as the masked man reentered her room. He held another tray of food. "Brought you some dinner." He set it down next to the other one, taking it.

"Thank you," Lulu muttered. "The next time you come, can you please bring me a book or a magazine? I am getting really bored."

"I'll see what I can do."

"Are you going to tell me why I am here? My brother has money; he'll pay anything to get me back."

The man gestured around the room. "Money doesn't mean much when you already have it."

"I'm a close person friend to Jason Morgan and Sonny Corinthos. They won't like it –"

"I'm not afraid of Morgan or Corinthos. Enjoy your dinner, Lulu. I'll see about bringing you reading material." He left the room locking it behind him

He returned to the small room behind the mirror. "She thinks that the mob is behind this. She brought up her friendship with Sonny Corinthos and Jason Morgan."

"That much I gathered from your brief conversation with her. Unfortunately for Lulu this has nothing to do with the mob."

"I had the chef put your special request in the food."

"She won't be able to taste it, right?"

"It is odorless and tasteless. She'll never know it is in there."

They watched through the mirror as Lulu hobbled to the food tray. She lifted the lid to find a piece of steak cut up into bite sized pieces; they didn't trust her with a knife to cut it herself she would use it to try to break out. With the steak there were also French fries and a plastic cup of soda-pop.

"The drug has no long term effect?"

"None. Soon, Lulu will be at our mercy."

Sorry, couldn't resist another cliffhanger.

What did you think about Spin calling Johnny out?

Mob is not involved, so any ideas?

**A/N- **Thanks for all you wonderful comments and trying to figure out who is holding Lulu. Read and enjoy and I hope that this is what you wanted.

**Chapter 5: The Procedure Begins**

**PCPD:**

Nikolas entered the police station to find his brother behind his desk working on some paperwork. "Hey little, bro."

Lucky tossed a file on his desk. "Oh, good I need a distraction. Sit down."

Nikolas took a seat on a chair closet to the desk. "Why is that?"

"We are short handed today due to the flu. I had to go out on a call about an abandoned car by the little airport right outside of town."

"Really?" Nikolas asked. "What happened? Did you tow it in?"

Lucky was taken aback by his brother's sudden interest by an abandoned car.

"Turns out Kristina took the car out; it may have run out of gas. Milo was there with a tow truck when I arrived."

"Milo was there?"

Lucky shrugged. "Yeah. He took care of it, didn't want Kristina to her in trouble with her father and Alexis."

"Alexis would have hit the roof," Nikolas admitted.

Lucky picked up his cell phone to check it for messages.

"Expecting a phone call?"

"Our little sister I called her awhile ago asking if she could watch the boys tomorrow night. I'm taking Liz out to dinner."

Now Lucky was on the verge of noticing that Lulu was missing. "She is probably still mad at Johnny. You know he had the nerve to show up at my place this, morning looking for her? I told him to get lost."

Nikolas weighed his options before he spoke. "Lucky, is there some place that we could talk, alone?"

**Jason's Penthouse:**

Johnny was shocked at the venom spewing out of Spinelli's mouth. He knew that he screwed up. He never wanted Lulu to find out the truth of what happened to her little cousin. He in no way wanted to hurt her in the way she did. He knew what Logan's action did to her. Hell, it was the reason that they met in the first place.

"I never meant to hurt her-"

"And yet your actions set this entire situation in motion. The Blonde One is missing; we don't know who has her or where she is."

"How did the two of you become friends in the first place?" Johnny asked.

"The Fair One and the Jackal met and bonded for an eternity under very unusual circumstances."

That peaked Johnny's interests. Something that was unusual to Spinelli must be good. "Really, how so?"

"The Jackal is a little fuzzy on the details, Mob Prince."

"Is that your way into dodging the questions?"

"Nope."

Johnny sighed heavily; getting information out of Spinelli was like pulling teeth. "Why is the information fuzzy?"

"Could be the fact the Blonde One and I, the Jackal had to partake on some liquid refreshments, memories can be a little hazy."

Johnny had to translate what Spinelli said into English. "So you two got drunk together? Where? Jake's?"

He felt a stab of jealously of where two drunken people could have done in a place like Jake's.

"I wish it were at Coleman's establishment, but it wasn't."

Johnny was lost. "Okay Spinelli, you are not making sense. How did you meet Lulu?"

"The Jackal and The Blonde One were abducted and held against our will by Evil Al and his flying monkeys."

Johnny was reeling, he had no idea that Lulu was in such danger before she ever met him.

"Still doesn't explain why you two got drunk."

"When you are told to drink a bottle for tequila or you'll get shot what would you do?" Spinelli asked, looking at the screen on Lulu's phone going through the text messages now.

"Okay, then what happened to you and Lulu after drank the bottle?"

Spineilli nodded. "Yes, when the guards came back in to check on us, I provided a much needed distraction while the Blonde One made a run for it. Of course she was caught out on the docks not before her pleas alerted someone about our quandary. I was able to Jackal the speaker so we were able to listen in the conversations between the guards. They said that Lulu's car was on the top of Lookout Point and soon as we were passed out, they were going to put us in the car and push the car off the cliff."

Johnny swallowed the lump in his throat. "What else happened?"

"The guards realized that we weren't drunk enough. They brought in another bottle of tequila. Lulu at first refused to drink it so they could ease their minds about killing two people and making it look it an accident."

"Then what happened?"

"The Flying Monkeys made the Jackal get on his knees and pointed a gun to the back of my head. They told the Blonde One to either drink or they will shoot me in the head in front of her."

Johnny turned away. Lulu was in a life-and-death situation got drunk and he knew that nothing happened between her and Spinelli.

"A-ha! The Assassin of cyber-space rules!" Spinelli got up from the sofa and danced a jig of joy.

**At an Undisclosed Location:**

Lulu yawned. She must have over eaten because she was so tired. She could barely keep her eyes open. She stumbled to her lavish bed to lie down.

Behind the mirror, they watched as Lulu struggled to stay awake.

"The drug is fast-acting. I didn't think it would work this fast." one commented. "Good thing that the room is now complete and all necessary personal is in place."

"I have been planning this for years; it's too late for you to have reservations at this late hour. You wouldn't believe how much work entailed bringing Lulu to us."

"It's not that. I just realized that she's the spitting image of her mother."

"Don't grow soft on me now." The other one scoffed. "You forget that you knew her as a young child."

Finally, in the other room they watched as Lulu drifted off the sleep.

"Go in and get her. We have no time to waste."

They entered the room, unlocked Lulu from her shackles and carried her out of the room.

**PCPD: **

Lucky pointed to the mountain of paperwork on his desk. "I'm kind of busy, right now Nikolas. Can it wait?"

Nikolas stood up; he walked to the interrogation room. "No, it can't. Is anyone is here?"

"No."

"Get inside; there is something that you need to be made aware of."

Lucky stared at his older brother in bewilderment as he explained the last few hours of events that transpired. When Nikolas finished, Lucky leaned against the wall. He was seething in anger. He chose to his words carefully. "Lulu was kidnapped last night and you are just telling me now?"

"We didn't know for sure until Jason came to Spoon Island to tell us."

"You should have told me! I had a right to know! She's my sister, too!" Lucky kicked the chair across the room in frustration.

"Lucky, you need to remain calm. We still don't know who has Lulu-"

"She could be anywhere the car was found at an airport! Where's Johnny? He did this one of his enemies wanted to make a name for them and took Lulu to do it."

"We don't know that for sure, Lucky-"

"Don't give me that bull, Nik. Think about it for a minute. Lulu is connected to the entire mob in Port Charles. Sonny is her godfather not to mention the former husband of her cousin and Luke's former business partner. Jason is her cousin by marriage. Johnny is her boyfriend. If a rival wanted to bring the Port Charles mob to its knees all they had to do is grab Lulu. She means so much to everyone in town."

"That maybe true but Jason doesn't think so. They would have made contact to one of them by now-"

"You have to pay the ransom when they call."

"If the Q's don't beat me to it," Nikolas joked.

Lucky began to pace the room. "I have to get out of here and help you."

Nikolas sighed but relented. "Okay, we are meeting back at Wyndemere in an hour. Jason's people should have some answers by then."

**Warehouse:**

Other than finding Lulu's cell phone in the car, the car was clean. Spotless in fact, the person who had taken her from the docks completely wiped down the car, not a trace of evidence was left. No wonder that they didn't dispose of the car in the river.

Jason sighed. He hated to disappoint Spinelli. He knew how much Lulu meant to Spinelli and everyone else in Port Charles.

Bernie also spoke to him personally to say that no rivals had contacted him to do a drop of any kind to secure Lulu's release. It was looking less and less likely that the mob was involved in her disappearance.

Someone else had to be involved. Jason looked at his watch; they were going to be regrouping shortly. He hated to be the one to give bad news but he had no choice. He was out of ideas of who was holding Lulu.

**At an Undisclosed Location:**

Lulu woke up to find herself in another strange room in a matter of a day. It took a minute for her eyes to adjust the bright lights from above. It hit her like a ton of bricks as she took a deep breath. The room smelled like a hospital. Her eyes darted around the room; it was set up it a state-of the-art operating room. There was everything that a doctor would need to operate; sterile surgical instruments were on a rolling cart to her left. A tank of Nitrous Oxide stood against the wall to her right. An IV was in her right arm, she followed the tubing to an IV pole where two bags of unlabeled liquid loomed over her.

Fear seized her chest. She had to get out of there before anyone came in. Lulu tried to get up but she was restrained to the table by the wrists and ankles.

She looked down at her chest. She was wearing a hospital gown that exposed at her navel. They had removed the bandages and her belly was stained yellow from iodine. A sheet covered her hips and legs. "What the hell is going on?" she yelled in the empty room. "What do you want from me?"

The door opened, several people entered the room wearing surgical scrubs. "Don't worry, Lesley Lu; we'll take good care of you."

One of them said as them reached for the gas mask; Lulu kept moving her head, trying to stop it from covering her nose and mouth. The second held her head down on the table as the gas mask was placed over her face. "They told us that she may be difficult."

"Alright Lulu, count back from one hundred," the one with the mask order.

Fearing that she had no other choice, Lulu did what she was ordered. "One hundred…ninety-nine…ninety-eight………"

"She's out. Let's begin."

Outside, they watched from another two-way mirror, as the procedure began. They were joined by third person. "Sorry about the delay, my plane was grounded due to bad weather. Did I miss anything?"

"No, they are just beginning, you haven't missed anything."

**Wyndemere:**

Lucky paced the room, as Nikolas was on the phone. "Where are they? It's been over an hour!"

"Lucky we need to tell mom about what happened to Lulu." Nikolas hung up his phone.

"The hell we are! I am not going to put her recovery in jeopardy by telling her that Lulu is missing."

"She has to know," Nikolas reasoned. "She loves Lulu, too."

"We'll tell her when Lulu is home safe and not a moment sooner-"

Nikolas was going to argue with that logic when the rest of them entered.

Johnny groaned. "You told Lucky?"

"Yes he told me," Lucky spat. "Why did you want so long? I could have contacted people-"

Jason held up Lulu's phone. "We found Lulu's phone in the car. Spinelli went through all her voicemails and text messages. Spinelli may have found something."

**Outside the Operating Room:**

They watched as the doctors operated on Lulu. "They are getting close."

One of nurses nodded to the mirror indicating that they were ready to proceed with the procedure that they had spent years planning. She moved to a cylinder container that was on counter closer to the bed. The doctor nodded and the nurse opened it, cold smoke escaped as she opened the container. The doctor put on protective gloves as he pulled out a sleeve that was inside.

"Ah, they are just about to do it."

"This is a little much isn't it?" the new arrival stated.

"Not at all, darling," the one in charge said. "I've been waiting for years for my plan to come to fruition and it has and I'm elated."

They watched as the item that was frozen in liquid nitrogen was placed on the table near Lulu.

"You really want to go through with this, mother?" the other one asked.  
"There has to be another way-"

"You so nobly ruled that way out. Couldn't blame you, you already been with her mother, being with her daughter maybe be a little awkward even for you. That is why I am glad that I froze the seed of the son I truly loved. I can finally have an heir that I can finally control. You and Laura made Nikolas weak thus making his son weak. That was ruled out. Natasha's children are influenced by the mob, again out. Sweet Sam cannot have any children of her own. That leaves Lulu. She may have been born a Spencer but she has Cassadine blood running through her veins thanks to our darling Nikolas. That is why I chose her to carry the next heir of the Cassadines." She began to laugh maniacally.

"Mother, this is just plain wrong,"

"Shut your mouth, if it weren't for me fishing you out of the river after your altercation with Luke Spencer you'd be dead right now. You owe me your life my darling son, Stefan."

"I am grateful that you had a boat to rescue me but this is not the way I wanted to repay it. You are violating an innocent girl-"

"Lulu is far from innocent. If fact, in the long run the Spencers should have seen this day coming. I never made a move on Lulu until now. If fact they owe me her life, I allowed Nikolas to be her donor for that life saving operation. They can call this payback for my generosity all those years ago," Helena explained.

OMG! Bet that you didn't see that coming! Stefan and Helena!

Any ideas on the third person?


	5. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Waiting Game**

Read and enjoy and of course comment away!

**Wyndemere:**

Spinelli began to explain what he had found in Lulu's cell phone. "The Jackal procured some valuable information while I had Lulu's cell phone."

"What is it?" demanded Johnny.

"It would appear that someone else had hacked into her phone and her GPS. It means that they were able to track her movements waiting for the perfect time to kidnap her, waiting until she was in a dark isolated area."

Someone hacked into her GPS to track her every movement. That did not sound like anyone from the mob that he knew. Johnny thought. The mob will just follow their target not hack into their GPS on their phones.

"That doesn't sound like something that the mob will do," Lucky stated.

"Then who would want to hurt Fair Lulu? If not to get back at the Mob Prince or Mister Sir, what would be the reason to abduct her?"

"There is someone that we yet to consider," Nikolas spoke up. "Somebody that the means and motive to hurt her just because she is who she is."

"What now you are speaking geek, too?" Johnny asked, rolling his eyes. "Speak English."

"There is also Helena Cassadine, my grandmother."

"Why would your grandmother want Lulu?" Johnny asked.

"Let's just say that the sorted history between the Cassadines and the Spencers has been long, bloody, foiled world domination, and has a few dead bodies thrown into it."

"And Helena makes your father look like a boy scout."

**At an Undisclosed Location:**

Helena and Stefan watched as the doctor's finished the procedure. Their acquaintance had left them to procure the room for Lulu. Her room had to fix up due to the fact they didn't realize that Lulu would have ready so quickly.

"They must be missing her by now. Nikolas is an intelligent boy. He'll realize that you have her and begin to check each and every Cassadine residences around the world," Stefan reasoned.

"Then it is a good thing that he doesn't know about this place," Helena said. "If and when he does locate this place, we will be long gone."

"Where are you taking her?"

"Somewhere that nobody could find her."

Stefan turned back to look into the operating room. He felt a massive amount of guilt of what transpired in the last few hours to the daughter of the woman he once loved. He never expected Lulu to ready for the procedure so quickly. He has an elaborate escape planned to her back home before any of this could happen.

He knew that he knew his life to his mother for pulling out of the river and nursing him back to health after his plummet off the cliffs on Spoon Island. That is why she stayed with her all these years. Once he caught wind of Helena's plan for Lulu, he had no choice but stay to make sure that Helena wouldn't kill her after she gave her what she sought. What she was doing to Lulu now was just plain sick and repulsive.

She wanted an heir so bad that she decided to create her own? Helena claimed because Lulu had Cassadine blood running through her veins due to the life-saving bone marrow transplant thanks to Nikolas being the donor made her the perfect candidate.

At first Helena wanted Stefan to do it the old-fashioned way. Stefan ruled that out. Helena laughed, stating that he was weak for not taking control of the situation, making the next Cassadine heir. She then produced a cylinder that she explained the contents she extracted from Stravros shortly after he died and was waiting for nearly two decades to use it.

"It may be too late for any second thoughts, Stefan," Helena said as the nurse readied Lulu for the trip to the recovery room.

"What if the procedure didn't take?"

"When we'll do it again and again until it does take until then it is a waiting game."

**Wyndemere:**

"And you think Helena has her, why?" Johnny demanded.

"Lulu is the only Spencer that Helena has not gone after," Nikolas explained.

Johnny used air-quotes. "What do you mean gone after?"

"It means that he kidnapped every member of the Spencer family at one time or another throughout the years."

"How so?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"I think we need to," Spinelli whispered. "If the Demented Grandmother has Lulu…"

"First of all she and her demented son- Nik's father no offence-

"None taken," Nikolas replied.

"Kidnapped our mother not before making sure that everyone thought she was dead and held her on the Cassadine Island in Greece for just over two years. She then made it took like that Grandma Lesley died in a car crash during a snowstorm but in all reality they held her captive, too," Lucky explained.

"How long?" Johnny asked.

"Almost fifteen years," Nikolas answered. "She kept Lesley drugged most of that time, too."

"Then there was me. Helena made it look like I died in a fire and held me for almost two years. I'm still not entirely what exactly what she did to me but she messed my head up."

"And she has this history abducting Spencers and you didn't have anyone watching Lulu?" Johnny asked. "It sounds to me that she was biding her time until the moment presented its self of to her to finally kidnap her."

"It gets worse."

"How? The only way it gets worse is that Lulu has something that Helena wants."

"Lulu does have something that Helena may want. Something that I gave her a long time ago," Nikolas stated.

"Give it back to Helena then we can get her back!" Johnny exclaimed.

"If it were that simple, Johnny. It's not."

"What could you have possible give her that it is hard to get back a kidney? Scratch that, I didn't see any scars on her back."

"As your knowledge of the Blonde One's lack of surgical scars is helpful it is also uncomfortable for her siblings."

"Let's just say, Johnny if it weren't for me, Lulu wouldn't have made it to her second birthday."

**At an Undisclosed Location:**

Lulu felt like crap when she woke up. She found herself back in her room still shackled by the ankle. "It was all just a bad dream," she said out loud.

There was a mechanical beeping that wasn't there when she went to sleep. She looked down at her index finger; it had a devise on it that went to the heart monitor that the sound was coming from. Both of her arms had tubing in them that let to IV poles, one she could tell was saline the other one she had no idea what was in the bag.

She was wrong, it wasn't a bad dream it was a nightmare.

Lulu sat up and began to breathe heavily as she thought about what the medical team could have done to her in the operating room. The machines began to wail. Almost instantly, a medical team rushed into her room, checking her pulse, pupils, blood pressure, and breathing.

"It's just an anxiety attack," one of them said to the mirror after Lulu calmed down when she was given an injection in one of her IVs. "She'll be fine. And don't worry about the injection, it will not do any harm-"

The nurse shut him up, by stating that Lulu's heart rate was back to normal.

"Try not to give us more scares, alright?" one of them said before leaving.

Lulu heard them lock the door behind them. "What the hell is going on?"

The last thing she remembered before being put out was that she was in some type of operating room somewhere in the house. She was restrained to the table by the wrists and ankles. What did they do to her in that operating room?

**Wyndemere:**

"What do you mean that if it weren't for you Lulu wouldn't have made it to her second birthday?" Johnny inquired.

"It's true. Lulu would have died if it weren't for me."

"You already said it wasn't a kidney-"

"Lulu got really sick when she was just over a year old. The doctors were able to rule of leukemia fairly early on."

The doctors thought she had leukemia? Johnny thought. Lulu never told him this major event in her life the fact she gotten so sick that she almost died when she was a baby.

"What did she have?"

"Aplastic anemia. Her bone marrow wasn't working properly, she needed a transplant. After all of the members of Spencer family were tested, Luke even tracked down Carly's adoptive mother in Florida. But they weren't a match. Lulu just got sicker and sicker. I think that she was even given Last Rites or something. Laura contacted my Uncle Stefan asking if I could be tested. I was a match and I underwent the surgery to extract my bone marrow and give Lulu the life-saving operation that she so desperately needed to survive."

"And your grandmother allowed this?"

From what Johnny had gathered Helena wouldn't have relented to allow Lulu to have the surgery just because she was a Spencer. Then again it could be used against them at a later date.

"The Demented Grandmother does have a heart after all," Spinelli commented.

"What is the most absurd part is that Helena promised that she would go after Lulu-." Lucky stated.

"That is because I promised to hurt anyone that would try to harm her in anyway, including Helena."

"Luke allowed this?" Johnny asked.

"We thought at first that the donor came from the International Donor System," Lucky explained.

"And when did you find out that it was Nik?"

Lucky gave him a half-smile. "I found out when Nik showed up in her hospital room after the transplant was successful. I asked why he was there and he said that he was visiting his sister."

**At an Undisclosed Location: **

Even attached to IVs Lulu was still able to move around her room, since luckily the IVs were on wheels. She headed to the bathroom where she knew that she would have privacy that she needed.

She stood in front of the mirror, lifting her shirt. She noticed that the lower abdomen had been covered with a piece of gauze and tape. She took a deep breath as she began to pull the tape off. Underneath was a small incision that was sewn back together with two small stitches. "What the-?" Lulu said, surprised.

The sound of the door opening made her come back in to the bedroom. The same masked man came in with a tray of food "I brought you something to eat." He set the tray on the dresser. "You need to keep up your strength."

"Why?" she demanded. "Why do I need to be strong?"

The man ignored her question, instead he handed her a thick stack of books. "As you requested I brought you something to read."

He has given her the entire_ Twilight_ series. Then it hit Lulu she wasn't getting out of here anytime soon.

Fighting tears back, she took the books from him. "Thank you. Like I said, I was getting bored staring at the wall and ceiling."

"Eat the food and get some rest."

Lulu watched as the masked man leave her alone again. She went over to see that was prepared for her this time. Under the cover was a piece of stuffed chicken once again cut into tiny bite sized pieces, wild rice, and some corn. To drink was a cup of lemonade. "At least they are feeding me."

**Wyndemere:  
**

"So this Demented Grandmother had taken Fair Lulu for some sort of revenge for something that happened over twenty years ago?" Spinelli asked. "Talk about biding ones time."

"Wait a second," Jason spoke up. "We are not certain that Helena Cassadine has Lulu. Nik how long will it take someone to check all the Cassadine properties and bank accounts?"

"I already have people doing it. I thought that Helena might have something to do with it, but it might take awhile, the Cassadines have holdings all over the world," Nikolas said truthfully. "They need to check every nook and cranny in all my properties."

"The moment you find anything,"

"You'll be the first to know," Nikolas promised Jason. "I want to find Lulu just as bad as anyone. I didn't save her life all those years ago for Helena to snuff it out."

Just then Nik's cell phone rang. "This might be the call we are waiting for."

He answered it. By the way he was talking to the person on the other end had some news. "How much money was taken out of that account? That is a shitload of money. If you find anything let me know."

"What is it?" Johnny asked, fearing the answer.

"It seems like Helena withdrew a large sum of money from one of her accounts months ago and every month after that."

"How much money are we talking about?" Lucky asked.

"All together about ten million dollars."

Ten million dollars could buy anything and everything, Johnny thought. Helena could have hidden Lulu anywhere with that kind of money.

The phone rang again before anyone to reply to Nikolas' comment. "When? Where? Gas up the jet; we'll be there in ten minutes."

"What is it, Nikolas?" asked Lucky.

"It would seem that Helena bought part of an island in the Caribbean a little over a year ago."

**At an Undisclosed Location:**

Helena was enjoying a cup of tea when one of her minions the one that had been bringing Lulu her food. "Mrs. Cassadine, there has been word that Nikolas had discovered out location. I already packed up the plane with everything we would need at the second location; the medical team is already there and assembled. Stefan and our friend are also in plane. All we need is the girl."

"It would take awhile for Nikolas to get here I want wheels up in twenty minutes. Get Lulu now and make sure that is buckled in. I work too long for this to end like this."

Back in her room, Lulu was just about to dig in her food when the door opened; the same masked man came in.

"What is it now? I didn't even get to start my food yet."

Before she was able to react, the man produced a syringe, stabbing her in the arm and emptying the contents into her body.

"What the fuck?"

Lulu felt dizzy a moment later, the man caught her as she sank to the bed. The man then unlocked the shackle on her leg, he threw her over his shoulder, and he was just about to leave, when he noticed the stack of books he had given her earlier. He tucked the books underneath his arms and headed out the door.

**Somewhere on the Island:**

The flight was excruciating, hardly anyone talked. If somebody saw the group that assembled for one goal they would have laughed, a cop, a mob enforcer, a mob prince, a real-life price, and a computer geek all working together. They had landed at the small airport twenty minutes ago; Nikolas had a car waiting to take them to the property that Helena had purchased. Johnny was surprised that how much poll the Cassadine name had. All Nikolas had to do say his name and things appeared like magic, a car that was big enough to fit them all.

They approached the wrought iron gate, it stood wide open. Johnny had a bad feeling about this as they approached the massive mansion that was behind the gate.

Jason approached the front door with his gun drawn; he tested the knob, the door swung open. The house was massive; they fanned out to check the house to see if Lulu was still there.

Johnny was paired with Spinelli, and Lulu's brothers went with Jason.

"You are being quiet," Johnny observed as they climbed the winding double staircase to the second floor.

"I have nothing to say to the mob prince that hasn't already been said."

They reached the second floor; they checked the rooms, finding mostly nothing but rooms with dusty sheets coving all the furnishing. The y then went to the third floor.

Meanwhile, Jason and Lulu's brothers checked out the ground floor. In the kitchen, they found a completely stocked pantry. Lucky opened the sub-zero refrigerator, like the pantry it was completely stocked.

Then they made their way to a room a few doors down from the kitchen. Nikolas' eyes widened in disbelief at what he saw before him. "What the hell went on here?"

Johnny opened the door to a room, to his surprise it looked into the room next to it by a two-way mirror. "I think we found where they kept Lulu," he announced to Spinelli.

They ventured to the lavishly decorated bedroom; Johnny saw the shackle on the floor. "Oh my god, they chained her up."

Spinelli went to the tray of food that was on the bed.

"Stop Spinelli! We don't know how long that's been there."

Spinelli poked the chicken with his finger. "It's still warm."  
"Oh God." Johnny knew what that meant.

"We must have just missed them."

Jason appeared in the doorway with Nikolas and Lucky. "So this where they kept her?"

Johnny nodded. "They even gave her a closest full of clothes."

Lucky saw the chain on the wall and the shackle. "My poor baby sister."

"What did you find downstairs?" Johnny asked them.

Lucky tried to speak but nothing came out. Nikolas cleared this throat. "There was this room right off the kitchen."

"And?" Johnny prodded. "What was in the room, Norman Bates' mother?" he asked trying to lighten the mood.

"No, worse."

"Stone Cold, what was in that room that made the Blonde One's brothers' faces the color of snow?"

Jason cleared his throat. If Jason was a loss of words it has to be bad. "The room was set up like an operating room. It looked it is was just recently used, too"

Man! They were _thisclose _in finding her but missed her. But they are at least on the right trail.

Hate me, I know!


	6. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The Blood Test**

**Helena's Island:**

"What do you mean that there was an operating room downstairs and it was used for what?" Johnny asked.

"It seems like the Demented Grandmother plans for Lulu took a sinister twist."

"There is more, on the operating table there were…restraints for her wrists and ankles. Whatever they did to her, they didn't want her to fight back."

Lucky noticed the tray of food, there were still ice cubes floating in the cup of lemonade. "We just missed them." He kicked the dresser in frustration.

"Lucky don't worry, we'll find her," Jason promised. "I'll have my people check every nook and cranny of this place to see if they left anything."

Johnny sat on the corner of the bed, he picked up the shackle. Lulu was shackled to the wall and restrained to the operating table. "What the hell is going on here? What are they doing to Lulu? "

**The Alternative Location:**

Helena was glad that she spent extra on the landing strip on the edge of the property. It was not visible from the windows of the house. Even if her darling grandson arrived a few minutes earlier, they would have been in the air anyway.

Stefan handed her a glass of Brandy in the study. "Lulu is all settled in. The drug will have no lasting effects."

"Excellent. I cannot have anything go wrong. When can the soonest that there can be a blood test to confirm the results?"

"Five days at the minimum, mother. Then we'll know for sure if a Spencer is carrying the next Cassadine heir."

**Lulu's Room**

Lulu woke up, her mouth felt as dry as cotton. She sat up. She was in a different bedroom; it was lavishly decorated as the other one she was in. She sat on the edge of the bed; her ankle was also in a long shackle. "At least one thing is the same," she grumbled.

She headed to the open door to the bathroom to get a glass of water. This time, there was a large bay window behind the glamour bath. Her glass of water long forgotten, Lulu stepped into the deep bathtub, to get a look at her new surroundings. "Ow."

She must have pulled one of her stitches out. She did not care about the pain; she just wanted to know where the hell she was. Outside, like the last place she was held, there was a lush green lawn that gave her no indications of where her location was.

"Shit." She sank into the empty tub in frustration, she rubbed her arm, and it was still red from where the masked man had injected her with something. Grabbing her like that and taking her to another place without any warning meant that somebody had been close in finding her and they had moved her again.

Next time, she would have to leave a message for them to find to let them know that she was unharmed relatively speaking.

Lulu got out of the tub, heading to the sink for some water. There were a small pile of tiny paper cups on the counter. It was better than nothing. She poured herself a cup of water.

If only she knew how close she was being rescued.

**Helena's Island:**

Jason's men arrived shortly to scour the house and the surrounding area for any trace of evidence that was left behind. Lucky and Spinelli went with them leaving Nikolas and Johnny in the room that held Lulu captive.

"At least it isn't a dark dungeon," Nikolas said to break the tension in the room.

Johnny still holding the shackle in his hand looked up. "Huh?"

"Look at this room, it is comfortable. That chain looks long enough to reach everything in this room." He pointed to the tray of food. "Helena is feeding her real food not mush. I doubt Lucky has it this well when she kidnapped him."

"Too bad that he doesn't remember what happened to him, it might be helpful."

"I disagree. I'm glad that he doesn't remember it might be too much for anyone to take. Lucky wasn't the same person he was when he came back. Helena messed with his head too much."

"You think that Helena is doing the same thing to your sister?"

Nikolas paced the room. "They must have found something by now."

Johnny stood up. "You didn't answer my question Nikolas. Do you think Helena is capable of doing it to Lulu, too?"

"I'm afraid so."

Suddenly Jason and Spinelli burst into the room, startling both Johnny and Nikolas. "The Demented Grandmother had all her bases covered."

"What does that mean?" Nikolas asked.

"It means that there is a landing strip that is about two miles away from here. It looks like it has recently been used."

**The Alternative Location:**

After their Brandy, Helena and Stefan returned to the room that looked into Lulu's. They watched her as she picked up one of the books and began to read it.

"Looks like she's settling in," their friend stated joining them.

"Thank you for setting this up, you didn't have a lot of time to do so," Stefan said.

"I have to say Helena, Lulu has a lot better digs than her brother when we took him."

"My darling Faison, I have my reasons to keep Lulu in such comfort,"

"You always do," replied Cesar Faison.

**Helena's Island:**

"Recently used?" Nikolas repeated. "How could you tell?"

"There were fresh tire tracks on the landing strip," Jason explained. "Spinelli is hacking into the FAA's system to see if any plane left this island right before we arrived."

Spinelli pulled out this trusty computer. "It might take awhile the government beefed up security on their servers over the years."

"Will you be able to do it?" Lucky asked, not caring what Spinelli was going to do was a felony.

"Is Captain Kirk's main man Spock?"

"I think that means yes," Nikolas translated for the rest of them.

A few minutes later, Spinelli let out a sound of delight. "Once again the government's computer poses no match for the Jackal!"

Again, everyone crowded to Spinelli's computer. He explained that he was able to tap into the radar of the island. Just as their plane touched down, a plane took off from the vicinity of the house.

Johnny let out a stream of cruses as they realized how close they were to save Lulu.

"What about a flight plan?" demanded Lucky.

"None, the Law Abiding one. The plane veered east before it was out a radar range."

"It must be on some kind of radar you can hack into to find the plane."

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, it won't work if the pilot turned off his transponder number, and there is no way for us to track where the plane went."

**Lulu's Room:**

Lulu was fairly far in the first book when the door opened. The masked man came in empty handed. She set the book down her bed. "What now? You don't have any food; I can't begin to imagine why you are even here."

"Just checking in on you," he replied, rolling up his sleeve on his long-sleeved black t-shirt. Lulu made a mental note of a small tribal tattoo he has on the inside of his wrist.

"I'm fine." She shook her shackled leg. "Other than being shackled like an animal in a zoo and not knowing where I am."

He cracked a smile under his mask. "Good to know."

"You know, I'm locked in here. Even if I were to escape out a window, there is no way I could get down without breaking my neck. Why don't you just unlock the shackle?"

"I don't think so. If I do, you'll make a ladder out of bed sheets then go out of the window. I don't want to explain to my boss where you went."

"Am I ever going to find out who kidnapped me?"

The masked man shook his head. "Alright then, what can I call you? I have several choice names in my head, none of them are pleasant."

"You can call me Drew."

Drew what a fake name, Lulu thought. It was better than the names she made up for him in her head.

"Okay, Drew, tell your boss that I am fine but I want to go home."

Drew smirked at her. "I'll be sure to do that."

**Port Charles:**

The men returned to town deflated. Lulu was gone again. They reassembled back at the Haunted Star. Ethan was there wiping down the bar. "We aren't open mates,"

"As a Luke's partner we are closed for a private party, I'll take care of the drinks, you can go home Ethan," ordered Johnny.

"Did a dingo get your kangaroo?" Ethan wondered as he grabbed his things and left.

"The transponder was turned off," Nikolas muttered.

Any chance of finding Lulu was growing bleaker and bleaker.

"What about the other Cassadine properties? Any knew on them?" Lucky asked.

"Helena's name invokes fear. The staff at the properties will be foolish to go against her not if they value their lives. They will not rat her out," Nikolas said sadly. "It amazed me that I was able to the information that I did."

**The Alternative Location:**

Five days later, Helena was ecstatic today that they would find out whether the procedure had taken or not. She met Stefan and Faison on the terrace for tea before the doctor came.

"The doctor called, he'll be here momentarily," Stefan informed them.

"Excellent. It isn't everyday that I find out I'm getting a new heir."

**Lulu's Room**

Lulu was beginning the second book when the door opened. Drew and a doctor wearing scrubs and a surgical mask came in.

"What now?" She slammed the book shut.

"Sorry about this," Drew said.

"What?"

Drew pinned Lulu to the bed as the doctor produced a needle, he rolled up one of her sleeves and withdrew a vial of blood. Drew dodged Lulu's kicks with her feet. "Stop it, Lulu. I don't want to hurt you."

"Ow!" Lulu cried as the Doctor pulled the needle out and placed a bandage on her arm. She stopped kicking and began to whimper.

Drew let her go and followed the Doctor out of the room as Lulu couldn't take it anymore and began to cry.

A few hours later, Faison handed Helena the copy of Lulu's blood work. A huge smile spread across her face. "It worked."

Not the news you wanted to hear, sorry.

It looks like Lulu gained another an ally, huh?

Cesar Faison! That was a shock!

Review and let me know what you think!


	7. Chapter 8

A/N: This is a short one, hope you enjoy it

**Chapter 8: The Great Escape**

**The Alternative Location:**

Stefan walked in as Faison and Helena clinked their champagne flutes together. He knew instantly what that meant and it sickened him. "The procedure was a success?"

Faison poured Stefan a glass of champagne. "So far so good."

"We need to tell Lulu somehow, mother." Stefan informed her.

"We have plenty of time before we let Miss Spencer knows the truth. Until then none will tell her anything, including my minion that is bringing her meals."

"It was a close call, Nikolas almost found her," Stefan observed. "We might not be as lucky next time. You forget Lulu has very powerful friends that would indubitably kill us when they find us."

"Good thing that the pilot turned off the transponder, there is no way for that computer hack to track us now."

**Haunted Star:**

It has been five days and all of their searching had come up empty handed. Everyone had called in favors with unsavory individuals that they had done business with at one time or another. It seemed that Lulu has vanished off the face of the earth. They were so engrossed in trying to find her that all of them neglected to tell one important person about what happened to Lulu. They just thought it would be a simple search and rescue.

Sonny arrived at the casino while the men were discussing their next plan of action. "Isn't this an interesting grouping?"

Jason stood up. "Sonny there is something that you need to know."

"Already do. Milo told me. Frankly, I don't know why you didn't tell me the moment you found out. How long has she been gone almost an entire week? You know how much Lulu means to me and Carly. Hell, we almost adopted her after her dad dumped her at her grandmothers."

"You what?!" both Nikolas and Lucky stated, surprised.

"Like you two were able capable to take care of your sister."

Johnny cleared his throat. "Can we-"

"So you went to the place that Lulu was held obviously she wasn't there."

"We missed them by ten minutes tops, her dinner was still warm and there was ice wasn't melted in her cup," Nikolas explained. "There was a landing strip on the property that looked recently used they must have used that to escape with her."

"The plane's transponder was turned off. There is no way we can track where the plane went," Johnny added.

"I had my people all over the world checking in for me, the moment that I found out that Lulu was missing and possibly taken by Helena," Sonny informed them. "They all have Lulu's photo to keep an eye out for her."

"I don't think that they will take Lulu out in public considering the last place she was held, she was shackled to the wall."

"I'm going to leave that bit of information out when I talked to Carly. What excuse did you give Tracy so that she won't worry?"

"She went to visit Laura in France. We have Lulu's phone so we are able to text her every other day so she won't worry." Lucky explained.

"She can look into that and realize that isn't not true, you realize that don't you, Detective Spencer?"

"By the time Tracy figures out it's a hoax, I hoped that we'd have Lulu home safely."

"What else have you got?"

"Nothing, Lulu vanished into thin air."

"Tell about the room she was held in. What did it have? Don't leave anything out."

Johnny went on to describe the room that Lulu was held in, he described the closet full of clothes.

"It was full of clothes?"

Nikolas nodded. "Yeah, stuffed actually."

"You brought all the clothes back right, to see where they were bought?"

"All the purchases were done in Upstate New York and the person who bought the clothes paid cash. No credit cards to trace. And before you ask, the person kept his face hidden so that the surveillance cameras didn't pick up anything. As for the people who worked there couldn't decide what he looked like. We have come up empty."

Jason suddenly remembered something that Milo has said. "I didn't think it mattered, but now, I don't know."

"What is it?"

"The clothes were varying sizes. If Helena had been watching Lulu, why wouldn't she have her people pick out her correct size?"

**Lulu's Room:**

Lulu sat on the edge of her bed, rubbing her arm. It still hurt where they drew her blood. Her wrists had bruises from when Drew pinned her to the bed so they could take blood from her. If only that they asked, she wouldn't have put up a fight.

She didn't know exactly how much time had passed but she knew it was days. She woke up in the morning feeling sick to her stomach; she barely made it to the bathroom to throw up. It must be something that she has eaten, that was the problem when your food was being prepared by someone that kidnapped you.

The door opened, Drew came in with a plastic cup. She turned her back to him. "Go away; I don't want anything you have."

"I just brought you some ginger ale to settle your upset stomach. Drink it if you want."

"How did you know my stomach is upset?" she demanded.

"Two-way mirror, remember?"

"Ugh, don't remind me. You probably get off watching me sleep. I don't want to think about it."

"Drink the ginger ale or not, it's up to you."

Drew left Lulu's room to the small room next to it. Stefan was already there. "It seems that you have grown to care about the girl in your charge," he noted.

Drew held his hands up. "It's nothing like that Mr. Cassadine. She's sick; I brought her something that might make her feel well. You told me to make her comfortable as possible and I did."

"Not to worry. That was a test. There is much we need to talk about, my boy"

**Four Months Later….**

It has been a game of cat and mouse. All the time they got a lead on Lulu's whereabouts when they arrived, they were long gone. Lulu however, was leaving them messages on the bathroom mirror they detected it by accident when Spinelli decided to see how long it took too steam up the bathroom mirrors. Most of them stated that she was fine but didn't know who has taken her.

It was frustrating to say the least. Johnny went with Lulu's to announce to the Q's and the rest of her family that Lulu was taken by Helena and they weren't able to detect her latest location because they kept on moving her all around the world. Edward demanded why they were told as soon as they knew she was taken, he tried to take charge by hiring the best private investigators in the world to locate her. Tracy was even concerned about her step-daughter that she has grown to love.

Luke couldn't take the news that his worst enemy took his Gumdrop and took off for parts unknown.

**General Hospital: **

Matt and Patrick came to the nurse's station in the ER. They just finished a long and complicated surgery. Elizabeth was there going over some charts. "Hey Matt and Patrick, Mr. Smith's family went to the cafeteria. How did the surgery go?"

"It went well. Mr. Smith will make a full recovery," Patrick announced.

Matt cleared his throat. "Any new news about your former sister-in-law?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "No. They just missed them again."

"How long has she been gone?"

"Four months now. Lucky and Nikolas are beside themselves, they blame themselves for not protecting her." Elizabeth wiped away a tear.

"She'll be found."

Elizabeth couldn't contain herself anymore she excused herself and went to the ladies room.

"You know how to clear a room, Dr. Hunter," Epiphany said as she approached the nurse's station. "I cannot have one of my best nurses distracted. GH is the only place where she doesn't think about what is happening to her sister-in-law. If she gets distracted it may cause someone their life."

Matt muttered his apology. "But it is-."

"This is a hospital, Dr. Hunter not Page Six and you are not Liz Smith."

"She got you," Patrick kidded his little brother.

"I hate to admit it, bro. But it is fascinating, whenever they get close in finding her, they just move her again. I am beginning to wonder if they ever will."

Outside the hospital, Stefan watched thankfully as Elizabeth Webber stepped away from the station. The people there now wouldn't recognize him. He entered the ER, carrying someone his arms.

"I need some help here."

Matt approached him; Stefan placed the person in his arms. "I found her on the side of the road. I couldn't wait for an ambulance."

Matt took the person in his arms. "Wait, the police might want to speak to you to get a statement."

"Just call me a concerned citizen." Stefan backed out of the door.

"Don't know, he just claimed that he found this person on the side of the road

Patrick rolled a gurney to his brother. "What do you got little brother?"

They lay the person on it, on her side brushing back the hoodie that covered the face. Matt swore loudly as they lay her on her back. " Holy crap!This is.."

"Oh. My. God. Security, stop that man!" Patrick shouted, pointing to the exit that Stefan stepped out of.

"My word, what is it? Is it the President?" Epiphany walked over to see what caused such commotion.

"Dear God in heaven…. It's Lulu Spencer."

Lulu is back! But is she the same girl?

So Stefan has a heart or it part of something bigger?

What are Lulu's family going to do now? Lock her up and throw away the key?

Comment away and let me know your ideas!


	8. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Welcome Home**

**General Hospital:**

Elizabeth was in the bathroom, splashing cold water on her face. What Matt said brought back memories of Cameron asking her that morning if his Auntie Lulu stopped loving them because she hadn't been by to see him in 'fifty-million years'. It nearly broke her heart as her son missed his aunt. Elizabeth explained that Lulu had gone missing and Lucky, Uncle Jason, and just about everyone they loved were out looking for her.

"Well, they aren't doing a good job, are they?" was his reply. "If they did, Auntie Lulu would have been home a long time ago."

Outside in the hallway she heard a loud commotion. Patrick was yelling for security. She quickly dried her hand on her shirt and went to see if she could be any help.

Matt pushed the gurney into one of the trauma rooms; he was quickly followed by Epiphany and Patrick. She had jog to keep up with them. Patrick was yelling orders to Epiphany a complete blood workup, a toxicology test, CAT scan, and anything that he could come up with.

Epiphany worked on Lulu's zipper to her hoodie to change her into a hospital gown. "You might want to hold up on some of those tests-"

"Epiphany, this isn't the time to second guess me. We don't know what they done to her. When her family gets here, I need to have some answers for them. They haven't seen her or heard from her in months."

"You need to wait," Epiphany repeated.

Patrick and Matt followed Epiphany's gaze to Lulu's stomach just as Elizabeth burst into the room. Silence fell across the room as they watch Elizabeth's face filled with concern and then anger. "You can't be in here, Liz. She-"

Elizabeth stared at her unconscious former sister-in-law. "It's Lulu! My God, what the hell did they do to her?"

**Haunted Star:**

It had become a sick joke somehow. They come close in finding Lulu only to have Helena move her again. They trekked all over the world in their quest in finding Lulu: Canada, Mexico, Central America, South America, the South Pacific, Europe, Asia, the Middle East, and back to the Caribbean. It felt like they were hunting Carmen Sandiego rather than trying to locate Lulu. Each house they checked out was set up like the other ones. Down to the shackle on the wall to the room set up like an operating room.

The last time, the bathwater was still warm and had plenty of bubbles still floating on the surface. Due to the fact that Lulu was obviously taken across statelines, the FBI had to be contacted and a federal investigation began.

Like them, the FBI had come up empty handed as well.

The men assembled in the usual meeting place. They felt dejected again for coming so close in finding Lulu and coming up with zilch. Sonny grumbled that they never should have brought in the FBI; they were no help at all in finding Lulu. Lucky accused him of caring about himself more than Lulu, afraid that the FBI might uncover one of his many crimes.

Sonny just smiled and pointed out Lucky that he was just a humble coffee importer and the FBI had yet to prove likewise.

"I'm sick of the fact that Helena seems to be one step of head of us, each and every time," Nikolas muttered. "Her minions might be the ones that are tipping us off and they are just laughing about this."

"At least the Blond One found a resourceful way to leave us messages," Spinelli pointed out.

"Message written on the bathroom mirror isn't enough. All they seemed to say was that she was alright and she had no idea who had taken her," Lucky complained.

Suddenly, Nik's phone, then Lucky's began to ring. As they answered, the entire room began to ring as everyone answered their phone.

"When?"

"Is she okay?"

"What kind of injuries does she have?"

"Did Matt recognize him?"

"Put the hospital on lock down until we get there. Nobody goes in and no one comes out."

"The Blonde One was found?"

They all hung up at the same time and made a mad dash out the door to General Hospital.

**General Hospital: **

Epiphany watched as a sea of people swarmed the nurses' station. The police had taped off the door with crime scene tape. A crime tech was dusting for fingerprints. They had found no trace of the man who carried Lulu to General Hospital. Outside, she saw bright lights in the parking lot as the media caught wind of somebody fitting Lulu Spencer's general description was dropped off at General Hospital and they were reporting live. Epiphany couldn't help but watch the TV in the lobby.

"We are live outside General Hospital where we have gotten word that a young woman fitting Lesley Lu "Lulu" Spencer general description had been dropped off some time ago by an unknown man. As you remember, Miss Spencer was allegedly kidnapped on Helena Cassadine's orders over four months ago. Sequent searches for her turned up little if nothing at all. The FBI as well as Interpol joined in the massive world-wide search for Miss Spencer," the pretty reporter said into the camera.

There was sudden movement of the camera to reveal, a number of people heading to the ER.

"There is Miss Spencer's older brothers, Nikolas Cassadine and Detective Lucas Lorenzo "Lucky" Spencer, JR as well as Sonny Corinthos and Jason Morgan!" the reporter exclaimed. "Let me see if I could get a word…"

The reporter never finished her sentence. Epiphany appeared on the screen. "What is wrong with you?!" she bellowed at the reporter. "Can't you see that they want to be left alone?"

Epiphany went on the say many things that would make a sailor blush and it was live on TV made it worse. The peppy reporter mumbled something about a commercial break.

Smiling to herself, Epiphany returned inside to a deafening bombardment of questions.

"Is it really her?"

"Is she hurt?"

"Did she know who brought her in?"

"What did she say?"

"Can we go in and see her?"

Epiphany took a deep breath. "Yes. I don't know. No. Nothing she's unconscious. Not for awhile Dr. Drake and Dr. Hunter are running tests. Don't worry; Nurse Webber is in there with her."

She pointed to a bank of seats. "I suggest you take a seat until the doctor comes."

Lucky leaned over to Spinelli. "Spinelli, it would be a-"

Spinelli pulled out his laptop. "Already on it, Law Abiding One, if there is a single frame of the person that brought Lulu back to use on camera anywhere in the city. The Jackal will find it."

**Trauma Room:**

Meanwhile back in the trauma room, Lulu still hadn't regained consciousness. Elizabeth sat on a chair holding her hand. "Come on Lulu, open those beautiful eyes," she coaxed. "There is a room full of people that want to see you."

"And most of them carry concealed weapons," Matt stated. "They could give a sniper a run for their money."

"Matt," Patrick scolded, looking at the readout of Lulu's heart rate. "You are not helping."

"And that is? That is the tenth time in the last five minutes that you checked the same thing. Lulu's heart rate is fine. So is the baby's considering the fact they kept jetting her off all over the world."

"I just want to have something to say to them before we go out there."

"So we are hiding out in here after all?" kidded Matt. "Epiphany is a good bouncer but it won't last forever."

Patrick looked at her chart. He had documented all the scars and busing Lulu had on her body. From her past medical records he was able to rule out just one scar on her leg an injury she received from the Metro Court explosion and two barely noticeable scars on her lower back from her bone marrow biopsy. She had deep bruising on one of her ankles as if she was shackled to something. She had bruising on both of her wrists as if she was pinned down. There were numerous scars on her abdomen one that looked like it required stitches to close.

They needed Dr. Kelly Lee to confirm on how far along Lulu was before they went out to see the family. Unfortunately for them, Dr. Lee was in the delivery room, she wouldn't be available for a while. Meanwhile they huddled in Lulu's room for safety.

"Matt, are you sure that you didn't recognize the guy that brought Lulu in?" Patrick asked.

"How many times are you going to ask me that?" Matt demanded. "No I did not. I was too concerned about the patient that he placed in my arms. Then finding out who the patient was…"

Elizabeth released Lulu's hand. She found a clean sheet of paper and a pencil. "Why don't you try to describe the person you saw and I can try to sketch it."

**The Waiting Room:**

The Quartermains arrived with Alice a few minutes later to make the crowded waiting room even more crowded. "This is absurd!" Edward complained. "I am on the hospital board! I demand answers on my step-granddaughter's condition!"

"I don't care who you are Mr. Quartermain! You are going to take a seat with her brothers and wait until the doctors are done running their tests! There is a backup in the lab. That is why it's taking so long! They want to have answers before they come out to see all of you!"

**Trauma Room:**

Matt leaned over Elizabeth's shoulder as she drew what he described. Patrick sat with Lulu. "Hey, your sister-in-law is right. There is an entire room full of people waiting to see you. It would be a much better reunion if you were awake."

Lulu began to stir, she opened her eyes slowly. They adjusted to the light. She saw the hospital room and began to whimper, her heart rate shot up. "No! Please, not again!"

She began to thrash around, fighting off unseen attackers. Elizabeth grasped for Lulu's hand. "Lulu, its Liz. Look at me. Stop, you are safe now."

"Liz?" Lulu asked, squeezing her hand. "Is it really you?" She stopped moving realizing it was really Elizabeth.

"It is sweetie." Elizabeth cupped Lulu's cheek. "Welcome home, you are safe."

"Home?" Lulu settled back in her bed.

"You are back in Port Charles. Somebody dropped you off in the ER. Do you remember who that person was?" Matt asked.

Lulu began to cry. "I'm going crazy again!" she wailed.

"Why would you say that?" Patrick asked, gently.

"He's dead."

"Who's dead?" Matt asked.

"The person I…" Lulu wasn't able to finish her sentence she began to cry.

Elizabeth picked up her unfinished drawing. A light bulb went off in her head. She grabbed her pencil and finished the drawing. She held it up for Matt to inspect. "Matt are you one-hundred percent sure this is the person you saw bring Lulu in?"

**Waiting Room: **

Spinelli was frustrated. He had multiple angles on the person who brought Lulu in. What he didn't have was the person's face. It was if that the person knew where each and every camera was located. He kept his head low in the ER; he had his head ducked down in each camera whether it was a surveillance or traffic camera in the vicinity of the hospital.

He was so engrossed in his work that he didn't notice what was going on around him. There was an argument brewing between Lulu's loved ones on where she was going to live when she was released from the hospital. Edward insisted that Lulu will come to live with the Q's. Nikolas balked at that idea, insisting that Lulu was going to live with him at Wyndemere.

Edward scoffed at that idea. "With all those tunnels and secret passage ways there? No, she'll be a sitting duck, waiting for someone to use one of those and kidnap her again. Her reprobated father is MIA. That is a shock, whenever time gets rough, he takes off and we have to spend our hard-earned money-."

"Daddy, that is enough," Tracy scolded. "She needs her family right now, not everyone fighting about her."

"She's going to live with her family. With me," Lucky announced.

Edward scuffed at that idea as well. "With you going to work for twenty hours a day? Who is going to keep an eye on her? Alright, it is settled. Lulu is coming home with us."

"Shouldn't Lulu get a vote on where she's going to live?" Johnny spoke up.

"Why are you even here, Johnny?" Edward demanded. "It's your fault that we are even here."

"You are not being fair Mr. Quatermain," Johnny protested.

"Fair? Fair? You broke that little girl's heart. She was on the docks at a time that nobody should be out there alone. She was taken right there. Of course this is your fault, and don't think likewise."

**Trauma Room:**

"Matt are you sure this is the man that handed Lulu to you?"

Matt studied the drawing. "Yup. That looks exactly like him."

Patrick stood up. He checked his watch. "Dr. Lee is taking forever. I need to tell them something. I'm going to tell her family that she's awake now. They must be driving Epiphany nuts now."

"They would want to see her, you know that."

"No!" Lulu cried. "I'm not ready to see anyone, now. I don't want to-"

"Relax, I'll tell them, since you are awake, we have more tests to run." Patrick patted her shoulder.

"Thank you, Patrick. I don't…"

"Let me go, with you." Elizabeth stood up, taking the drawing with her. "Matt stay with her will, please?"

"Sure."

Outside, Elizabeth joined Patrick in the hallway. "I thought that you would need someone to have your back. It is like going into the lion's den with the group of people assembled out there."

"What makes it worse, the lions have guns."

Elizabeth looked at her drawing as they walked down the hall.

"Do you know the person?"

Elizabeth didn't get a chance to answer. As soon as they rounded the corner, they were pounced on.

"When can we see her?"

Was the only question that they asked.

"Lulu is now awake. Matt is in there with her. We are going to run more tests on her now. It is going to be awhile," Patrick informed them.

"With all due respect, Dr. Drake, we haven't seen her in four months. I just want to make sure that she is okay," Nikolas said.

"Did she say anything at all?" Lucky asked.

"She got a little agitated when we asked if she knew the person that brought her in," Patrick explained. "We were able to calm her down and she is fine."

"What do you mean agitated? You think she knew who the person was?" Nikolas asked. "Who was it? Did she give you a name?"

"Nurse Webber was able to sketch the description of the person from what Matt described. I think it will be helpful in identifying the individual."

Elizabeth tapped the sketch. "This maybe the reason why Lulu was so agitated when we asked her if she recognized the person. She thought that…"

"Thought what? Spit it out!" Tracy yelled. "What made her go agitated?"

Elizabeth held up her drawing. "This is the man that Matt described to me."

That made the entire group shut up. Johnny elbowed Spinelli. "Who is that? Why is everyone acting that way?"

"The Jackal is as perplexed as the Mob Prince," Spinelli whispered back.

"Stefan."

"I thought he was dead."

"Nobody could have survived a fall from that height into the water like that."

"Wait a second who the hell is Stefan?" Johnny demanded.

"He's my uncle. The man who raised me," Nikolas offered. "He supposedly committed suicide by jumping off the cliff of Spoon Island after a fight with Luke."

"Supposedly?"

"His body was never found."

"But he was declared dead enough for my dad to be arrested and put on trial for his death," Lucky grumbled.

Nikolas cleared his throat. "As Lulu's family, I demand that you let us in to see her. We have to discuss her care. To see what went on while she was gone."

"Um,"

"What is it, Dr. Drake?" Lucky asked.

"There is paperwork that Lulu names the person who has her power of attorney over her medical care."

"Other than her brothers?" Tracy demanded. "Why would she do that?"

"I'm just guessing here," Elizabeth began. "She knew that Luke might not be available to make such decisions about her medical care. You two might not agree what's best for her. Lulu needed a neutral third party to decide what is best for her."

Lulu's brothers seemed to buy her explanation.

Patrick turned to Sonny. "Mr. Corinthos, after the tests are run. I'll speak to you about the results. And I'll see if Lulu is up to having visitors."

**Somewhere in Port Charles:**

Stefan met up with Drew in a seedy motel room in an undesirable part of town where nobody would identify him. It was extremely easy to elude the police. He knew where each and every camera was wheter it was a traffic camera, ATM, or outside surveillance camera. It took him longer but he made it undetected.

"Did it go well?" Drew asked as Stefan entered the room.

"As expected. Ready for phase two?"

Lulu named Sonny her power of attorney?

Love to hear your reasons why!

They know its Stefan that brought her back… dun.. dun…dunn!

Phase two?


	9. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Reunited **

**General Hospital:**

"That little girl named a gangster as her power of attorney?" Edward demanded. "What was she thinking? She obviously wasn't thinking clearly. I'm going to have my lawyers-"

"_Alleged_ gangster," Diane Miller appeared by Sonny's side. "It is obvious why Miss Spencer picked my client as her power of attorney, her father can't be counted on, and her older brothers no offence will no doubt have different views on what is best for her. That is why she chose and trusted my client enough to do what is best for her."

"When can we see my sister?" Lucky asked.

Patrick was about to answer when Dr. Kelly Lee came up to him. "Sorry that took longer than I thought. Where is the patient?"

"In Trauma Room One," supplied Elizabeth as Dr. Lee took off to the room.

"Why is Dr. Lee here?" Nikolas demanded.

"Your sister been missing for four months and she needs to be checked out to see if there was…." Patrick trailed off.

"If you excuse us, we need to get back to Lulu." Elizabeth announced. "We'll be back soon."

**Trauma Room:**

Matt kept Lulu company while Elizabeth and Patrick went to speak to her family. "Are you going to tell me who that guy was that brought you in?"

Lulu cleared her throat. "Did you really see him, or are you just humoring me?"

Matt went up to get Lulu a cup of water. "I saw him. You saw the picture Liz drew.

Liz seemed to know who he was, too." He handed her the cup of water.

Lulu took a sip before she continued. "Stefan Cassadine. He was –is Nikolas' uncle. He is supposed to be dead. He framed my father for his suicide. He made it look like my dad stabbed him and threw him off the cliffs of Spoon Island."

"No wonder you were upset when we asked who he was."

"You can say that again. I don't understand; he was always so nice to me when I was little. He even bought me my own pony."

Matt stifled a laugh. "You had a pony?"

"He was black and I named him Midnight. I know original name. I was only four maybe five."

Epiphany came in the room. "Dr. Hunter here is Lulu's toxicology report from the lab."

"That was fast; we plucked the hair while she was asleep. Sorry, Lulu." Matt studied the results. "This can't be right."

"I had them triple check. It is right."

The doors opened, Dr. Lee followed by Patrick and Elizabeth came into the room. "It's good to see you, Lulu."

Lulu looked panicked. "Did my family see you come in? What have you told them? I don't want them to find out yet." Matt reached out to take her hand to calm her down.

"Your family did see me," Dr. Lee said. "Patrick covered saying that you had to be checked out just in case."

Matt handed Kelly the report. "Epiphany just brought up Lulu's blood work."

Kelly examined the results. "This is interesting."

Elizabeth wheeled in a sonogram. "Getting this in here undetected was harder than I thought."

Kelly reached for the thin blanket that covered Lulu's stomach. "Lulu, I'm going to check to see if everything is alright with the baby, okay?"

Lulu nodded. "Okay."

Matt made a move to leave the room. Lulu grabbed his hand. "No. I want you all to stay. If you leave, my family will beat some answers out of you."

Matt cracked a smile. "So you are concerned about my well-being. Thank you."

"If you want to stay, go to the other side of the room," ordered Kelly as she squeezed the gel on Lulu's stomach. "Elizabeth, can come over here, she's family."

"I know you just got back, but are you up to telling us what happened to you all those months ago?" Kelly asked. "I got a look at your toxicology report. That is why they took a strand of your hair earlier. There was a trace…"

"It can just between us," Patrick stated. "Doctor/Patient confidently will most diffidently apply in this case."

"It might help, honey." Elizabeth said, squeezing Lulu's hand.

Lulu looked at Dr. Lee then to Patrick and Matt. "Are you sure that you won't tell anyone?"

"What you say will not leave this room," Matt promised her.

"Lucky mentioned to me that many of the houses had a room set up like an operating room," Elizabeth prodded. "Why don't you let us know..."

"I tried to fight," Lulu said. "I couldn't. I was restrained to the table. Then they tried to put the mask to knock me out. I tried…one of them held my head down while the other…." She wasn't able to get the rest out she started to cry.

"Alright," Kelly said as she placed the instrument on Lulu's stomach. I know this is hard but are you ready, Lulu?"

Lulu nodded. "Yes."

Kelly watched the monitor as she went across Lulu's belly. A fuzzy image popped up on the screen and a beating sound filled the room. "I see why that they dropped Lulu off at the hospital."

"Why? Is the baby ok?"

"The baby is fine. It's just too late now for termination."

**Waiting Room:**

Everyone was still reeling from Dr. Lee's appearance. They wished that what they were thinking was not true.

"It can't be. If that is even Stefan, he wouldn't let Helena hurt Lulu in that way," Nikolas said.

"How do you know that for sure?" Johnny demanded. "He's a Cassadine and from what I gathered from your family-other than you-wants to hurt every member of the Spencer family."

"Lulu was supposed to be off-limits," Nikolas grumbled. "Stefan promised me that years ago."

"He went back on his word-"

"There must be an explanation."

Johnny gave him a bewildered look.

"Hear me out for a minute. Stefan loved my mother. He loved Lulu, at one point he might have become her stepfather if it weren't for Helena."

"I bet Luke was thrilled about that one. What happened?"

"Laura was convinced that Stefan worked with Helena when Lucky was kidnapped and held for almost three years. He didn't. He couldn't do that to the woman he loved. So why would he do that to her daughter now? My mother didn't believe him and broke off their relationship. He vowed to do anything in his power to destroy Helena. "

"He brought Lulu back. That is all what matters."

**Lulu's Room:**

The room was silent after Kelly's announcement. She continued to use the instrument on Lulu's belly. By the look on her face as she looked on the monitor something was up.

"What is it?" Elizabeth asked, squeezing Lulu's hand.

"There is…wait..there it is…"

Another strange beating sound filled the room in a different location. "A second heartbeat."

"Twins?" Lulu repeated. "I need to see-"

Elizabeth was on her feet. "I'll get Sonny for you. I'll be right back."

**Waiting Room: **

Elizabeth went back to the waiting room. "Sonny, Lulu wants to see you."

Sonny followed Elizabeth back into the room.

**Lulu's Room:**

Sonny saw Kelly wiping Lulu's baby bump and the sonogram machine in the room. No wonder why Patrick and Elizabeth were being so vague. "Lulu, what the hell did Helena do to you?"

Lulu looked at her doctors then to Sonny. "My family can't know yet. I'm not ready."

"Whatever you say will not leave this room, we promise," Sonny said.

Lulu took a deep breath and began to explain what she was able to remember what happened to her for the months she was missing.

After she was finished, there wasn't a dry eye in the room. Even Sonny was fighting back tears. No wonder she didn't want to remember. No wonder she was terrified when she woke up in the hospital. The trace amount of drugs found in Lulu's hair was to promote ovulation so that more than one egg could be leased to increase conception of a child.

Elizabeth cleared her throat. "I'm going to page Dr. Winters."

Even there was a phone in the room; Elizabeth chose to leave to make the call.

Matt got up. "I'm going to get something to eat. Lulu, is there anything you want to get for you?"

"Double cheeseburger, large fries, and a strawberry milkshake from Kelly's. I'm starving."

"I'll be right back. I'm going out of the loading docks so your family won't see him."

Lulu watched Matt leave. "Man, don't I know how to clear a room," she joked.

Sonny patted her on the shoulder. "I have to go too, but I'll be right back. I have to attend to some business."

Sonny left the room, Jason was around the corner waiting. He saw how upset Sonny was. "What did Lulu say for you to look like that?"

"I don't care how much money it costs, I want Helena found. I'm going to kill her myself and enjoy every second of it. And get Max and Milo over here, I want Lulu to have twenty-four hour protection here and when she gets out of the hospital. And set up interviews for bodyguards, from now on she's going to have a shadow."

Johnny was around the other corner listening in to their conversation. Sonny was threatening to kill Helena. Whatever Helena did to Lulu must have been bad for him to order Jason when she was found he wanted to kill her himself.

He walked over to the door of the room that Lulu was in. She looked like she was sleeping, Patrick check one of the machines before he stepped out of the room, using the other set of doors.

Not caring, is she wanted to see him or not. It has been four months since he has seen her. He wanted, hell needed to see her. To see for himself that she was alright.

He pushed open the doors. "Lulu," he said softly.

Lulu stirred in the narrow bed. She brought her knees up, hiding her stomach. "Johnny."

"It's so good to finally see you after all these months." He took a seat on the stool next to her bed.

"And you saw me. You can go back to Maxie now," Lulu replied flatly. "You eased your conscious."

Johnny hasn't thought about Maxie in months. All he cared and thought about was finding Lulu.

"I haven't given Maxie much thought," he said truthfully, reaching for her hand.

Lulu pulled her hand from his. "That's too bad because for four months it was the only thing I could think about. It was hard not to because they gave me nothing to do, no TV, no radio. If all the moving around we did, I guess they didn't want me to know where I was. Hell, I never knew if I was even in the Western Hemisphere anymore. The only thing I had was four books that I lost count how many times I read. After that reading got boring."

"Look Lulu, I am-"

"Sorry?" Lulu spat. "You're sorry?"

"Do you blame me for what happened to you?"

"Blame you? No, I don't blame you. Helena would have found another way to get me."

"So you saw Helena?" Johnny asked.

"I figured it was her. I never actually saw her. It was too complex plot for anyone in your line of work to come up with."

"You can't be in here."

Matt returned with a large bag of carryout from Kelly's. He put it on the food table, wheeled it over to Lulu's bed. It was covering her stomach; Lulu lowered her knees, mouthing a thank you to Matt.

"I wanted to make sure that she was okay," Johnny stammered.

"And you have, you can go now."

Johnny made no move to get up. Matt sighed. "Look Johnny, I know that you missed Lulu, but you really can't be in here. Do I have to call security? Or are you going to leave on your own?"

Johnny got up. "I'll leave. I'll be back." He gave Lulu a kiss on the top of her head. "You can't get rid of me that easily. I am not going away."

After he left, Lulu pointed to the huge bag. "That's a huge bag for just a cheeseburger and fries, Matt."

Matt grinned as he dug in the bag. "Once Mike found out I was bringing you food, he insisted on making all your favorite things. I think we have enough food in here to feed a small army!" He handed her the cheeseburger.

"You know, you can't hide in here forever. You have to tell your family what happened to you."

"I will. Not yet. They are going to find Helena and kill her. I don't want to give her the satisfaction of putting the people I love behind bars for killing her."

"Does that include Johnny boy? I don't know if Elizabeth told you but, Johnny worked with your brothers, Sonny, Jason, and Spinelli trying to locate you."

"And they didn't kill each other?" Lulu joked with her mouthful. "Man, I would have liked to see that…"

**Sonny's House:**

Without even letting Lulu's family know. Sonny began making the arrangements on where she would live after she was released from GH. He concluded the best and safest place was his old penthouse across the hall from Jason's. It had bulletproof glass windows. The proximity to Jason was also a plus. Max and Milo wouldn't be enough to watch her 24/7. He needed to hire a bodyguard for her.

Ever since he left the hospital, he was interviewing potential candidates for the job.

He did not like any of them so far. The one now had an extensive resume. He was a Green Beret with sniper skills. He was the perfect person to watch over Lulu.

"I'm not going to lie to you; it is going to be a difficult job. The person you be hired to watch is loved by everyone in this town. She means a lot to me and my family. One slipup maybe the very last thing you do."

"Yes sir. I understand."

Sonny extended his hand to his latest hire. "Welcome to the team, Tyler. We have a lot of work to do before she gets released from the hospital."

After some quick background on his charge, Tyler left Sonny's house. He got some distance away before he pulled out his cell phone. He hit one number. "I'm in. Phase two just begun."

* * *

Interesting meeting between Lulu and Johnny, huh?

What is with Matt?


	10. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Memories**

**Lulu's Room:**

Lulu and Matt finished the rest of their meal in silence after he told her that Johnny had worked with her brothers and Sonny's crew trying to find her. Epiphany came in the room. She looked directly at Lulu. "Miss Spencer, your family is driving the hospital staff up the walls. Edward is threatening to fire everyone. And I thought serving on the jury with him was bad."

"What are you saying Nurse Johnson?" Matt asked.

"They want to see you. We can find a way to cover your belly up until you are ready to tell them. Until then they want to see you and they won't stop harassing the hospital staff."

Matt scooted the table over Lulu's stomach. "You ready to see them?"

Lulu squeezed his hand. "Let them in, Epiphany."

A moment later, everyone that was in the waiting filled Lulu's small room. Behind them, she could hear Epiphany shouting. "I said one at a time! You don't understand the English Language?"

Nikolas was the first one to give her a hug. "It's so nice to have you back sis."

Lucky was the next one. "We were so worried about you."

Lulu saw that Johnny snuck back in, this time hiding out in the back. She craned her neck. "Where's Dad?"

"Luke, honey-"Tracy began.

"Couldn't handle that Helena took me and is on a bender in Bora-Bora?" Lulu finished. "Sounds exactly like him. When you hear from him, let him know I'm okay, alright?"

"Lu, we are going to find him. It might take awhile. Until then any ideas of where you are going to stay once Dr. Drake releases you?"

Lucky brought a good point. Lulu didn't give much thought or where she was going to live once she left the hospital, she was just glad being home.

That made everyone in the room talk at once.

"She's coming home with us," Edward announced.

It was like a tennis match, everyone had an opinion on where she was going to live. It was going back and forth they all had to have their say. They didn't even ask Lulu what she thought.

"It's settled. She's staying in my old penthouse."

They all turned to see Sonny enter the room. "It is the safest place and I made all the necessary arrangements. Max got your stuff from your old apartment."

"I'm surprised that she didn't throw all my stuff out," Lulu muttered.

Nikolas smiled. "I bought the building. Your stuff remained in the apartment because I covered your part of the rent for the rest of the year. Maxie couldn't do anything."

"Like hell she's going to live in your old penthouse!" Lucky said. "She's going to live with me!"

"Why the hell not, Lucky? It has bullet-proof windows twenty-four hour guards. It is as safe as Fort Knox. And I also hired another guard to keep an eye on her."

"I hate to admit it, but Sonny is right. Lulu will be safer if she lived in the penthouse."

"Hey, I'm in the room, too!" Lulu waved to them. "Don't I get a say on where I am going to live?"

"Of course you do, dear. When can I tell Alice to set up your room?"

"With all due respect, Edward I think the safest place is the one that Sonny set up. His old penthouse. It's across the hall from Jason's. I will be safe."

Matt cleared his throat. "I hate to cut the reunion short but Lulu needs her rest. You can all come back tomorrow. I'll have security be outside her room at all times."

"Dr. Hunter it's taken care of, Max and Milo are going to be here too. We finally got Lulu back and we are not letting anyone get to her again."

Lulu watched as her concerned family members filed out of her room. "It is nice to have such a concerned family," Matt commented.

She laughed. "For once! Hell, when my grandmother dropped me off at the Q's they wanted to send me to a Swiss boarding school instead of staying with them. Now everyone is fighting over where I am going to."

**Outside Lulu's Room:**

Both Max and Milo stood on either side of the door as Johnny stepped out. Sonny approached him. "Johnny, I have a job for you."

**The Next Day:**

Lulu was discharged from the hospital the following afternoon. Other than being pregnant, Lulu was otherwise healthy. Lulu made an appointment to see Dr. Lee in a few days for another sonogram. She also made an appointment to see Dr. Lainey Winters to talk when she was ready about what happened to her while she was gone. Lulu had yet to tell anyone but her doctors and Sonny about the babies. She was too ashamed about it.

Milo had picked her up from the hospital and taken her to the new place she was going to call home: Sonny's old penthouse. Milo opened the door for her. Lulu held her jacket over her stomach, concealing it. She loved Milo to death but she had a feeling that he would spill the beans to one of her brother or worse Johnny about her condition.

"Boss," Milo called into the seemingly empty apartment.

Sonny came out from the kitchen. "Hey welcome to your new home, Lulu." He hugged her.

"Thanks Sonny."

"All of your things are in the master bedroom. The kitchen is fully stocked. If you need anything just tell Max, Milo or Tyler the new guard I hired."

"Boss," Milo whined. "Max and I will-."

"Take turns watching Lulu with Tyler. I need a guard too, you know."

Lulu giggled.

"What's so funny?" Sonny asked.

"You are letting me in your kitchen? You know I can't cook."

"That is why I had Cook prepare you an assortment of meals. They are in the freezer you just need to reheat them. Wait, you are able to reheat things, right?" he joked.

"Cook? She always had a soft spot for me. When she got mad at Edward and threw dinner out of the window, the Q's went out to dinner and she made me a steak because I just asked her for one," Lulu remembered.

"Milo, leave me alone with Lulu. I need to speak to her."

"Yes, sir. Lulu, if you need me, I'll be right outside."

Once Milo left, Lulu tossed her jacket on the sofa. "I know that look, Sonny. You want me to tell everyone the truth."

"You will once you are ready to."

There was a soft knock. Milo opened the door. Johnny came in carrying a large duffle bag. Lulu reached for her jacket, covering her stomach again. Sonny knew it wasn't funny but he laughed to himself.

"Why are you here?" She demanded.

"You didn't tell her yet?" Johnny asked, dropping his bag to the floor.

"Tell me what, Sonny?" Lulu inquired, arching an eyebrow.

"I'm moving in."

Lulu turned to Sonny to protest. "Sonny-"

"Johnny your room in the second door on the right, Lulu's is the next one over in the master bedroom."

Johnny picked up his bag heading up the stairs, he winked at Lulu. "Good to know, Sonny. Thank you."

Once he was out of sight, Lulu smacked Sonny on the shoulder. "You are lucky that you are pregnant," he kidded.

"Sonny I thought that you hired me another guard, why did you bring Johnny into it?"

"Never hurts to have too many guards, Lulu."

He headed to the door. "Tyler should be here in an hour or so. Until then, don't do anything that I won't do." He winked at her before he went out.

"Sonny! This is not fair!" Lulu cried, stomping her foot like a child not getting their way.

"You look sexy doing that, do you know that? I can't imagine what kind of teenager you were."

Johnny was on the bottom step, just staring at Lulu. "I can't believe you are finally back," he continued. "I-"

"I know. Dr. Hunter filled me in. You worked with my brothers, Sonny, and his crew trying to find me. Thank you."

"Dr. Hunter, what a guy," Johnny grumbled under his breath.

It made him jealous seeing Matt bring Lulu food from Kelly's, it wasn't the good doctor's place to do so. He watched them eat the food from the window. At least they had minimal conversation during their meal if none at all.

"He's one of my doctors." Lulu sat on the sofa, pulling one of the large pillows over her, stomach. "He's supposed to be nice to me."

"I think that there is more."

Lulu sighed. "As if you have a right to talk about any of my friends like that, you lost that chance a long time ago."

Johnny held his hands up in a mock surrender. "Okay, I get that you are still mad at me. But now we are going to be living together for the seeable future. Can you at least be civil to me?"

"I'll think about it, Johnny."

"Good, I am going to heat up something that Cook made. Any requests?"

"Anything is fine. I'm not too picky."

Johnny chose one of Cook's best dishes, stuffed pork chops and red potatoes. When he returned with the plates, Lulu was already seated at the table, carefully hiding her belly.

There dinner was painfully silent. Until Lulu cleared her throat, "So tell me again, why did Sonny ask you to be my shadow when he hired a new one? Isn't that a conflict of interest?"

Johnny chucked. "Nope, mobsters have different standards. But if I know your brother, he has an unmarked car stationed across the street."

He got up to the widow to look out. Sure enough he saw a dark car parked in the dark corner of the street. He fought off the urge to wave to them. "Yup, I was right. Do you want to see?"

"No I am fine," Lulu said. "I believe you."

There was a knock at the door, this time Max let in a tall, well-built man, with dark hair. "Lulu, this is Tyler Durasco. He's your new bodyguard. That is Johnny, he is Lulu's too."

Johnny shook Tyler's outstretched hand. "Good to meet you man."

"Likewise."

Lulu on the other hand remained seated at the table and waved. Johnny noticed that Lulu's behavior and body language was off. At first he thought it was just him. She was trying to keep him at arm's length until she felt that she could trust him again. But not getting up to meet the person that was hired to protect you was just plain strange.

"I didn't want to interrupt your dinner. I'll be outside the door if you need me."

Tyler went out the door. He never expected that Lulu will have someone else on the inside to watch her as well. This was going to be a problem. Tyler checked to make sure he was alone in the hallway before he placed a phone call.

"It's me. There is a problem."

**Master Bedroom:**

Lulu cursed as she got ready for bed. Johnny noticed her odd behavior, she knew it. She couldn't keep it up forever. No wonder that Sonny placed Johnny in charge of her safety. He wanted her to tell Johnny. It didn't help that he was now in a room only a door down from her. She had to tell him soon.

"Lulu."

Lulu dove on the bed, got under the covers Just as Johnny walked in wearing grey sweatpants and a black wifebeater.

"Hey. I am just going to tell you that I going to bed. If you need anything at all…don't hesitate to ask. I don't care, wake me up if need be."

Lulu nodded. "Okay. Goodnight, Johnny."

Lulu tossed and turned.

She was in a strange room again. The bedspread felt different to her. She was awake, whatever they had given her had worn off. She pretended to be asleep because she heard more than one person in the room with her. This might be the only chance in figuring out who had her and why.

"Mother I can't believe that you did such a vile thing to Lulu Spencer."

"Stefan my dear boy, it's too late. The procedure was a success. The DNA that I cryogenically frozen of the son I truly loved was implanted into the daughter of my worst enemy. Do you see the irony in that?"

"Helena," a voice she didn't recognize said. "This isn't what I signed up for. Brain washing yes, I am a pro at that. World domination, of course. But impregnating her with Stravros' seed is just plain-"

"Hush, Faison. You had your chance with Lucky and it worked for a little while. Now maybe I'll be kind enough for you to try your chance on Lesley Lu."

Lulu woke up screaming.

Johnny ran into the room. "Lulu." He went to the bed; he embraced her in a protective hug. "Wake up; it was just a bad dream."

He rubbed his hand up and down her thigh trying to calm her down. Her heart was racing and her breath was erratic. He reached her stomach, by this time Lulu's breathing returned back to normal.

He tilted her chin with is other hand so she had to look directly him in the eyes. "Lulu are you pregnant?"


	11. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: The Truth Will Set You Free**

**Master Bedroom:**

Lulu tried to push Johnny off her. He remained where he was. "Lulu, answer me. Are you pregnant?" he repeated.

That would have accounted for the different sized clothing in all the closets at the places that Helena took her.

"No, I over ate," Lulu answered finally braking free from his grasp. "Can't you tell?"

"I know what I felt." He leaned over to tune on the lamp on the nightstand on.

The room was illuminated in a soft white light. Johnny saw Lulu standing a few feet away. She was rubbing her stomach. When the lights came on, she dropped her hands to her sides.

Johnny got up, pulling her into an embrace. He forgot how good she smelled. "Lulu, stop. I was going to find out eventually. That is why Sonny set this up. He wanted me to find out. Why don't you just tell me what happened?"

"I can't." She tried to wiggle out of his grasp again, he just held on her tighter.

"Why not? Don't you trust me?"

"Johnny," she began.

"You don't trust me, I get it. I-"

"I don't trust what you are going to do with the information. That is why only the doctors and Sonny knows," Lulu said truthfully. "My brothers are going to freak-"

"Lulu, I saw the places they kept you. I saw the shackle. I saw the room made up to be a hospital room. What did they do to you?"

"You might look at me differently, hell everyone will once the truth comes out. I saw the looks on the doctor's faces. They couldn't get out of the room fast enough."

Johnny didn't understand what could have happened to her to make her feel this way.

"There is nothing that you can tell me that would make me look at you in a different way. Tell me what happened while you were gone all those months."

"You are not going to like it."

"I don't care, tell me."

"Okay, I tried to warn you, remember that."

Johnny just stared as she recounted what happened to her. She was on the docks and some man accosted her. The next thing she remembered was waking up in the first location chained to the wall. She had puncture wounds of some type on her stomach and side that she had no idea where or how she got.

They held her for what Lulu thought was a day before she ate something that was laced with something and she woke up in the operating room restrained to table. They had put the gas mask on her then she woke up in her room surrounded by machines.

The medical staff kept drawing samples of her blood, it seemed to be every few hours or so. Then she finally realized why, her captors never told her but she was pregnant.

"I pretended to be asleep on one of the last places they took me. They came in my room and began to…"

Lulu began to sob as she relived the memory. Johnny held on to her tighter.

"They said their plan was."

"What was it?"

"Helena wanted an heir. She cryogenically frozen the reproductive DNA of Nikolas' father and …"

She didn't get the last sentence out, she was crying too hard. Johnny could jump to his own conclusions. It made the most sense. No wonder she didn't want anyone else to know. They would have hunt Helena down and kill her for what she did to Lulu. Hell, he wanted to kill the bitch himself.

"Shh," he soothed, kissing her forehead. "It's going to be okay."

"Okay? What would make you think that? I'm carrying the spawn of the devil here. It's too late for me to do anything about it! That is why I think I was taken back home. Helena is going to be loyally pissed by now realizing I am gone. She is going to do anything and everything in her power to get me and the babies back."

"She can't have you," Johnny replied, kissing her lightly on the lips. "Wait a second, did you say babies?"

**Somewhere in the World:**

Helena railed at the defenseless guard. "What do you mean she's gone?"

The guard provided no plausible explanation; she pulled a gun and shot him in the head. Fasison came in the room, stepping over the body. "He didn't even work in the wing that Miss Spencer was kept."

"Doesn't mean he didn't provide my son with the assistance he needed in taking Lulu."

"Ah, you know that he took her home to Port Charles."

"With the company that Lulu keeps, she's under lock and keys in one of Morgan's safe houses somewhere on the East coast."

"Helena, dear, do you really think that this is it? You didn't think that I planned that Stefan grew a spine and defied you? It's just the beginning. We'll have Lulu back soon."

**General Hospital: **

Johnny took Lulu to her doctor's appointment. Johnny was disappointed that Tyler took them to the hospital but Johnny made sure that he waited outside the door while Johnny went in the room with Lulu.

Johnny couldn't put his finger on it, but something was off with Tyler. Until he figured out what it was, there was no way in hell that he was going to leave Lulu alone with him. He knew that Sonny trusted him enough to guard Lulu, that wasn't enough for Johnny.

Lulu lay on the examining table while Johnny paced the room. "You haven't said two words since we got here," she pointed out.

"Just thinking."

"About ways killing Helena and getting away with it?" Lulu asked.

For the first time since Lulu told him what happened, Johnny cracked a smile. "Something like that. But I was thinking about the guard Sonny hired-"

"Sonny hired him. He must have looked into his background. Don't worry; I'm positive that he's fine."

He wasn't about to start a fight with her in the doctor's office with the guard right outside the door.

"Good morning, Lulu," Dr. Lee said sweetly as she entered the room. She was surprised to see Johnny in the room with her. "Hello, Johnny."

"Dr. Lee. You don't have to worry, I told Johnny as much I could remember."

"Just to let you know, this sonogram machine has more resolution than the one we used in the ER."

"Okay."

Lulu squirmed as Dr. Lee squeezed the cold gel on her stomach. She placed the instrument on her stomach. "Okay that is baby number one." She pointed to the screen. She moved it across her stomach. "And that is baby number two…that is interesting to say the least."

"Huh? What's wrong?" Johnny asked concerned.

Dr. Lee studied the screen. "Interesting…"

"You already said that. What 's the matter?" Lulu demanded.

"It seems that Baby number two is a several days younger that Baby number one…"

"Meaning?" Lulu asked.

"Meaning, I'm the father of Baby number one," Johnny finished.


	12. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Jealous much?**

**General Hospital:**

"What?" Lulu strained to look at the monitor when back at Dr. Lee. "Can that be true?"

"That could be a possibility," Dr. Lee said. "When was the last time you two had relations?"

"A few days before she was taken," Johnny answered, smiling the memory.

"How many? Two? Three? You need to think, Johnny because it is important."

"Two days, why?"

"If it were two days and if she was injected with the drug on the plane ride….semen can live in the body a few days after," Dr. Lee explained.

"So I am the father of one of the babies."

"We need to have an amniocentesis to be sure. Johnny I need a sample of your DNA, your hair should be fine. So we can be sure about the paternity about baby number one. We need to have a sample of… a family member to test the other baby."

"I'll get something from Nikolas," Johnny stated. "When can the test be performed?"

"Lulu is not that far along to have one. She needs to have it between the fifteenth and the eighteenth week. You have a little of a week left until I can perform the test. Don't worry Lulu there is a less than one-percent risk to the fetuses."

"Okay, we'll have a week. By then hopefully we can have something to test the other baby with," Lulu said.

Dr. Lee reached for tissues to clean Lulu's stomach. Johnny took the tissues and wiped Lulu's stomach. She was touched by his kindness. "We'll make an appointment to see you in a week then."

"Okay. Lulu, change and I'll have a nurse waiting outside to make your appointment. Let's give her some time to change and we'll be right outside."

Johnny didn't want to leave Lulu's side for a second. Changing back into her street clothes shouldn't take that long. He relented and went out in the hall with Dr. Lee. As he did, he saw Matt Hunter at the nurse's station. Jealously ate away at him, he had to know why Matt was here.

"Hunter," Johnny greeted. "Why are you here?"

"I work at GH. Why wouldn't I be here?"

Johnny pointed to the door behind. "It's not a coincidence that Lulu is behind that door, is it?"

Matt acted like he was surprised. "Lulu Spencer is in there? Good to know."

"I want you to stay away from her," Johnny growled.

"Just because you are a hired gun to keep her safe doesn't mean she wants to rekindle anything with you," Matt shot back.

Johnny grabbed Matt by the lapels of his white lab coat. "I want you to stay away from her. I don't care if you are one of her doctors or not. Find somebody else to take your place on her case. In fact I want you to get out of the way when you see her. Cross the street if you have to. "

"Shouldn't that be Lulu's decision, not yours?" Matt retorted.

"It's a good thing that we are in the hospital then."

"Johnny! What the hell?"

Lulu exited her room. "Let go of Matt!"

Jonny released him, Matt stumbled to the floor. To his dismay Lulu went over to Matt to make sure he was unharmed. "What happened? Are you okay?" she asked, helping him to his feet.

"He's fine," Johnny answered."I didn't touch him."

"I didn't ask you, I asked Matt." Lulu turned to Matt. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Your hired muscle got a little overprotective seeing me out here."

"Why? You work here, your one of my doctors."

"Try explaining that to him." Matt pointed to Johnny.

"Get the car. I'll be here," Lulu said.

"Tyler has the car. I'll call him. We'll go downstairs to meet him."

"Get the car," Lulu repeated. "Or I am going to walk home; Sonny is really going to love that."

"Lulu, I'm not going to leave you here alone."

"I'm not alone. I'm with Matt. And I still need to make the appointment with Dr. Lee. I'll be fine."

"Lulu," Johnny tried again.

"Okay, fine have it your way." Lulu headed to the stairs.

"Okay, okay. You win. I'll get the car. Matt, stay with her. If anything happens to her while I'm gone…"

"Got it."

Lulu watched as Johnny took the stairs down to the ground floor. "So you told him what happened, I take it." Matt said.

"I had to. Sonny has him living with me at his old penthouse. He was bound to find out sooner than later."

Matt laughed. "Sounds like something Sonny would do."

Matt lead Lulu over to a small bank of chairs and sat down. "So tell me, what happened in the room?"

"Apparently, there is a possibility of Johnny being the father of one of the babies. We won't know for sure until I have an amniocentesis. I have to get some of my brother's DNA to test the other baby."

"Wow."

"Exactly, wow." Lulu leaned back in the chair. "Are you going to tell me what the heck I walked in on? I doubt I'll get a straight answer from Johnny."

"He's jealous."

"Of what? We are just friends."

"He thinks otherwise."

"I've what been back the total of three days? I spent the night in the hospital; the other two were with my new roomie in the next room. When was it that we were supposed to hook up?"

Matt laughed. "Well, if you put it that way, he's being paranoid."

Dr. Lee approached them. "Lulu, I made you an appointment a week from today at one in the afternoon." She handed Lulu a card with the appointment time written on it. "I'll see you then."

"Thanks."

Dr. Lee walked away.

"He still cares about you, you know that right?" Matt stated. "That show he put on should show you how much. He wants to make up for what he did to you."

"You never told me why you were on this floor."

"I'm a-"

"Neurosurgeon. This is the OB/GYN floor. Unless you changed you specialty you came here to see me."

"I saw you and Johnny sneak through the back. I wanted to make sure you were alright."

"Thank you, Matt. For the only one that is not treating me like I'm made from glass, something that is easily broken."

**Somewhere in the World:**

Faison handed Helena a small electronic devise. "What is the hell is this, Faison?"

"It's a little something that I came up with to help us find Lesley Lu and get back what we worked for so hard for."

Helena turned it on. On the small screen a bright red light blinked. "Oh, this is excellent."

"I thought you'd say that."

**Penthouse:**

Lulu walked into the penthouse, almost closing the door in Johnny's face. He caught it following her inside.

"Lu, I understand that you are upset-."

"Upset? Matt was just a concerned friend! There was no need for you to try to beat him up for being there!" Lulu sat on the sofa.

"Trust me; he is more than a concerned friend thing going."

Lulu laughed. "Yea, right."

"Lu." He sat on the coffee table directly across from her so she had no choice but look at him. "I didn't work so hard into trying to get you back just to lose you to another guy."

**Outside the Penthouse:**

Tyler reached for his phone, making sure he was alone before he dialed. "It's me. No. I can't. She hasn't been alone for a second since she been back. It's going to take some more time."


	13. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14****: It's Not What it Looks Like**

**Penthouse:**

Lulu shook her head. "You don't have me, Johnny. Far from it, actually."

Johnny looked like he was smacked in the face. "Lu,"

Lulu held her hand to stop him. "Let me get this out, face it Johnny, you wouldn't even be in here if it weren't for Sonny."

"What are you saying Lulu?"

"I haven't forgiven you yet. I still don't trust you one-hundred percent yet. You have a lot of ground to cover if you want to regain my trust and forgiveness."

Johnny stared at the woman sitting in front of him. She was a completely different person from the one that was taken four months ago. She was stronger than ever and she wasn't about to that his or anyone else's bullshit.

The next morning, Lulu came downstairs Johnny was already there drinking a cup of coffee. "Morning," he greeted when he saw her.

"Good morning," she returned.

"I have business with Sonny in a few hours. Milo will be here."

"Good to know," Lulu returned.

"Lu, you need to tell your family what happened to you. You can't keep hiding under pillows and blankets. You also need to find a way to get a sample of Nikolas' DNA before your doctor's appointment next week."

"I know." Lulu poured herself a glass of orange juice from the pitcher on the table. "I'm going to, don't worry."

"Are we going to talk about it?" Johnny ventured.

"What do you think? The conversation we has last night."

Lulu set her glass down on the table with a thud. "I think I said all I needed to last night."

"You still don't trust me."

"Not fully, you need to regain the trust."

"What happened to you while you were gone?" Johnny demanded. "Other that the operation..."

"I thought about a lot of things while I saw gone. There was nothing else to do."

**Somewhere in the World:**

"This better work, Faison," Helena said. "Your attempts to do the same thing you did to her brother failed horribly. It only made her stronger"

"Her mind was stronger than I anticipated. I could not break her. All of my attempts to control her failed."

"How is that even possible? You are the best of what you do..."

"I don't know. I don't know how to explain. She was the first and the only person that never broke," Faison admitted.

**Penthouse:**

Lulu lay on the sofa reading a magazine not long after Johnny left to go to Sonny's, when the door opened. Tyler opened the door. "You have a visitor Miss Spencer."

"Where's Milo?" Lulu asked, looking up from the magazine.

"Traded with him." Tyler closed the door when the visitor entered.

Spinelli walked in the penthouse. Lulu immediately dropped the magazine to her stomach covering it. "I trust the Blonde One is alright considering she did not return a single of the Jackal's phone calls or text messages."

"Spinelli! It's so good to see you!"

"Apparently not Blond One, or you'll be embracing the Jackal once he crossed the threshold of her new abode."

He was right. Lulu has no other choice; she removed the magazine from her stomach and stood up. Spinelli's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head. "The Blonde One is expecting a little Blonde One?"

**Sonny's:**

Johnny walked into the living room. Sonny was waiting for him. "How is it going?" Sonny asked him.

"You should have told me," Johnny grumbled. "About Lulu."

"It wasn't my place to tell. Lulu needed to tell you."

"She didn't, really. She had a nightmare and I went to her room and saw her. She couldn't back out of anything."

"But she told you."

Johnny nodded. "She did. There is more. She's having twins and there is a possibility that one of the babies can be mine. We won't know for sure until Dr. Lee runs some tests next week."

"Then I wish you luck. After all Lulu been through she needs something good to happen to her."

**Penthouse:**

Lulu smiled. "Actually Spinelli, it's two little ones."

"Two as in twin little Blonde Ones?"

"Come, there is much to tell." She sat back down on the sofa and motioned for Spinelli to join her.

Spinelli looked at Lulu in shock after she explained what happened to her. "Blonde One..."

"I know."

"You must be relieved to know that the Mob Prince maybe the father of one of the babies."

Lulu nodded. "I am. I just don't want him to know that, just yet."

"You don't trust the Mob Prince, yet do you?"

"I know that he worked really hard to try and find me but that isn't enough. He needs to try harder."

Suddenly, something in Spinelli's bag began to beeping wildly. "What the world is that?"

Spinelli pulled out the device and studied it. "This is bizarre to say the least."

"What?"

"I created this device with my own hands. It is supposed to detect GPS…" Spinelli walked around trying to locate where the sound was coming from. He stopped in front of Lulu.

"I think we better call someone."

**Sonny's:**

Sonny and Johnny were getting down to business when the door opened and Milo came in the room.

Johnny looked behind him. "Is Lulu with you?"

"No, Tyler wanted the morning shift."

Terror seized Johnny. He never trusted Tyler, now he was alone with Lulu. He jumped to his feet. "We need to finish this later."

**Penthouse:**

Johnny was relieved to see Tyler standing outside the door when he arrived back to the penthouse. "Miss Spencer-"

Johnny didn't hear another word he dashed inside just to get an eyeful of Lulu laying on the sofa while Matt hovered above her.

"Hurry up," Lulu stated. "It hurts. You could have used something you know."

"If you stop squirming it won't hurt so much," Matt returned.

"Hurry up and get it out of me before Spinelli gets back."

"Okay, I'm going to pull it out-"

Matt didn't finish the sentence. Instead he was launched across the room by Johnny. He made his way to the doctor ready to beat the daylights out of him.

Lulu sat up. "What the hell was that about, Johnny?"

Johnny noticed for the first time that they were both completely clothed. Lulu's shirt but Lulu's shirt was raised to her navel. A small trickle of blood oozed from a cut on her side.

Matt stumbled to his feet. "I swear, Johnny it is not what it looks like."

"Then tell me what it looks like. From what I saw you were on top of Lulu and how she's bleeding. Care to explain?"

Instead of explaining, Matt picked up something that had fallen to the floor when he was thrown across it. Johnny could tell that he was also wearing medical glove. He held up a small pair of tweezers and something was clamped inside of it.

Johnny took the tweezers he looked what was between the clamps. "What the hell?"

"It's a microchip," Spinelli explained coming in from the kitchen. "It would have appeared that the Blonde One was low-jacked while she was held captive."


	14. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Home Sweet…What?**

**Penthouse:**

"What?" Johnny demanded.

"Someone implanted a tracking device in Lulu," Matt explained. "It was in the scar tissue that is why she never felt it."

"How did you detect it?"

"It was I, the Jackal who found it. I then placed a call to the good Doctor Hunter to remove it. That is what I fear you walked in on before-"

"He threw me across the room?" Matt finished. "Don't worry I am fine. I just need to stitch Lulu up. May I? Or are you going to throw me out of the window this time?"

Lulu got up from the sofa. "Let's go upstairs and finish this and there won't be any interruptions."

Matt grabbed his doctor's bag and followed Lulu up the stairs.

Johnny didn't like the fact that Matt was alone in a room with Lulu but there was nothing that he could do about it.

"Is it still transmitting?" Johnny asked, looking down at the microchip.

"It very well can be. That is why Dr. Hunter was performing the surgery I called the God Father and informed him of what transpired. We are going to move the Blonde One somewhere else safe."

**Master Bedroom:**

"Alright, that is it." Matt finished stitching Lulu and placed a bandage over it. "Try to keep it dry for the next few days. I can give you a sponge bath if you want." He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Lulu laughed. "Johnny will drop kick you off the roof before that will happen." Lulu looked down at the bandage. "Thank you for dropping everything and coming over to get that thing out of me."

Matt gathered his things together. "You are welcome. For what it's worth Lulu, Johnny still loves you. He walked in on us, got the wrong idea and threw me across the room. He wouldn't have reacted the way he did if he didn't care about you."

Suddenly the door opened up, Max and Milo came in and quickly began to stuff her belongings into large duffle bags.

"Max, Milo what the heck is going on here?" Lulu demanded.

"Word came in from the Boss stating to pack your things and you have to come with us no questions asked."

"My family-"

"They will be informed about the change of plans. Let's go Lulu. Dr. Hunter, if we need you again you'll be contacted."

Johnny greeted Lulu as she came down the stairs. "Max and Milo are going to take you somewhere safe. I'll be there soon, okay?"

Sonny was there too. "Lu, I'm really sorry about this. You have to be moved somewhere else, okay? You'll be safer."

"Where one of your safe houses? Excuse me, my nephew Jake was kidnapped by the Russian mob from one of your safe houses not too long ago! How can you promise me that won't happen to me?"

Johnny pulled her into an embrace. "Because they would have to kill me before I'll let that happen to you."

Milo cleared his throat. "We need to go, Lulu. Boss, we'll let you know once we get to the location."

Lulu waved to them as she headed out of the door.

Spinelli had placed the microchip in a small lead-lined container so it would stop transmitting until they decided what to do with it.

"How did you find it?"

Spinelli explained how he found with one of his inventions and called in Matt to retrieve the device from Lulu. Matt remained at the penthouse to explain as much as he could.

"And it's been in Lulu for how long?"

"The incision was completely healed; it was in the scar tissue. Whoever did this knew what they were doing," Matt explained to them. "I couldn't even feel it until I used Spinelli's machine to find the exact location. I wasn't able to use anything to numb the pain because of the babies and that is when Johnny walked in and got the wrong idea."

"What did you do?"

"He threw me across the room." Matt got up. "I have to get back to the hospital. If you need me call me."

Even Sonny chuckled at that one. "Alright, as far as Helena knows this is still inside of Lulu. It is still transmitting, right Spinelli?"

"I was able to test it and it was admitting a signal."

"Then we'll leave the chip here and but surveillance on the penthouse," Sonny said. "We'll set a trap for Helena."

The doors opened, Tyler came in. "Sir, I'm all ready."

"Great hang tight and we'll let you know where her location is."

"Sonny, can I have a word with you?" Johnny asked, the thought of Tyler watching Lulu again made him feel uneasy.

"Give us a minute, will you Tyler?"

Tyler nodded and went back outside the hall.

"What is it, Johnny?"

"I don't trust Tyler with Lulu," Johnny said bluntly.

**Somewhere in Upstate New York:**

They have been driving for hours. Lulu shifted uncomfortably in the backseat of Sonny's town car meanwhile Max and Milo argued in the front seat.

"You missed the turn off," Milo said to his brother as he looked at the map.

"I did not," Max returned.

"You did! We should be on a dirt road right now and we are still on the main road."

Lulu rolled her eyes. "Guys, why don't you turn around and then you may see the turn off."

"Good idea, Lulu thanks."

Lulu rubbed her belly. "It's going to be a long ride."

**Penthouse:**

"You don't trust Tyler, why?" Sonny inquired.

Johnny shrugged. "I don't know. I just don't. There is something about him that is off. I just don't like the idea of him being alone with Lulu at all."

"Is that it or it something else?"

"I'm not jealous, Sonny."

"And Matt flew across the room because he caught a sudden gust of wind?"

"Okay, that I got the wrong idea. I just don't trust Tyler."

"There is something that we have to deal with first.'

"What?"

"How are we going to tell her family that they can't see her? Any good ideas?"

**Safe House:**

They arrived about twenty minutes later. Max did indeed miss the turn off. To his defense, the entrance of the road was well hidden by bushes so anyone could have missed it.

The safe house was a one bedroom cabin in the middle of the woods. It was sparsely decorated with a over-stuffed sofa, a small dining table with four chairs, a plasma television was on the wall opposite of the sofa, a full kitchen and two doors off the living room what Lulu expected to be the bedroom and bathroom. Lulu sank down on the sofa.

"I know that it is not much," Milo said. "But there is a lot of food, and hot water."

"And nobody knows that you are here."

"Home sweet hell hole," Lulu grumbled to herself.

**Somewhere in the World:**

Helena watched the small red light on the screen. It remained relatively stable for the last few hours. It seemed to her that Lulu was staying somewhere. Faison returned back to her. "Helena, any movement?"

"None." She handed Faison the device. "Get these coordinates to the pilot. We'll leave tomorrow morning. We found her location. "


	15. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Blood is Thicker…**

**Safe House:**

Lulu sat in the middle of the bed, outside of the room she heard all sort of racket as Max and Milo watched a Yankees games. From the noise that they were making she could only guess that the Yankees were losing badly. The stitches began to itch; she did her best not to scratch it. She thought back to what Matt said about Johnny's over reaction to what he saw.

Johnny still loved her.

Lulu sighed. Johnny was trying so hard to get back into her good graces to get her to trust and forgive him. She just wondered if she should. She wondered if she gave Johnny her heart again, it might get broken again.

**Sonny's House:**

Johnny paced the length of the living room. Sonny said sent word out to all of Lulu's family to come to his house as soon as possible.

"Relax, they will be here soon," Sonny stated.

"Relax? Do you know that Lulu's family is going to freak out when they find out the truth? Do you really think that they are going to allow you to keep her hidden for much longer? Nikolas is going to buy her an island in the South Pacific and build a fortress to keep her safe."

"You are babbling like Spinelli, stop it," Sonny ordered. "You are giving me a headache."

Johnny was babbling because he knew that they were going to get it from all sides from Lulu's family. Sonny promised that she would be safe in his penthouse all of a sudden she was not and now was in one of Sonny's safe house somewhere in Upstate New York.

"I can't help it, I'm worried."

"Worried about what?" Lucky asked as he and Nikolas came into the room followed by the Q's.

"Have a seat, there is much to tell," Sonny stated. "There are some new developments that you need to know about."

"What did Helena do to my sister while she had her?" Nikolas asked. "Are you finally going to tell us? Did she mess with her mind like she did to Lucky?"

"There is no evidence that Helena tried to mess with Lulu's head."Sonny cleared his throat. "What is it that Helena wants more in this world?"

"That is easy an heir for her to control and do her bidding. That is why she kidnapped Spencer a few years ago…" Nikolas trailed off.

"What did that bitch do to that little girl?" Edward demanded.

"Apparently, Helena had Nikolas's father's reproductive DNA cryogenically frozen…"

Sonny didn't have to finish his statement. The entire room got what he was saying.

"They inseminated Lulu with…" Lucky looked sick. "That is why there were rooms like a hospital in the places they took her."

"That is why Dr. Lee went to see her," Tracy said. "How far along is she?"

"Too far along to have an abortion, which is why I think that she somehow made it home," Sonny stated. "That is why she's under my care."

"She was ashamed to see us," Nikolas stated. "No wonder she didn't want to see us. She was afraid of what we were going to do."

"Where is she now? Why isn't she the one telling us this?" Lucky asked.

Sonny explained the tracking device that was also implanted into Lulu and how with the help of Dr. Hunter it was taken out. Lulu had been taken to somewhere safe for the time being.

"Where is the device now?" Nikolas asked.

"Somewhere safe, we are going to set a trap for Helena and whoever is working with her."

**Safe House:**

For what it seemed to be hours, there was a knock on her bedroom door. Johnny came in the room. "Hey," he greeted. "Sorry it took so long."

"Why? Did you throw Matt in the river or something?"

"Okay, I deserve that." Johnny sat on the edge of the bed. "But I just came from a meeting that Sonny had with your family."

"What?" Lulu looked at him, shocked. "Sonny didn't tell them did he?"

"I'm afraid that he told them everything."

"Why? I was supposed to be the one to do that," Lulu mumbled.

Johnny scooted closer to Lulu, wrapping his arms around her. "Sonny thought that it was best. It was the best way to explain your sudden disappearance from the penthouse. Needless to say, Helena made herself a room full of powerful enemies."

"What's going to happen to me? I can't stay here for the rest of my life."

"Sonny is making arrangements for something big. That is all he told me. I don't know any more than that. So don't ask, Lulu."

Lulu rubbed her stomach. "What else?"

"As much as they wanted to see you, they want to make sure you are safe, even if that means that you are under Sonny's protection."

"I bet Lucky took that very well."

"Surprisingly he took it better that I thought. He didn't even fight Sonny on it. They put their differences aside and did what was best for you."

Lulu laughed. "Wow, hell must have frozen over and the devil is having a snowball fight for that to happen."

"Just about. Anyway, I was able to pull Nikolas aside and he agreed to give a sample of his DNA to test the babies once it is safe enough for the test. So we can prove for once and all that one of these babies is mine."

Overjoyed, Lulu pulled Johnny in for a kiss.

Johnny's response was filled with four months of pent up emotion and passion overwhelmed him to the core. He abruptly pulled away from her. "No, not like this."

Lulu looked at him dumbfounded. "What's wrong? Don't-"

Johnny put his finger to her lips to silence her. "Of course I want you. Not like this while you are locked away with Max and Milo in the next room. I want it to be special."

**Somewhere in the World:**

Helena looked down at the electronic device as Faison sat down next to her on the privet jet.

"We'll be there soon," Faison promised. "And then Lulu will be ours again."

**Wyndemere:**

Nikolas returned home after the meeting with Sonny. Johnny pulled him aside telling him that they needed a sample of his DNA to prove what Helena did to Lulu was true. Johnny also added that there was a possibility that he could be the father of at least one of the babies.

Nikolas gave him a sample of this hair and asked to be kept updated on the progress.

He reached for a light switch in his bedroom.

"Don't turn on the lights."

He'd know that voice anywhere. It was his not-so-dead Uncle Stefan.


	16. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: The Dead Man Speaks**

**Wyndemere:**

Nikolas wasn't completely shocked to see his uncle; he just wondered why it took him so long to contact him since he was the one that brought Lulu home.

"Stefan," Nikolas greeted without any emotion in his voice. "How did you get in, used one of the many tunnels?"

Stefan grunted an answer that Nikolas could make out as a yes. "Lulu told you that I was the one who brought her back, didn't she?"

"She thought that she was losing her mind again after she saw you. Thank goodness that the attending doctor was able to give enough detail for a sketch. So we were able to tell her that you faked your death and give Lulu the good news that she wasn't seeing dead people."

"But I was able to get her out-"

Nikolas thought hard for a second. "Helena pulled you out of the water, didn't she? You have been working with her this entire time. Give me one reason why I shouldn't call Lucky right now to apprehend your ass."

"If you do that, you'll sign Lulu's death warrant."

**Safe House:**

Johnny watched as Lulu slept. He covered her with a small blanket. He hated breaking their kiss. As much as he wanted her, he wasn't about to do anything with Max and Milo in the next room. He wanted their first time since the break up to be special. He wanted candles, rose petals strewn about the room, and just Lulu to be his again.

He took the small chair next to the bed, got comfortable because it was going to be a long night.

**Wyndemere:**

"Okay, I'm listening," Nikolas stated to his uncle. "Tell me why I shouldn't tell Lucky, he is her brother too."

"I tried to stop her. I tried to reason with her," Stefan protested. "I told her it was wrong."

"Helena doesn't listen to reason. I am surprised that you are still alive if you questioned her."

"You know how much your Grandmother wanted an heir to mold and control-"

"So she decided to create her own by violating Lulu in a disgusting manner?"

"Like it or not, Lesley Lu does have Cassadine blood running through her veins. Helena saw an option by using her. She bided her time and waited until the ideal moment arrived. She had people watching her for months. She was hardly ever alone, not even a short amount of time."

"She was supposed to be off limits. You promised me that little fact years ago. Why would you go back on your word like that? Didn't you love her mother? Why would you allow that to be done to the daughter of the woman you loved?"

"Believe me, Nikolas there is much more that I have to tell you that if used would have been much worse."

"What's worse than Helena impregnating Lulu against her will? You kept her chained up like a caged animal!" Nikolas yelled.

"Lulu does have a strong mind, stronger that anyone gives her credit for. Helena tried to have somebody break her. They weren't able to. After multiple attempts they finally gave up."

"Who was the flunky that Helena hired this time?"

"The same person that was able to break your brother, Cesar Faison."

"FAISON!" Nikolas shouted. "He's supposed to be dead!"

"Nobody stays dead long in Port Charles," Stefan pointed out. "Look at me."

"What did…?" Nikolas trailed off. "Please don't tell me that Helena wanted an heir the old-fashioned way, using you."

"I told her that there was no way I would be doing that. I have known her since she was a tiny child. I thought that my decision would buy me some time. I planned to get Lulu out of Helena's clutches. I had an elaborate escape planned out. Helena had her tested and she was ready too soon. I wasn't able to get her out before the procedure was done. But I was able to get her home."

Nikolas laughed bitterly. "You know as well as I do that Helena is not going to rest until she finds Lulu and gets back the baby."

**Safe House:**

Lulu opened her eyes. She saw Johnny was asleep in a chair next to her bed. She cleared her throat.

"Huh?" Johnny said, instantly awake. "What happened?"

"Nice to see that my bodyguard falls asleep on the job," she kidded. "I could have been dragged out of the window for all you knew."

"The noise would have woken me up. Did you sleep okay?" Johnny rubbed his stiff neck.

"I should be asking you that, that chair doesn't look that comfortable."

"I'm not the one that is pregnant, you needed the bed. I don't."

Lulu patted a spot on the bed near her. "At least let me work out the knots on your neck. It is the least that I can do."

"That is an invitation that I'll be a fool to not take." Johnny grinned as he sat down on the spot on the bed.

Lulu knelt behind him and began to work on his shoulders and neck. "You have a lot of tension. I wonder what the cause of that could be."

Johnny laughed. "It's nice to see that you have your sense of humor back again."

"Well, it's nice to have someone else to talk to that is not wearing a mask."

Johnny caught her hand, stopping her. "What do you mean?"

He pulled her over to him so she had to look at him.

Lulu realized that she slipped. She didn't tell anyone about the times she spoke to Drew the only person she actually saw. She just told them that a person wearing a mask came into her room from time to time bringing her food.

"You never told us about any conversations you had with the masked guy."

"Drew."

"Drew? You called him by his first name?"

"I couldn't keep calling him 'The Asshole Who Brought me Food'. It was too long."

"So you called him Drew?"

"Like that is his real name," Lulu quipped.

"What do you remember about this guy?"

She shrugged. "He wore a mask; I never got a look of his face. He wore all black, even log-sleeved t-shirts. In all the months I was gone, I never got a good look at him."

"What color were his eyes?"

"Why would I look at him in his eyes?" Lulu asked. "He was a prick. He was the one that held me down as they withdrew blood against my will. But he did do something nice."

"What?"

"He brought me a set of books to read. They were at all the locations that he took me to. I had something to do, other than counting the seconds of each passing day."

**Wynedmere:**

Stefan went on to explain how Helena went through with creating an heir. She had the best doctors in Europe to perform the operation. She made Lulu as comfortable as she could while Lulu was in captivity. What his uncle said made him physically ill.

Stefan continued to explain how he was able to get Lulu away when Helena left the compound they were holding Lulu at the time for a few days. He was able to get Lulu away with the help of one of his men.

"Now Helena knows that I betrayed her, she'll be after me as well."

**Safe House:**

Johnny sat on the bed as Lulu tried to clean up the best she could in the bathroom without getting her stitches wet. He offered to help her, but she had declined his offer, saying something to the effect that she would never get clean if he helped her.

There was a knock on the bedroom door, Sonny came in. "Where's Lulu?"

"Changing in the bathroom," Johnny answered. "Where's Max and Milo? I thought that they would announce you."

"They are busy right now. We are moving Lulu again. This time to place that Helena would never find her."

"Where are you sending her this time?"

"My island."


	17. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Paradise? **

**Sonny's Island:**

Lulu and Johnny arrived at Sonny's island compound several hours later. The plane ride was uneventful. Sony had promised that he'd let Lulu's family know that she made it to the location safely. Johnny had no idea where exactly the island was since the pilots were instructed to provide little detail to their location. Johnny thought it was because Sonny had reservations on having a Zacchara on his island protecting his goddaughter or not.

Johnny was concerned about the babies, with all the moving around could not be good for them. He needed to talk to Sonny about Lulu seeing a doctor on the island to make sure everyone was healthy.

His mind went back to the conversation he had with Lulu at the safe house. She mentioned that a guard called Drew was the one that brought her food, books to read, and was the one who held her down as withdrew vials of blood for testing and whatnot. He wondered why that Lulu never spoke about Drew before.

It probably bought up memories that she's like to forget.

There was a car waiting for them on the tarmac of the privet airport. "Miss Spencer," the driver greeted. "Welcome."

The driver just nodded at Johnny, he no doubt knew who he was and was uncomfortable that a Zacchara was on the island. The windows of the car were so heavily tinted that he could barely see outside, another safety precaution to keep the whereabouts of Sonny's compound secret.

Lulu was quiet on the ride to the compound, Johnny tried to make small talk but she did not answer any of his questions.

"Sorry Johnny, I am not really talkative right now. There is so much I haven't processed yet. I just can't keep running away. I need to be able to fight at least one of my battles."

**Sonny's House**

Max got off the phone. "That was the pilot Boss, Lulu and Johnny landed safely and they are on their way to the compound."

"That is good news. I'm going to go down there in a few days to see how they are settled in. Is the doctor up to date on the situation?"

"The doctor will be there to check on Lulu and the babies in a few hours."

"Okay. I've instructed the staff and guards to be on high alert. I don't think that Helena is going away anytime soon."

What Sonny and Max did not know was someone stood outside the room listening to their entire conversation.

**Sonny's Island:**

Lulu stood on a balcony outside of her lavishly decorated room. Sonny spared no expense trying to make her as comfortable as possible. She watched as waves crashed on the beach. She forgot what fresh air smelled like. The air mixed with the salt from the ocean was like heaven. She changed in to a sundress. The sun and the wind blowing gently for the first time in months she finally felt safe.

Johnny entered Lulu's room. He saw that the doors to the balcony were opened; he went out to see Lulu staring at the surf.

"I thought that you were going to take a nap," He said as he walked out, standing next to her.

"I was going to until I saw the view. It's been forever since I had fresh air and felt the sun on me."

Johnny felt like a complete fool. He hasn't thought about the little things that Lulu missed since she was held captive. Something as small as breathing fresh air and feeling the sun on your skin was something that he took for granted.

"It is a great view," Johnny agreed, looking at Lulu instead of the beach.

Lulu flushed. "You are embarrassing me, Johnny. Besides, I don't look beautiful, I feel so fat and ugly."

"You are not fat or ugly. You are beautiful. You are so beautiful; I can't believe you know it. You had me at the moment that we met. I was so stubborn not to realize it. I am just hoping that it is not too late for us."

**Sonny's House:**

"Boss, Nikolas Cassadine is here to see you," Milo stated, ushering Nikolas inside.

"Nikolas what a surprise-"

"Is my sister safe? Is she going to well taken care of in the place you stashed her this time?"

"Where is this coming from?"

"I had a surprise visitor this evening."

"Who?"

"My not-so-dead Uncle Stefan showed up at Wyndemere."

Sonny shot up, shutting the door behind him so they could have a privet conversation. "What did Stefan say for himself?"

Nikolas explained what Stefan had said to him.

"Do you trust your uncle?"

"At one point in my life, I would trust Stefan with my life. Not so much now."

"What did you tell him about Lulu?"

"Don't worry I said nothing. He expressed genuine concern about Lulu. He wanted to get her out before …he didn't have the chance to. He got her out as soon as he could."

"The time was convenient; it is too late for her to have an abortion. I can't believe I'm going to say this but, I hope that Johnny is the father of both of the babies."

**Sonny's Island Compound:**

"Too late?" Lulu repeated.

"Is it too late? Is it too late for us?" Johnny drew her into his arms.

"Johnny, I don't know if I'm even carrying your child. I think it's a bit premature to make plans for the future. Helena is still out there looking to get me back so she can have her heir back."

"We discussed this; she is not going to get you or the babies. Now that is answered is it too late for us?"

"I don't know, yet," Lulu said truthfully. "You are here, right now. I don't know if you'll be here once the test results come in."

Johnny looked at Lulu in disbelief. She still didn't trust him fully yet. He didn't blame her after what he did to her. Hr just had to try harder to regain it.

"I think that I have my work cut out for me." Johnny grinned at her; Lulu's knees went weak as he kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Come on, let's get our suits on and go to the beach!" Lulu said, pulling him back into the room. "It's been forever since I went swimming!"

"Will it be safe?"

"I'm pregnant, not broken!" Lulu stated. "Come on! We are in paradise; we need to enjoy it while we can!"

**Sonny's House:**

Tyler looked around the foyer, his cell vibrated in his pocket. "What?" he hissed in the phone. "I'm busy, I can't talk. They moved her again this time to an unknown location. They found the device that was implanted in her. "

The person on the other line wasn't happy about the sudden turn of events and they let Tyler have it.

"They haven't told me anything. I know I'm supposed to be her bodyguard but for some reason they need me here. Fine, you'll know as soon as I do."

Somewhere in the World:

Helena sat back in her privet jet. She hung up her phone. She picked up a glass of champagne. "It seems that we might have to make a detour to pick up the package. Apparently they found and removed the tracking devise that we planted in her."

Faison nodded. "He will let us know about the new location?"

"Of course he will, if he values his life."


	18. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Just a Day at the Beach**

**Sonny's Island:**

Lulu had changed into a one-piece black swim suit. Her belly stood out like a small basketball. She waded into the cool surf, the water came a little past her knees when she felt someone splash her from behind. She turned around to see that Johnny had a big smile on his face.

"What? It was a fish."

"Yeah, a fish named Johnny."

Johnny saw a gleam in her eye. He knew that look, she was up to something.

He held up hand up in surrender as Lulu began to wade over to him. "Lulu, now you can't just think of yourself, you have two other people to think about."

"Then you shouldn't have started something that you aren't willing to-"

Johnny reached out to her, pulling her to his chest and spun in the water. He let her go and she dropped into the water.

Lulu popped up from the water. She playfully smacked Johnny in the chest. "I can't believe you just did that! I have a couple of babies to think about."

"You should have seen the look on your face! It was priceless!" Johnny laughed.

"I'm glad that amuses you, Johnny. You can stay in the water; I'm going to take a nap."

She turned her back to Johnny and worked her way through the surf to the beach.

"Come on, Lulu!" Johnny tried to catch up with her.

When he was at her side, she reached out, shoving her hand on his shoulders, he was so surprised he gave no reaction as he crashed into the water.

When he resurfaced, Lulu was doubled over in laughter. "You should have seen your face, Mob Boy! Man with all that training you should have seen that coming a mile away!"

"You know what this means, don't you?" he taunted.

"Try and catch me, Mob Boy. You forget I have two older brothers. Bring it!"

**Jake's:**

Lucky sat at the bar drinking a non-alcoholic beer to Coleman's dismay. Nikolas came in and took the stool next to his brother.

"You could have stashed her somewhere," Lucky noted. "You have places all over the world. Why did we agree that Sonny was the best person for the job, again?"

Nikolas ordered a scotch from Coleman.

"I hear your little sister is finally back. Why aren't you two throwing her a welcome back party?" Coleman asked, sliding the drink to him. "I could use the business."

"Elizabeth is planning it," Nikolas said. "She wants to do everything herself over-bearing brothers not allowed." He took a sip of the drink.

Coleman went to clean the far end of the bar, leaving the brothers alone.

He had to tell his brother about his visitor. "Any word on Luke yet?" Nikolas asked instead.

"Sonny has his people searching for him; hopefully they will find him before they find him dead in a ditch."

"So he still doesn't know that Lulu is back and that Helena was the one who had her?"

"Doubtful. If he knew, you know that Helena would be dead right now, right?" Lucky stated. "And the place she was hiding will be burnt to the ground."

Nikolas looked over at Coleman who was flirting with two young college students that came in the bar. "I had a visitor earlier this evening."

"That sounds ominous and sinister."

"It was Stefan."

"Stefan?" Lucky set his beer down and tried to get up; Nikolas reached for his arm to stop him. "What the heck, Nik? We need to-"

"Sit down and let me finish, there is a lot that you don't know."

Lucky settled back in his seat. "Give me one reason what I shouldn't put out an APB and have the entire PCPD and the State Police be on the lookout for Stefan and bring him in for questioning about the kidnapping of our little sister."

"Helena was working with somebody else."

"Who?"

"You might want to brace yourself, Lucky," warned Nikolas.

"What can it be…"

"Helena was working with Cesar Faison."

"Faison?" Lucky repeated. "That is the worst news that you can possibly give a person! We need to get Lulu and test her to see what kind of damage that Fasion did to her. If he did the same thing that he did to me to her, I will kill him myself!"

"According to Stefan, Faison wasn't able to break Lulu. Her mind was too strong."

"What? Faison is the best person to do that. I wonder why he wasn't able to break Lulu."

"She is stronger than we ever gave her credit for. Fasion not breaking her is just proof of that."

**Sonny's Island:**

Lulu and Johnny frolicked in the water for awhile, she even had him help her make a sand castle on the beach, and they went back into the water until they saw dark clouds approach. They retreated back inside Sonny's compound. "Do you need some help cleaning the sand from your body?" he asked, his eyes glinting mischievously.

"Take a cold shower, buddy," Lulu teased swatting him with her beach towel. "I'm going to take a shower, alone."

Johnny watched as she disappeared into the bathroom. He had fun with her on beach in the water and making a sand castle that looked more like the Leaning Tower of Pisa than anything else. This was major progress for them.

At least she was talking to him. It could have been worse they could have been on the island and she refused to speak to him. He could tell that she wanted to let him in; she was protecting her heart she was afraid that her might hurt her again. She still took his breath away every time he looked at her.

"I'm going to get you back," he said aloud. "If it the last thing I'm going to do."

"Mr. Zarrchara?"

Johnny saw that one of the guards came in the room. "The doctor just arrived to check on Miss Spencer."

"She's in the shower, show the doctor in."

"Is that a new uniform for a bodyguard?" a familiar voice asked. "Swim trunks?"

Johnny turned in the direction of the voice. He was surprised at the identity of the doctor. "Hunter."


	19. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: An Unwelcomed Guest**

**Sonny's Island:**

"Hunter, what the hell are you doing here?" Johnny demanded.

Matt dropped his two bags to the floor. "I take it that Sonny didn't tell you that I was coming."

"No, it was a surprise," Johnny grumbled. "Remind me to thank him later."

"My guess if you knew that I was coming, I would have gotten a warmer welcome."

"Why are you here?"

"Lulu needed a doctor to check her out, here I am."

"You are a brain surgeon, what do you know about birthing babies?"

Matt shrugged. "Lulu is months away from having the twins. I am here to check on her."

"Again, you are a brain surgeon why are you here?"

"I had a rotation in OB during medical school. I delivered quite a few babies. I can do this, Johnny. Besides, Sonny didn't want some strange doctor checking in on Lulu considering what she been through the last few months."

Matt did have a good argument, Johnny would give him that. He didn't want a strange doctor poking and prodding Lulu either.

"Then why isn't Dr. Lee here?"

"Dr. Lee disappearing for a few days may raise some questions. On the other hand, if I disappear for a few days they would just think that I shacked up with a beautiful blonde babe on a beach somewhere and wouldn't give it a second thought."

Matt then realized his explanation described Lulu to a tee. He waited for Johnny's reaction, but he was remarkably calm he had no reaction.

"Is this a trick or something?" Matt asked, wondering if Johnny had a weapon hidden on him somewhere.

"Trick, this is not a trick."

"Then why am I still standing and not flying through the air or out cold on the floor?"

Johnny laughed. "Sorry about that. I jumped to the wrong conclusion when I saw you over Lulu and the things you were saying…"

"It could have misconstrued by anyone," Matt admitted. "I'm glad that you didn't break any of my bones."

"That would have pushed it."

There was an uncomfortable silence settled between the men as they exhausted all the topics of conversation they could think of.

"Looks like rain as they drove me up here," Matt said, easing the silence.

"Yeah, that is what made me and Lulu get out of the water. We'd still be out there if it didn't look like rain."

"Swimming is good exercise for pregnant women."

"She is happy just being outside in the fresh air and sun considering the fact she was locked up for months."

Just then a rumble of thunder shook the room. Lulu emerged from the bathroom wearing a black tank top and a pair of shorts. "Matt?" she asked. "What the heck are you doing here?"

"On the orders of Sonny I'm here to make sure you are okay."

"You are not an OB/GYN," Lulu pointed out.

"Sonny wanted you to have a doctor that you trusted. That is me."

Lulu gave him a quick hug. Johnny turned away, the thought of Matt touching Lulu in front of him; he wanted to deck Matt right there.

"It's good to see you, Matt." She gave him a peck on his cheek.

Johnny was just about to lose it. "You are here now, why don't you check her vitals?" he snarled.

Lulu noticed the two bags. "You brought quite a bit of luggage to just check my vitals, Matt."

"Sonny wants me to stay awhile…"

"How long is awhile?" Johnny demanded.

Matt shrugged. "Don't know. I'm lucky that Nikolas, Sonny, and the Q's are on the hospital board so I can get the time off that I needed to come here. Where is here anyway? They didn't let me look out of the windows on the plane."

"Your guess is as good as mine," Lulu said. "Somewhere in the middle of the ocean?"

Matt laughed. He picked up his bags. "I'm going to unpack. I'll be back in about twenty minutes."

"Where's your room?" Johnny asked, hoping it was in the other wing of the house and far away from Lulu.

Matt pointed to the door on the other side of the hall. "I'll be across the hall. I have to be close to the patient, you know."

Matt went to his room. Johnny grunted in frustration, he wanted to hit something or someone named Matt Hunter.

"Someone's jealous," Lulu said in a sing-song voice.

"I'm not jealous." Johnny lied.

Lulu arched an eyebrow. "Really and how did Matt get across the room again at the penthouse, fairies?"

"I'm not jealous," Johnny repeated.

"You know, Matt told me a few things while I was at GH."

"Like what?"

"Like the fact that you put your differences aside and worked with Sonny, Jason, and my brothers to find me. Why didn't you tell me that?"

"Would you have believed me?" Johnny asked.

"I guess not," she said truthfully. "I'm glad that Matt told me that bit of information."

"You thought that I wouldn't go look for you? Do you really think I am that cold and callous?" Johnny asked in disbelief. "You disappeared off the face of the earth. You weren't answering your cell phone, even to Spinelli's calls. He looked into it; he found footage of you on the docks being grabbed by a masked assailant."

Lulu turned from him, she didn't want to see the tears welling up in her eyes. "Damn hormones," she muttered.

"I broke my promise."

"Promise, what promise?" Lulu turned back to him. "What do you mean that you broke your promise?"

"I'm promised that I would keep you safe, I didn't."

**Sonny's House:**

Nikolas returned to Sonny's house after he made sure that Lucky got home safely.

"I told Lucky that Fasion failed on his attempts to break Lulu."

"How did he take it?" Sonny asked.

"Naturally he's concerned. He wants somebody to check in on Lulu to make sure she's really okay."

"It's already taken care of. A doctor just landed on my island and will keep an eye on Lulu until I tell him otherwise."

"I don't like the fact that some strange doctor will be looking after Lulu after all she been through."

"The doctor is not a stranger. He is somebody that Lulu knows." Sonny cracked a smile. "I doubt that Johnny will be happy about it though."

**Sonny's Island:**

Matt returned to Lulu's room thirty minutes later. Johnny has quickly showered and changed and was sitting on a chair on the opposite side of the chaise lounge that Lulu was sitting on.

"Ready for the exam?" he asked Lulu.

"Sure. Johnny, you don't have to be in here." Lulu lay on her back.

Johnny shook his head. He wasn't about to leave Matt and Lulu alone. "I'm staying."

Matt set down his doctor bag next to the chaise lounge. "Okay. I'm going to check Lulu's blood pressure. I also have a small sonogram machine with me so you'll be able to see the babies."

"What about the amniocentesis? Are you going to do that, too when it's time?" Johnny asked.

Matt put a blood pressure cuff on Lulu's arm and was taking her blood pressure. "I will be able to do that when it's time. Dr. Lee let me do a couple to prepare me for performing it on Lulu."

"Glad I won't be your first."

Matt watched the small gauge on the cuff. "Your blood pressure is normal range for a pregnant woman."

"That's good, right?"

"Considering what you gone through the past few months, it's great. I'm going to check on the babies now, Johnny do you want to see them?"

"Of course I do."

Matt applied the gel to Lulu's belly. He pulled out a small version of a sonogram that was no bigger than an iPod. "It might be hard to see," he warned, handing the gadget to Johnny.

Matt then had the wand on Lulu's belly. The room was filled with the rapid sound of a fetal heartbeat. Johnny couldn't help but grin at the blob on the tiny screen, the baby had a chance to be his. Secretly, he wanted both of the babies to be his. He showed Lulu the grainy image on the screen.

"Baby number one has a strong heartbeat," Matt announced. "That is great considering all the moving and the stress you been under."

"What about baby number two?" Lulu asked, straining to look at the tiny screen.

Matt moved the wand around Lulu's belly trying to find the second baby; a second rapid heartbeat filled the room. "Baby number two, also has a strong heartbeat. Both of the babies are doing great. How about you, Lulu? Do you have any cramping, nausea, or spotting?"

"None of the above, Matt, I had some morning sickness while Helena was holding me captive, I spent a good amount of time in the bathroom puking. Luckily it was a nice bathroom."

"So you had no nausea since you got back?"

Lulu shook her head. "None at all, even after all that greasy food we ate when I returned home."

Matt smiled. "Glad that I should be helpful, I figured a burger from Kelly's would do the trick."

"You don't know how I dreamed about having one of Kelly's burgers while I was gone. You saved me from sneaking out and getting one for myself."

"We wouldn't want that," Matt said, reaching for a towel. "Sonny would have killed me for letting you slip out."

Johnny took the towel from him and wiped the gel from Lulu's stomach. "Let me do that."

Johnny wasn't about to let Matt touch Lulu any more than he had to. It was bad enough that he was staying an extended amount of time with them. It killed him to see how animated and at ease she was with him.

"Well, this time I won't leave, how could I? I can't swim to the mainland. Tell him that when he contacts you."

Suddenly, Matt looked uncomfortable. "I need to draw some blood? Is that okay?"

"I'm just glad that you asked. They just had Drew pin me down so they could draw the blood that they needed. I don't know why, after the second time I stopped fighting. I think he was a sadomasochist. But he always said that he was sorry."

"I saw the faded bruises," Matt muttered, seeing the images of her bruised wrist in his head.

Johnny's blood began to boil. He wanted to find this Drew person and hurt him the way he had hurt Lulu.

Matt produced a small syringe. He disinfected a small area on her arm. "Ready? This will hurt only for a moment."

Lulu reached for Johnny's hand. Her finger intertwined with his. Johnny's heart began to race as their hands touched. "Ready," she announced. "Go for it."

She shut her eyes and squeezed Johnny's hand. Matt finished up, putting a tropical print band aid on her arm. "See?" He patted her arm. "All done. That wasn't so bad, was it?"

"I guess not." Lulu still held on to Johnny's hand.

Johnny bent down to whisper in her ear. "I knew you were brave."

Another rumble of thunder shook the room. Matt began to collect his belongings and place them back in his doctor's bag. "Okay, I'm going to send the blood to the lab on the island. The results should be back at the latest tomorrow. Then I am going to take a nap, I'm a little jetlagged."

Good riddance, thought Johnny.

"Thank you, Matt." Lulu get go of Johnny's hand to sit up. "Thank you for coming here and helping me out. I know you have a life back home in Port Charles."

"Think nothing of it, anything for a friend, right Lulu?" He winked at her and headed off to his room.

Johnny let out a heavy sigh of relief as Matt left. Lulu giggled. "You are so jealous. Man, I thought you were going to take him outside and settle your differences like men."

"How can you be so calm about it?" he asked her.

"Calm about what, Johnny?" Lulu asked.

"About what that sick bitch did to you!" Johnny said. "I don't know how you are dealing with it; if it were me…I don't know."

"For one thing, it would be a miracle for a male to conceive a child," Lulu said.

"Lulu, I'm being serious, here. How can you be so calm about it?"

"When there is nothing you can do about it, you can make peace with it. When there is nothing to do but think about it, you make peace with it. You make peace with it before it destroys you. I didn't want it to destroy me."

Without a word, Johnny moved closer to Lulu; he pulled her on his lap. He just held her; she laid her head on his shoulder. She gave him a kiss on the cheek, and then put her head back down. "I don't remember saying this to you, but I'm glad you are here, Johnny."

He held on tighter. He was glad he was here with her too.

**Sonny's House:**

Tyler entered Sonny's empty dark office. Sonny had a shipment landing at the dock and took Max with him. The last time he was Milo was on the grounds. He had a short amount of time to search the office for anything that would shed some light to Lulu's whereabouts.

He was her bodyguard, he was supposed to be with her not Johnny Zacchara. The moonlight through the patio door provided enough light so he wouldn't have to turn on a light or his flashlight to see. Tyler went over to Sonny's desk and began to rifle through the papers on top, hoping to find something.

"Nothing," he muttered in frustration.

Was he really that surprised? Sonny wouldn't leave anything out in the open that was as important as the location that he stashed Lulu Spencer.

As if on cue, his cell phone vibrated. He looked at the caller ID before he answered. "What? It hasn't been twenty-four hours yet! I'll let you know as soon as I found something."

When he hung up on the person on the other line, he realized what a mistake he had made. He hoped that he wouldn't have to pay with his life.

**Somewhere in the World:**

"That insolent little fool," Helena seethed. "He doesn't know who he's dealing with." She tossed her phone across the room in a fit of anger. "It would be so easy to kill him without a second thought for his stupidity."

"But he was easy to track down once he left with Stefan," Fasion pointed out as he caught the phone and handed it back to her. "Stefan thought he gained an ally to bring Lulu home. Instead, he had been providing us with reports on Lulu's every move until recently."

"It's too bad really that they found the tracking device we implanted in Miss Spencer. We have our work cut for us if we want to find her before she has my heir."


	20. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Truce?**

**Sonny's Island:**

Johnny held on to Lulu until she drifted off to sleep. He kissed her temple. He carried her to the bed and laid her on top on the covers. It had started to rain; cool air blew in from the open balcony doors. He took the small throw that was on the foot of the bed and covered her with it. Johnny placed a hand on her stomach, he felt something kick, and he recoiled in shock. "Hey there little ones," he whispered. "Might want to calm down, alright? Your mother needs some sleep."

Johnny then left the room. He wondered into the kitchen. To his dismay, Matt was sitting on a stool by the massive center island eating a slice of cake.

"Hunter," he greeted, going to the refrigerator thankfully there were some beers inside. He pulled out two bottles, handing one to Matt.

"Thanks." Matt took the bottle from Johnny.

Johnny opened the cap, taking a long swig.

"I just got back from dropping the blood at the lab. The results should be ready first thing in the morning."

"Alright, let us know what they say when you get them."

"Is Lulu asleep?"

"Yup, I guess all the swimming wore her out." Johnny drained the last of his beer.

"I know that you are less than thrilled to have me here on an extended stay," Matt said. "But we at least need to be civil to each other, okay? We should do for Lulu's sake because I bet she's wondering when I am going to suddenly disappear without a trace can't be good for her and the babies."

Matt was right. Johnny's jealously was getting the better of him. The stress and tension between them wasn't healthy and he didn't want the stress to rub off on Lulu.

"Fine," Johnny said. "We have a truce."

The men shook hands.

**Lulu's Bedroom:**

Lulu tossed and turned.

It was the fourth of fifth place they had moved to. The only person she had any contact with was Drew or a doctor that examined her every few days. During the exams, she was either held down by Drew or a few female nurses. She made their job hell and she enjoyed it. She no doubt became the patient from hell. She even tried to bite Drew a number of times.

She knew what was going on even before she overhead Helena, Stefan, and Faison in her room while she was pretending to be asleep. She has been pregnant before, she knew what it was when the nausea wouldn't go away. She was disgusted that Helena went through all this trouble to create an heir for her to raise and control and using her to do it.

What she didn't count on was the random visits by none other than Cesar Faison himself. She was just a toddler when Helena kidnapped Lucky and made everyone think he was dead. She had never met Faison, but she was able to go to the library once she was old enough to find out all she could on him by looking at old microfiche newspaper articles. There was even a black and white photograph of Faison by the article. Lulu knew exactly who she was dealing with the moment he set foot in her room. She knew what Faison did to her brother all those years ago and she was determined not to let that happen to her.

On his first visit, Faison sat in a chair across from her as she sat on the bed. "You must be angry at your father for abandoning you, dropping you off at your grandmother's like you were a puppy he out grew. Then your Grandmother Lesley dropped you off at the Quartermains when she also out grew you, too."

Lulu bit back her laughter. So Faison was trying to turn her against her own family just like he did with Lucky. She wasn't going to let him have that pleasure.

"Puppy?" she quipped. "You are comparing me to a puppy-dog? Wow, what can I call you, then? Lucifer? Or do you prefer Hades? I know! I can call you Haddie for short!"

She could tell that she was getting to him. She could see it in his face. He must have thought that she was going to spill her guts to him. He was going to in for a surprise.

Then he went to an unexpected turn. "Now does it feel to lose a second boyfriend to the same woman? Don't you want revenge?"

"What makes you think I didn't?" Lulu smirked. "I used a saw to cut all the heels on her designer shoes in half, walking down the street it would have broken. I really wanted to see that, you know. Using s seam ripper on designer clothing too, I wonder if she was at an event when her clothes fell apart after I tore the beginning and end of each stitch. It took awhile, but I found it rather soothing. "

Faison tried to control in annoyance. This was harder than he thought. He thought that breaking Lulu would be easier compared to her brother Lucky. She was the one who had a nervous breakdown not Lucky. She seemed so confident and sure of herself that it would make his job harder to doubt herself.

Without another word, Faison strolled to the door. He pounded on it, the door opened. He left.

Lulu turned to the mirror above the dresser. She had a huge smirk on her face and waved to the people on the other side that were no doubt watching her.

Oh, this was going to be fun! She thought. Helena should have been smarter than trying to mess with a Spencer.

**Kitchen:**

After they shook on it, Johnny got them another beer.

"I have to ask you something," he said to Matt.

Matt shot him a warning look. "I am not going to like this, am I?"

"Why did you tell Lulu that-"

"That you went looking for her with people that hated you?" Matt finished.

Johnny nodded.

"After all she been through, I thought that would have brought her some comfort."

Johnny thought that he wouldn't utter these words to Matt. "Thank you."

**Lulu's Room:**

Lulu woke up; sunlight was streaming through the open window. Johnny was asleep on the chaise lounge. She got up and went over to him. "Johnny," she nudged his shoulder.

He opened his eyes. He saw Lulu standing above him. He smiled; it was a nice thing to wake up to.

"You know you have a room with a bed. You don't have to sleep on a chaise lounge. It can't be that comfortable," she told him.

"It's fine, really." Johnny sat up. "I rather be in here."

Closer to you, he added silently.

"Why? Afraid that Matt might take a wrong turn from the kitchen?" Lulu kidded.

Truce or nor truce, if that happened, Matty-Boy was going to take a swan dive from the balcony, Johnny thought.

"Actually, we made a sort of truce last night over some beers."

"Truce?" Lulu repeated, sitting down next to him. "I hope it lasts."

"You trust him. That is good enough for me. I know how hard it is for you to trust people."

If that was a dig at her for not fully trusting him yet, he didn't mean it. She turned from him, to look out of the window.

"Lulu-"

"I'm starving, let's go and get some breakfast." She tugged his hand.

**Kitchen:**

They entered the kitchen. The chef was already there. "Good morning, Miss Spencer, Mr. Zacchara , what can I make for you this morning?"

"French toast and some orange juice, please." Lulu plopped down on one of the stools on the island. "And some scramble eggs. What?"

"Nothing," Johnny assured her, taking the stool next to her.

"I'm hungry and I'm eating for three now." She rubbed her belly. "One of them decided to use my ribs as target practice last night. I guess that he or she worked an appetite."

"Sir?"

"An omelets with a lot of cheese, please."

The chef turned back to the stove to prepare the food.

"Want to go to the beach later?" Lulu asked.

"I need to contact Sonny first. Don't forget, the blood test should come back."

"I'm not worried. I am not that much stress I was when I was being held by Helena."

"Did you remember something else?"

Lulu nodded. "There was this guy Cesar Faison who tried to…he was the one that turned Lucky against the family awhile back. He was attempting to do the same to me."

Johnny arched an eyebrow. "What, how come you never told me this?"

"It's not like he was able to do anything."

"He man is a trained brain-washer look what he did to your brother! Are you sure he was unable to do anything?"

"You doubt me?" Lulu asked. "I was…let's say very difficult. I pissed him off so much."

She was able to turn the tables on a person that had a colorful history of brain-washing. Faison wasn't able to break her. She was a lot stronger than Johnny ever gave her credit for.

The chef placed their breakfast in front of them.

"You know," Lulu said with her mouthful of eggs. "I could get used to this, having somebody waiting on me hand and foot. Making whatever I want."

They finished their breakfast, Lulu headed back to her room. Johnny pulled out one of the many prepaid cell phones that Sonny provided him with. Prepaid phones were vertically untraceable. Helena would have been out of luck if she tried to bug Sonny's phones.

"Hey Sonny," he said when Sonny picked up. "Thanks for letting me know about the guest that arrived last night."

"Is Matt still alive?"

"We are working out a truce now," Johnny said truthfully. "We haven't come to blows, yet."

"What about Lulu? The lab is almost finished running her blood work."

"Lulu is fine. She told me about a character that Helena had working for her. What do you know about a guy named Faison?"

Sonny explained all about the history of Faison to Johnny. "Just keep an eye on Lulu. Make sure she's alright, okay? Faison isn't a person to take failure lightly. He is going to up the ante. You need to watch Lulu every minute; I don't care if you have to share a room. Nothing is going to happen to her, you hear me?"

**Jakes:**

Tyler went to the bar after his shift was finished. He looked all over Sonny's office but could not any evidence on where Sonny had taken Lulu. Helena wasn't a tolerant woman. If she didn't get what or whom she wanted soon, he could kiss his life away. He to turn to plan B. Just as luck would have it, Milo had the same plans when he got off, he was already at the bar drinking.

"Hey," Tyler greeted, sitting down at the empty stool. "Can I buy you a drink?"


	21. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: One More for the Road**

**Jakes:**

Milo looked down at his nearly empty beer. "Uh, sure."

Tyler waved Coleman over. "One more for my friend and I'll have whatever he's having."

"Sure thing man," Coleman answered.

"Looks like you had the same idea I had," Tyler said.

"Yup," Milo muttered.

A man of few words, Tyler thought bitterly. This was going to be harder than he thought.

"You know, I thought that Sonny hired me to guard Miss Spencer not his house," Tyler began.

Coleman brought over their drinks. Milo thanked him before he responded to Tyler's comment. "He felt like Johnny was better suited. He knows her better. He knows what stuff she is able to pull. He'll keep her safe."

"Do you have any idea where she is, Milo?" Tyler pressed.

Milo shook his head as he took a sip of his beer. "That is top-secret. Lulu's safety is top-priority for Mr. C."

**Sonny's Island:**

Matt returned from the clinic that ran Lulu's blood under an alias. It showed that she was healthy considering what she had gone through for the past few months. What concerned him was the test he would have to perform on Lulu to determine the father of the babies. Both Nikolas and Johnny provided a sample of their DNA to be used once it was time for the test. As much as he hated Johnny, Matt also wished that the babies were Johnny's because the other possibility sickened him.

He thought back to the day that Stefan brought Lulu back to Port Charles, of what Lulu told them what happened when she was taken all those months ago. He could never imagine a physician doing what was done to her. There was an oath- Hippocratic Oath- that they had to take once they finished Med School. Those doctors must have missed that day or Helena paid them off handsomely to perform the procedures against Lulu's wishes.

Matt knew how Johnny felt about him being on the island with Johnny and Lulu. Johnny would like to feed him to the sharks or drown him in the pool. Sonny told him to sleep with both eyes open, just to be safe. Lulu was glad that he was there, a doctor that she actually knew, not some other stranger that was going to be poking and prodding her until the babies are born.

Matt rounded the stairs to Lulu's room, he wanted to her tell the good news first. She was sitting on the middle of her bed reading a tabloid magazine.

"What's going on in Hollywood?" he asked. "Anything good?"

"Is my blood work back?" She put down the magazine. "I am getting tired about all the coverage about John and Kate. There has to be something else more interesting out there than them."

Matt came closer but remained a good distance between them in case Johnny popped in. "Uh, where's Johnny?"

"He's outside calling Sonny, again. It's safe." She waved him closer. "Don't worry, the call should take awhile."

Matt felt relieved. "He's not too happy that I am just across the hall, is he?"

Lulu grinned. "Nope, he spent the night on the chaise lounge. I think he's afraid that you'll take a wrong turn and end up in my room."

"That must have been uncomfortable," Matt noted, looking at the narrow chaise lounge. "I value my life a great deal, I won't be making any wrong turns anytime soon."

"So what did my blood work say?"

"Your blood work came out fine. There is nothing to worry about. I also scheduled your amniocentesis for Wednesday morning. It will be done in the clinic that is not too far from, I need to talk to Johnny about the particulars on how to get you there and back. Anyway, like I said before, I'm the one that is going to do the test. I got the samples that Johnny and your brother provided me with, unfortunately it will take a few weeks to get the DNA results back."

Lulu nodded, trying to put on a brave front. "Then we will know for sure is Helena made herself an heir or not."

**Jake's:**

Tyler was trying his hardest to get information out of Milo. He was smarter than he looked, because Milo was not giving any information up. Tyler had to be careful or Milo would start wondering why he was so interested in Lulu.

Tyler thought back to the night that he had grabbed Lulu on the docks. He had been following her for weeks. He also maintained a safe distance so she wouldn't detect a tail on her. He was also concerned on how well connected the innocent looking blonde was. She paid numerous visits to Sonny and Jason's houses. Her brother was a decorated detective.

He had to wait to the right moment when she was alone. Helena was beyond angry; she was livid that it was taking so long for him to grab one tiny little blond girl.

She was feisty she tried to fight him off until he shoved the chloroform soaked rag in her face, knocking her out. She was a lot lighter than he thought as he hoisted her over his shoulder carrying her to the waiting car. He placed her in the backseat, since she was already knocked out, he didn't have to tie her up.

Tyler then drove to the small airport on the outskirts of town; the plane was already waiting for them. He stopped the car, not caring if it were to be found of not, he wore glove thus now fingerprints to be found. Besides, a small team of people was assembled to clean the car out just in case.

He carefully pulled Lulu out of the car, into his arms and to the plane. When he got on the plane, somebody injected her arm with several different syringes, one was to keep her asleep until they arrived to their location, and he was never told what the second injection for he could only guess what the contents were.

He buckled her in one of the plush leather seats of the privet jet. Tyler sat down on the seat directly across from her. He wondered what have happened in his life for him to kidnap a girl off the streets and work for a heartless woman.

He had a promising career in the armed forces, but a verbal disagreement that turned to a physical one with his commanding officer put an end to that dream. Tyler was lucky to obtain an honorable discharge from his unit. He was on a bender somewhere in Greece when someone approached him, telling him that if he was interested about a high paying job he needed to speak with his employer.

Tyler met Helena the following day when he sobered up. Helena provided him with all the details about the person he was supposed to tail and grab if the opportunity presented itself. Tyler had Lulu's routines memorized. He knew what time she left her apartment, where she went for coffee in the morning, where she went on her breaks from work, and the routes she took to go to Kelly's.

He knew where ever she went, how she got there, and how long it took her to do it. He had become her shadow that she didn't know she had.

"Why are you suddenly interested in Lulu?"

Tyler turned to the voice; Milo had asked him a question.

"Like I stated before, I thought that I was hired to guard Lulu not Sonny's grounds," Tyler complained.

Milo nodded as he took gulped his beer. "What can I say than I already did? Sonny felt like Johnny was better suited for the job. He'd die first before anything happens to Lulu."

"Isn't that the description of a body guard?" Tyler asked. "To protect the client with our own lives?"

It was obvious that Milo wasn't about to give any information up. Tyler thought that he better give up before Milo suspected anything.

"Okay man, I'll see you tomorrow at work." Tyler got up from his seat, threw several bills on the bar and left.

Milo pulled out his phone once he was sure that Tyler had left the bar. "Yeah Boss? We may have a problem here."

**Sonny's Island:**

Johnny was returning back to Lulu's room when his phone rang. "Hello? Sonny, didn't I just get off the phone with you five minutes ago?"

"I think you were right about Tyler. I just got off the phone with Milo. He had a very interesting encounter with Tyler at Jake's. He was trying to get Milo drunk and pump him for information about Lulu's whereabouts under the guise that he was hired as her bodyguard not you."

"What are you doing about it?" Johnny demanded, he was glad that he was right about Tyler and not letting Lulu alone with him at all.

"Nothing yet. I am going to set a trap to prove his loyalty to the organization and me. Remember if Lulu does call home, make sure she uses one of the prepaid cell phones, those suckers cannot be traced."

"I'll make sure she does that."

"And Johnny? Be careful, if anything happens to her, there will be a long line of people that would want to tear you limb from limb and I'll be in front of that line."

Johnny hung up the phone and headed towards Lulu's room. He stopped just outside the door when he saw Matt and Lulu engrossed in what it seemed to be private conversation, he didn't want to intrude.

When Matt picked up her hand was when Johnny entered. "Am I interrupting something?" he asked innocently.

Matt dropped Lulu's hand. "Nothing, I'm just telling her that I will be able to perform the procedure on Wednesday."

"That soon, it's only Friday." Johnny came in and gave a kiss on top of Lulu's head, as if he was staking his claim on her.

"Yes." Lulu turned away suddenly.

"Are you feeling sick?" Matt asked, concerned. "I can examine you if you want."

"It's not that, would you mind if I talk to Johnny, alone?"

The look on Matt's face meant that he indeed minded but he shook his head. "I better get some of the details squared away. If you need anything, call."

Johnny watched as Matt left the room. He sat next to her, squeezed her hand. "What do you want to talk about?" he asked.

"Why did you talk to Sonny? Are you keeping something from me?"

Johnny swallowed; there was a lot that he was keeping from Lulu. He wasn't about to keep more from her.

"Sonny called me to say that Tyler was trying to pump Milo for information."

"Information about what, me?"

"He was wondering why he isn't the one here on the island with you instead of me."

"Sonny did hire him to guard me, and then you stepped in. I'd be wondering that too! Give the guy a break," Lulu exclaimed.

"Lulu, it's more than that," Johnny began.

"What are you jealous of him, too? Is that why you are here on the island instead of him?" Lulu demanded. "Are you going to throw him across the room like you did to Matt?"

"Lu, you trust me, right?" Johnny squeezed her hand again. "At least trust me more than you did before?"

She nodded.

"Okay, I never trusted him. It is that plain and simple. I didn't want somebody that I didn't trust be the bodyguard of the person that means the most to me in the world."

**Sonny's Island:**

The next few days went like a blur for Lulu. Johnny and Matt came up with a complex plan on getting Lulu to the clinic so he can perform the procedure. They had used a convoy of dummy vehicles that went to every part on the island in case one of Helena's minions came on the island they wouldn't know what car to follow.

Lulu and Johnny arrived at the clinic Matt was waiting for them. He explained the procedure, how long it was going to take, and how long it would take the lab to come up with the results. "Are you ready Lulu?" he asked when he finished.

Lulu took a deep breath then looked at Johnny. "Yes, as ready as I'll ever be."


	22. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: The Envelope Please**

**Sonny's House:**

Sonny sat in his office as Max and Milo paced in the room. "Can you stop that? You are driving me nuts!" Sonny exclaimed.

"Boss, we need to do something!" Milo pleaded. "We trusted that…guy to protect Lulu!"

"We have no proof, he was just questioning the arrangements," Sonny pointed out. "We can't act because we have a feeling the guy is up to no good. We need to see if he trips up, then I give you permission to shoot him."

The brothers seemed satisfied with that answer.

"Okay, but that, I am going to have Jason talk with him to see if he can give us some information."

**Sonny's Island:**

The procedure took a little bit longer than Lulu thought. Matt had explained everything that he was going to do before he did it. Johnny did not leave her side. He even wore scrubs and a mask as a precaution. He held her hand during the entire thing.

Matt removed the second syringe from her stomach. "Alright, that is it. We got fluid from both of the babies. I'll put a rush on the results and hopefully we'll get the answer in a few days."

Johnny pulled the thin blanket over Lulu's baby bump after the nurse placed a small bandage on both of the small needle marks.

"What is the certainty of the results?" Johnny asked.

"Ninety-nine point nine percent," Matt stated. "Then we'll know for sure."

"I guess I could wait a few more days," Lulu muttered. "After waiting all these months what is a few days."

They had the same elaborate plan on getting Lulu back to the compound. Lulu was exhausted she wanted to take a nap. Johnny followed her into her room.

"You don't have to watch me sleep," she chided. "Don't you have your own room?"

"Lu, we need to talk," Johnny began.

"About what?" Lulu leaned back against the pillows.

He sat down next to her, taking his hands in his. "When the results come back in a few days…" he trailed off.

"Let's discuss it in a few days Johnny, okay? I just want to get some sleep." Lulu shifted against the pillows and closed her eyes.

Johnny watched her as she drifted off to sleep. He was going to ask her what will happen if he was the father of the one or both of the babies. He wondered that every day since he found out that Lulu was pregnant. He was certain that she was going to tell him eventually but he was glad about the way he found out and there was no way that she could talk her way out of it.

Hell, it was the only thing that he thought about. It was the first thing he thought about in the morning and the last thing he thought about before he went to sleep. He never wanted something so much in his life; he really wanted to be the father of Lulu's babies.

There was just one thing he needed to do that might end their relationship before it got back on track. He needed to tell Lulu the truth about her cousin's shooting. He just had to have the courage to tell her.

**Port Charles:**

Tyler arrived home to his small studio apartment. After he left Jake's he walked around the city until he got tired. He cursed the fact that he bombarded Milo with questions about Lulu's whereabouts. Milo no doubt would have contacted Sonny with his concern.

He flipped on the lights; Jason was sitting on the sofa. "Close the door, we need to talk."

Tyler did was he was told but remained standing.

"Who are you really?"

"My given name is Tyler Andrew Durasco."

He wasn't really lying when he told Lulu that she could call him Drew. He went by the nickname Drew while he was in the service.

"I read your personal file. You got in a fight with your commanding officer; you have something against authority figures?" Jason stood up, crossed the room so that he and Tyler were face to face.

Tyler didn't answer.

"Funny, because some of the people in your unit said that you did."

"You spoke to the people in my unit?" Tyler asked shocked on how much transpired in the few hours after he left Jake's.

"I am good at what I do. What concerns me, is that you were in Greece for a little while and then you fell off the face of the earth until you showed up to be Lulu's body guard. You really didn't think that I will look into your murky past a little further after what Helena did to her?"

"I suppose not," Tyler grumbled.

"How long were you tailing Lulu?"

Tyler knew that he better answer Jason's questions or he'd be tortured until he did. Too bad that Tyler couldn't give his name, rank, and serial number as possible answers because he had a sneaky suspicion that those responses wouldn't be good enough for Jason Morgan.

"Several weeks maybe over a month, I always kept a safe distance so that she wouldn't notice that she was being followed." He answered truthfully. "I knew her schedule forwards and backwards. I could set my watch by it."

The vein in Jason's neck twitched. "Where did you come to meet Helena and get the orders to follow Lulu and grab her?"

Tyler explained the chance meeting in the bar in Greece and one of Helena's minions coming up to him about a job that would pay him a handsome sum of money once completed.

"How much money did she offer you?"

"A quarter of a million dollars," Tyler answered.

That was a lot of money, Jason thought. People did worse for far less money.

"I swear to you, I didn't know what they had planned to do to her until we landed on that island that Helena owned!"

"And if you did know, what would have happened?"

"I wouldn't have taken the job. I wouldn't hurt a woman."

Jason arched an eyebrow. "Really, I find that hard to believe. Those bruises on Lulu's wrists didn't appear on their own. She told me that you-Drew- nice using your middle name by the way, pinned her down on the bed so that the doctors could draw her blood. You don't know what constraints I am putting myself through not to hurt you as you hurt Lulu. I want to shove you through a window right now or maybe even snapping your neck."

"She bit me a few times," Tyler answered, looking down at his hands.

"And that gave you the right to hurt her?" Jason demanded.

Tyler shook his head now. "What now? Are you going to kill me?"

Jason reached behind his back, pulling out his gun. "That is up to Sonny. He thinks as Lulu as a daughter. My guess is that you'll be on the bottom of the river in an hour, max once Max and Milo get through with you."

**Sonny's Island: **

Again, Johnny slept on the chaise lounge in Lulu's room. His neck ached from the uncomfortable position he slept in. Early morning light streamed through the French doors of the balcony. It will be a few more days until they find out whether he was going to be a father or not. Even if he wasn't the father, he'd love the babies no matter what because they were apart of Lulu.

His mind wondered what Sonny was going to do to Tyler for betraying his loyalty. Johnny's vote was for a slow, painful death. He got up, Lulu was still sleeping. He watched her for a few minutes. She looked peaceful, almost angelic.

She opened her eyes and sat up.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," Johnny stated.

"You didn't, the babies did. Both of them are kicking me right now. I think I have the next David Beckham inside of me." She rubbed her stomach. "Do you want to feel?"

She held out her hand. Johnny placed his hand in hers. She placed his hand on her stomach. He felt something move around her stomach. He grinned. "Wow. That feels really…" he couldn't find the right words. "Like a bowl of Jell-o."

"I know. I think that they are hungry and so am I." She scrambled out of bed. "Let's get something to eat."

After the chef made them breakfast, Johnny took a walk with Lulu along the beach. He really wanted to get something off his chest before it was too late.

"Lulu, we really need to talk. I need to tell you something important," Johnny began.

"Sounds serious," Lulu kidded as she sat down on a large rock on the beach.

"It is. Lu…" he began.

Johnny was cut off by a voice. He turned to see Matt running up to them. In his hand was a white envelope.

"Lu, Johnny, the results came in early. I thought that you'd want to know!" Matt explained breathlessly when he reached them.

Matt handed the envelope to Lulu.


	23. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: It's a Draw**

**Sonny's House:**

Jason was able to bring back Tyler to Sonny's without much trouble. Max and Milo tied him up in a small windowless room the basement; he was hanging by his bound wrists on a meat hook that was attached to the ceiling. The brothers were going at him like a piñata with their fists and whatever else they could find.

Blood trickled out of Tyler's nose and mouth. Both of his eyes were beginning to swell close, yet he did not make a sound. He had to thank the training he received courtesy from Uncle Sam. His lack of response made Max and Milo pound him even harder.

"You thought that you could get me drunk and get information from me?" Milo demanded as he punched Tyler in the gut.

"You should have known better," Max added. "We take our jobs seriously, especially to the people that are under Mr. C's protection. You messed with the wrong girl considering she's Sonny's goddaughter."

The door swung open. Sonny entered. His face was emotionless. "Tyler," he growled in a low voice. "You have explaining to do…"

**Sonny's Island: **

Lulu took the envelope from Matt. She stared at it for a few moments. Johnny groaned inwardly. The suspense was killing him. He had to wait several weeks for the test to happen. Now the test was done, now she was taking her sweet time to open the envelope? What was wrong? Didn't she want to know the results as well?

"Lu?" Matt asked. "What's wrong?"

"Do you know the results?" Lulu asked him.

Matt shook his head. "I didn't look at them. I just wanted to find you so I could give them to you. I wanted you to be the first one to know. "

Lulu ripped open the envelope.

**Sonny's House: **

Max and Milo stood back as Sonny circled Tyler's vertical body. "You thought that you could just get a job guarding Lulu and report back to your boss?"

It wasn't a question but Tyler answered it anyway. "I never reported anything back to Helena."

"You expect me to believe that?" Sonny said between clinched teeth. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now."

"Helena is not going to give up. She is going to keep looking for Lulu. She invested too much for Lulu to ride off into the sunset. She wanted an heir. Lulu was just the oven for the bun."

"There is more than that. Helena hates all the Spencers with a passion. What a great way to get back at them, by having a Spencer carry another Cassadine heir," Sonny pointed out.

"If I knew-"

"What? If you knew what was going to happen, you wouldn't have taken the job? Helena offered to pay you close to a million dollars. Money does strange things to people. I don't believe that for a second. You would have sold your own mother to get your hands on that kind of money."

"What did you do to Lulu?" Sonny demanded. "I saw the bruises on her wrists. I saw the rooms that she was kept in. I saw the shackles…"

"I didn't want to hurt her. I was under orders. I was to keep her as comfortable as possible. I even brought her a few books to read."

"Comfortable? She was covered with bruises!" Sonny yelled. "I do not tolerate any man beating or causing any harm to a woman, especially if that woman is a part of my family! You crossed a line there, Tyler."

Tyler nodded. "I know that. But I did bring her back. I worked with Stefan to get her back home. Hell, Stefan had this huge escape plan all plotted out, but Lulu was ready too soon. He had to wait until the time was right. Helena was out of town for only a few days, we had to move fast."

"Stefan," Sonny muttered under this breath. "He hated Helena. He always adored Lulu; I don't understand why he would be a part of such a scheme."

"Stefan thought that he was going to get Lulu out of there before. He regretted that, but he did end up bringing Lulu home…"

"After Helena," Sonny paused. He didn't want to finish the sentence, it made him sick.

"But she was brought home," Tyler stated. "She's fine. She even withstood the mind games that Faison tried on her. I never had seen somebody that strong minded before, lesser men spilled their cuts. I had to give it to her, Faison never broke her."

"You watched Faison's sessions with her?"

"I watched through the two-way mirror, to make sure that he wasn't going to hurt her," Tyler said truthfully.

"Why was the GPS implanted in her like she was a dog from the pound?" Sonny seethed.

"Faison wanted to cover all her bases in case Lulu got out of the house and she was easily tracked on the grounds."

"And yet, you left it inside her?"

"Stefan and I destroyed all of the tracking devices that we could find so it would be hard for Helena and him to track her. She must be going out of her mind by now, not knowing where Lulu is," Tyler explained.

"But you were passing information to her."

"You can't pass information that you don't have. She was pissed. She threatened to kill me and my entire extended family if I failed."

**Sonny's Island:**

Johnny didn't realize that he was holding his breath until he almost passed out from the lack of oxygen. He took a deep breath as Lulu took out the single sheet of paper that was inside. She locked eyes with Matt. "Are these results accurate?"

"Almost one hundred percent accurate," Matt assured her. "The results can't get any better than that."

"Why do I feel suddenly like I am on the Maury Show?" She unfolded the results. "To figure out who's my babies' daddy?"

Johnny groaned. He wanted to rip the piece of paper from her hands to find out whether or not he was going to hand out the finest Cuban cigars that he could find.

He watched her face as she read the results. It remained emotionless. "Lulu? What do the results say?"

Lulu crumpled the results into a ball in her hands and threw them at Johnny's chest. It bounced off his upper body and landed very close to the surf. She sprang up from her seat and took off down the beach towards the house.

"I got her, you get the results." Matt ran after Lulu.

Johnny grumbled something intelligible. As much as he wanted to chase after Lulu, he didn't want Matt to pick up the results. He wanted to know if he was going to be a father or not. He didn't want that kind of information to come from Matt of all people. He wanted to find out from Lulu whether he was going to be a father or not.

He still needed to tell Lulu the truth about her cousin's shooting. At least they were on an island so she couldn't run too far when he finally told her. If he wanted a life with her, he needed to come clean.

Johnny bent down to retrieve the results from the wet sand. He shook off some of the excess water then he unfurrowed the DNA results. He read the two type-written results on the paper and took off running after Lulu and Matt.

**Lulu's Room:**

"Lulu!" Matt called to the closed door.

He tried the handle it was locked. "It's Matt, let me in."

When there was no answer he pounded the door. "Lulu, come on. Let me in. You can talk to me if you want."

The door opened, Lulu stood a few feet from the door. Her shoulders were hunched over. He could see the tear stains on her face. She had been crying on the way back from the beach.

"Lulu?" Matt ventured. "What did the results say? Why are you so upset? "

"Helena got her wish," Lulu spat. "She got her heir. One of the babies is Stravos'. The other one is Johnny's."

She crumbled to her knees, sliding to the floor, and began to cry.


	24. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: Please Forgive Me**

**Somewhere in the World:**

Helena slammed her cell phone shut. He was not answering his phone. "Stupid fool," she seethed.

"What is wrong?" asked Faison.

"Apparently of mutual friend feels that he is too good to answer my phone calls. When we find him, I'm going to enjoy every minute of torturing him."

"There must be a logical reason. Maybe he's getting the information that we need and there is no time for him to call in and report."

Helena tapped her chin. That was a possibility. She didn't like it. She didn't like the fact that her next heir was unaccounted for. She had a few more months to look until Lulu gave birth. She wasn't a patient woman.

She wanted the baby, and she would kill anyone that got in her way.

**Sonny's Island:**

Johnny bounded up the stairs to Lulu's room two at a time. He had to get her. She needed him. He reached her room, Lulu was on the floor crying, Matt was crouched down next to her trying to sooth her. He was patting gently her on her back. The sight of Matt touching Lulu made him see red.

"Get out, Hunter," Johnny growled. "I'll take it from here."

Matt got up. "Lu, it's going to be okay."

He left the room. Johnny sat down on the floor next to her. "Lulu."

She wiped away a tear. "You saw the results, didn't you?"

Johnny nodded wordlessly.

Lulu began to cry even harder. "She is never going to leave me alone! She is going to hunt me down like an animal and take what is hers-"

"Ours," Johnny corrected.

Lulu looked up at him. "What are you saying?"

He cupped her face; he brought her face inches from his. "Our babies, I want to raise both of them with you."

She stopped crying, she looked at him as if he had grown a second head. "You can't be serious. I am already a target. When I have both of the babies I will be an even bigger target. Helena is not going to rest until she finds me and gets her heir back. Can you do that?"

"I've been a target since the moment I was born. That is nothing new." Johnny still held on to her.

"Helena makes the mob look like Boy Scouts," Lulu protested. "I can't let you do that. I don't want to put your life in danger."

Johnny shook his head. "No. Those babies are mine, no matter what the DNA test says. I want them. I want you. I want us to be a family."

**Sonny's House:**

"Helena threatened to kill your entire family?" Sonny asked.

Tyler nodded. He could barely see. "She did."

"Where is Stefan now?" Sonny demanded. He didn't let on that Stefan already paid a visit to Nikolas.

"Some seedy motel just outside the city. I can give you the name and the room number if you want."

"He helped you get the job, didn't he?"

"It wasn't like that. He wanted to make sure that Helena wouldn't be able to touch Lulu again."

"Johnny didn't trust you from the get go. He didn't want you to spend a minute alone with her," Sonny stated.

"The overprotective ex-boyfriend needs to find a hobby. I wasn't going to hurt Lulu."

"But Helena told you that she was going to kill your entire family. That is enough motive to do anything."

"I was going to pass bad information. By the time she realized that it was bad Lulu and my family was going to be at a safe location."

"Somehow I don't believe you," Sonny muttered. "I could just kill you now, Helena will never find Lulu."

"Is that what you want? Lulu to be in hiding for the rest of her natural life, to be away from her family and her family will never meet the baby?"

Baby, singular, one. Tyler didn't know that Lulu was carrying twins. Score one for the home team.

**Sonny's Island:**

"You want us to be a family?" Lulu breathed, uncertain.

"I do." He pulled her to her feet. "You, me, and the two little ones in there will be the happiest family this side of the Mississippi." He placed a hand on her stomach.

He took a deep breath. This wasn't the time or place but he had to tell her before he lost his nerve again. "There is something that you need to know."

Lulu eyed his quizzically. "That sounds ominous."

He led her over to the bed. She sat down at the foot of the bed; he knelt down in front of her. "Lulu, please forgive me but you need to know something before we start a life with each other, no more secrets, okay?"

He was talking about himself but she did not know that.

"I knew about the hit on Sonny, the one that ended up shooting Michael in the head instead. Claudia was the one that set it up."


	25. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: Hell Hath No Fury Like a Spencer Scorned**

**Sonny's Island:**

Lulu remained silent. Johnny watched Lulu's face go through a series of emotions, from fear, to uncertainly, then finally rage.

"Lulu?"

_Smack._

The blow across his face came as a surprise. His awkward stance made him fall over. Lulu leaped to her feet. "You knew about the hit?" she spat. "Is that why you were with me at the Haunted Star? You needed an alibi? Is that all I was to you?"

Johnny struggled to his feet. "I…" He was speechless.

"Don't bother denying it. You used me." Lulu seethed.

"Lulu, you need to let me explain," Johnny pleaded. "Please." He reached for her arm.

Lulu jerked away from him. "Don't touch me, Johnny ever again."

"Please at least give me five minutes to explain."

Lulu crossed her arms over her chest. "Three minutes."

"Three minutes? I can't tell you everything in three minutes! I need more time than that!"

"Now you have two minutes-thirty seconds. Time is a ticking Mob Boy." Her voice was hard and emotionless.

Johnny didn't know where to begin, knowing that his time was short he had to say something before she cut him out of her and their babies' lives.

"I never meant for Michael to get shot-"

"And shooting Sonny would have been better? He's my Godfather!" Lulu exclaimed. "Like it or not, he is part of my family."

"I never wanted you to find out. I knew that you would leave me. That is why that I lied about Maxie being the reason behind our breakup."

**Sonny's House:**

Sonny left Tyler in the basement overnight much to Max and Milo's disappointment. They were already mixing the cement. He had other plans for Tyler.

"Boss?" Max asked as he entered Sonny's office. "What are we going to do about our guest in the basement?"

"There maybe a use for him after all."

**Sonny's Island:**

"You just wanted to save your neck," Lulu stated. "You didn't care about my feelings at all."

"No! It's wasn't anything like that!" Johnny protested. "I didn't want you to end up have to choose between me and your family-"

"Your time is up. Get out." She pointed to the open door.

"Lu, you can't possibly mean that. I am the father of the babies."

"My dad wasn't there most of my life and I turned out fine and so will the babies."

Johnny's heart was breaking. He was not only losing Lulu over again, he wasn't going to know his children.

"Lulu," he pleaded. "Please-"

"No." She shook her head. "I have nothing left to say to you. Get out and go to your room and shut the door behind you. I don't want to even see your face right now."

Johnny knew when to cut his losses. He relented. "Okay, I will go, now. But this is not over."

"Yes it is."

He had his work cut out for him. Mark his words; he was going to get his family back.  
Johnny left her room, shutting the door behind him. There was the unmistakable sound of Lulu weeping behind the door.

He found Matt in the kitchen eating a sandwich. "How's Lulu?" Matt asked. "Is she doing better?"

"What do you think?" he retorted, going to the refrigerator pulling out a bottle of beer, he twisted off the top and gulped half the beer down in one swig.

"That bad?" Matt asked. "She took all her frustration out on you, didn't she?"

"Something like that," Johnny said truthfully. "When you spend the last four months locked away and now you are locked away for your own safety takes a toll on a person."

**Lulu's Room:**

Lulu sat on the floor after Johnny left. Tears streamed down her face. She couldn't believe it, Johnny's sister was the one responsible for putting Michael in the hospital with a bullet in his brain. Johnny would rather her think the worst of him rather than her knowing the entire truth. It was like the thought that she couldn't handle the truth. She withstood Faison's attempts to brain wash her and yet Johnny thought she wasn't strong enough to know the truth behind the shooting.

As tough as Johnny thought he was, in the end he was a coward.

Lulu rubbed her stomach as the babies began to kick her. It was like they sensed her distress and want to comfort her in a way. "It's okay, babies. Mommy is going to be fine. She is upset at your Daddy right now. I don't know if there is room forgiveness at this point. Maybe if your Daddy tries hard enough, Mommy may forgive him."

**Kitchen:**

Matt and Johnny finished off the rest of the beer that was in the fridge, empty bottles littered the kitchen island and counters. "I have to tell the chef to buy more when he comes in tomorrow," Johnny slurred.

"Tell him to order a lot more," Matt agreed. "You are going to need it."

"What did you and Lulu talk about when she was first brought into GH?" Johnny asked.

"You know I can't reveal that," Matt returned. "Doctor/Patient confidentially, I can't tell you anything that Lulu said."

Johnny sighed. As much as he wanted to break down Lulu's door and beg for her forgiveness on his hands and knees if he needed to, he knew that Lulu needed her space, or she will do something stupid.

At least they were on an island, miles and miles from the mainland. She was in no condition to make the swim to the mainland. There was nowhere for her to run. She had to stay on the island with him. That brought a smile to his face. He was going to get Lulu to forgive him if it was the last thing that he did.


	26. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27: He has His Work Cut Out for Him.**

**Lulu's Room:**

The next morning, Lulu's eyes were red and puffy from crying. She thought for a moment to somehow contact Sonny and inform him of what Johnny told her. She dismissed that idea because she knew what Sonny will do to Johnny if she told the truth.

As pissed she was at him, she could contribute to his death if she told Sonny the truth. She didn't want to cause Johnny's death if she told Sonny.

She also cursed the fact that she was stuck on an island with him. She couldn't run away. At least the house was massive; she could go all day without seeing him. But there was the little fact that he was her hired muscle she had to spend time with him.

She had to see him, that doesn't mean that she had to speak or be nice to him.

**Johnny' Room:**

Johnny was blinded by the early morning sunlight that streamed in through his windows. He had forgotten to close the curtains before he went to bed, now he was paying the price for drinking last night. It felt like he was looking directly into the scorching sun.

His mouth felt like a cotton ball in the middle of the desert. He needed to drink something before he passed out from dehydration.

For a second he forgot where he was when he woke up because he spent the nights sleeping in Lulu's room on the chaise lounge. He only had been in his room to change and shower.

He finally got the nerve to tell her the truth about Michael's shooting. He expected her to be angry but not as livid as she got. She looked like she couldn't stand the sight of him. He was glad that there were no sharp objects in the room or he would have been impaled with something.

Johnny slowly rose from his bed. He looked down, he wore the same clothes that he had the night before only that they were rumpled. He got so trashed that he did not even change before he went to bed.

His head pounded. It felt like he had a marching band in his head. He held his hands in his hands. If he wanted to get back into Lulu's good graces, he needed to come up with a plan to win her back.

**Kitchen:**

Lulu patted down to the kitchen. She wore a pair of shorts and a white t-shirt and bare feet. The chef was already there mumbling something in a language that she did not know.

"Good morning Miss Spencer," he greeted warmly when he saw her. "What can I get for you this morning?"

She sat down on one of the stools that were around the center island. "Orange juice scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, and hash browns, please," she rattled off her order, realizing that she was suddenly starving.

The chef chuckled. "You are eating for three." He set a tall glass of orange juice in front of her.

"Thanks."

"How are Mr. Hunter and Mr. Zacchara feeling this morning?"

"Huh?" She looked up from her glass as she took her first sip. "Why? What happened?"

The chef smiled. "They drank all of the beer that was in the refrigerator last night; almost two cases worth. You should see the trash can; it's overflowing. I figured that it was them, considering the fact you can't drink."

"You better have one of the housekeepers send them up some pancakes and black coffee or something. I can't have a hungover doctor or body guard in case something happens to me or the babies."

**Johnny's Room:**

Johnny found a bottle of ibuprofen in the medicine cabinet. He took more than what was safely prescribed by the government to stop the jackhammer in his head. The glass of water he used to swallow the pills tasted like heaven.

There was a soft knock at his bedroom door. "Lulu," he said softly as he raced to answer it, hoping that after a good night's sleep she was ready to talk to him, and hopefully ready to try and forgive him.

He was disappointed when he answered the door; on the other side was one of the housekeepers with a tray loaded with pancakes with all the fixings, a glass of orange juice, and a cup of black coffee. "Good morning Mr. Zacchara, Miss Spencer had this sent up for you."

The housekeeper placed the tray on top of the dresser. "I'll get the tray later. Don't worry, Mr. Zacchara, I watched the chef make and place the food on the tray. Miss Spencer was nowhere near it. She wanted you to know that."

Lulu thought that he would think that she would tamper with his food. Considering the fact that Helena tampered with her food. He knew that she wouldn't do it to him.

"Thank you."

Johnny looked down at the tray of food. Lulu requested that they staff bring him up food. She must have noticed that the beer was gone. Her concern touched him. As much as she tried to fight it right now, she still cared about him and the tray of food was all the proof that he needed.

He finished his big breakfast, having food in his stomach made him feel a little bit better. He showered and changed. He left his room to find Matt also leaving, carrying an empty tray in his hands.

"What did you ordered up breakfast or something?" Johnny asked.

"No, actually Lulu had it sent up. I think that she found the empty beer bottles and wanted her physician not to be completely hungover in case anything happens." Matt managed a half smile as he spoke.

"She did the same thing for me," Johnny admitted.

"Again, you are the hired muscle. You need to be on your A-game. If you excuse me, I need to get to the clinic."

Johnny raised an eyebrow. "Why? The babies' birth are months away."

"I need to make sure that I will have everything that I could possibly need. You might want to head there sometime too, to figure out the security on the big day."

**Sonny's House:**

Tyler spent the night tied up in Sonny's basement. Both of his eyes were completely swelled shut. He could not see a thing. He wondered why he was still breathing. Sonny found out that he has been working for Helena and was the one that helped Stefan slip by her security detail to bring Lulu home to Port Charles. Sonny's goons-Max and Milo- had gone Mike Tyson on him. He could feel that most of his ribs were cracked or broken, hanging from his wrists from the ceiling made the pain worse.

Sonny must have thought of a use for him. He had heard Max and Milo argue about the cement being too wet and it was going to take more time to set outside of his prison last night.

Tyler thought about Lulu being chained to the wall by a shackle in the numerous locations she was taken to. He had seen the deep bruises that it made on her ankle. He hated to be the one that caused her pain. He guessed turn about was fair play because now he was the one being tortured.

**Sonny's Island:**

Johnny found Lulu sitting on the veranda just outside of the kitchen. She was reading another tabloid magazine. She looked like a vision sitting in the sunshine.

"Thank you for sending up the food," he said leaning against the door jam. "You didn't have to do that; you could have let me suffer."

"You cannot do a good job protecting me if you have a pounding headache can you?" she asked without looking up from her magazine. "You are my body guard after all."

So much for her not talking to him, she told herself.

"So you are not going to tell Sonny?"

"It wouldn't do me any good; I'll be out a body guard." She didn't even look up when she spoke.

At least she was speaking to him it was more than he hoped for. He thought that she wouldn't speak to him ever again. That left the only person he had to talk to was Matt. Johnny shudder at that thought.

"And before you get all flustered, I sent Matt up some breakfast, too. I need a sober doctor as much I need a sober body guard."

"I didn't say anything. I'm just glad that you thought about that. I feel better, thank you."

Lulu didn't say anything she was reading her magazine. He sighed. "Is this how it's going to be from now on?"

"Like what?" She still didn't look up.

"This." He waved at the distance between them. "The coldness, the distance between us, I feel like I am in the Arctic here."

"Look Johnny, we are on an island in the middle of nowhere. Even if I were able bodied I couldn't swim back to the mainland to get away from you. Like it or not we are stuck here together, I just don't have to be nice to you."

Johnny sighed. He had his work cut out for him if he wanted Lulu to forgive him and be a part of her and his babies' lives. What did he expect? He put her cousin in the hospital; he knew that she wouldn't forgive right away. It seemed to him that she was distancing herself from him because she wanted to.

**Sonny's House:**

The door banged open. "Up and at them," Sonny's sinister voice said.

Tyler brought his head up; he could not see anything because both of his eyes were swollen shut. "Sonny," he groaned. "Are you here to finish me off yourself?"

"I have come to the conclusion that you are more valuable alive to me than you are dead."

"What do you want me to do?" Tyler asked.

"I have your phone here. I am guessing here the only number on it is Helena, right?" When Tyler nodded Sonny continued. "You are going to call her and tell her that you have a lead on Lulu's whereabouts. If you tip her off in anyway, there won't be enough of you to fill a thimble. Am I making myself clear?"

"What do you want me to do?"

**Sonny's Island:**

Lulu finished reading her magazine; she looked up and saw that Johnny took a seat in a chair that was on the other side of the veranda. He was looking out at the blue sea with a pained look on his face. He looked like a lost little boy.

"I need to call Nikolas to let him know what's going on," Lulu stated. "He must be going out of his mind with worry."

Johnny nodded. "Alright, I'll see what I can do."

Lulu was surprised that he didn't fight her on her statement. "No comments on how it is a bad idea?"

"Sonny mentioned that you have to contact your family sooner or later to let them know what is going on. He made arrangement for you to use one of the prepaid cell phones that he purchased. Those phones cannot be traced," Johnny explained. "It will be safe for you to contact your family when you want to."

"So when can I call my older brother and tell him that his little sister is having his little brother?" Lulu asked.

Despite himself, Johnny laughed at Lulu's truthful but absurd comment.

"Are you laughing at me Mob Boy?" Lulu challenged.

"You should have heard yourself!"

"What is it the truth after all!" Lulu exclaimed. "One of these babies is going to be the next Cassadine heir."

"No, it's not," Johnny said. "Those babies are going to be mine. Helena is not going to have a claim on that child."


	27. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28: Unlikely Ally**

**Sonny's Island:**

"What are you saying Johnny?" Lulu asked.

"We had this conversation before. It is what I said when you found out the paternity of the babies. I want to be the father of both of them. They are a part of you. We created a life together," Johnny stated.

"And if I weren't pregnant? Would we still be having this conversation?" Lulu asked. "Do you still want to have a life with me?"

Why did she have to be so stubborn? Johnny asked himself. She was guarding her heart; she didn't want it to get broken again.

"I still love you. I never stopped. I had been a stupid fool for treating you like crap. I want a life with you. I don't know any other way to tell you that."

**Somewhere in the World:**

Helena's phone chirped. "It is about time," she snarled. "What do you have for me?"

"Sorry," Tyler said into the phone as Sonny held it up for him. "I think getting the truth behind Area 51 would have been easier than finding where Sonny stashed Lulu Spencer."

"But you found something otherwise you wouldn't be calling me. What did you find?"

"Sonny has a safe house far away from Port Charles. It is in Iowa."

"Iowa?" Helena asked. "Are you sure that he sent her there?"

"Yes. The house just had its cable turned on. That is the best place for Sonny to hide her. It is in the middle of nowhere, the nearest neighbor is five miles away, there is nothing but corn fields surrounds the property. I would check it myself but I don't want to bring attention to myself if I disappear for a few days."

"I'll do it myself. I cannot have any of my people foul this up. Give me all the information that you have about the house in Iowa."

**Sonny's Island:**

"Can I have that phone so I can call my brother?" Lulu asked, ignoring his last comment. "I really need to talk to my family right now."

Johnny sighed. She wasn't going to make this easy for him, was she? He had told her what he wanted. He laid it all out on the line, but she had changed the subject like she was at a fancy dinner party.

"Okay, the phone is in the other room. Stay here and I will get it. The phone cannot be traced but keep the call brief, okay? We cannot take any chances with your life."

Lulu nodded. "Okay. I just want to hear Nik's voice. I miss my family. I miss my big brother."

Johnny nodded in agreement. "I know you do. This is for the best, you know that right? They would do anything to keep you safe, even send you away."

**Port Charles:**

Nikolas was in his office when his cellphone rang. He looked at the caller ID seeing that the call was blocked he considered not even answering it. Something told him that he should answer this phone call.

"Hello?"

Static then… "Nikolas?"

"Lulu!" Nikolas sat up straight. He was thrilled to hear her voice. "How are you doing? Is everything okay?"

"I'm fine considering I got the results of the amniocentesis last night."

Nikolas held his breath. The truth was about to come out sooner or later. "What did the tests say?"

Lulu got choked up as she told him the news. "One of the babies is Johnny's and the other one… is Helena's heir."

Nikolas felt all the air leave his body. He didn't want Helena's evil plan to come true. It was beyond sick. He wanted Johnny to be the father of both of the babies so that Helena would leave Lulu alone.

"Lu, I'm so sorry," Nikolas said. "Let me talk to Johnny, okay?"

Lulu held the phone out to Johnny. "Nikolas wants to talk to you." She got up and went to the other side of the veranda and stared out into the ocean.

Johnny took the phone from her. "Hello?"

"How is she really?" Nikolas asked. "If I asked her I don't think that I would have gotten a straight answer."

"She's taking it pretty hard. She didn't want Helena's plan to come true. I think that she blames herself for not fighting back harder."

"It is not her fault. You told her that, right?"

"Of course I told her that."

"And how are you?" Nikolas asked.

"Me?" Johnny asked surprised that Nikolas was wondering how he was doing. "You're asking about me, why?"

"I am." Nikolas said. "You are about to be a daddy."

"I told her that I wanted to raise both of the babies with her."

"And she couldn't get away from you fast enough, huh?"

"How did you know that?"

Nikolas chuckled. "I know my little sister. Let me guess, she didn't give you a straight answer did she? She danced around the subject or changed the subject completely."

"At least you are stuck on a desert island with her. She cannot get away from you," Nikolas pointed out. "What is going to happen next? Helena is not going to rest until she gets her hands on Lulu and the baby."

"What else? Protect her. She is safe here. Helena better watch out because there are going to be more people after her than where was before."

"What aren't you telling me, Johnny?" Nikolas asked suddenly. "I know there is something else that is going on."

Johnny dropped his voice so that Nikolas was the only one that could hear him. "I told her the truth about Michael's shooting. She didn't take it well."

"What did you expect? For her to do back flips and throw you a freaking parade? What did she do hit you?"

"She did smack me," Johnny admitted. "She's stronger than I thought."

"Good for her," Nikolas laughed. "What else is she doing to you? I'd sleep with one eye open if I were you, she's a Spencer after all."

"I'm glad that you think my life is funny," Johnny grumbled.

"Just give her time and I am sure that she will come around. She's very stubborn, you already know that. Don't let that discourage you. If I know my sister, she wants to forgive you but you will have to work on it. Strap yourself in. I just hope you are really ready for the ride."


	28. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29:** **Operation Absolve Me is Full Effect**

**Sonny's House:**

Milo had let Nikolas in. He was waiting for Sonny in the living room. A moment later Sonny came into the room. "This is a surprise; I wasn't expecting to see you."

"I just spoke to Lulu," Nikolas explained. "She got the results of the amniocentesis."

"Please don't tell me that Helena succeeded in her diabolical plan to get an heir," Sonny pleaded.

"I can't do that," Nikolas admitted. "One of the babies is the next Cassadine heir."

"I can't wait to get my hands on that woman! I am truly going to enjoy killing her for all the pain and suffering she put Lulu through," Sonny replied. "How is she holding up after she got the news?"

"I think that she blames herself for not fighting back harder," Nikolas admitted.

"There was nothing she could have done; she was shackled to that operating table! She would have gotten herself hurt if she fought back. I hope that Johnny told her that she wasn't to blame at all. "

"Johnny said that he did. They just need to focus on the fact that Johnny is the father of the other baby and how they are going to deal with everything else. I'm just glad you have them on your island because she would have bolted if she were anywhere else."

Sonny smiled. "I do know your sister very well."

**Sonny's Island:**

After Johnny spoke to Nikolas he headed to the kitchen. The housekeeper that brought his breakfast up earlier was there cleaning up. "Good morning," she greeted. "I hope that the food made you feel better."

Johnny nodded. "It did, thank you. Can I ask you for a favor?"

The housekeeper nodded. "Sure, what can I do for you?"

A wicked smile spread across his face as he explained what the favor was.

A few hours later after everything was set, he found Lulu sitting on the small sofa on the balcony off her room. "Hey Lulu," he greeted as he walked out.

"Hello," she returned coolly.

"We never finished our conversation we had earlier." He took a seat next to her. "I think it is time that we do. But not here, why don't you change and we will take a walk along the beach?"

Lulu gave him a dumbfounded look. "Alright, I'll go with you."

Johnny watched as she went in her room to find something suitable to wear. He smiled to himself. She agreed to go on a walk with him. That was part one of his plan, on to part two.

Lulu had changed into a navy blue halter dress. Johnny had to admit that she looked hot, her baby bump stood out. She was practically glowing. He had to control the urge to take her in his arms and kiss her.

"What did you and Nikolas talk about? You two talked for awhile." Lulu asked him as they headed down the beach. "He talked to you longer than he did to me, his little sister."

"What else? You. He wanted to know how you were really doing," Johnny answered truthfully.

He felt like there was a weight had been lifted from his shoulder once he told Lulu the truth about Michael's shooting. He wasn't about to lie to her now. He promised himself that he was going to be completely honest with her no matter what.

"What did you tell him?" Lulu asked.

"He wanted to know how you were doing."

"He asked me, why did you have to tell him, too?"

"He felt that you weren't completely honest with him," Johnny pointed out.

They walked further along the beach until they reached a secluded cove. Johnny took her hand and led her to it where a blanket was spread out with a picnic basket in the middle of it. There were also some candles lit on either side of the blanket. The sun just began to set the sky was a beautiful shade of deep red, making the scene before her even more romantic.

"Did you do this?" Lulu asked him, looking at him.

"I had some help. Are you surprised?" Johnny placed a hand on the small of her back, steering her to the blanket.

"Very."

He helped to sit on the blanket. He pulled the basket closer to him. "The chef packed had it," he said as he opened the lid. "I have no idea what is inside."

"Bottle of sparkling cider with glasses, a fruit and cheese plate none of them soft because you can't have soft cheese during pregnancy, heirloom tomato salad, steak, pasta salad, and a Key Lime pie," he said as he took each item in plastic containers out of the basket. "Looks to me that the chef has out done himself with this spread."

He opened the bottle of sparkling cider, poured them each a glass, and he handed Lulu one.

"What shall we drink to?" Lulu asked, holding out her glass.

"What about to second chances?" Johnny asked boldly, arching an eyebrow.

"To second chances."

_Clink._

**Sonny's House:**

After Nikolas had left, Sonny went back down into the room that he was keeping Tyler. He had told Helena the specifics about the house in Iowa. It was in the middle of a cornfield about forty miles from Des Moines. Sonny already sent a team of his men to outfit a small house with things that Helena new would have belonged to Lulu. He wanted to fool her to think that Lulu was there rather than her current location.

"I think she bought it," Tyler said when Sonny came into the room. "With any luck she is on her way to that house in Iowa."

"For your sake, she better have taken the bait because I will stop at nothing to keep my goddaughter safe."

**Somewhere in Iowa:**

Helena's jet landed in a small abandoned airstrip that was a few miles from the location that Tyler provided. She rubbed her hands in anticipation; she was finally going to get her heir back. She couldn't wait


	29. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30: A Second Chance at Love?**

**Sonny's Island:**

Lulu and Johnny dug into the delicious meal that the chef had prepared for them. They were just starting the Key Lime pie.

"You have a little whipped cream…" Johnny pointed to his upper lip.

Lulu tried to get it with her fingers but completely missed it.

"Here let me." He reached across to wipe the whipped cream from her upper lip.

He brought his thumb to his lips to lick his finger clean. With his other hand he caressed her cheek. His entire arm tingled as he touched her face.

"Johnny," Lulu breathed as he brought her face closer to his.

They were so close that he felt her breath on his face. His heart leaped to his throat, he hasn't been this close to Lulu in a long time. He was so close that he was able to smell the shampoo she used. It was a fruity kind that was so intoxicating that made his pulse race even faster. He wanted to savor every second of it. Savor every second of her as if it were his last.

He captured her lips with his. When she responded to his kiss, he quickly deepened it, pulling her to his chest. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

When he broke the kiss, he looked deeply into her eyes. "Is this what you want?" he asked breathlessly.

Instead of answering, she pulled him into another all-consuming kiss. He then lowered her to the blanket without breaking their kiss.

**Sonny's House:**

"What are you going to do with me? After you get Helena, you'll have no use for me," Tyler pointed out. "Are you going to kill me?"

He didn't want to say it fearing a jinx, but Sonny thought to himself that Helena is not going to be easily caught. She hasn't made a mistake yet, why would she now?

**Somewhere in Iowa:**

The ride from the airstrip to a location near the house took longer than Helena anticipated due to the muddy unpaved back roads. It was a perfect place for Sonny to have an out of the way safe house.

Lulu was going to be her prisoner again. She could practically taste it. She was going to get her heir back. She just had no idea what to do with Lulu after she lived out her usefulness. She couldn't kill her because she would have the wrath of everyone on her tail and it wouldn't be good for the heir. She guessed she would reward Lulu by letting her keep her life for delivering the Cassadine heir.

It was only fair.

She waited in the car was her men descended on the house to retrieve what was rightfully hers.

**Sonny's Island:**

Johnny watched as Lulu laid her head on his bare chest as she slept. He guessed that he wore her out. He kissed her shoulder. Their clothes were scattered around them on the ground. He used an extra blanket that the housekeeper packed in the basket at the last minute to cover them.

"How long you been awake?" Lulu asked as she stirred, looking up at him.

He played with a lock of her hair. "A little bit, I was just listening to the pattern of your breathing. This is the first time in a long time that I am actually happy to wake up."

A smile spread across Lulu's lips. Those were almost the same words he said to her at the Haunted Star after the first time that they made love.

The sun already set the only light was from the candles that were lit and from the full moon in the clear sky.

"There is something else that need to talk about."

"What?" Lulu asked.

Johnny placed both hands on her bare stomach. "What are we going to call these guys?"


	30. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31: What's in a Name?**

**Sonny's Island:**

"You want to think about names, now?" Lulu asked.

"What's a matter?"

Lulu looked down at the blanket that covered them. "For one thing, we are naked. For some reason when I thought about this conversation, we were both clothed."

Johnny kissed her forehead. "I thought ahead, you wouldn't get too far if you were naked."

Lulu stared up at the starry sky. "Okay, I think that one of the babies' names should start with an L, to keep up the family tradition. I mean my brother and I are Lucas Lorenzo, JR and Lesley Lu. What do you think?"

"Lucky and Liz's kids don't start with an L," Johnny pointed out, running his hand up and down her arm. "They didn't go for tradition."

"Lucky isn't Cam's biological father," Lulu answered. "Liz got pregnant with Cam when she was separated from Ric Lansing. She named him after the biological father's father."

"Liz and Ric were married to each other?" Johnny asked. "I never knew that. I thought she had better common sense than that. What about Jake? His name doesn't begin with an L either."

Lulu didn't want to lie to Johnny but it wasn't her secret to tell. "When Liz found out she was pregnant with Jake, all Lucky could think about was scoring pills and getting high. Jake was the reason he got sober. Liz could have named him Sven for all he cared."

"So names beginning with L's…" Johnny trailed off. "What about Lars?"

She playfully punched him in the arm. "Be serious, Johnny. The baby is not going to be in a heavy metal band."

"What about Lenny?" he suggested. "Lenny begins with a L."

She made the sound of disgust. "Lenny, as in Lenny from the Simpsons? Sorry, all I can think about when I hear the name Lenny is a yellow cartoon character who drinks a lot of Duff Beer."

"Okay." Johnny laughed. "No Lars or Lenny. What about Landon Lucas?"

"Landon," Lulu repeated. "I think I actually like that one. Landon Lucas Spencer-Zacchara, has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

Johnny was suddenly speechless. For the first time in his life, he was actually at a loss for words. Lulu actually was going to give the babies' his name. His dream of having a family with her was finally coming true. He tilted her chin so he was looking directly in her eyes. "It does have a nice ring to it," he pulled her into another all-consuming kiss.

**Port Charles:**

Sonny paced the length of his office, waiting word about if his men had captured the elusive Helena or not. As much as he wanted to go to Iowa, he couldn't. He wanted Helena to suffer as much she made Lulu suffer. He wanted to tear from limb from limb and enjoy every second of it.

**Iowa: **

Two of Helena's goons entered the cabin by the front door with their weapons drawn while two others entered through the back door. Their guns didn't have bullets instead it had a powerful sedation medication in tiny darts that would easily subdue Lulu and whoever else was there for the long trip back to the location that Helena had picked out.

They entered the brightly lit living room, the television was on, and there was a half-eaten plate of food on the coffee table. One of them entered the bedroom where drawers were opened and the contents spilled on the bed and on the floor.

"Clear," they said as the looked over every room.

"She is not here," one of them said into the radio. "Looks like they left in a hurry. The plate of food is still a little warm."

"There is no excuse for failure!" Helena snarled back. "Find Lulu! Look at everything with a fine-tooth comb! I want my heir back!"

The four man team began to look for any signs of where Sonny moved Lulu when several of Sonny's guards entered, with their guns drawn. "Move and die," one of them warned them.

Luckily of her, one of her goons still had the button pressed, so Helena was able to hear the entire conversation. She tapped on the glass to alert the driver that they needed to move on. The driver took off leaving her goons to deal with Sonny's men all alone.

"You cost me some of my very best men. You are trying my patience Lesley Lu Spencer. We will come face to face again so that I can get back what is rightfully mine."

**Sonny's Island: **

Johnny helped Lulu tie her halter dress behind her neck as she got dressed. He bent to kiss her shoulder to her neck. The candles longed since burned down to nothing, the only light came from the moon bathed them in white light.

"Johnny at this rate, I'll never get redressed," Lulu said as he caressed her back.

"Is there a problem there? Funny, I don't see it." Johnny continued to kiss her should and neck, slowly raising the hem of her dress up.

"Johnny, come on. We need to get back to the house. I need to take a shower. I have sand everywhere and if you are a good boy, I let you wash it off me."

Johnny stopped attacking her neck with his mouth; a wicked gleam filled his eyes. Without another word, he scooped Lulu into his arms and took off back to the house.

They made it back to her room in record time, leaving a trail of clothes and sand leading to her bathroom. Johnny turned the water on full blast, pulling her into the large marble stall he grabbed the body wash that was her favorite and loaded up the puffy thing until there were plenty of suds. He began to scrub her back washing all the sand off her.

With all their months apart, he wanted to refamiliarize every curve of her body, every freckle. He used to count the freckles on her arms when he couldn't fall asleep. He wanted to get to know her again.

After they finished their shower, he wrapped her in a white fluffy robe. He led her back to her bedroom. He was only wearing a clean pair of boxers that he had stashed away in a drawer in the bathroom. He looked at the chaise lounge on the other side of the room. "I don't have to sleep on the chaise lounge tonight, do I?" he whined. "It's uncomfortable and makes my neck hurt."

"I do have a big bed…"


	31. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32: Pink or Blue Booties?**

**Sonny's House:**

"What do you mean that Helena is_ gone_?" he railed in his phone. "You captured her goons, right? Good, take them to the location we spoke about earlier."

"Damn it!" Sonny threw a glass against the wall; it shattered sending shards of glass to the floor.

The racket brought in Milo. "Boss, is everything alright?"

"That slimy bitch escaped! I don't care how much money it costs, find Helena! She must pay for what she did to Lulu!"

**Sonny's Island:**

Johnny woke up to Lulu in his arms. One of his hands was protectively covering her stomach. He began to kiss her shoulder. "You know…" he began.

"Hmm?" Lulu asked as she slowly woke up.

"We only decided on one name. We need to figure out what to call the other one."

Lulu shifted in the bed. "On the next doctor appointment, we can ask Matt to tell us the sex of both of the babies to help us decide on names, unless you don't want to."

Johnny rubbed her stomach. "I would love to know what color to paint the nurseries."

"You actually want to paint the nurseries?" Lulu laughed. "I thought you'd hire someone to do that."

"I can paint a few walls, I think. How hard can it be? You can't, because of the fumes. I would love to know what we are having, a little boy, a little girl, or two of each."

"You gave this a lot of thought, haven't you?" Lulu asked.

"Ever since I found out that you were expecting, it was one of the only things I thought about."

Lulu tried to get out of bed, Johnny held her back. "What? We can't stay in bed all day?"

"Really, why not? It's not like we have to get up and go to work," Johnny kidded. "My job is to watch you. If you stay in bed all day, so will I."

**Somewhere Over the Midwest:**

"That was a huge bust," Faison stated as he and Helena cruised in the jet. "What did they find out?"

"Apparently we just missed them. Lulu's meal was still warm when my men arrived at the location provided to me. Sonny's men captured them."

"Are you worried?"

Helena dismissed his concern with a wave of her hand. "Not in the slightest. Those guards know nothing. It is just too bad; some of them were really good. I think I actually might miss them."

"What is the next move?"

"Drew- Tyler- or whatever he's calling himself today has secured himself as one of Sonny's guards. It will be a matter of time before he becomes an essential part of his organization. He'll get the information that we need."

**Sonny's Island: **

They didn't stay in bed after all, instead after a quick shower they came down to the kitchen for some breakfast. Matt was there drinking a cup of coffee and reading the sports page. "Did you two finally kiss and makeup last night?" he asked when they walked in.

Lulu flushed a deep shade of red and looked away, Johnny laughed. "How did you know?"

"I am right across the hall, remember? You'd think that the heavy oak doors would be thick enough to block out the sounds. I guess not."

Lulu was mortified. She had to admit they were a little vocal last night, but not that much. Johnny laughed again as the chef handed him a cup of coffee and Lulu a glass or orange juice. The chef was trying to conceal his laughter as well.

"I'm…sorry," she stated, trying to hide behind the glass.

"Hey Matt, I got a question," Johnny began.

"I can't believe you have that much stamina; as a guy I'm impressed!" Matt answered. "Man, you two went at it for-"

"On the next appointment, can you tell us what we are having?" Lulu cut in before the conversation got even more uncomfortable. "We would really like to know so we can hammer out the names; we can't keep calling them Baby Number One and Baby Number Two forever."

"I understand." Matt nodded. "Sure. I have to do several things at the clinic this morning to get ready for. Is this afternoon, alright? I will do it at the clinic because it has better sonogram. Sonny is going to ship a state-of-an-art one here as soon as he can."

Johnny nodded. "This afternoon is perfect. We'll see you then at the clinic."

Matt looked at his watch. "I better get going. You two behave, okay?" He winked at them before he headed out of the kitchen. "You might one to eat something to keep up your strength!"

Lulu let out a deep sigh when Matt left. Johnny cracked up even harder. Lulu gave him a look. "What? I wanted to disappear I was so embarrassed."

Johnny wrapped his arms around her waist. "You are never going to disappear again. I am promising you that."

**Somewhere in the Midwest:**

Sonny hopped on his jet heading to the location of where he was holding Helena's men. He had Max and Milo untie Tyler but left him locked in the room. He would have to decide what to do with him when he got back to Port Charles.

He wanted to be the one to talk to Helena's guards to imitate them to hell him what he wanted to hear. He wanted to find out where Helena and dispose of her so that her war with the Spencers will be finally be over.

When he arrived at the secret location, Helena's goons were already tied to chair; some of them were even bleeding from the tussle with Sonny's guards.

"So Helena sent four heavily armed men to retrieve an unarmed pregnant woman?" he yelled at them. "Does that make you feel like a man, to hurt a woman like that? What if she fought back? Would you hit her? Would you have shot her?"

All the men shook their heads vehemently. "No," One of them stated. "We were allowed to lay a finger on her. She would have killed us if we did."

**Sonny's Island: **

After another production of different cars, Lulu and Johnny arrived at the clinic.

Johnny held her hand as Matt squirted the gel on her stomach. He bent to whisper in her ear. "We are going to find out what we having!"

He was so excited, like a kid on Christmas Day.

"Are you two ready?" Matt asked them.

Lulu nodded. "I am. I can't wait to know."

"Alrighty then, let's find out."

Matt placed the wand on Lulu's stomach. "Let's see, there is baby number one. There is a good view of his… you know."

"A boy," Lulu whispered.

"Landon Lucas," Johnny said, squeezing Lulu's hand. "He's beautiful."

"As for baby number two," Matt began; he moved the wand back and forth. "It's being very stubborn. Its legs are crossed and moving around too much. I can't get a good look. You might have to wait to see what it is."

Johnny laughed. "No need. Baby number two is a girl. I can tell already. She is being very stubborn like her mother. She is just testing our patience already, getting us ready when she becomes a teenager."

"A little girl," Lulu repeated. "She is going to be outnumbered with her cousins. We need to give her a good strong name."

"What about Lorelei Marie?" Johnny asked. "After both of our mothers and it keeps with the tradition of names beginning with the letter L."

"Lorelei Marie…" Lulu echoed. "I think I like it. We need to call my brothers because I have a feeling that she is going to have her Uncles wrapped around her finger even before she is born."


	32. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33: Permission Granted?**

**Sonny's Island:**

Johnny and Lulu returned back to the house with their first pictures of their babies from the sonogram that Matt gave them. Johnny could not stop staring at it. He couldn't believe that he was actually going to be a father. He wanted to be the best father possible considering that Anthony wasn't the greatest father to him.

"A boy and a girl," he said. "You made me the happiest man in the world."

Lulu took the photograph from him and smiled. "We need to call my brothers again; they would want to hear good news for once."

"Sure. Whatever you want, babe. This is something that I am sure that they would like to know. Elizabeth will be so excited, she'll buy out every single item that was pink and ruffles on it in the tri-state area."

Lulu laughed because it was true. They made cuter things for girls than for boys. "Do you realize that Cameron, Spencer, and Jake will make her life hell? She is not going to get a date until she's thirty because of her uncles? Man, and I thought I had it bad for having two older brother and Sonny as my godfather. They aren't going to let her-"

Johnny stopped her babbling by pulling her into a kiss. "You know, Matt is going to be at the clinic for awhile…"

Lulu wrapped her arms around his neck. "What do you have in mind?"

"What do you think?" He scooped her up and headed to her bedroom.

**Somewhere in the Midwest:**

Helena's goons refused to give up any information so Sonny had to dispose of them.

He was flying on his way back to Port Charles when an idea struck him. He could do the exact same thing that Helena did to them. He can leak the location to her and leave all sorts of evidence that she just missed them would be poetic justice after what Helena put Lulu's family and friends through.

He was lucky that he had safe houses all over the country and world. It was about time that he used them.

**Sonny's Island:**

"That was…" Johnny panted lying in Lulu's bed.

"Speechless?" Lulu joked.

Johnny smiled as he brought her hand to his lips. "You take my breath away, do you know that?"

"I think you told me that a time or two," Lulu admitted.

"It's true. When we didn't know where you were and found out the Helena was the one who took you, I…"

"You found out what Helena did to my brother, didn't you?" Lulu asked. "You were afraid that she was going to do the same thing to me?"

Johnny handed Lulu a cell phone. "I think it is time that you call Nikolas to tell him about the babies."

**Port Charles:**

Nikolas' cell phone rand, he looked at the caller ID, seeing that it was a blocked call. He knew it instantly that it was his little sister. "Lulu?" he asked when he answered it. "Are you okay?"

"Sure. I am just calling to tell you that you are going to have a new niece and nephew in a few months."

"You are having a boy and a girl! That is great news. Have you decided on any names yet?"

"Landon Lucas and Lorelei Marie," Lulu answered, proudly.

"I like those names. Liz is going to be thrilled; there is finally a girl to shop for. Cam, Spencer, and Jake are going to make her love life hell, you know that, right?" Nikolas chuckled. "She is never going to get a date."

"I told Johnny the same thing."

"So you are talking to him, now?" Nikolas asked. "What happened?"

"Let's just say that Johnny can be very persuasive when he is after something," Lulu teased."But if you really want to know-"

"Say no more, I don't want to have a visual. I am glad that everything is working out for you. Sonny is trying his best for you to return home safely. It might just be awhile."

"I understand. Helena is a hard person to catch. You want me and the babies to be safe. If the safest place for me is…where I am, I can't say much, can I?"

"The devil must be having a snowball fight right now for you to agree like that. Normally you would have run for the hills by now."

"Not funny, Nikolas," Lulu said.

"You know it is because it is true. I need to talk to Johnny again, is that okay?"

Lulu held the phone out to Johnny. "My brother wants to talk to you again. I'll be back; I need to get something to drink." She kissed him on the cheek.

She reached on the floor, pulling on his shirt and crawled out of bed, heading to the bathroom. She shut the door behind her. She was a vision only wearing his shirt and a smile.

"Johnny!" Nikolas shouted through the phone.

"Uh, sorry." Johnny picked up the phone. "Actually since I'm alone now, there is something that I need to ask you." His eyes were trained on the door.

"Okay, go ahead."

"This is something that I really should be asking Luke, but he's MIA and you are her big brother, so I'd thought that I would ask you. This is something that really should be done face-to-face and not over the phone."

"You are babbling, Johnny. What are you trying to say?"

Johnny took a deep breath before he continued. "What I am asking you, Nikolas is your permission to marry your little sister."


	33. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34: One Little Question:**

**Sonny's Island:**

"Hello, Nikolas?"

There was dead silence on the other end of the phone, Johnny was afraid that he lost the connection with Lulu's brother. "Are you there, Nikolas?" Johnny repeated.

"I am here," Nikolas said finally. "I am just a little taken aback. You are seriously asking my permission for my baby sister's hand in marriage?"

"I am asking you because you are her oldest brother-."

"And if you ask Lucky you are afraid that he is going to hop on a boat and sail there just to kick your ass?"

"Pretty much," Johnny admitted. "So do I have your permission or not?"

"Do you love my sister?"

"You know I do."

"Would you do anything to protect her and keep her safe?"

"I think I already proved that many times over."

"Okay. You have my permission to marry her. I have to warn you, Johnny, if you hurt her again, I will have to kill you."

Johnny gulped, because he knew it was true. "You don't have to worry about that, I am never going to hurt your sister ever again. You have my word."

**Port Charles:**

Sonny returned to where he was keeping Tyler. He was still shackled to the ceiling. At this very moment, groups of his people were setting up a handful of his safe houses with things that Helena would think that Lulu might have owned. He was going to mess with her like she messed with them.

"She bought it, didn't she?" Tyler asked when Sonny stepped in the room. "She thought that she was there?"

"She sent some of her men there," Sonny admitted. "I captured them. They had no information."

Tyler nodded. "I knew that. She is very determined."

"And he won't stop until she gets Lulu back," Sonny finished. "We are not going to let that happen."

**Sonny's Island:**

"Do I have your permission or not?" Johnny asked, beginning to panic that he wasn't going to get it.

"Yes. You have my permission to marry my baby sister," Nikolas stated.

If he wasn't naked, he would have done a back flip. "Thank you, Nikolas. I promise that will make Lulu happy and I will keep her safe."

"I am going to hold you to it."

Johnny hung up the phone just as Lulu came from the bathroom carrying a glass of water. "Don't you look like the cat that ate the canary?"

"Huh?"

"You have this really goofy grin on your face."

Johnny took the glass from her, setting it on the nightstand. He pulled her in his arms. "I am just thinking that you look sexy in my shirt and I was thinking of a way to get you out of it."

"Johnny," Lulu said. "Matt might be back soon. I don't want to keep him up again. He won't let us live it down."

He smiled as he pulled her to a kiss. "That is true; we want to have a well rested doctor to take care of you."

**Port Charles:**

Nikolas met Sonny in the Haunted Star. "Lulu called me again, today." Nikolas poured them a glass of Luke's finest whiskey. He handed Sonny one of the glasses.

"How is she?" Sonny took the glass and took a sip.

"She is fine with all things considering. She found out the sex of both of the babies. She was excited. She's having a boy and a girl. The names she picked are Landon Lucas and Lorelei Marie."

"A little girl?" Sonny grinned. "Do you realize that she is never be able to leave the house, ever? Between her older brothers, Jason, me, not to mention Cam, Spencer, Jake, and the Q's… Lulu thought she had it bad." Sonny swirled the liquid in his glass. "Does she know which one is which? Which baby is Johnny's and which… is your sibling?"

"This is even too twisted for Jerry Springer," Nikolas commented. "I don't think she wants to know which is which. Johnny wants to raise the babies with her. He even asked me permission to marry Lulu."

Sonny looked surprised. "What did you say?"

"After I asked him a few choice questions, he gave all the right answers. I gave him my blessing to ask her."

"Are you going to be the one to tell your brother? He won't be happy about it."

"In the world according to Lucky, he should have sent her to a convent a long time ago and this would all be avoided," Nikolas stated. "And there was that time I wanted to send her to a boarding school abroad."

Sonny laughed. "I can't picture your sister being a nun; she has too much spunk."

"That she does, and I bet it drove Helena crazy."

"She is a Spencer after all."

"The reason that I dropped by, I need a favor to send something to Johnny. It is not like he can go to a jewelry store to buy a ring."

**Sonny's Island:**

Johnny woke up before Lulu the next morning. He snuck downstairs to the kitchen, Matt was there reading the newspaper and drinking a cup of coffee. "Thanks for keeping it down last night; I actually got a full night's sleep," Matt said when he saw Johnny.

Johnny chuckled at his rival's ribbing. "Lulu figured that you needed a goodnight's sleep after the other night."

"Remind me to thank her later. You know…" Matt looked over his shoulder to make sure that they were alone. "If you want, we can figure out which baby is which-"

"No!" Johnny held his hand up to stop Matt. "I do not want to know. I am going to raise both of the babies as if they were my own."

"Does Lulu know about that little plan?"

"She does. I even called her brother Nikolas last night to ask him an important question-"

"Are you going to propose to her?" Matt asked. "It's about freaking time! I thought I'd be an old man before you got the balls to ask her that."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence there, buddy," Johnny grumbled.

"So how are you going to ask her?"

Johnny broke out into a huge grin. "I have a few ideas. I want it to be a complete surprise; you better not breathe a single syllable of what I am planning to her."

"And spoil the surprise?" Matt asked. "I would never do that. Planning a wedding will take a lot of her time. She needs something else to do than you."

Johnny threw a dish towel at Matt. The towel hit Matt on the shoulder and hit the floor. Matt bent to retrieve it, setting it next to him.

"Very hilarious, Hunter," Johnny stated. "You should be a comedian."

"Cut me some slack, will you please? I am here for the long hull. Lulu needed a doctor that she and Sonny trusted, that is me. I am away from my brother and little niece. I miss them. This is going to be a long few months to be away from them."

Johnny never thought about what Matt had to give up being here on the island. He just wanted him away from Lulu. "I didn't-"

"Your jealously spoke volumes, Johnny. I saw your face when you found out that I was going to be the doctor here. You were pissed."

"You miss your family, I get it. So does Lulu. If you want I can arrange for you to contact them if you wish."

"I would like that, thank you. Emma is getting really big I hate missing that." Matt got out and poured himself another cup of coffee. "So how are you going to pop the question any ideas?"

"Oh, I got a few ideas up my sleeves." Johnny smiled.

Later that day, Johnny took Lulu on a walk on the beach just as the sun began to set. He seemed a little anxious, not a good quality for a body guard to have. Johnny led her to the cove that they reconnected a few days earlier.

He had instructed the staff to make the scene as romantic as possible. They had gone all out. A blanket was spread on the sand; rose petals trailed the entrance of the cove, leading to the blanket where more covered the blanket. Large white candles surrounded the area, bathing it in romantic lighting, in the middle of the blanket was a picnic basket, and to the side of the basket was a bottle of sparkling cider in a chiller.

"Wow," Lulu breathed. "Are you trying to get lucky or something?"

Johnny laughed. If she only knew the half of what he was planning. Just a little while ago, a house keeper handed him a small brown package. "It's from Sonny."

Curious, he opened the package. Inside was a small written note from Nikolas.

'Johnny, I hope this will help. It has been in my family for generations. Treat my sister well. Good luck. – Nikolas'

He opened another small box to find the most beautiful square cut diamond ring that had to be at least four carats surrounded by smaller diamonds in a platinum setting.

Lulu was going to love this ring.

Johnny made a mental note to thank her big brother the next time he spoke to him.

Now the ring was in his pocket, it felt like it weighed a ton as he led Lulu to the blanket.

"I'm trying," he admitted to Lulu.

Lulu opened the picnic basket. She raised an eyebrow. "Exactly what did you instruct the staff to put in here?"

"Why?" Johnny asked innocently as he sat down next to her. He had no idea what the staff had packed.

"Let's see…chocolate covered strawberries, regular strawberries, and a tub of whipped cream, pretty kinky stuff. What exactly do you have in mind, Johnny?" She arched an eyebrow.

Johnny toyed with the strap of her dress. "I think you know…"

Johnny lay on his back, staring up at the starry sky. Lulu's head was on his shoulder. His pants were within reach so he wouldn't disturb Lulu when he reached for them.

He pulled out the tiny black velvet box. He held it in his palm.

Lulu opened her eyes. "You have some chocolate there." She wiped the trace of chocolate from the corner of his mouth.

"Lulu," he breathed. "I have something that I need to ask you."

Lulu sat up, covering herself with a blanket as Johnny crouched in front of her.

"Lu, ever since you hitchhiked into my life, I have never been the same. You have changed me to the better. You gave me a reason to live, a reason to care. Before I met you, I was an empty shell of a person. I love you and I want to marry you. Lesley Lu Spencer will you marry me?"


	34. Chapter 35

**Chapter: 35: Deserves an Answer**

**Sonny's Island:**

Lulu couldn't believe it. Johnny was asking her one of the most important questions that a guy could ask and all she could think about that she was completely naked. He thought that she might have run off again.

"Could you repeat that?" she asked. "I don't think I heard you correctly."

Johnny took the ring out of the box. He took her left hand in his; he slipped the ring on her fourth finger. "You heard me correctly, Lulu. I love you and I want grow old with you. I want to raise a family with you. So I am asking you again, Lesley Lu Spencer will you marry me?"

Lulu looked down on the ring on her finger. It fit perfectly. "Is that really a question?"

"Lulu, you're killing me here," Johnny moaned.

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Of course I'll marry you, Johnny."

Johnny pulled her into a deep kiss. "How do you think we should celebrate?"

"There are plenty of strawberries and whipped cream left and I think I saw a bottle of chocolate sauce in the basket too."

"I like the way you think soon-to-be Mrs. Zaccarah."

**Somewhere in the World:**

Helena was becoming impatient. Her goons had been scouring all over the world to find a trace of Lulu and come up empty handed. The closet they had been was that house in the middle of a cornfield in Iowa that was over a day ago. Sonny could have sent her anywhere with his connections.

She wanted to get the heir back at any costs, no matter how many lives it cost.

"Any word from our friend from the inside, does he have any new information?" Faison asked Helena.

"Nothing, it has been over a day. He should have the next location that Sonny had taken her by now."

"He's probably waiting until everything is settled before he makes contact."

"Lulu is getting further and further long in her pregnancy, I would like to get her back before traveling and moving her would become more complicated."

"We will get Lesley Lu back, Helena. It is only a matter of time."

**Sonny's Island:**

"Lulu we are out of the chocolate sauce." Johnny squeezed the bottle and nothing came out. "And we are out of the whipped cream, too."

"We better get back; I bet all the mosquitoes from the island are going to come here…" she stopped as Johnny nuzzled her neck.

"You had some chocolate sauce there," Johnny said.

"I think I got chocolate sauce and whipped cream all over me." Lulu looked at her arms.

"I could help you wash it off once we get back to the house," Johnny offered.

Lulu gathered the blanket around her instead of putting on her sundress. "I'll race you back to the house."

Johnny scooped her in his arms. "This way will be faster."

He carried her back to the house to her bedroom to her bathroom. He deposited her inside the massive shower, turning it on. He grabbed the puffy thing, pouring body wash on it. It was going to be as much as fun getting the chocolate off of her as it was putting it on her.

**Sonny's House:**

"Did Johnny get the package?" Nikolas asked as he entered Sonny's office.

"He did. By my calculations, he must be on bended knee right now with it. Are you going to prepare your brother for having Johnny as a brother-in-law?"

"Nah, I thought that Lulu would spring the news on him. He won't hit a girl."

Sonny laughed. "He is going to blow his top when he finds out that Johnny is going to marry his little sister."

"As long if Johnny treats Lulu well, I doubt that he would say anything."

"I'm glad that you are here, I want to share my plan with Helena with you. I just want to know if she does try to return fire or harm Lulu if she finds her, my men have the green light to kill your grandmother. Do you have a problem with that?"

Nikolas shook his. "I don't have a problem with it at all. She wouldn't hesitate to kill me if given the chance. The world would be a better place with her gone."

Sonny explained his plan to Nikolas.

"The plan sounds good. Hopefully it will work. As much as I want my sister back in town, I want her to be safe. If that means that I won't see her for months so be it."

**Somewhere in the World:**

Helena stared at the map of the world that was on a table on her plane. There was a blue thumb tack each place that she had held Lulu for the past four months. There were white thumb tacks on the locations that she had checked out once Lulu escaped her clutches. There were much more blue thumb tacks on the map. The two white thumb tacks were on Port Charles and the town in Iowa that Sonny's safe house was located.

"You know what they say about watched pots." Faison handed her a glass of brandy.

"What have your people uncovered?" Helena demanded.

"Sonny has properties all over the world. He could take Lulu anywhere…" he trailed off. "But they have to be within an hour drive to a hospital just in case something happens to Lulu; they would want to have immediate medical attention. Pregnancy is not a specialty of mob doctors. They are used to patching up gunshot wounds not birthing babies."

"Excellent! I want you to double check all of the safe houses of Sonny's you find and see how far away the nearest hospital is, with any lucky we'll have Lulu back in a few days!" Helena gloated.

"The list is being narrowed down as we speak! With any luck Lulu would be our honored guest by the end of the week!"


	35. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36: The Pieces Start to Come Together**

**Somewhere in the World:**

Helena was going through the last medical report she had on Lulu right before she escaped the island. Lulu's pregnancy was going on without any complications pretty much from the get-go. Lulu hardly even had any morning sickness. Everything was going smoothly; Helena was so close to finally get what she wanted: an heir that she could mold to do what she wanted.

Now Lulu was somewhere on the planet. Helena had to find her before it was too late to move her anymore.

Faison was tracking down all of Sonny's properties around the world that were close to a hospital in case any problems in the pregnancy arose. As smart as Sonny thought he was, sometimes he could be so stupid.

She was growing impatient, Faison told he was checking into the properties almost an hour ago and he hasn't brought her any additional information.

**Sonny's Island:**

Johnny woke up before Lulu; he called down to the kitchen to order all her favorites for breakfast. Lulu's left hand was draped across her chest, the diamond on her left hand sparkled in the sunlight that was streaming through the windows.

Johnny smiled. He got everything he ever wanted, he got Lulu back and he was going to start a family with her. When he saw the picture of the sonogram his heart completely melted. The babies were just a bump inside of Lulu until he saw the picture of his little boy and his little girl. He loved the names that he and Lulu picked out for their children.

Johnny's smile faltered, he had no idea what the future held for them. Helena was after them with a torch and pitch forks trying anything to get the babies from Lulu. They couldn't stay on Sonny's island for the rest of their lives.

They would have to confront Helena sooner or later. For Lulu's sake, he hoped that it would be much later, as in that the twins would be starting high school.

He had to admit it, his relentless pursuit of Lulu finally paid off. She was back into his life and they were starting a family. He couldn't imagine a better ending. Those few days that she hardly spoke to him after she found out the truth behind Michael's shooting was pure agony. He finally was able to knock the walls down that she had built around her. He regained his place in her heart.

There was a soft knock on the door, Johnny bent down to pick up his boxers before he went to answer it. One of the housekeepers held a tray loaded with Lulu's favorite breakfast foods.

"Thank you," he said to the housekeeper.

"You're welcome. It's nice that you and Miss Spencer are getting along again."

"You and me both." Johnny winked, taking the tray from the housekeeper.

The aroma of the decafe coffee woke up Lulu. She stirred and sat up in the bed. "Good morning," she yawned.

"Tired from last night?" Johnny flashed her wicked grin as he carried the tray to the bed.

"You are so…"

She trailed off as Johnny pressed his lips to hers and set the tray over her lap.

"I'm so what? Good looking?"

Lulu laughed as she lifted the lid off one of the plates. "Blueberry pancakes?"

"I know that they are your favorite. I also got you a cup of coffee, decafe of course and large glass of orange juice. Sausage links, hash brown, and scrambled eggs."

Lulu looked at the over-flowing plate in front of her. "And what did you get yourself to eat?"

Johnny snagged a piece of sausage from Lulu's plate. "I'd figure that we will share."

Lulu held up a forkful of pancakes to him. He smiled as he took a bite. "I think that it is a good idea! You need to keep up your strength."

**Port Charles:**

Lucky walked into Nikolas's office. "All this waiting is killing me! I need to know that Lulu is okay!"

Nikolas cleared his throat. "She did call me a few days ago. She got the results from the amniocentesis-"

"How bad is it?" Lucky asked.

"I am still digesting the information. That is why I haven't called anyone, yet. It turns out that one baby is Johnny's and the other one is going to be my brother or sister," Nikolas covered.

Lucky shuttered. "How is she taking the news?"

"Better than expected. She even found out the sexes and already picked out some names."

"Names?"

"The names that she picked out are Landon Lucas and Lorelei Marie, and before you even ask, she doesn't know which one is which and from Johnny says it doesn't even matter to him."

Lucky groaned. "Don't tell me that he is stepping up? He wants to play daddy with Lulu? For how long, until the next cute girl in a short skirt walks by? When will Lulu learn not to trust a punk like Johnny? He is just going to break her heart again."

"Cut the guy some slack, Lucky. He loves our little sister. You saw how worried he was about her when he worked with us trying to find her."

"He wanted to get in our good graces so we could tell her to give him a second chance!" Lucky exclaimed. "Johnny doesn't deserve a girl like Lulu."

"Don't say that. He does really love our sister. He'll protect her."

"What do you know that I don't?" Lucky questioned.

"Nothing, I swear!" Nikolas lied.

"Hey you are on GH board right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I was talking to Liz earlier and she said the you approved Dr. Hunter's month's and month's long vacation, why?"

"It's not vacation, Lucky. He joined Doctors' Without Borders. He will be back in a few months," Nikolas covered.

"Oh, there was a bet that he hooked up with a hot babe on the beach. I better break the bad news to Liz. She had twenty bucks that he was on some island paradise with a big-busted babe."

Nikolas concealed his laughter; Lucky didn't know how close to the truth he actually was. And the babe was their little sister.

**Somewhere in the World:**

Helena tapped her finger on the table as she sipped her brandy. The search was taking longer than she anticipated. Faison claimed that Sonny had numerous safe houses that filled the bill on being close to a hospital. The wait was agonizing; this must what Lulu's family felt like for months. She felt a twinge of guilt but it passed quickly. Showing emotion was a weakness that she did not want to demonstrate. She had appearances to uphold.

Lulu must be almost five months pregnant by now. Far enough along to find out what the sex of the baby is, but too soon to take the baby from the womb. Helena hoped that that the baby was going to be a boy so that the Cassadine name will live on forever and some day have complete world dominance like she wanted.

She just had to wait four more months until her next grandchild to arrive. It was going to be a long wait if Faison hadn't located Lulu by the time that the child was born.

**Sonny's Island & Port Charles:**

After they had breakfast in bed, Lulu went to take a shower Johnny pulled out a phone to call Sonny.

"Sonny, it's me," Johnny said as soon as Sonny picked up.

"Did Lesley Lu give you an answer yet?" Sonny asked.

Johnny smiled. "She accepted. Can you thank Nikolas for me for sending the ring? She loves it."

"I'll tell him. You don't have to worry that he is going to tell Lucky, I think he's going to give that honor to Lulu."

"He's chicken," Johnny kidded.

"Good thing that Lucky doesn't know where you are, he would have chartered a boat and sail there just to kick your ass."

Johnny laughed. "Lucky is extremely over-protective of his little sister, I get that."

Sonny was going to respond but Spinelli skidded into the room. "Mister Sir, I am the bearer of extremely horrendous news."

"Hang on, Spinelli just came in babbling some stuff." Sonny covered the phone. "What is it?" He barked.

"It seems that someone is trying to locate all of Mister Sir's safe houses…" Spinelli began.


	36. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37: One Giant Jigsaw Puzzle:**

**Sonny's House:**

"What do you mean that somebody is looking into my properties?" Sonny demanded.

Spinelli began to stutter. "Some evil doers have been-"

"Speak English!" Sonny yelled.

"Someone no doubt the prince's evil grandmother's goons are tracking all of your safe houses in hopes to locate the Blonde One."

Sonny muttered a curse. He then remembered that he was on the phone with Johnny. "Uh, Johnny, I need to call you back. When I do make sure you are alone. I don't want to stress Lulu out."

Johnny was dumbfounded on the other end; all he could do was to agree to what Sonny had asked. "Sure, that could be arranged."

Sonny disconnected the phone. "Tell me and speak English this time, what the hell is going on?"

Spinelli began to explain what had happened how somebody was looking into the multiple properties that Sonny's Organization owned legally and illegally. Whoever was doing it, knew what they were doing.

"Damn it!" Sonny exploded. "How could this happen? I gave my word that she would be safe on my island."

"They also seem to be focusing in on properties that have a hospital nearby. They figured that Lulu would need some help having the babies."

That is why Sonny picked his island. It had a small clinic that he set up to deal with Lulu having the babies but it wasn't publicized. The clinic was only able to deal with minor health problems; it was no trauma unit for that somebody had to be airlifted to the nearest trauma unit in Key West. That is why he also brought Matt in to help and lied to the GH board that he joined his father on Doctors' without Borders.

For the time being Lulu and her babies were safe. That is all what mattered.

"Maybe it is time for the Deception One to tell the Evil Grandmother another deceitful location for Lulu? That should bide us some time to find out what she does and does not know."

Tyler was becoming more useful than Sonny had thought. It was a good thing that he let him live.

**Sonny's Island:**

Johnny watched the phone in his hand, willing it to ring. Something must be going down if Sonny wanted to talk to him alone to not to worry Lulu.

Lulu came out of the bathroom. She had changed into a ruby red tank top and a pair of jean shorts. She had her hair pulled back in a simple ponytail. "I think Carly helped picked out the clothes. Max and Milo wouldn't know what to buy at all."

Johnny's mouth went dry. He was completely in love with her that even the sight of her took his breath away.

"Waiting for a call? You are looking at that phone mighty hard."

"Oh." Johnny looked down at the phone. "Sonny said he was going to call me around this time."

He hated to lie to her, but there was some grain of truth in his statement.

Lulu held up her hands. "Say no more. I'm going downstairs to take the tray back to the kitchen."

She went to the bed to get the empty tray.

"I'll come down when I am finished talking to Sonny. Just stay in the kitchen, have Matt stay with you if he's down there."

"Okay…" Lulu said confused. "I'll just ask him some questions about the babies."

"I'll be down as soon as I am finished talking to Sonny. It shouldn't take too long," Johnny explained.

Johnny watched her leave the room. A moment later, the cell phone in his hand rang.

"Are you alone?" Sonny asked.

"Yeah, she just went to talk to Matt about the babies."

"I'm not going to sugar-coat this. Helena is looking into all of my safe houses with major emphasis on the ones near hospitals. For the time being Lulu is safe there. But one word from me you, Matt, and Lulu are going to pack up and leave am I making myself clear?"

"Yes."

"I have people watching all of the video feeds on the island. Helena is not going to get to her. I have more security there than the UN."

"I understand."

"Good. You just have one job, to keep Lulu safe."

Johnny found Lulu engrossed in a conversation in the kitchen when he came downstairs.

"We were just discussing on when you two should start taking Lamaze classes," Matt stammered when Johnny walked in the kitchen.

"It's fine," Johnny said. "I was wondering that myself. When do we start?"

"Normally in a few months, but considering that is going on we should start in a few weeks," Matt said. "Dr. Lee gave me a tutorial on what to do."

"Great!" Lulu exclaimed. "I can't wait. Are we going to have the class here or at the clinic?"

"Here," Johnny said bluntly. "There is so much space that I don't think we should just go to the clinic, just to be safe."

"Okay…" Lulu said. "We'll have the Lamaze classes here."

Matt nodded. "Sounds good to me, I'll be back. I need to go to the clinic for a few things. I'll see you later."

**Somewhere in the World:**

Helena paced the length of the plane, waiting for news from Faison. It has been far too long since she last heard from him. As every minute passed the trail on finding Lulu and the heir was getting colder. She should have never trusted Stefan with Lulu. He had always been weak and a total disappointment. Why would she think that he had changed?

Once she had found Lulu, she was going to find Stefan and end his miserable life.

A man as rich as Sonny had a lot of properties in the world that had to be weeded out before she could send a team in to retrieve what was rightly hers the next Cassadine heir.

Faison came up to her. "I managed to narrow it down to twenty-five properties."

"Twenty-five! That is far too many!" Helena complained.

"It is better than the thousands that I started out with! To make it worse, they are on every continent as well. We have our worked cut out for us."


	37. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38: ****A Needle?**

**Sonny's Island:**

Lulu found Johnny pacing the length of the balcony off her bedroom. Something was wrong. As much as he tried to hide it she knew that something was up.

"What is wrong? You were actually civil to Matt in the kitchen," she asked as she stepped outside to join him.

"What? Oh nothing. Matt and I have a truce, remember? I was just doing my part." He hated lying to her, but this she shouldn't know at least for now.

"Now you decided to uphold the truce, why? Is it the fact that we are stuck with him until the babies are born?" Lulu asked.

The birth of the babies was over four months away. They had to get along for Lulu.

"That is pretty much it; we are on a small island. We can't have the doctor be hated."

Lulu smiled. "Fine, you are sticking with the truce with Matt. Good for you. I need you two get along."

Johnny walked over, wrapping her in his arms. "If I have to be civil to Dr. Hunter for the next few months to keep you happy and safe, I'll do it."

**Sonny's House:**

Sonny had increased the security tenfold on and off the island. He didn't like the fact that Helena was tracking down his safe houses. He thanked the Lord that he made very many safe houses that Helena was weeding through but there was still an element of danger for Lulu. Helena was relentless. She was going to find a way to get Lulu.

"Boss, there are several vessels off the coast in all directions with the best sonar equipment on the market. If Helena even makes a splash with her little toe, they will find her," Max announced as he walked into Sonny's office.

"Thanks Max. At least that is some good news. How is Spinelli is coming tracking Helena?"

"He's trying. He said something like its finding a needle in a haystack."

Sonny sighed. He knew trying to find Helena was going to be hard. She was a woman with the means to do anything that she wanted.

"Tell him to try harder!"

**Somewhere in the World:**

Helena looked at the list of the properties that Faison narrowed down for the millionth time. Twenty-five was still too many, but better than the hundreds of properties that Sonny had owned.

She crumpled the piece of paper in her hand. She had planned this for years; this was the best revenge on the Spencers that she could come up with. Lulu bearing the Cassadine heir was great. Poetic justice.

She picked up her phone and dialed Tyler's phone number. He must have found out something by now.

The phone rang and rang then went to voicemail. "You better have some information for me if you value your families' lives!" she sneered into the phone.

**Sonny's House:**

The phone on Sonny's desk buzzed. It was Tyler's phone. Sonny pressed the button to listen the voicemail and heard Helena's sinister voice threatening Tyler and his family.

Sonny snapped his fingers at Max. "Get that computer geek in here, now. Somebody just called Tyler's phone!"

Moments later Spinelli was hauled into Sonny's office by Milo. "Mister Sir requested the presence of the Jackal?" he asked timidly.

Sonny handed him the phone. "There is a voicemail from Helena on here. Trace the call. I want the bitch dead!"

Spinelli opened his bag, pulling out his laptop. He plugged the phone into the computer. "The Jackal will not fail The Blonde One and Mister Sir, the Evil Granny will be found and brought to justice for what she had done!"

**Sonny's Island:**

Johnny's untraceable phone rang. It was Sonny.

"Are you alone?"

Lulu was taking a nap. He was able to go out on the balcony so he could talk. "Yeah, what is it?"

"I was able to get some information out of Tyler. You are not going to like it."

Johnny closed his eyes and braced himself. "What is it?"

"You were right about Tyler, about not to trust him. It turns out that he was working with Helena. His full name is Tyler Andrew Durasco. I have a file-"

"Drew?" Johnny breathed. "That bastard Tyler is Drew? He is the guy who hurt her while Helena held her captive?"

Johnny couldn't believe it. He was right about Tyler. He just didn't want to be this right about him. God, he wished he was in Port Charles right now so he could put a hurting on that bastard.

"It seems to so," Sonny admitted. "I didn't want to tell you before I was absolutely sure."

"Did you kill him yet?"

"Nope, he's coming in mighty handy right now. But Max and Milo worked Tyler over pretty good with anything they could get their hands on if that would make you feel better."

"I would have liked to punch him, too," Johnny admitted. "Crack a few ribs. Break a few fingers."

"Tyler is becoming useful like I said earlier. Helena just called his phone and Spinelli is tracking the call as we speak. We should have her location soon."

Johnny walked to the doorframe; he leaned against it, watching as Lulu slept. She looked peaceful, like a little angel. "Let me know when you find her. I would like to give Lulu some good news for a change."

"Maybe you two will be home before the babies arrive, and this will be all over."

"God, I hope so!" Johnny muttered. "I want this mess to be over."

"You and her entire family do, too."

Lulu began to wake up. Johnny quickly ended the call and went over to the bed. "Hey, did you have a good nap, Lu?"

Lulu rubbed her belly. "Yeah, until the babies decided to wake me up." Hr reached for Johnny's hand. "Do you want to feel them?"

"Of course I do." Johnny let her guide his hand to her belly.

As soon as his hand touched Lulu's belly the babies made their presence known. "Hey, Landon Lucas and Lorelei Marie, it's your Daddy."

Lulu covered Johnny's hand with her own hand. "I think they know. They want to say hello."

"I can't wait to meet them. Four months is too long!" Johnny complained. "I don't think I can wait that long!"

"Haven't you heard that good things come to those that wait?" Lulu asked him.

"I got you back."

**Somewhere in the World & Sonny House:**

The jet stopped for refueling at a small airport. Helena tapped her finger on the plush sofa. She knew that Tyler had to return her call soon, if not his family was going to die. He must be trying to get the information that she requested.

It shouldn't be this hard to locate one person.

Suddenly, her phone rang it was Tyler.

"About damn time!" She yelled into the phone. "What do you have for me? Remember, the lives of your entire family hangs in the balance."

There was silence then Tyler answered. "Yes, I do. That is why I waited to make sure the information I gathered is correct. Sonny has a lot of safe houses located all over the world."

"I realize that. That is why Faison is going over all the locations and see if there is any medical aid in a few miles of the safe houses in case something happens to either Miss Spencer or my heir. Lulu cannot give birth unassisted."

"I did that as well," Tyler replied. "It was mighty hard considering Sonny does most of his business from home. He is always here with his bozo guards."

Max hit Tyler upside the head for making that comment.

"That is true, what did you come up with?"

"There is a safe house in a small town in California. Its a few miles from a major hospital that has a really good birthing center. I think that is where Sonny moved her from the house in Iowa."

"Are you sure this time?" Helena questioned.

"I overheard Sonny speak to his pilot. He was checking in if they made a safe landing."

Tyler could just see the smug grin spreading across Helena's face as if he had just given her the winning lotto numbers.

"Give me the location and we will see if your family will live."

Helena hung up.

Spinelli skidded into the room. "Mister Sir, thanks to that phone call I was able to pinpoint Evil Grandmother's location."


	38. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39: A Secret Among Friends?**

**Sonny's House:**

"Well, where is the evil bitch?" Sonny demanded.

"She is at a small airport right outside of Stockholm," Spinelli stammered.

"What the hell is she doing in Sweden?" Sonny demanded. "I have a safe house in Norway that is close to a hospital. She must be checking that house out first."

"She should be in the air in a few minutes. It will be too late to mobilize the protectors of the night to get her," Spinelli added sadly. "It will be best to wait to see if she falls for the bait for the house in California?"

"I'll make sure that my men will be waiting for her once she arrives."

**Sonny's Island:**

Later on that day, Johnny took Lulu for a walk on the beach. He had to get out of the house. He held her hand as they walked barefoot along the surf.

"Are you ever going to tell me what is wrong or am I supposed to guess?" Lulu asked.

Johnny gripped her hand harder. "It's under control, Lulu. That is all that you need to know."

Lulu wrestled her hand free. She stopped, facing him as she spoke. "'Under control'?" she repeated. "What the hell is that supposed to mean? Is Helena closing in our location? Is that why you are so jumpy? Is that why you are on that phone? Talking with Sonny to see how to evacuate me and the babies off the island safely?" her voice began to rise. "Where am I going to be taken this time?"

"Lulu you need to calm down. Stress isn't good for the babies." Johnny tried to reach out to her.

She backed away from him. "Tell me," she demanded. "I have noticed that there I are more guards around. I noticed that there are a lot of fishing boats suddenly off the coast of the island. What are you so afraid of? Is Helena going to hire former Frogmen to kidnap me again?"

"You have an overactive imagination," Johnny replied.

"Then why all of a sudden has Sonny increased the security here?" Lulu demanded. "I notice things, I am not stupid!"

"I never said you were," Johnny muttered.

"Then answer my question. Why has Sonny increased the security here? Has Helena done something that I should know about?"

Johnny had to think fast, coming up for a plausible reason why Sonny upped the security. "We just want to have our bases covered. You are getting farther and farther along in your pregnancy. Helena is becoming very desperate, she is going to try everything and the kitchen sink to get you and the babies back. It is just a precaution, which it is all it is; Sonny just wants you to be safe. This is his way to do it."

Lulu crossed her arms over her chest. She didn't believe him at all. "Something else must be going on. Why you won't you just tell me the truth? What the hell is really going on?"

Johnny opened his mouth but nothing came out. Lulu turned her back on him. "That is what I thought," she said bitterly.

She started back to the house.

Johnny had to run to catch up with her. Who knew that she could move so fast?

"Lulu!" He caught her by the elbow, causing her to stop. "Come on, stop be so unreasonable."

"Unreasonable?" she repeated, trying to free her arm. "You are not being straight with me again and you have the audacity to tell me that I am being unreasonable?"

She did have a point. He had to admit it. How was he supposed to tell her that the guy that hurt her while she was captive was the bodyguard that Sonny hired to keep her safe? Lulu would have to wonder about Sonny's screening abilities to hire new guys.

"There are some things that you are better off not knowing."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? Do you have some knowledge that the world is going to come to the end December 21, 2012 like the Mayans predicted?"

Johnny shook his head. "No."

"Then it can't be that bad!" Lulu cried. "Just tell me the-"

She stopped midsentence. Her hand covered her stomach, her face grimaced in pain. "Owwww."

Her knees buckled, Johnny caught her before she sank into the sand. "What's wrong?"

The pain grew worse. Lulu mumbled something that Johnny could not understand. He picked her up and ran back to the house.

**Sonny's House: **

"The people on the ground said that no one entered or exited the plane. It was strictly refueling," Max announced as he got off the phone.

"Make sure that house in California looks like Lulu been there for awhile," Sonny ordered.

"On it, Boss" Max stated as he left the room to take care of the things that Sonny told him.

Sonny wanted to be at the house when Helena showed up. He wanted to be the one who put the hurt on the evil Mrs. Cassadine for all her past and current crimes.

**Sonny's Island:**

Johnny paced in the hallway outside of Lulu's room while Matt examined her. It turned out that it was a good thing for Matt to be here. Johnny wouldn't have the foggiest idea on what to do. It only been ten minutes but it felt like hours to him. He didn't like not being in control of things. He didn't like being out of the loop. Lulu was practically doubled over in pain. As soon as they arrived back into the house he shouted for Matt. For once Johnny was actually relieved that Matt was on the island with them.

Finally, the doors opened, a very tired Matt exited.

"How is she?" Johnny demanded. "Is she going to be okay? Do we have to call Sonny and move her to the mainland?"

"I gave her some medicine; the cramping stopped. The babies are fine. She is resting comfortably," Matt said softly.

"But she was in so much pain," Johnny reasoned, wishing it was him that went through the pain and not Lulu.

"Stress isn't good for a pregnancy." Matt crossed his arms over his chest. "She seemed very upset. She wouldn't tell me why. Care to elaborate?"

"Uh," Johnny dropped his voice it was barely above a whisper. He might as well tell the truth to him. "You know the guard that Sonny had hired to protect Lulu, right after she was released from GH?"

Matt nodded. "Yeah, I remember Tyler, why?"

"It turns out that Tyler was Drew the guy that Helena hired while Lulu was held captive. He wore a mask at all times that is why Lulu never recognized him. He hardly spent any time with her at all alone-"

"Someone was always with her, you, Spinelli, me…." Matt trailed off. "That day that you threw me across the room, he wasn't happy when I arrived at the penthouse. Now I know why. He was planning to do something to her."

"Spinelli would have been easy to subdue," Johnny admitted. "But with you there, too would be hard, three against one."

"You're welcome by the way," Matt muttered. "Damn, what are you going to tell her?"

"She knew that I didn't trust Tyler with her. She thought it was just jealousy talking-"

"Was it jealousy?"

"What do you think?" Johnny demanded.

Matt grinned. "Dude, you would have beaten my face in if I gave Lulu the wrong look."

"All that aside, do you think I should tell her?"

"Speaking as Lulu's friend, yes, she needs to be told the truth."

Johnny took notice on how Matt phrased his statement. "But as her doctor?"

Matt shook his head. "As Lulu's doctor, no she should not be told until the babies are born. She does not need the added stress to an already stressful pregnancy."

Johnny breathed out a sigh of relief. He was glad that Matt's opinion that it was in Lulu's best interest that she did not know the truth about Tyler yet.

Johnny extended his hand. "Thanks man."

Matt shook it. "I'm not doing it for you, let's get that straight. I'm doing it for Lulu. It is for my patient's best interest that she doesn't know…yet."

"I will tell her, I promise. It is not the right time," Johnny said.

**Somewhere in the World:**

Helena was looking at old surveillance photographs of Lulu that one of her henchmen had taken the weeks leading up to her abduction. In the photographs, Lulu had no idea that she was being followed she went about her daily life as if nothing else was going on.

In front of her was also a copy of Lulu's medical report from the moment she became her prisoner to the day the she had left. Lulu was in peak physical condition for a pregnant woman.

"I must get my heir before it is born!" she said aloud.

"And you will, trust me." Faison took a seat on the sofa across from her. "This latest lead is promising. They can't keep moving her forever; soon it will be too dangerous to have her fly around the world. They would need to find a place and stay put until the baby is born."

Helena nodded in agreement. "That is true. I would like her back in my clutches before then."

"You are going to get Lulu back," Faison repeated. "You will get your heir."

"As soon as we touchdown in California, I want the upmost care taken to get her back, you tell the men that. She must not be harmed at all. I have come too far to let anything happen to Lesley Lu."


	39. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40: Mending Fences**

**Sonny's Island:**

Johnny did not get any sleep that night. After Matt had examined Lulu, she had refused to let him in her bedroom. Instead, he spent the night sitting on the floor by the doors of her bedroom. He looked up when he heard a door open. It was Matt leaving his room. He saw Johnny sitting on the floor with his back against the door of Lulu's room.

"You did not spend the night sitting on the floor!" Matt said in disbelief as he approached him. "I thought you'd at least go to your room."

"The kink in my back and neck says I did." Johnny rubbed his neck.

"Lulu still won't talk to you, huh?"

"Nope."

"I can't say I blame her. She had been kept in the dark for so long. She is frustrated and the only person she can take it out on is you."

"When did you become Dr. Phil?"

Matt laughed. "Hey, cut me some slack. Sometimes that is the only thing that is good on. Give her some time, she'll come around. I'll check in on her later." Matt patted his shoulder and headed to the kitchen to get some breakfast.

Johnny watched as Matt went down the hall. He struggled to his feet. His legs were cramped from sitting in the same position for the entire night. He wasn't going to let her shut him out any more.

He tried the door, to his surprise it opened. He walked inside. Lulu was only wearing an over-sized t-shirt that came down to her mid-thighs. She was brushing her wet air; she must have just got out of the shower. "Lu," he began softly.

Lulu nearly jumped out of her skin. "I unlocked the door so that the housekeeper could bring my breakfast in if I was in the shower and didn't hear the knock."

"Lu, please," Johnny practically begged, moving towards her.

Lulu dodged him and moved across the room. "You know what, Johnny?" she asked.

"What?"

"When I found out that Helena's plan was successful that I was pregnant with the next Cassadine heir. You know what I thought about? Let me rephrase it, do you know it was the only thing I thought about?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

Johnny could imagine what Lulu thought about during the time she was held against her will. When he didn't answer, she continued.

"The entire time, I wished the baby was yours! I knew the chances were slim, but that thought got me through all those long months. That her plan failed and you were really the father of the baby."

Johnny sighed heavily. "That is why you were so upset when you got the results of the DNA test," he reasoned. "The thing that you held out hope for …"

Lulu held her hand up to silence him. "Exactly."

"Lu, I'm so sorry. I didn't know that you…"

"Now you do. You can go now."

Johnny inwardly groaned. She wasn't going to give in that easily. "Lulu cut me some slack please. We worked so hard to get back together."

"Then be honest with me. What was that call about you got from Sonny?"

"He just wants security increased."

That wasn't exactly a lie, Johnny reasoned with himself. It was close enough to the truth.

"You are getting farther and farther along and Helena is getting desperate to get you back. You know what she is capable of. We just want to do anything and everything to keep you safe, Lu. "

"That's almost exactly what you said yesterday on the beach." She pointed out.

"Because it is the truth, Lulu!" Johnny exclaimed. "Lu, you are like a daughter to Sonny. He would do anything to keep you safe."

Lulu sighed. Johnny was sticking to his story from yesterday. It hadn't changed.

"Fine," she grumbled. "Against my better judgment, I believe you."

Johnny crossed the room in two strides. He wrapped her in his arms. "Thank you, babe." He kissed her lightly on the lips. "I don't want to spend another night sleeping in the hallway."

"You spent the night in the hallway?" Lulu asked, skeptical. "Really?"

"Yup, ask Matt. He saw me out there. Ask him if you don't believe me."

Lulu laughed. "Since you have a witness…"

Johnny arms tightened around Lulu's waist. "Lu, I hate it when we fight."

**Sonny's House:**

Max came into Sonny's office. "Boss, we located the location that Helena was holding Tyler's family. They are on the perimeter and will act if they are in any danger."

"That is good, if he knows that he would be more helpful," Sonny stated.

"The guys set up the house in California just like you wanted. It looks like Lulu has been living there since the safe house in Iowa."

"Great, call the pilot and prep the jet. I want be there when Helena sets a foot on the property."

**Somewhere over the Atlantic: **

Helena settled in her seat for the long flight to California. She was getting sick of all these games that Sonny was playing with her. As soon as she had located here he was hiding Lulu, he moved her. It must be the same feeling that her family had all the times she had moved Lulu all over the world.

She didn't like feeling like this. She wanted to have Lulu back before she gave birth to her grandchild.

"We have hours before we land." Faison took a seat across from her. "Why don't you get some rest?"

"I'll rest once we get Lesley Lu back," Helena stated. "I should have taken her to a shack in the desert and left her there. Then this wouldn't be happening. Sonny would have never have found her."

"What are we going to do with Tyler's family if the information isn't correct?"

A slow smile spread across Helena's face. "I think you know the answer to that question."

**Sonny's Island:**

After the housekeeper brought up breakfast, Johnny and Lulu quickly ate the scrambled eggs, a mountain of toast, hash browns, and bacon. There was enough to feed the small army; the housekeepers must have thought that he would be eating breakfast as well.

"Did you really think you were going to eat all that food?" Johnny asked taking a piece of bacon from her plate.

"I am eating for three," Lulu exclaimed as she drained the last of her orange juice. "I get to eat as much as I can."

"Still using that as an excuse, huh?"

"Until the day that the babies are born," Lulu kidded.

Johnny smiled as he kissed Lulu's cheek. "I can't wait to meet our son and daughter." He patted her belly.

"Me either! I would like to finally see that faces of the babies that like to play soccer in my womb. I think they kicked a rib or two last night."

Johnny rubbed her side, affectingly. "I think that you are right, they are either going to be soccer players or a kicker for the NFL."

Lulu smiled. Johnny was really excited about becoming a father.

"Come on, we have an appointment at the clinic for another ultrasound. "

"Another ultrasound?" Johnny asked. "Why, is there something wrong with the babies?"

"It's routine now. I am supposed to get one about once a week until the babies are born." Lulu said. "I need to finish getting dressed."

Johnny eyed her t-shirt. "You look fine to me," he winked.

"I need to put on a pair of shorts or something. I'll be right back."

Johnny caught her wrist, pulling her to him. "You are getting more and more beautiful every day, have I told you that?"

"You are just saying that because I am the size of a small country," Lulu stated.

"You are not," Johnny reasoned with her. "You are hot."

He kissed her neck and nibbled on her jaw line causing Lulu to giggle. "Come on, we need to get to the clinic…"

Johnny's hands were on the hem of her t-shirt. "We have all the time in the world. Let's take our time."

"What do you have in mind?"

Johnny lifted the shirt over her head. "I think you know…"


	40. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41: Somebody Watching Me?**

**Sonny's Island:**

Johnny wrapped Lulu in an over-sized bath towel after they took a shower together after making love for most of the morning.

"We have to get to the clinic…" Lulu began as Johnny attacked her neck with his mouth.

"Matty-Boy will have to wait," Johnny grumbled. "He gets paid to be on a desert island. Boy that must be a tough job."

Lulu giggled. "Cut him some slack, he's away from his family, too."

Johnny reluctantly pulled away from Lulu. "Okay, let's get dressed and head over to the clinic to check on our babies."

Lulu loved the fact that he considered both of the babies to be his. She was glad that be manned up and took responsibility even though one of the babies wasn't his.

An hour later and after another production, they reached the small clinic. Matt smiled as they entered the room hand in hand. "I see that Lulu has forgiven you."

Johnny helped Lulu up on the examining table. "Those puppy dog eyes…"

Matt held up his hand. "Okay enough, I just ate. I don't want to lose my breakfast."

Johnny held on to Lulu's hand as Matt squirted the gel on her stomach. "You are eating well, right?" Matt asked.

"You should have seen what she had for breakfast, could have fed an army," Johnny kidded.

Lulu pouted. "I am eating for three! Besides, Landon Lucas and Lorelei Marie need it. They are really active, kicking mommy in the ribs all night long."

"That answers my next question," Matt noted. "Good that they are active considering what their mommy had gone through."

Matt readied the wand. "Ready to see the kiddos?"

Johnny squeezed Lulu's hand. "These kids are going to be the most photographed kids in the world."

Matt pointed to the screen. "Okay, baby one, Landon Lucas looks great. He has a strong heart beat." He moved the wand around Lulu's stomach. "And baby number two is being stubborn again, crossing its legs. But she looks good as well, another strong heart beat."

"See?" Johnny nodded to the screen. "I told you the second baby was a girl. She is her mother's daughter. She is going to be a handful."

Lulu laughed. "You have no idea. If she's half the teenager I was…"

"You were a little hellion?" Johnny asked. "That is shocking."

Matt handed Johnny a towel to clean the gel off Lulu's stomach. "The babies look good, Lulu. After the scare we had, this is great news. From now on until the babies are born you are going to have two sonograms a week."

Lulu shrugged. "What else am I going to do? At least I'm not shackled to a wall."

Johnny squeezed her hand and Matt coughed uncomfortably.

"It was a joke!" Lulu stated. "Geez, lighten up guys."

"It wasn't funny," Johnny said. "Lu, you are not a prisoner here. Do you realize that, right?"

"Of course I know that." Lulu pulled her t-shirt over her stomach. "It was just a joke. It was a tasteless joke. Can't I have a sense of humor?"

"Not if it's about your safety," Johnny grumbled.

"Call it a hormones thing. Man, you guys need to lighten up! Why do you really think that Helena can get to me here? I don't even know where here is!"

**California:**

Helena's jet touched down at an abandoned airfield a few miles from the house that Lulu was supposed to be held at. She had a better feeling this time. She could practically taste it. This time she would get Lulu and the baby back.

She watched from the plane window as Faison and several of her men entered a dark sedan on their way to the safe house. Faison had promised that he would be in constant contact with her to inform her about their progress on retrieving Lulu.

She tapped her finger tips together like Mr. Burns. "Excellent, I'll have my heir back within the hour. I must make up for some lost time."

**Sonny's House:**

"Boss!" Max ran into Sonny's office. "A jet landed on the abandoned airfield not too far from the safe house. A car was waiting and is transporting several people to the safe house as we speak. No signs of Helena. She must still be on the plane."

Sonny gripped the bottle of water he was drinking. "Damn it, she's smart. She is not going to show herself. She's going to wait until Lulu is back on the plane with her."

"Should we move on the plane then?" Max asked. "We can take-."

Sonny shook his head. As much as he wanted to get Helena, rushing the plane was a bad idea, he didn't know how many armed guards she had on the plane with her. He didn't want it to be a shoot out. That would take a lot of explaining.

"No, there is no way in telling how many people are on board with her. If she steps off the plane then move in."

Max nodded and headed out of the room.

Sonny then said a silent prayer for Helena to step of f the plane for fresh air. He really wanted to get her so that Lulu could come home.

**Sonny's Island:**

The rest of Lulu's check up was uneventful. Matt gave her more prenatal vitamins to take. Johnny whisked her back to the house.

"Are you still mad about the little joke I made?" Lulu asked as she sat on the edge of her bed.

Johnny knelt in front of her, taking her hand in his. "I'm not mad. Lu, you are here to keep you safe. Okay? Sonny wouldn't let anything to happen to you."

"I know."

He brought her hand to his lips and kissed the back of her hand. "Lulu, you know that I love you, right?" When she nodded, he continued. "I would do anything to keep you safe."

"I know."

"Then let me do my job. Let me keep you safe and happy."

**Wyndemere:**

Nikolas entered his darkened living room. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end.

He wasn't alone.

"Don't turn on the lights."

Nikolas turned around just as someone stepped from the shadows. In the dim moonlight he could tell that it was Stefan.

"Hello Uncle, what brings you by?" Nikolas asked coolly.

"My contacts are saying that Helena is getting impatient and frustrated. That is not a good combination."

"Why are you telling me? I don't even know where Lulu is."

"Your Grandmother is going to get Lulu back, that much is pretty much a given. She will use force if necessary. You don't want your sister to be hurt."

"Why are you here? Hoping that I would give up her whereabouts and you could tell Helena?"

"I would never betray you," Stefan whispered. "Helena is out for blood. She will kill everyone that is keeping Lulu from her. She might even kill Lulu after the babies are born, when her usefulness is over."

" 'Her usefulness'?" Nikolas repeated. "Helena isn't that cold. She makes like the Spencers are dead to the world. The only Spencer she really wants to kill is Luke."

"And where is Luke? Does he even know about Lulu?"

Nikolas shook his head. "We are having a hard time trying to locate him."

"I thought as much. If he knew about his daughter, Helena would have a bullet between her eyes. It maybe for the best that Luke doesn't know what Helena did to your sister."

"When he comes back, I doubt that anyone will be able to keep it from him," Nikolas noted.

"If he comes back, Luke is a part-time Father at best. Your Grandmother raised Lulu, not him. He always leaves when times get tough, why would you think this time was going to be different, Nikolas?"

"Luke is many things, but he loves his daughter. There must be a reason why he is not here," Nikolas pointed out.

"He's in the gutter in Amsterdam," Stefan answered.

"No, there is more to that. Luke hasn't been gone this long without contacting anyone. He is up to something…"

**California:**

On the plane, Helena paced on the plane. Faison and her men had left a little while ago. They told her that there would be a lack on contact due to the fact that Sonny's people could intercept any communications that they would try and broadcast.

She went over to the wet bar and poured herself a hefty glass of Bourbon.

Little did she know, somebody in black tactical gear was watching her through the small plane windows……


	41. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42: Papa Bear**

**Sonny's Island:**

Johnny watched as Lulu took a nap. The trip to the clinic had worn her out. Her insensitive comment about being shackled to the wall got to him. He hated the fact that she had gone through so much pain and suffering while she was gone. The fact that she was making light of it, disturbed him greatly. He had never joked about when Sonny had him locked up in the padded room.

He glanced down at the sonogram photograph that Matt had given him. He smiled as he thought that is a few months the babies will make their debut to the world. He could hardly wait to finally meet the little boy and little girl that liked to keep their Mommy up at night with their relentless kicking.

He loved the names that they had already picked out, Landon Lucas and Lorelei Marie. All they needed now was a house with a white picket fence and a dog and they would have everything he had ever wanted: a real family.

**California:**

As Helena paced the length of the plane, a lone figure dressed in black watched her through the window. The sun had begun to set. He pulled on a pair of night-vision goggles. He noticed that the perimeter of the woods was also covered by several men.

At least he wasn't alone.

Faison rode in the back of the car to the location what they suspected Lulu was at. "The house is a few miles to the East," the driver announced. "I'll let you out close enough to the house but not too could to be seen from the house."

Faison nodded. "Good, in twenty minutes we'll have back the package."

**Wyndemere:**

"I have known Luke longer than you, Nikolas," Stefan explained. "He is not father of the year by any means but when somebody threatens one of his children…he's a man on a mission. I wouldn't be surprised that he knows everything and out for your Grandmother's blood."

"The entire town will throw him a parade if he finally gets rid of Helena," Nikolas stated. "He might even get the key to the city."

"All joking aside, an angry Luke is volatile. I learned that through the years; Helena wouldn't know what hit her."

"Then let's sit back and watch the fireworks."

**Sonny's Island: **

Lulu woke up when the babies decided to have a kicking contest. "Ow!"

Johnny was at her side in a second. "What is it? Are you having another cramp? Are you okay?" he asked his voice filled with concern.

Lulu sat up and rubbed her side. "Yea, I'm fine." she winced in pain.

"You don't look okay to me. I'll get Matt." He made a move to go but Lulu caught his wrist.

"Wait, the babies just decided to have a contest on who can kick Mommy the hardest." She placed his hand on her belly to prove it.

Underneath his hand he felt two distinct movements. A smile spread across his face. "You are right. Man! They want us to know that they are in there, huh?"

"Seems so," Lulu said.

Johnny took her hand in his. "Lu, I really love you. I can't wait until we get married and raise these babies together."

"Married…" Lulu repeated. "I want my entire family to be there when we get married."

"I know." He squeezed her hand. "They will be there I promise. We'll have the biggest wedding that Port Charles had ever seen!"

"Do we know that many people?" Lulu kidded.

"Do you really think that the entire town won't try to show up? There will be so many disappointed people out there if you don't have a lavish wedding."

"Lavish?"

"Of course Carly will plan every detail down to the color of the garter that you would be wearing."

"Who other than Sonny and Nikolas knows that we are engaged?" Lulu looked down at her ring. "If Lucky knew, he's find a way down here to beat you up."

Johnny laughed. "Nobody else knows. It will stay that way until we tell our families."

"Claudia is going blow a gasket," Lulu commented.

"I don't care," Johnny stated. "She's the reason that I lost you in the first place. As far as I'm concerned, Claudia wouldn't even be invited."

"You can't do that; she's your sister-"

"If she acts up, I'm going to kick her ass out." Johnny grinned.

"That you have my permission to do."

**California: **

The dark car stopped at the end of the road so that it couldn't be seen from the house. The men in the car readied themselves before stepping out of the car while Faison waited in the backseat of the car.

From the bushes, he watched as the men left, leaving Faison alone in the car. Finally it was his chance to get rid of one of his arch nemesis forever.

**Wyndemere:**

"Fireworks?" Stefan echoed.

"You have to admit Uncle, you wanted Helena out of the way for years. She caused you happily ever after with my mother. Laura thought that you had something do with Lucky's kidnapping and everyone thinking he was dead."

"That much is true. I just hope that Luke Spencer will be successful in which many of men have failed."

**Sonny s Island:**

Lulu toyed with the untraceable cell phone. She had called her brother Nikolas a few times; he must have relayed the information to Lucky. But she still hasn't called Lucky since she arrived on the island. He must be going out of his mind with worry.

Johnny had stepped out of the room for a bit to contact Sonny. This left Lulu the opportunity to call her brother and not have Johnny distract her in anyway.

She dialed Lucky's cell phone number and hoped that he answered.

"Detective Spencer."

"Lucky?"

"Lu!" Lucky exclaimed. "It's so good to hear your voice."

Lulu's eyes brimmed with tears as she spoke to her brother. "Hey Lucky. Did Nikolas tell you that I spoke to him?"

"I'm so sorry, Lu. I hoped that there was a chance that both of the babies were Johnny's."

"Are you feeling alright? You would never say that, you hate Johnny."

"I hate Helena Cassadine more," Lucky said firmly. "You know what she has done to our family."

That was close enough for Lucky to accept Johnny in Lulu's life as he was going to get. "I'm fine. Matt is here too, taking care of me and the babies."

"Matt's a nice guy for doing what he's doing," Lucky stated.

"Lucky, lay off," Lulu said.

"Sorry. I'm your big brother. It's my job to look out for you; there is a manual and everything."

Lulu chuckled. "Just tell everyone that I am doing okay and I miss them. I wish I could be there."

"Just make sure you take your vitamins every day," Lucky reminded her.

"Yes, Lucky. I will take my vitamins every day. I am eating well too, if you really must know." Lulu looked up as Johnny entered her room. "I've got to go. I miss you, take care."

"Nikolas?" Johnny asked as Lulu hung up.

"No, this time it was Lucky."

"I bet he has a few choice words about me."

"Believe it or not, he was civil when we spoke about you."

"Let me guess, his hatred from Helena surpasses his hatred for me…" he trailed off. "You mean I am right?"

"Lucky is taking this big brother thing too far,"

"Well it is nice to know that I'm not the person that he hates most."

**California:**

The man emerged from the bushes and entered the car that Faison sat in. Faison felt cool steel in his side. "Going somewhere Faison?"

"Spencer," Faison said before everything went black.


	42. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43: A Father's Wrath**

**Sonny's House:**

The doors of Sonny's office burst open. Luke came with a man with his hands bound behind his back, a burlap sack over his head, and a large red bow tied around his chest. Sonny looked up, startled. "Luke, what the hell is going on?"

"Hi ya old pal," Luke greeted, kicking the masked person on the behind causing him to stumble to the floor. "I brought you a present."

Luke then made his way to the bar, pouring he and Sonny a hefty glass of Bourbon. "Here you go,"

Sonny took the glass but stared at the prone figure on his carpet. "I see that you brought me someone. Where have you been? I had my people looking everywhere for you."

Luke lifted his glass in a mock salute. "I know; I saw all of them. I ditched each trail that they had put on me."

"There is a lot I need to tell you," Sonny began. "But first you tell me, who have you brought me?"

Luke bent down, ripping the mask off the person, revealing a bloody, battered, and gagged Faison.

"I don't think introductions are in order considering we all know each other."

Sonny called for Max and Milo, they dragged Faison off to another location of the house. Luke sank down on the sofa. He swirled the amber liquid in his glass for a bit. "I had to do it, not you," he said at last. "Lesley Lu is my kid even though you have been more of a father to her than I have."

Sonny nodded. "You have a valid point. There is a lot that has gone on. If I knew how to reach you, I would have told you."

"I know what Helena did to my daughter while she was being held prisoner," Luke said his voice filled with venom.

"There is a new development in that. Lulu is having twins. One baby is Johnny's and the other is…"

"The spawn of Satan," Luke replied. "I know its Lesley's too, but the way that …" he couldn't even finish the sentence.

"Lu is safe," Sonny stated. "She is very well protected you have my word on that."

Luke chucked. "So the show in California-"

"All for the benefit of Helena it is to put her through what she had put us through. One thing is different; she is not going to get her hands on her."

**Sonny's Island:**

Matt was in the kitchen drinking a beer when Johnny came down. "Hey," Matt greeted. "Is Lulu resting?"

"She was, now she's reading a book about vampires and werewolves I thought I better leave before she asked me to pick a side."

"Chicks and vampires," Matt grumbled. "I don't get it."

"Me either, that's why I left." Johnny reached in his pocket, pulling out a prepaid cell phone. "Here use this to call your family. It's a prepaid phone it cannot be traced. I know it's hard to be away from your family."

Matt took the phone. "I told them and Nikolas took care of the paperwork stating that I was in Doctors' without Borders. They knew communication was going to be tricky. I would love to hear what my cute little niece is doing to drive her father nuts."

Johnny smiled. He couldn't wait until his children were born and began to drive him nuts. Lulu stated earlier that she was a handful growing up, if that was any indicator, Landon Lucas and Lorelei Marie would have a lot to love up to.

Matt dialed Patrick's cell number and walked into another room to have a word with his older brother.

Johnny went to the refrigerator to get a snack when his cell phone rang, only one person had the number. "Hey Sonny, what's going on?"

"Are you alone?" Sonny asked.

"Yeah, Lulu's in her room reading and Matt is calling his brother to let him know that he didn't fall off the face of the earth."

"Speaking about someone falling off the face of the earth, I had somebody drop by my place earlier this evening."

Johnny sighed inwardly. Why was Sonny sharing this information with him? Who could possibly stop by that would be some interest to him?

"Luke is here," Sonny said quietly as if he didn't believe it himself.

"Luke?" Johnny repeated, unsure that he heard him correctly.

"He also brought me something, correction someone in a big red bow."

"If it's not Helena then I'm not interested-"

"What about Faison? Will that do? Does that peak your interests?" Sonny interrupted.

"Luke brought you Faison?" Johnny asked in shock. "How?"

"Apparently, he had been tracking Helena and Faison ever since he left town," Sonny explained. "According to Luke, this was the only time that one of them left the plane and he acted."

"Where is Faison now?"

"He's being dealt with as we speak."

"Where's Helena now?"

"Still out there, but she is short her main man."

"Which makes her even more lethal," Johnny said. "Did Faison make it there in one piece of not?"

"Luke locked him in the truck and drove him back," Sonny explained. "He was also pretty banged up. Luke had a lot of frustration to work out."

"He drove cross-country with Faison locked in the trunk?" Johnny chuckled at the thought of it. "I wish I could see that."

"I'm surprised that Luke didn't kill Faison after all he had done."

"Me too. What does he have to say for himself?" Johnny asked.

"I'm just about to talk to him. I'll let you know if he says anything important. I doubt that he would."

**Sonny's House:**

After Sonny up, he called Nikolas. Lulu's big brother picked up on the first ring. "Nikolas, how soon can you get over here?"

Ten minutes later, Nikolas arrived. He was surprised to see Luke seated on Sonny's sofa with a drink in his hand.

"When did Luke get to Port Charles?" Nikolas asked Sonny.

"Not too long ago. He brought someone with him. He had Faison with a big red bow tied to him," Sonny explained. "Apparently, Luke has been tracking Helena on his own for months."

"I'll be right there."

Ten minutes later, Nikolas arrived at Sonny's. Luke sat on the sofa, swirling his Bourbon in his glass. "Luke," Nikolas took a step forward.

"So your Grandmother finally went after my daughter. It what, took her all of Lulu's life to make us pay for you saving her life all those years ago?" Luke said bitterly.

"Lulu was supposed to be…."

"Don't give me that crap!" Luke exploded. "My daughter was used in some sick science experiment! My God! This freaky shit that Helena did to be is unspeakable! My God…"

"Luke, you need to calm down. You don't want to have another heart attack. Lulu is going to kill us if something happens to you," advised Sonny.

"Where have to stash my Gumdrop? Somewhere that Helena could never find her, I hope."

"Lulu is safe. I told you that. She's on my island. She has her own person doctor and personal guard to take care her."

"Let me guess, Drake's little brother and the Mob Prince?" Luke chuckled. "I bet that Lulu is driving them nuts."

"Actually, Johnny called me to ask…my permission to ask Lulu to marry him," Nikolas informed Luke. "He would have asked you but he had no idea where you were…"

"You gave him permission, I take it?" Luke asked. "I hope you made him sweat it out for a bit."

"I did."

"Great." Luke gulped down the last of his drink. "Since we are all here, let's go torture Faison!"

**Chapter 44: Turnabout is Fair Play….**

**Sonny's House:**

Sonny lead both Nikolas and Luke do a different part of his basement. Faison was bound to a chair and gagged. The bow had been removed and was in a pile in the corner of the room. Max and Milo loomed over him with a metal pipe ready to strike when Sonny entered.

"Max, Milo, let us handle this," Sonny ordered.

"You got it boss." Max handed Luke the pipe as he and his brother exited the room.

Luke looked at it. "Thanks, Muscles but I have more creative methods to get the information that I need."

"And that would be?" Nikolas questioned.

Luke reached into his pocket, pulling out a syringe. He took off the cap and had a wicked glint in his eye. "This."

**Sonny's Island:**

Matt returned to the kitchen. He handed back the phone to Johnny. "Thanks for letting me use the phone. I miss being away from my little niece."

"How's Emma?"

Matt grinned. "She is asking for her Uncie Matt to come home and play with her."

"That's great. I also have some news. It's great news actually," Johnny said.

"Am I supposed to guess or are you going to tell me?" Matt asked.

"Luke finally showed up at Sonny's with Faison tied up with a big red bow."

Matt laughed at the thought. "What? That is great!" Matt exclaimed. "What did he have to say for himself?"

"Sonny said that he and Luke are going to work him over soon and will let us know what he says."

**Sonny's House:**

"What's in the needle, Spencer?" Faison asked when Sonny untied the gag.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Luke shot back. "Did you ever tell my daughter what you injected her with? I thought not."

Luke moved towards Faison plunging the needle into his foe's arm and empting the contents into Faison's vein. Luke moved back to where Sonny stood. "It shouldn't be long now," he noted.

"What was in the syringe, Luke?" Sonny asked.

Luke shrugged. "A little something that I concocted that will make Faison sing like a canary if he likes it or not."

Several minutes has passed, before Luke began the integration. "How did you get off the boat before it exploded?" Luke demanded. "I thought I had the pleasure of watching you get burned alive."

"The explosion threw me into the water. I able to swim to a boat that was docked nearby," Faison admitted.

"And how did you hook up with Helena?" Sonny demanded.

"She owned the boat; she whisked me away to a tiny island in the Mediterranean to recover."

"That was a long time ago. What have you done since then and when you showed up to tried to brainwash my daughter?" Luke demanded.

"Your daughter is very strong. I wasn't able to break her. That never happened before," Faison admitted. "I never had seen anything like it before."

"Why Lulu? Why did Helena choose Lulu for this diabolical plan?" Sonny asked. "Why couldn't she pick some of her minions? I'm sure they one of them would have gladly volunteered their womb."

"Helena thought that it would be perfect, the daughter of his worst enemy will bring a new Cassadine heir into this world. It helped that Lulu technically has Nikolas' blood in her from the bone marrow transplant she got when she was an infant."

"And Helena waited this long to go after her, why?" Sonny demanded.

"She wanted her plan to be flawless."

"All plans have flaws in it. I bet she never thought that we'd capture you but we did."

**Sonny's Island:**

It was over an hour since Johnny spoke to Sonny. Johnny hoped that Sonny was able to get the information out of Stefan that he needed. Hopefully, that meant that he, Lulu, and Matt will be on their way back home soon.

Home.

Port Charles.

Johnny groaned at the thought. No doubt, Lulu's brother Lucky will bring it upon himself to keep Lulu safe. That meant that he would try to keep Lulu away from Johnny at any cost, he shuddered to think about what Lucky might do to keep him away from Lulu. The look on Lucky's face when Lulu tells him that she and Johnny are engaged will almost be worth the effort. His future brother-in-law was in for a hell of a surprise.

"What are you thinking about?" Matt asked.

"This may be over soon; we can all go home to our families."

"Your family?" Matt smirked. "You really want to see your crazy Father and sister?"

"I meant the family I am making with Lulu," Johnny corrected. "My father and my sister aren't getting within fifty yards of my kids and Lulu."

"Sonny will have guards on them for the rest of their natural lives," Matt added. "Are you up for that? Will Lulu?"

"She will have to," Johnny said. "After we get back and Helena is finally caught, her family and Sonny are going to have her guarded so that this won't happen again."

"I don't think I asked you this but why does Helena hate the Spencers so much?"

Johnny looked at Matt and laughed. "That is such a long and convoluted story and I don't even have all the details. Are you sure you want to know?"

Matt shrugged. "We are on a desert island and there is nothing better to do."

"Don't say that I didn't warn you…"

**Somewhere in the World:**

Word had gotten back to Helena that it was another dead end. Lulu wasn't at the safe house in California. Worse yet, Faison was missing. The driver of the car that Faison was in was found, blindfolded, bound, and gagged in the trunk on the abandoned car a few miles away from the safe house. He had not seen the person that took Faison because he was hit over the head. The driver swore that Faison might have known the person but he said the person's name but he couldn't remember it due to the blow to the back of his head.

The driver lived through his usefulness; Helena had one of her men dispose of the ineffective driver. She sat on one of the plush sofa's thinking hard on which of her enemies would have the balls to do something as brazen as taking one of her men.

Then it hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Luke Spencer."


	43. Chapter 44

**A/N: More Jolu in this chapter! I know it was lacking in the last few chapters!**

**Chapter 45: Working Out Anger Issues **

**Sonny's House:**

After an hour of Luke questioning Faison, Sonny put a stop to it. They got all the information out of him that they could. Luke got in a few jabs for good measure. They found out what he had been doing since he last left Port Charles. He had been taking random people off the streets of various cities in Europe, brainwashing them to be some of Helena's minions to do her bidding. Faison went on and on about how he tried to brainwash Lulu but he wasn't able to. He had never seen anything like it before. He had broken former soldiers, but not Lesley Lu Spencer. She was a lot stronger than anyone gave her credit for.

Outside the room, Sonny pointed to another door. "There is someone else that you should talk to."

"Who is he?" Luke asked.

"He was the guard that Helena had to hire too keep an eye on Lulu when she was in their custody," Sonny explained. "He had been helpful…"

"But?" Luke demanded. "What did he do to my daughter?"

**Sonny's Island:**

After Matt left to go to the clinic to check on supplies, Johnny sat in the kitchen and stared at the phone in his hand willing it to ring. It had been a few hours since Sonny had contacted him saying that Luke showed up at his doorstep with Faison. Sonny and Luke must be still working him over. As much as Johnny wished he was there in Port Charles to inflict pain on the man that tried to torture Lulu, he was glad that he was on the island because he knew that he wouldn't stop until Faison was dead.

"Stare at that phone any harder and it might turn into something."

He looked up to see Lulu patting into the kitchen only wearing one of his t-shirts that almost came to her knees. "Is something wrong?" he asked, worried. "I can call Matt; he'll be here in a minute."

Lulu waved off his concern. "I'm just suddenly starving."

She went to the refrigerator, examining the contents. "I can make you something, if you want," Johnny offered.

"You can't boil water, remember?" Lulu said, as she pulled out an apple pie that the cook had made earlier that day.

"I did make you those peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, remember?" Johnny pointed out.

"That didn't have enough peanut butter to jelly ratio." Lulu picked up a fork and began eating the pie straight from the pie tin.

"You aren't even going to put that on a plate?" Johnny asked in amazement.

"I'm famished. Cutting a piece will take up precious pie eating time," Lulu said with her mouthful.

Johnny took the fork from her hand and dug into the apple pie himself. "This is pretty good," he commented. "Too bad we used up all the whipped cream the other night…"

Lulu playfully snatched the fork from him. "Get your own fork, buddy!"

Johnny got up went to a drawer, rooting around for a fork of his own. As he did he weighed the options about telling Lulu that Luke showed up in Port Charles or not. On one hand, Luke was her father and she had the right to know. On the other hand, she might still be pissed at him for dropping off the face of the earth when she needed him the most.

Johnny came back holding up his fork in triumph. "I got my own fork."

Lulu slid the pie towards him. "Good, eat up before it's all gone."

"Eating for three," Johnny reminded her.

"Expecting a call from Sonny?" Lulu asked. "You were practically boring a hole in that phone."

Johnny nodded. "Yup, he thought that he had found Helena."

That wasn't exactly a lie but it was exactly the truth either.

The fork dropped to the floor in a loud clatter. "What?" Lulu asked her eyes wide in amazement. "Really? That is great news! Why wouldn't you tell me as soon as you found out?"

"I don't know for sure yet. I didn't want to get your hopes up only for them to be…" he trailed off just as his cell phone rang. "I have to get it."

"I know. I'll be in here."

Johnny answered the phone and went out to the patio. "Hello?"

"Johnny, we got some information out of Faison," Sonny stated.

"Anything on where Helena is?"

"He gave us some insight on some locations of her hide outs. I'm having Spinelli checking them out."

"What about Luke? What did he do to Faison to get him to talk?"

"Luke injected him with some type of truth serum, clever thing to do. I wouldn't have thought of it at all."

"Where would Luke get his hands on…never mind, I'm better off not knowing about that."

"Anyway, now he's with Tyler. Don't worry Max is in there if things get out of hand."

"I would love to be there to get the information out of both of them," Johnny stated.

"You would have snapped their necks before they would have said a word," Sonny said. "Not that I blame you. I love Lulu as a daughter if anyone harms her in any way; they are as good as dead."

"For once we agree on something. The devil must be having a snowball fight."

Sonny chuckled. "The information that Faison gave us, will be helpful. Just keep an extra eye on Lesley Lu. This Helena now, will be more dangerous than before. A cornered Helena is not a pleasant thing."

"You know that I will protect Lulu and the babies with my life."

"I know that. When push comes to shove, you better…"

Johnny clutched the phone in his hand so hard that his knuckles turned white. "I am not going to fail Lulu ever again."

"Glad to hear it. I will let you know what is going on. If Matt says its okay, tell Lulu that Luke is back, but nothing about Faison. It might trigger something that he tried to do to her."

"Okay. Anything you find out. Tell me."

Johnny then called Matt at the clinic. Matt gave it his okay for letting Lulu that Luke was back in the picture. Not knowing what happened to her father might be more detrimental than knowing.

Johnny thanked him and hung up as Lulu came back in the kitchen. "Are you finished with the call?"

Johnny picked up his fork. "Yup, are you going to help me finish this pie or what?"

"I'm full actually." She came in further to the island in the middle of the room. "What did Sonny say?"

"Uh, your Father is back in Port Charles," Johnny said, leaving out the part about Faison until Matt gave him the okay.

"My Dad is back? Does he know what happened to me?" Lulu asked, placing her hands on her stomach.

"Sonny informed him what's going on," Johnny stated. "He wants to find Helena so he can kill her himself."

"And where has he been all these months?" Lulu asked. "In Amsterdam?"

Johnny deflected her question with one of his own. "Does your father tell you where he goes, ever?"

"True."

Johnny decided to change the subject. "So give any thought about the wedding? Whatever you want, money is no object here."

"We could get married at city hall when we get back," Lulu stated. "As long as I'm with you, I don't care where we get married."

"We are not getting married at city hall," Johnny said firmly. "And there will be no Elvis impersonators either, so get that out of your mind. It's going to be you in a white dress, in a church; I'll be the one waiting for you at the altar dressed in a black tux with the priest."

"Somebody is giving this some thought," Lulu kidded. "And here I thought that only little girls dreamt about what their wedding was going to be like."

"I can't picture you as one of those girls," Johnny said, wrapping his arms around Lulu. "I picture you as the little girl on the playground hustling the boys out of their lunch money with a rigged game of jacks and Go Fish."

Lulu laughed. "You know me so well."

**Sonny's House:**

Luke iced his bruised knuckles with a bag of frozen peas. He went to the other room that Sonny was keeping Tyler. Sonny had explained who Tyler was and what he had done to Lulu and was one of the people that brought her back to Port Charles. Luke couldn't contain his hatred for the man that harmed his Gumdrop. He took out months of frustration out him.

Max pulled him off Tyler, stating that he was now helping them try to find Helena.

"Did that make you feel better?" Sonny asked, coming into the living room.

"Not as good as locking Faison in the trunk of a car and driving cross-country with him inside," Luke answered.

"We'll get Helena, Luke. Then Lulu will be able to come home."

**Somewhere in the World:**

Helena was beyond mad. Time was running out, Lulu was almost six months pregnant and she was getting closer and closer to the time that makes travel unwise for pregnant women. She had to get Lulu back in her clutches before she went into labor and gave birth to the Cassadine heir God knows where.

So she had lost her greatest ally in Faison. But Luke forgot how well she knew him. No doubt that the great Luke Spencer was smoking a cigar and drinking brandy right now with his good friend Sonny, toasting that they had pulled one over on her.

It was hardly the truth. She knew that she had been followed for awhile. That is why she never left the plane. She had sacrificed her greatest collaborator for the greater good. She knew that the day was coming, even if Faison did not.


	44. Chapter 45

**Chapter 46: Light Bulb**

**Sonny's Island:**

Johnny led Lulu back to her room after he finished the rest of the pie. He had surprised her when he spoke about their impending wedding, he could tell.

"I didn't freak you out, did I?" Johnny asked as Lulu sat on the edge of the bed. "Talking about the wedding?"

Lulu shook her head. "No, normally…"

"We aren't a normal couple. You should call and tell Carly. She'll have the entire thing planned by the time we get back, all the way down to the China patterns and the menu."

"You got to love Carly; she'll throw the best party that Port Charles had ever seen."

Johnny laughed. It might not be a bad idea after all. No doubt that Carly was driving Sonny and Jason insane about any information about her little cousin.

"And it might just get her out of Sonny's hair," Lulu added. "She must driving him crazy."

"You read my mind." Johnny handed her a phone. "Call her and fill her in on the latest turn of events."

Lulu took the phone from him. "You are not trying to get rid of me are you? As soon as I get on the phone with Carly you are going to call Sonny?"

"I think that Sonny and Luke have a lot of catching up to do. I'll call later."

**Sonny's House:**

Luke lit up one of the finest Cuban cigars that Sonny had as Sonny poured them a glass of brandy. "There is something else that you have to know."

Luke took a puff of his cigar. "Let me guess, the junior mob prince asked you something that has to do something with my Gumdrop."

"Well, actually he asked Nikolas because he didn't know how to contact you." Sonny handed Luke a glass.

Luke arched an eyebrow. "That sounds ominous to anyone that has a daughter."

"If you must know, Johnny asked Nikolas for Lulu's hand in marriage."

Luke swirled the liquid in his glass. "I'm not surprised. He was bound and determined to find her after she was kidnapped. She must have made him work for it in order to regain her forgiveness."

"She gets her stubbornness from you," Sonny stated. "She made Johnny work for it, trust me. She was mighty pissed when I told her that Johnny was going to be her bodyguard I thought that she was going to kill him."

"One of my finest traits lives on in one of my children." Luke lifted his glass in a salute. "At least she got something from me."

Sonny snickered. "She is more like you than you realize. You should be proud."

"Considering that you have been more of a father to her than I have," Luke said bitterly.

"Don't say that, Luke. You did the best you could."

"Come on, Sonny. Your name was ahead of mine in her emergency numbers when she was in school. You were there for 'Doughnuts for Dad' because I was in Bora-Bora on a bender. I wished I was there to see the looks on the other father's faces when you walked in. Face it; you were there for her when I wasn't. I want to thank you for it."

"I'm glad that I was able to do it."

**Sonny's Island:**

Lulu dialed Carly's number. It rang a few times before her cousin picked up.

"Hello?"

"Carly-"

"Lulu!" Carly cried cutting her off. "My God, it's so good to hear your voice! How are you and the babies?"

"Other than a fact they have which one can kick mommy the hardest contest, I am fine," Lulu stated.

"Are Matt and Johnny getting along? They haven't killed each other yet? Should I tell Sonny where the body is buried?"

"Ha, ha. Believe it or not, they called a truce and have been civil to each other for awhile now."

That caused Carly to laugh. "Oh man, I would pay money to see that!"

"Uh, Carly I need to ask you something," Lulu began.

"Should I get Sonny?" Carly asked, concerned.

"Oh, no, it's nothing like that," Lulu assured her cousin. "It is actually good news. Johnny asked me to marry him and I accepted-"

"Oh, you don't have to worry about a thing!" Carly said quickly. "I'm going to plan the biggest and best wedding since your parents got married!"

"Now, Carly don't get carried away, " Lulu warned.

Too late, Carly began to spout off all the arrangements that needed to be made, the location, the number of guests to invite, the flowers, the menu, the bridemaid's dresses, and anything and everything in between.

"So you will help I take it?" Lulu asked. "I can't do much here."

"What does Johnny say he wants?" Carly asked. "It's his wedding too."

"Just no city hall and no Elvis impersonators…"

"No way in hell that you are getting married in city hall. It will be over my dead body if the ceremony is performed by an Elvis impersonator," Carly said firmly. "Leave it to me, Lulu. You just need to show up. I'll plan everything!"

"I thought that you'd said that. Just don't say anything to Lucky. He doesn't know. Only Nikolas and Sonny know that Johnny and I are engaged."

"Sonny knows and he didn't tell me?" Carly said. "I'll kill him…"

"Johnny called Nikolas to get his blessing because Dad was AWOL. Nikolas needed Sonny to send a ring to Johnny," Lulu explained.

"He should have told me," Carly pouted. "You are my cousin!"

"You get to plan the wedding," Lulu reminded her.

"True. Okay, I'm going to start planning it. You have nothing to worry about."

**Sonny's House:**

Sonny had called Lucky and he came right over after Sonny told him that Luke showed up after all these months.

"Dad!" Lucky embraced him. "Man, it's great to see you! Where the hell have you been? As soon as you found out it was Helena that took Lulu you fell off the face of the earth!"

"I didn't fall off the face of the earth, Cowboy. I was tailing the Dragon Lady. I even got a parting gift for my effort."

"Are you drunk? You sound like Spinelli."

"He brought back Faison with him," Sonny translated.

"Faison is here?" Lucky asked, looking around. "Where is he, being tortured somewhere…never mind. I think I'm better off not knowing since I have to uphold the law."

Luke nodded. "That he is. You don't want to know what I did to get him here, considering you are on the right side of the law. And no, before you ask, you are not to see him considering what he did to you all those years ago."

"What kind of information did you get out of him?" Lucky asked, when Luke and Sonny hesitated, he added. "I'm asking as Lulu's older brother not as a cop."

"He told us some important information," Sonny said, cryptically. "It may aid us in finding the old bag."

Lucky held up his hand to stop Sonny. "The less I know the better. I get it. Does Lu know that you are back at least?"

Luke nodded. "I think Johnny would have told her by –"

He was cut off by the slamming of the door.

"Sonny! How dare you not tell me the moment that you found out that Johnny asked Lulu to marry him?" Carly shouted as she entered his office. "I'm her cousin! I have the right to know!"

"What!" Lucky shouted.

Luke needed to put on a show for Lucky's sake, so he wouldn't be the last one to know. Luke clutched his chest. "My Gumdrop… and the Mob Prince are to be wed? I need a drink!" He went to the bar and poured himself a hefty glass of brandy.

"Lu is marrying Johnny?" Lucky echoed.

Sonny nodded. "Yes."

"And you know this how?" Lucky demanded.

"Nikolas told me."

"Nik knew?" Lucky turned to Sonny. "When were you going to tell me, on the way to the chapel? I would have wondered why I was in the tux."

"Johnny asked Nikolas for his permission to marry Lulu considering that he couldn't get a hold of Luke," Sonny explained. "I just provided the ring since I am the proud godfather."

"Nikolas just gave Johnny his blessing?" Lucky demanded. "Just like that, no matter what Johnny had put our baby sister through?"

"No, not exactly, Nikolas put Johnny through the wringer before he finally gave his blessing," Sonny said. "And if he hurt Lulu again, he would personally kill him himself."

"That's good, because I will help him if Johnny does," Lucky said.

**Sonny's Island:**

Lulu put the phone on the nightstand. "I think I did something…"

"What?" Johnny asked.

"I told Carly that Sonny knew about the engagement. No doubt that my cousin is on her way over there to read him the riot act. When Carly gets something into her head…"

"Sonny will just give her one of his credit cards to plan the wedding," Johnny stated. "That should calm her down until you come back to Port Charles."

"Lucky is going to be so upset," Lulu said. "He'll wonder why Carly is sending him to get tux fittings. He might just charter a boat to get here to kick your butt."

"Lucky will get over it." Johnny rubbed her stomach. "How are the kiddos doing? Are they kicking you again?"

"Nice one, changing the subject to the babies." Lulu smiled.

"Did it work?" Johnny smirked, wrapping his arms around her.

She hated to admit it, but it did work. She loved it when he talked about the babies.

"Well?" he prodded.

"It did."

"Good. Now I have a better way to distract you…" Johnny captured her lips with his and lowered her to the bed.

**Somewhere in the World:**

The pilot had just come on stating that they would be landing to refuel shortly. Just as well, Helena had no idea where to search. She had spies everywhere in the world and yet they couldn't find the blond she was looking for. She even had minions disguised as orderlies at the clinic that Laura was recovering at just in case someone showed up and spilled important information about Lulu.

There was nothing at all.

At least she would have heard something. Luke gloating that he had one-upped her by getting Faison.

She didn't like the information blackout. She was used to be in charge not the other way around, scrounging for bits of information like a dog. She wasn't the sit back and wait type of person. She was the take action type of person.

As the plane began its descent, Helena thought hard. She looked at the map of the world that was attached to the wall. There was a colored tack on the locations that they had searched for Lulu. She didn't notice it before but mostly they were in the United States rather than the rest of the world.

Sonny was getting sloppy, hiding Lulu in the US instead of…

"Son-of-a-bitch!" she shouted, realizing something for the first time.

Lulu wasn't in the United States at all she was somewhere else entirely…


	45. Chapter 46

**Chapter 47: The Calm**

**Sonny's Island:**

Johnny awoke to find Lulu sleeping peacefully on his chest. They both were covered by only a thin sheet, the rest of the covers were on a heap on the floor with their discarded clothing. He smiled as he continued to watch her sleep.

"You know, staring isn't polite," Lulu said with her eyes still closed.

"You are awake, you little sneak." Johnny picked up her hand, kissing it.

Lulu shifted to sit up in bed. "I just got up a little while ago."

"We can call down for breakfast and stay in bed all day," Johnny offered.

Lulu smiled. "As good as that sounds, I want to go for a walk along the beach and maybe go swimming. I need to get out of the house. I hate being cooped up for too long."

"Okay, then I'll have the cook pack us a picnic basket; we'll make a day out of it," Johnny offered, rubbing her hand. "Just you and me, what do you think?"

"Sounds perfect."

**Sonny's House:**

Sonny gave Carly one of his credit cards to buy anything she wanted for Lulu's wedding, so she would go away and leave him and Luke to discuss how they were going to get rid of Helena once and for all. It was one of his cards that didn't have a credit limit. He hoped that Carly wasn't going to rack up a huge bill.

"That was easy, you just gave her your credit card and he was happy and left," Luke noted. "Too bad that won't work on my wife considering she is the one with the dough."

Sonny laughed. "All kidding aside, we have to discuss on what we are going to do with Faison."

"Aren't Dweetle Dee and Dweetle Dumb mixing the cement for his shoes so he'll be at the bottom of the river soon?"

"Whoa!" Lucky held his hands up in the air. "If you two are going to discuss on how to get rid of someone, I better leave. Call me if you hear anything about Helena's location."

Lucky headed to the door. "It's great to have you back, Dad."

"Bye Cowboy," Luke said as Lucky left.

"Seriously Luke, I know what Faison did to your family. It's your choice, what should we do to get rid of Faison?" Sonny asked.

"We are going to hurt him exactly how he hurt my family."

**Sonny's Island:**

Lulu changed in to a one-piece bathing suit and a sarong. Johnny had on a pair of wild patterned trunks that he wouldn't be caught dead in back in Port Charles. The Cook had packed them a basket, Johnny held it in one hand and in the other he held Lulu's hand.

They walked along barefoot at the edge of the surf. Johnny began to ask her type of house she wanted to get once they have gotten back to Port Charles. "There is a nice Tudor style house that is in the same area of the Q's mansion."

Lulu shook her head. "They would be there all the time if we live that close to them."

"Okay, that one is ruled out. What about a penthouse? There is plenty of room."

Lulu nixed that idea too. "No yard for Landon Lucas and Lorelei to run around in."

"So you want a house with a yard that is some distance from the Q's?" Johnny asked.

Lulu looked out to sea; the sun was sparkling like diamonds over the water. "Yup."

"That's a tall order considering how the Q's are going to factor in the kids' lives. They are going to regard them as part of their extended family. They hate your father but love you."

Lulu nodded. All the times that the Q's kicked her father out of the house, she was always welcomed to stay. That was something that Lulu found strange and weird.

"That much is true; remember when Edward tried to sic Alice on you when they found us in bed together?" She asked, laughing at the memory.

"That I do," Johnny remembered. "Edward wanted her to do the Reverse Chicken Wing on me. You talked her out of it, thank you for saving my neck that day."

Lulu gave him a peck on his cheek. "You're welcome."

Johnny stopped by some large rocks and spread out a blanket. "This spot is good enough."

He helped Lulu to the blanket then he sat down next to her. He took her hand in his and stared out to the sea. He saw some of the ships that were part of Sonny's securities circling the island.

"They are there to help," Johnny said as she noticed the boats. "They work for Sonny."

"I know there are more than usual. Anything else I should know?" Lulu asked.

"Nope. Helena is still out there. We have to be careful. Sonny stepped up the protection on the island." Johnny opened the basket. "Let's see what the Cook packed for us."

Johnny began to pull out some plastic containers. "We got… pasta salad, Key Lime pie, and some cold steak…"he trailed off when Lulu was staring at him. "What?"

"Nothing. I'm just glad that you are here."

"Where else would I be?" Johnny asked. "I would have stowed away on a boat in order to be here with you."

Lulu took one of the containers from him, opening it up to find some potato salad. "I know, I'm just playing."

Johnny grinned. "You…" he picked her hand and kissed it. "Need to stop that. I love you and nothing is going to change that."

**Sonny's House:**

Sonny and Luke stood outside the room that they were holding Faison. Max and Milo went to the hardware store to stock up on cement and cinder blocks just be safe.

Sonny swung open the door. Faison was tied to a chair; his head was to one side. He raised it when he heard them come in. His face was battered and bloodied as if he gone ten rounds with Mike Tyson.

"Faison, old buddy, we have much to talk about," Luke said.

"Now you want to talk? Are you tired of beating me?" Faison snarled.

"Did you ever get tired trying to hurt my little girl?" Luke demanded.

"Why so concerned, Spencer? Why are you now playing the concerned father card? You dropped Lulu at her Grandmothers and only saw her when you saw fit, which was what, once a year if that at all?"

"You should stop while you are ahead, Faison," warned Sonny. "Luke maybe many things, but if you harm one of his children you better…"

"Sonny, let's not frighten the prisoner," Luke mocked. "He needs to be on guard at all times because he won't know when I am going to strike. It might be when he least expects it, when his guard was down. We could put something in his food; you do feed him, right?"

"Only when we need to," Sonny answered. "He only gets bread and water."

Luke laughed. "That is more than the gruel that the Dragon Lady gave me when I was in her custody."

"What do you want Spencer?" Faison spat. "It wasn't enough that you took the bumpy back country roads from California to Port Charles. I think that you deliberately went over all the bumps in the road that you could find."

Luke chuckled. "You got that right! I took pleasure hearing your body bounces around in the trunk as I drove. I found the sound soothing."

**Sonny's Island:**

Lulu and Johnny finished eating their picnic and were cleaning up. A sudden gust of wind caught the blanket as Johnny began to pull it up. The blanket became a sail, pulling Johnny along for a few feet before he got control of it. Lulu looked at him humorously as he folded the blanket and brushed the sand off him.

"Can't even fold a blanket, can we?" she kidded.

"Not in a gale force wind," Johnny answered, sticking the blanket under his arm and picking up the picnic basket. "Come on; let's get back to the house before we get blown away."

Lulu took his free hand. "You should have seen the look on your face as you struggled with the blanket! I think you found your-"

Johnny silenced her with a kiss on the lips. "Let's just keep that to ourselves, alright?" he asked when he pulled back. "I don't want others to think that if I can't control a blanket, I might not be able to control you."

Lulu smiled. She was a handful; she would be the first to admit it. "Sure, whatever you want, big boy I can keep a lid on it."

**Jason's Penthouse:**

Spinelli toiled away on his laptop when Jason came downstairs. "That was Sonny, apparently Luke showed up at his place last night with Faison tied up in a big red bow."

Spinelli knew that Jason never joked around, this must be the truth. "The Blonde One's father brought The Brain Cleaner to Port Charles?"

"I'm going to head over there to see if they need my help with anything." Jason put on his black leather coat. "If you find anything out, you can contact me there."

"Will do Stone Cold," Spinelli answered as Jason headed out of the door.

Spinelli clicked on something on the computer. As the page refreshed, he felt the blood drain from his face. "My God…"

**Sonny's House:**

Luke paced in front of Faison. The prisoner followed Luke with his eyes. "What are you going to do to me, Spencer?" he repeated.

"I'm thinking of the most painful way to kill you and get away with it."

"Can we cut a deal?" Faison asked, suddenly.

"Your life in exchange for what?" Sonny demanded.

"My life in exchange for some information that I think that you will find important," Faison stated. "You let me go free and I will let you know everything that you want to know."

"My colleague and I need to discuss this matter," Sonny stated, as he ushered Luke out of the room.

Back upstairs in Sonny's office, Luke poured himself a glass of brandy. "What was that all about, old friend? You are giving that scumbag hope that he will get out of this alive."

"He might have valuable information that we can't pass up" Sonny reasoned.

"You know what that man is capable of. You know what he did to my family. The man is a menace; he needs to be stopped for good."

"I vote for that,"

Sonny and Luke turned as Jason entered the office. "Good you are here; I was just about to call you."

"Want me to torture Faison to get more information out of him?" Jason asked. "I would do it in a heartbeat. I love Lulu as a sister and Carly would have killed me if I stood back and done nothing."

"My niece and daughter have a close relationship," Luke noted. "At least she's busy planning the wedding to get in our hair."

"Wedding? What wedding?" Jason asked.

"Johnny asked Lulu to marry him and she accepted," Sonny explained.

"And you are okay with it?" Jason asked Luke.

Luke shrugged. "If he hurts her again, can I trust that you will take care of him?"

"Of course," Jason and Sonny answered at the same time.

"Words that a father would love to hear."

Suddenly the doors burst open and Spinelli stumbled in. "The Jackal has some dire news…"

**Sonny's Island:**

Johnny and Lulu made it back to the house. They were standing out on the balcony outside Lulu's room. The wind was at a steady rate. Johnny couldn't shake the feeling of foreboding in the pit of his stomach as he watched the palm trees sway in the breeze.

Lulu seemed to sense his apprehension as he tightened his arms around her waist. "What is it?" she asked. "You seem tense."

Johnny rubbed her arms. "It's probably nothing. I don't want to worry you."

**Sonny's House:**

"What are you talking about weird kid?" Sonny demanded.

Spinelli began to spout things that made little sense until Luke cleared his throat. "Take a deep breath and then talk."

Spinelli did was he was told. He pulled out his laptop from his bag. "I was monitoring the NOAA satellites the- National Oceanic and Atmospheric Administration-"

"I know what NOAA means, what are you getting at?" Sonny barked. "If it's not important, we have work to do."

Spinelli turned on his computer. He hit a few buttons until he found what he was looking for. It was a satellite image of Sonny's island. To the west of it was a close cluster of clouds.

"What is that?" Luke demanded.

"That is the beginnings of a Tropical Storm."

Hate me!

Read and Review!


	46. Chapter 47

**Chapter 48: Before the Storm**

**Sonny's House:**

Sonny was sure that he heard Spinelli wrong. This was the worst possible thing that could be happening right now.

"What did you say Spinelli?" Sonny demanded.

"There is a Tropical Storm that's a few hundred miles off the coast of your island," Spinelli repeated. "It just formed about an hour ago; there were sustained winds of seventy miles per hour."

"Just a little wind-" Luke said. "She just needs to tie down a few things and she'll be fine."

"No, the hurricane force winds start as seventy-five miles per hour," Spinelli explained. "They might be feeling some of the winds right now considering that this storm is going to be massive from what NOAA is predicting and the projected path is your island. It is going to take a direct hit."

**Sonny's Island:**

Johnny went down to the kitchen after Lulu fell asleep. The sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach hasn't subsided. Matt was there drinking a beer and eating a sandwich.

"Hey, getting windy out there," Matt noted as he took a sip of a beer.

"I've noticed that too. Think it's anything to worry about?" Johnny asked.

"If it was something to worry about, Sonny would have contacted us by now." Matt went to the refrigerator to get another beer and gave one to Johnny.

"I guess that is true." Johnny uncapped the beer and took a swig.

"Did you tell Lulu that Luke's back yet?"

Johnny nodded. "I have, she's thrilled."

"I'm guessing that Sonny told him that you two are getting married."

"Carly is planning everything; all we have to do is show up, apparently." Johnny shrugged. "That is one less thing for Lulu to worry about."

Matt laughed so hard that he almost had beer coming out of his nose. He used part of his shirt to mop up the mess he made on the counter. "Ow! Oh, that can't be good. She'll have doves and all sorts of things at your wedding."

"As long as Lulu is happy, I'm happy."

"Spoken as a man in love," Matt commented. "If I can half of what you have with Lu, I'll be a very happy man."

The ringing of Johnny's cell phone cut off his response. "It's Sonny. I have to take it."

"John," Sonny began as soon as Johnny picked up.

"Sonny, this is-"

"There is a problem. How's the weather?"

"You are seriously asking me about the weather?"

"John, how is the weather?"

The way that Sonny stressed the sentence, made Johnny feel that something that was up. "It's a little windy," he admitted.

"That is what I thought. There is a tropical storm that is a few hundred miles from the island. It's going to intensify into a major hurricane. Spinelli is checking the weather satellites; it is projected to hit the island."

Johnny felt his stomach drop. "A hurricane, are you serious? What is going to happen? Are we going to evacuate the island?"

Matt set his beer down, trying to listen to Johnny's portion of the conversation.

"No, it's too dangerous. The water is just going to get choppier. I am not going to risk Lulu's health by putting her on a plane or a boat. The best thing for you to do is have her in the storm shelter with you and Matt and ride out the storm there. I already spoke to my staff; they are getting the shelters ready, one for you and one for them," Sonny explained.

"Okay," Johnny said. "What am I supposed to say to Lulu? She's going to freak out when she learns that a hurricane is going to hit the island."

Matt's eyes grew big and his face grew a ghostly white. Johnny waved to him to remain where he was at.

"She's going to figure it out away. Tell her the truth, but not how bad it is. You are moving to the shelter strictly as a precaution. The staff will let you know when it's ready. We might be out of communication for awhile. Whatever you do, see that Lulu remains calm."

"Alright then, it's just a case a sit and wait it out, huh?" Johnny said as he hung up.

"A hurricane is going to hit the island and Sonny wants us to remain on the island?" Matt asked in disbelief. "Are you serious?"

"I'm afraid so. There are a few storm shelters on this property; one for us and one for the staff. They are setting it up for us as we speak."

"Why can't we just leave?"

Johnny shook his head. "Sonny says it's too dangerous to boat or fly Lulu out. We have to wait it out here."

"A hurricane," Matt muttered. "I never thought that was possible…"

"You can't freak out at all. If Lulu sees her doctor freak, she will too," Johnny stated.

"She's only six months pregnant, far too soon for the babies to be born."

"But if the stress causes her to go into labor, what are the babies' chances for survival?" Johnny asked.

"At twenty-four weeks, there is a fifty percent chance of survival. Considering that they are twins and…" Matt trailed off.

"The chance is less?" Johnny ran his hand through his hair.

This was the worst case. Johnny was going to keep Lulu calm if it was the last thing that he was going to do. He wanted her to carry the babies to term.

"I better get to the clinic and get a few things, just in case. We have to be prepared for the worse." Matt got up. "See you in a few hours. Whatever you do, keep Lulu calm, okay?"

"I'll try my best." Johnny got up from his seat.

"Did Sonny tell you how long we have until the hurricane makes landfall?" Matt asked.

"A day or two at the most, we should see the change in the surf when it gets closer." Johnny said. "Whatever you think you might even need you should bring with you. Things that you don't think that you'll need you should bring anyway."

"I'll be back soon."

Johnny returned to Lulu's bedroom. She was awake and reading a book that was propped on her stomach.

"You're awake," he stated. "Are the babies keeping you up?"

"I just woke up. The wind is getting really loud."

Johnny sat on the edge of the bed. "About that…"

"What are you going to tell me that a hurricane is on its way here?" Lulu asked, jokingly.

When Johnny didn't answer right away, Lulu set the book down. "I was kidding, Johnny."

"I know, but you are right. There is a hurricane coming." Johnny picked up her hand and squeezed it. "The staff is preparing a storm shelter for us as we speak. We'll ride out the storm there with Matt. It's too dangerous to move you by air and water."

Lulu nodded. "Okay. When are we going to get in the shelter?"

"As soon as they tell us to do so."

**Sonny's House:**

Spinelli kept tabs on the approaching hurricane with his computer. The last projected wind speed was over a hundred twenty-five miles per hour making it a very strong category 3 storm. The winds were projected to only increase before it hit land, making it a category 4 storm. The weather person on TV claimed that the only good thing was that the island had a sparse population of a movie theater at full capacity.

"The population means nothing to you, because you are safe inside the television studio," Sonny muttered as he walked into the room.

"Mister Sir, the Jackal is monitoring the situation. It looks dire. The storm is only going to get worse. Wouldn't it be wise to evacuate the Blonde One, the Mob Prince, and the Good Doctor?"

"I'm not going to put Lulu in more of a risk by putting her on a boat or plane. She'll be safer where she is," Sonny explained.

"The Blonde One could go into labor and the little Blonde Ones might make their appearance a little early," Spinelli pointed out.

"Spinelli that is not going to happen to Lulu, alright? Get that thought out of your head. Keep monitoring the storm's progress. I want them safe in the shelter hours before it hits. I promised Lulu's family I was going to keep her safe and I am going to."

Spinelli nodded. "The Jackal will keep tabs on the storm and provide you with constant updates."

**Sonny's Island:**

Matt returned from the clinic, he gave all the things that he brought with him to a member of the staff that promised to set it up in the storm shelter. He went up to Lulu's bedroom to check on his patient. He found her packing clothes into a suitcase.

"I hope that we won't be there for long," she said when she noticed him in the doorway. "I better be prepared, you know."

"Are you okay? No cramping or anything else?" Matt asked.

Lulu shook her head. "Nope. Even the babies are giving the kicking a rest. They are just moving around a lot."

"So Johnny told you about the impending storm, huh?"

Lulu laughed. "I wouldn't call a hurricane a storm by any means."

"I went to the clinic to stock up the shelter on some supplies," Matt explained.

Lulu closed the suitcase and zipped it up. "So we aren't leaving the island, huh? Johnny mentioned that it was too dangerous to move me by air and water."

Matt nodded. "It is. We don't want to even chance it at all. Your safety is top priority with everyone."

Just then, several of the groundskeepers, came into Lulu's room carrying sheets of plywood and hammers. "We are going to board up the doors and windows," one of them explained.

Johnny came into the room. "Alright, I spoke to Sonny. He wants us to move into the shelter as soon as possible." He pointed to Lulu's suitcase. "I see that Lulu is packed, Matt throw a few things in a bag and meet us down in the kitchen."

Matt nodded. "Okay. See you in a few."

Matt left the room. Johnny watched as the groundskeepers began to board up the doors leading to the balcony.

"I packed a few things for you, considering you moved all your clothes in here." Lulu smiled.

Johnny wrapped his arms around her. "The closet is so huge, I thought that you wouldn't notice."

"Not notice that clothes are hanging in there that are so big that I can pitch a tent and camp out?"

Johnny laughed and picked up the suitcase. "Let's go downstairs and meet Matt. We need to get to the shelter as soon as we can."

Twenty minutes later, they made it through a light rainfall to the shelter. Johnny lead Lulu by the hand inside, Matt turned on the lights. It looked like a bomb shelter on the inside. On one of the walls was the medical equipment that Matt had brought in and covered it with a sheet it was beside a shelving unit that was full of canned food and pallets of bottled water in both bottles and gallon sized. He didn't want to worry Lulu even more with her seeing what was under the sheet. On the other wall was a bunk bed and another bed lined the third wall.

"It's not much, but we'll be safe here," Johnny stated. "It is powered by generator and there is even emergency backup just in case. That door," he pointed to another door, "Is the head; there is even a shower in there."

Matt looked at the bunk beds, "Which one do you want the top or bottom?"

"You have the bottom, just in case you need to get to Lulu fast," Johnny stated.

"I'm in the room!" Lulu pouted. "Geez, will you stop treating me like I'm made out of glass?"

As she spoke, the lights flickered.

"The wind is getting stronger," Matt noted.

"Don't worry there is a satellite phone in here if we need it," Johnny said.

Lulu went over to the single bed and sat down. "I'm sorry," she muttered. "For getting you involved in all of this."

"Lu, you are not to blame at all. Get that out of your head right now. The only person to blame is that crazy bitch Helena!" Johnny exclaimed.

**Elsewhere on the Island:**

Nobody would call a hurricane was a stroke a good luck, but Helena would. Due to the storm Sonny's ships that were circling the island for protection had to be moored in the lagoon for safety. The guards that regularly patrolled sought shelter from the wind and driving rain.

Finally her hacker friend that cost more than more people made in a lifetime paid off. Someone was really interested in the NOAA satellites and this particular island that had hardly any population.

This must have been the place that Sonny stashed Lulu. She had her pilot drop her off miles off the coast and she handsomely paid a sea captain a great deal of money to let her off on the far side of the island.

The darkened boarded up mansion loomed in front of her. She could tell that no one was inside, there must be a storm shelter somewhere, not too far considering that Lulu was in such a delicate state.

Thunder and lightning crackled above her. "Soon Lesley Lu, you'll be mine again."

I hope it was worth the wait!


	47. Chapter 48

**Chapter 49: The Pitter-Patter of Raindrops **

**Storm Shelter:**

Lulu lay on the bed while Matt was taking her blood pressure. "Okay, your BP is alright considering what is going on. I'm going to take a sonogram now; do you want to watch, Johnny?"

"Of course, I want to see my children. They must have gotten bigger since the last time we had a sonogram." Johnny reached over and took Lulu's hand in his.

"They are fine, I feel them moving around," Lulu stated.

"That is good to hear." Matt went to lift Lulu's shirt off her stomach but Johnny beat him to it.

"Allow me," Johnny said.

"Johnny this isn't the time or place to get into a pissing contest," Lulu warned as the lights flickered again.

Matt squirted the gel on her stomach. She flinched from the coolness of it. "Sorry." Matt readied the wand of the small sonogram. "Are ready to see the kids?"

**Sonny's House:**

They watched the weather the news was showing. The weatherman was really excited to explain the movement of the hurricane now called Hurricane Lisa. He kept on saying that the projected path was going to hit a sparely populated island. If it hit anywhere else the damage would be catastrophic.

"Okay, the staff just reported that Lulu, Johnny, and Matt are in their storm shelter. The staff just got into theirs," Jason reported as he came into Sonny's living room. "Johnny has a satellite phone in case he needs to get in contact with us."

"We have to wait until the storm passes," Sonny muttered.

"I don't like the fact that all the guards and other protection are suspended until the storm passes," Jason said. "Helena is crazy enough to try something during the storm."

"I don't think she will. She wants Lulu and the babies. She is not going to put them at risk considering Lulu is only six months along. That's too soon for the babies to be born."

"The Jackal must interject, The Evil Grannie is not aware that Lulu is double blessed? She only knows about one of the babies right?"

"She'll just think both of the babies' are Cassadines," Sonny stated. "She will be thrilled to have two new Cassadine heirs instead of one."

"This isn't good, Sonny," Jason said. "I've got a bad feeling about this."

Sonny didn't want to admit it either, but he had a bad feeling as well.

**Elsewhere on the Island:**

Helena was soaked to the bone but she didn't care. She was so close that she could smell it. Lulu was somewhere on this island. The mansion was board up because of the storm. She had to find the storm shelter that Lulu was waiting out the storm in. She had to be nearby considering she probably couldn't get too far since she was pregnant.

That would mean that she will have at least one or two guards at the most keeping an eye on her. It would be so easy to do away with them and take Lulu back.

She wiped the rain out of her eyes. She needed to think, where would the shelter be?

**Storm Shelter:**

The babies looked great on the monitor and their heartbeats were strong. "You look good and so do the babies," Matt announced.

Lulu beamed at Johnny. "See, nothing to worry about."

"I wouldn't say that considering what is going on outside." Matt handed Johnny a small hand towel so he could wipe the gel from Lulu's stomach.

"Matt," Lulu groaned. "You know what I meant, don't; twist my words around."

Johnny wiped the gel from Lulu's stomach and pulled her shirt down. "We are going to be in here for a few days at least; we shouldn't fight."

"Agreed," Lulu said. She looked up at them. "What about you guys?"

Matt and Johnny mumbled their agreement as well.

"See?" she grinned. "That wasn't so bad was it?"

"So we are going to be stuck in here together for the foreseeable future," Matt began. "What should we do to kill the time?"

**Sonny's House: **

Max entered Sonny's office. "Mr. C, Nikolas Cassadine is here to see you."

"Send him in."

"What's this about a hurricane that is going to hit your island?" Nikolas demanded as he entered the room. "I thought I would have warranted a phone call considering the life of my baby sister is at stake. But, no I had to find out by watching television."

"Your sister is safe in a storm shelter on the island," Sonny replied.

Nikolas looked at him dumbfounded. "She's still on the island? The weatherman was saying that it's a bad storm and it is a good thing that it is not going to strike a highly populated area."

"It was too dangerous to move Lulu by air or water. She's going to wait out the storm with Johnny and Matt. She's going to be fine."

"As soon as the storm passes, I want my sister brought back to Port Charles," Nikolas demanded. "I don't like her being so far away from her family."

"She's safe on the island, Nikolas. All the moving around isn't going to do her or the babies very good."

"I don't like this at all. Who is guarding my sister? The shelter can't be that large,"

"You sister is fine," Sonny repeated. "If she wasn't I would have gotten a call."

Nikolas looked at him incredulously. "By whom, the tooth fairy? Isn't all the power and phone line knocked down because of the winds?"

"Johnny has a satellite phone. He'll use that to let us know if there is anything for us to worry about."

"I still don't like it," Nikolas grumbled.

**Storm Shelter:**

To pass the time, the three of them were playing poker on Lulu's cot. Instead of poker chips they were using various snack foods that they found on the shelves in the shelter. Both Johnny and Matt has a meager pile of 'chips' while Lulu had a huge pile of 'chips' before her she was even eating the red vines instead of using them to bet.

"Really you're eating your chips?" Matt asked as he shuffled the cards for the next game.

"What?" Lulu asked with her mouthful. "I have plenty."

Matt began to deal the cards. "Remind me why playing with a girl that her father owns a casino is a good idea, again?"

Lulu picked up her cards. "Just for you to know, my Dad taught me how to play poker by the time I entered kinder garden."

"Luke also her how to pick a lock and hotwire a car by the time you were in the second grade," Johnny added.

Matt laughed. "Oh wow. I bet your mother really loved that."

"She was really pissed at my dad for teaching me that. But it has come in handy a few times." Lulu looked at her cards and tossed several cookies in the middle of the bed for the pot.

Johnny laughed at the look on Lulu's face as she looked at her cards. "I think she has another winning hand there, Matt."

Matt threw his cards down with a heavy sigh. "I'm out."

Johnny did the same thing too. "I'm out, too."

Lulu began to laugh as she retrieved the cookies. "My poker face must be better than I thought."

**Elsewhere on the Island:**

Helena walked the perimeter of the property and came up empty handed. She ended up where she began. The rain began to come down harder and the wind began to pick up, making it difficult to stand. Helena pulled out a waterproof flashlight, turning it on as she headed into the thick, lush vegetation.

As she trudged through the wind and rain, the lightning and the flashlight illuminated enough in front of her to see a small building made out of cement before her. "Excellent…"


	48. Chapter 49

**Chapter 50: Things that go Bump in the Night.**

**Storm Shelter:**

Johnny and Matt gave up playing poker with Lulu because she had won one every hand they had played.

"Remind me why playing poker with a girl whose father owns a casino was a good idea?" Matt asked as he ate the last of his 'chips'.

"Because you two can't say no to a pregnant woman." Lulu placed her chips in one large pile.

Johnny laughed. "That's my girl." He kissed her lightly on the lips.

Matt made a face. "Seriously, I'm in the room. Can't you wait until we are out of here?"

Lulu smiled. "We already put him through a lot. We can wait a few days can't we?"

Matt put his hands together as if praying. "Please? Just wait until we get out of the shelter; I'm begging you here."

"We're kidding," Lulu stated.

"We are?" Johnny asked, looking disappointed.

Lulu tossed a handful of cookies at him. "Down boy."

**Elsewhere on the Island: **

Helena pulled out her gun as she grew closer to the shack. She cautiously approached it. She knew that Lulu probably had a limited number of guards protecting Lulu do to the bad weather. She could take on a small number of guards and win. People never thought that an old woman could be as cunning or as deadly as her.

That is when she strikes, people shouldn't never trust that feeble old women. They might surprise you.

She placed her free hand on the door handle and swung the door open.

**Sonny's House:**

Sonny, Spinelli, Nikolas, and Jason sat huddled over Spinelli's computer watching the satellite feed of the storm in real time. The outer edge of the storm was just hitting the island. It would be hours before the storm was going to be over. It would be hours before they heard from Lulu.

The fact of being out of communication for that long of a time was unsettling. They could just hope and pray for the best until communication was reestablished.

The storm looked massive on the screen; Spinelli stated that the sustained winds had diminished somewhat to only one hundred ten miles per hour, still a very strong storm.

They were all helpless in the situation and none of them liked it.

"Spinelli, how much longer until the storm finally passes the island?" Nikolas asked, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Hours."

Nikolas muttered an oath under his breath. "After years and years keeping her safe and its Mother Nature's decision whether she lives or dies."

**Elsewhere on the Island:**

The door swung open, through the lightning illuminated enough for Helena to see that the shack was no more than where the groundskeepers to keep their equipment.

"Damn it!" she shouted in defeat, she slammed the door shut.

She had to be nearby. She just had to.

Through the sheets of rain, she noticed another small building in a small clearing a few hundred yards in front of her. This has to be it. Lulu had to be there.

**Storm Shelter:**

The three of them decided to pass their time by tell ghost stories. They felt it fitting considering the situation they were in. Matt told one about a corpse coming back to life from the morgue on a full-moon Halloween night and attacked the staff at the hospital.

Johnny wrapped his arms around Lulu as Matt finished his story. "Are you scared, Johnny?" Lulu teased.

"What? No." Johnny shook his head. "I'm not scared at all. Nice story Matt, you have a great imagination."

"Oh wow. Did you just give me a complement? It must be a cold day in hell," Matt said.

"It's a day to mark in your calendar, Matt!" Lulu stated. "It's a date to remember."

"Hey! You are supposed to be on my side, Lu!" Johnny complained.

"It's a momentous day; Johnny is paying somebody a…" she trailed off as Johnny tossed a cookie at her.

"I told my ghost story, who's going to be next?" Matt asked.

"Ghost stories during a hurricane," Lulu muttered.

"It is something that we can tell our kids." Johnny picked up her hand and squeezed it.

"My turn!" Lulu exclaimed. "I have a great story to tell!"

**Elsewhere on the Island:**

The ground was getting soggy; Helena's heels began to sink into the ground. It was getting more difficult to stand upright as the winds began to increase. Undaunted by the steadily declining weather; she pressed forward to the shack.

When she reached it, even in the darkness she could tell that it was different than the one she had checked just moments ago. It looked bigger, looked like it was made from reinforced concrete, and the door looked to be made out of metal.

This had to be it. Lulu must be inside.

She reached in her pocket, pulling out a small cylinder and smiled. It was time to get her heir back.

**Storm Shelter:**

Lulu began to tell her story it was mostly about the Cassadines and all their deeds throughout the years but she had changed their names so that Matt and Johnny were none the wiser.

Suddenly there was a small explosion blowing open the door, temporary blinding them. Before any of them could react; a flash grenade was thrown into the room, completely blinding them this time.

"Lulu!" Johnny cried as he felt her being pried from his grasp.

He tried to get to his feet when he heard the unmistakable sound of a cocking gun then the sounds of gunshots before everything went black.


	49. Chapter 50

**Chapter 51: No One Mourns…**

**Sonny's House:**

They watched in silence as the massive green glob on the television screen inch closer to Sonny's island.

"As soon as this thing passes, I want to call the island's satellite phone," Sonny ordered. "I want to know that Lulu is safe and unharmed."

**Sonny's Island:**

Johnny groaned in pain. His head was pounding and his years were ringing from the explosion. He coughed as he opened his eyes; the room was filled with smoke he could barely see. From what he could tell he wasn't hurt apart from being thrown to the ground by the explosion.

"Lulu!" he shouted. "Where are you?"

He heard some groaning and went to where the sound was coming from. He turned the person over, it was Matt blood was pouring from his shoulder and blood trickled down his face from a cut above his eye.

"Matt!" Johnny slapped him in order to wake him up.

He reached for a blanket and pressed it to Matt's shoulder. Matt grunted in pain. "It's a flesh wound. Find Lulu."

Johnny stumbled to his feet; he was still groggy from the blast. His foot accidently bumped the satellite phone. He trusted it into Matt's stomach. "Call Sonny, his number one on the speed dial the moment I leave. We need to let him know what's going on and you need to see a doctor."

**Elsewhere on the Island:**

The person who grabbed Lulu had a death grip on her wrist and Lulu could not wiggle out of the grasp. Wind and rain whipped around her, soaking her to the bone. Her head was still ringing from the blast. All she remembered was the door being blown in and somebody grabbing her from Johnny's grasp. The next thing she knew she was outside the shelter and in the middle of the storm.

She dug her heels in the soggy grass, making the person in front of her jerk to a stop.

"That wasn't a wise move, Lesley Lu," said the voice that she would never forget.

**Sonny's House: **

Sonny's cell cut the silence in the room.

"Hello?"

"Sonny," Matt panted through the intense pain.

"Who the hell is this?"

"Dr. Matt Hunter-"

"Matt? Where the hell is Johnny? What the hell is going on?"

Matt coughed. "Something happened."

"Yeah, there is a hurricane bearing down on the island-"

"Explosion, gunfire, I've been hit, Lulu's missing, and Johnny's looking for her," Matt explained.

"What?"

By the tone of Sonny's voice, made everyone's ears prick up. They all turned to Sonny waiting for his response.

Matt told Sonny all he could remember about the last few minutes. They first were playing poker and Lulu was kicking their butts and him and Johnny gave up and began to tell some ghost stories.

"That's all a fascinating story Matt, but what the hell happened for you to call me during a hurricane?"

"There was an explosion that blew the door in. There was a lot of smoke…the next thing I remembered was Johnny slapping me awake. Apparently someone shot me in the shoulder. I'm fine, it didn't hit anything major."

"What about Lulu? Let me speak to her."

"I told you, she's not here. Whoever blew the door in took her."

**Somewhere on the Island:**

Lulu's pupils dilated. It was the voice that she hoped that she would never hear again.

"You looked surprised that I finally found you. It took a great deal of money but you are finally back in my clutches."

Helena yanked Lulu forward. "Let's go."

Lulu tried to stop but for an old woman, Helena was surprisingly strong. "You won't get off this island alive," she said through clinched teeth. "Let me go. Leave me and the babi- baby alone."

Lulu caught herself before she slipped up. Helena still was in the dark about her having twins and she intended to keep it that way.

"Like hell." Helena dragged Lulu along with her. "I worked too hard to get you and…"

"You are going to kill me once the baby is born?" Lulu asked.

"I haven't decided that yet," Helena admitted. "I still have a few months to change my mind. Sonny's cooks must be feeding you well, because you look much farther along than six months pregnant."

**Somewhere else on the Island:**

Johnny staggered out of the shelter. Rain pelted him like stones, soaking him instantly. He could barely see the hand in front of his face the rain was coming down so hard. Thunder and lightning crashed overhead and made the ground vibrate. He hoped that Matt was able to establish communication with Sonny. Unfortunately he knew that help will arrive when the storm had passed. They had to deal with the homicidal psychopath on their own.

He looked on the ground, there were no footprints. If there were any the rain had already filled them up. He had no idea which direction that the evil bitch had taken Lulu and his babies. The sound of the rain and thunder had drowned out any sounds if Lulu was screaming for his help.

Johnny bent down, pulling up his pant leg. He had an ankle hostler. The gun was small compared to the one he usually carries. It only had six rounds. He had to have a great shot; he couldn't afford to make a mistake.

"I'm going to get you back, Lu," Johnny said aloud. "We didn't work so hard to keep you safe for all of it to end now."

**Sonny's House:**

"I don't care how much extra it costs!" Nikolas yelled into his cell phone. "Get the submarine in the water and drive! Go to the area that was faxed to you. The longitude and latitude should be there. Yes, I understand that there is a hurricane in that area! That is why I'm quadrupling your substantial fee!"

"How the hell did that sick bitch get on my island?" Sonny demanded on his phone. "I don't care! Send somebody to patch the doctor up! Yes, the doctor got hurt. I'll hurt you more if you wait any longer!"

Spinelli was on his computer trying to find out how Helena was able to get on the island. He was hacking through satellite after satellite trying to find some footage that was the only problem there were no surveillance cameras in the middle of the ocean. He was also looking into flight plans from planes that might have even crossed the area.

"I've might have procured the information that we seek," he announced.

Both Nikolas and Sonny covered the mouth part of their phones. "What did you find, Spinelli?" Nikolas asked.

"There was a small seaplane's flight plan that went to an island that's a few hundred miles away from yours. The island that Lulu is residing on is in the flight path of the seaplane."

"She must have not paid him enough to file a fake flight plan," Nikolas muttered.

"The pilot wanted to file a proper flight plan just in case he got caught up in the hurricane and didn't make it. He wanted to be found." Sonny stated.

"The plane must have landed out of visual range of the guards…they were too busy preparing for the storm. If Johnny was with her, they might have felt that she was safe enough," Nikolas muttered. "Damn, she couldn't have planned this better."

**Somewhere on the Island:**

"The food is such better than what you gave me," Lulu taunted as Helena continued to drag her.

"Damn it, I even had Tyler on the inside and he wasn't much help at all," she grumbled.

"Tyler worked for you?" Lulu asked, astonished.

"You knew him as Drew."

Drew? The masked man that brought her food and pinned her down so that the doctors could draw her blood numerous times was actually working for Helena? This was too much to digest at the moment, but it would explain how Johnny felt something was off with Tyler and refused her to be alone with him at any time. It all made sense now. Lulu thought that Johnny was just being jealous and over-protective.

Helena continued to drag Lulu along with her death grip. They were having a hard time staying upright and moving forward it seems that every time they took a step forward, the wind pushed them back three steps back. Helena increased the grip on Lulu's arm.

"Why don't you just let me go?" Lulu suggested. "We can't get off the island during this storm; we can't fly out or take a boat."

"We are not flying or boating out of here. We are taking another route."

**Somewhere else on the Island: **

Johnny wiped the rain from his eyes. He had to think, Helena could not get off the island by air or boat until the hurricane had passed. She must be taking her off the island another way.

Then it hit him, he turned to his left and headed to the lagoon, knowing full well that Helena was heading there with Lulu.

**Somewhere on the Island:**

Lulu still struggled against Helena's death grip on her arm. "Stop it," Helena hissed. "You are making this worse."

Lulu used her free hand to wipe the rain from her face. "Why? You are going to kill me after I give birth anyway."

"I haven't decided what to do with you yet,"

Above the thunder crackled as Helena dragged her into a small clearing near the lagoon where Lulu and Johnny reconnected a few weeks back. The palm trees were bending back and forth like toothpicks the palms were almost hitting the ground.

There was an unfamiliar sound that accompanied the clap of thunder it sounded like…

Lulu turned back to see a giant palm snap in half and heading in their direction. With one final tug, she wrenched her arm free from Helena's grasp. Lulu darted to her left just as the palm tree crashed on top of Helena.


	50. Chapter 51

**A/N: It's a little short but I hope you like it! It might be only one of two chapters left!**

**Chapter 52: Ding-Dong **

**Somewhere on the Island:**

Lulu staggered out of the way just in time to see the palm fall on top of Helena with a sickening, bone crushing thud. Lulu quickly made sure that she was unharmed before she went to see if Helena had survived the impact.

**Somewhere else on the Island:**

Johnny heard the sound of splitting wood before he saw the giant palm begin fall. He saw a flash of blond struggling with another person.

"No!" he shouted as he made his way to the small clearing as the tree fell on top of Helena.

He saw Lulu standing over the fallen palm, looking down at something. Helena lay crumpled and broken underneath the tree. She coughed up some blood. "I never thought this Spencer would be the one who would do me in,"

Johnny wrapped his arms protectively around Lulu, pulling her behind him in case Helena wasn't completely trapped.

"It was inevitable that one of us would take you out," Lulu spat. "The world is going to be a better place without you in it."

Despite her pain, Helena chuckled. "You say that now, Lesley Lu but you are carrying the next Cassadine heir like it or not. He or she will find out their true roots one day and will take over."

"Get one thing straight old woman," Lulu seethed. "This baby is no Cassadine. He or she is a Spencer and a Zarracha."

Helena struggled to catch her breath. "You say that now, once…"

She never got to finish her sentence. She gave one final cough before her eyes closed and her head rolled to one side.

**Sonny's House:**

Nikolas had successfully procured a way for them to get to the island by a submarine. It would cost a hefty fee but it would be all worth it if they got Lulu and her babies back safe and unharmed.

"I've got a submarine that can take us to your island," Nikolas said as he hung up the phone.

Sonny nodded. "A submarine wouldn't be in danger because of the storm because of the depths it can go in the water."

"Exactly, I can get my jet fueled and on the tarmac in forty-five minutes," Nikolas added.

"Okay then. We'll go. Not a word to Lucky, he would want to tag along. If I have to take Helena out…"

"I can see him being okay with that," Nikolas noted. "Everyone in town knows what she had done to the Spencers throughout the years."

**Sonny's Island:**

Johnny bent to feel for a pulse on Helena's neck. "Is she dead?" Lulu asked, holding on to his other hand.

Suddenly, the wind and rain stopped. It was eerie calm. The sun peaked out from the clouds.

"Did the storm pass?" Lulu asked.

"No worse, that's the eye. We have to get back to the storm shelter as soon as possible. There is nothing that we can do for her now."

They ran back to the storm shelter as fast as they could. Matt lay on Lulu's cot. He held the blanket stained with his blood to his shoulder. He was a ghostly pale. "Matt!" Lulu called as Johnny dragged the metal cabinet to use as a door.

"Matt!" Lulu sat on the bed, slapping him across the face.

"Ugh!" Matt's eyes opened. "Lu!" He pulled her into a hug with his good arm. He grimaced in pain. "Where's the Evil Grannie did house fall on her?"

"No, a palm tree did." Johnny moved back to the center of the room. "Were you able to contact Sonny?"

Matt nodded. He handed the phone to Johnny. "I bet they are waiting for this phone call."

Johnny took the phone but handed it to Lulu. "I think the news would be better if it came from you. He's number one on the speed dial."

**Sonny's House: **

Sonny's phone rang. He thought it was the airport saying that the plane was ready he didn't expect the person the other end.

"Hello?"

"Sonny?"

Sonny expelled a breath. "Oh my God! It's so good to hear your voice! Are you okay?"

"I'm okay for the time being. The eye just passed by. We are going to get the rest of the hurricane soon."

"What about Helena? What happened to her?"

"A palm tree fell on her. I wish a branch would have impaled her or something. I think she's dead."

"Ding-dong," Matt muttered. "The world is a better place without her poisoning it."

"We are going to get you soon. Since Helena is dead we are going to wait until the storm finally passes," Sonny informed her. "Let me talk to Johnny."

Lulu handed the phone to Johnny and turned her attention back to Matt's wound. She removed the blanket so she could get a better look at it.

"The bullet went clean through," Matt said. "It didn't hit anything vital. It just hurts like a mother. I don't know where the first aid kit is; I would have fixed it up myself."

Lulu managed to locate the first aid kit under the bunk bed. She opened it. "Let me take care of you for once."

She found some antiseptic dabbed it on a gauze pad so she could clean the wound before she dressed it. "This is going to hurt," she warned.

Matt caught her wrist. "How are you? How are the babies?"

Lulu wiped the wound as Matt sucked in a breath. "They are doing summersaults and handstands."

Matt nodded. "That great, it's good that they are so active."

Lulu bandaged the wound. "Thank you, Matt. I don't think I've told you enough."

"It's my job to keep you and the babies safe." Matt straightened up, looking at the bandage. "Hey not bad, you might consider a job in the medical field."

Lulu looked up at Johnny who was making his way to them. "Can we go home now?"


	51. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52: No Place Like Home….**

**Sonny's Island:**

The hurricane had passed. Johnny exited the storm shelter, sidestepping fallen trees and palms leaves. He found the staff's shelter to find that there was a barrier on the door preventing them to exit. No doubt Helena tampered with the door. Johnny removed the barrier and opened the door. The staff looked relieved to see him. Johnny explained that Matt had been hurt.

The staff promised Johnny that they would have the house up and running within the hour if the damage wasn't too extensive, they even had a supply of bottle water and a generator.

Johnny went back to the other shelter. Matt was asleep. Lulu had changed the bandage while Johnny was gone. "How is he?"

"Okay, I think. The bleeding stopped. I think it begun to heal. I found some antibiotics and made him take them," Lulu explained. "How's the staff?"

"Unharmed, they are setting up the house now and it will be ready soon. We are going to stay in here until they come and get us."

"Okay, when is Sonny going to get here?" Lulu asked.

"Right now."

Sonny stood in the doorway of the shelter. Lulu jumped up and ran to him giving him a huge hug. "I'm so happy to see you!" she exclaimed.

Sonny hugged her back. "You too, kiddo." Sonny released her and took a good at her. "You look beautiful. How are the babies?"

"They are going great." Lulu rubbed her stomach.

"Uh, Sonny," Johnny said softly.

"We found her." Sonny nodded. "And she's being dealt with. Are you ready to go home?"

"Is that really a question?" Matt asked, opening his eyes. "When do we leave?"

**Port Charles:**

As soon as Lulu set foot in Port Charles she was spirited away in the Quatermain's limo, heading to the Q's mansion. "What are we going to tell them?" Johnny asked, noticing that Lulu was playing with her engagement ring on her finger.

"The truth, we are going to get married." Lulu looked at him. "Did Matt get to GH alright?"

Johnny nodded. "They patched up his shoulder. He's going to be fine. Matt is going to be in the hospital for a few days."

"I want to go see him," Lulu said, timidly.

She was fearful of Johnny response of her going to see Matt. She wanted to thank him in person for all he did for the past few months. He put his life on hold to take care of her and the babies.

"Sure no problem, we'll see him. I need to thank him, too. We'll do it together."

Lulu arched an eyebrow. "Who are you and what did you do with Johnny?"

"No seriously, I want to thank him. He sacrificed a lot for the past few months. He lied to his friends and family to keep you, Landon Lucas, and Lorelei Marie safe. He took a bullet for you. Why wouldn't I want to thank him?"

The limo turned up the long and winding driveway of the Quatermain's driveway. Lulu looked out of the window. "I bet every single of my family is in there waiting to welcome us back home."

A sly grin spread across Johnny's face as he thought of something. Lulu noticed that look. "What? Was it something that I said?"

"It's nothing. I know how much you missed them and how much they missed you. They haven't seen you or…" He reached in his pocket, pulling out a sonogram picture of the babies. "They haven't seen the babies yet."

**Quatermain's:**

All of Lulu's extended family sat in the Quatermain's sitting room. As soon as Sonny got word to them that Lulu was coming home and Helena was finally dead they headed to the Q's for a family reunion of sorts. All of them couldn't wait to see her.

Edward sat reading a copy of that day's Port Charles Herald. The front page had a full page photograph of Faison tied in a red bow and gagged in front of the PCDP. The headline read: _An Early Christmas Present, Caesar Faison Finally Captured_!

Alice poured Edward another cup of coffee. She too was excited to see Lulu. "Miss Lulu is going to be so thrilled to see all of you! I bet she missed you all, even you Edward."

"Alice," Monica warned. "Is her room upstairs set up?"

Alice nodded. "It is in case she wants to stay here."

"Where else would she stay? I doubt that she wants to stay with that reprobate," Edward added. "She's family. She's going to stay here."

Lucky and Nikolas sat quietly on the sofa with Elizabeth and their kids. Cam, Jake, and Spencer spent the afternoon making their Aunt Lulu pictures. They also made the 'Welcome Home' sign that hung above the fireplace. They were beyond overjoyed to see their beloved aunt again.

Carly was on the other side of room on the phone with the Metro Court rearranging parties so she could be able to hold Lulu's wedding as soon as she and Johnny decided on a date. She was going to throw the biggest wedding and have the best reception in the history of the town. She tried to keep her voice down because only a few people knew about the engagement.

"They should be here by now," Tracy said as she paced the length of the sitting room. "How long does it take to drive from the …"

"Calm down wife, they should be here soon," Luke said as he poured himself a hefty glass of Brandy. "I can't wait to see my little Gumdrop…"

"What about her thug of a boyfriend?" Tracy asked, not knowing that Johnny and Lulu were betrothed. "What are we going to do about him? We can always sic Alice on him."

Alice perked up. "I just learned some killer wrestling moves, which I've been dying to try out on someone."

Luke took a sip of the Brandy. "He's more than her boyfriend, Spanky Buns."

Tracy scuffed. "Really? So they share an intense experience, and they are supposed to be bonded for life? If that were true Lulu would be married to Dillion right now and this would have been avoided. Johnny can be in the kids' lives and not Lulu's. He's bad for her. He's just going to break her heart again."

"Really?" Lulu entered the room. "Why would that be? He spent the last few months keeping me and the babies safe."

"Aunt Lulu!" Cameron and Spencer cried, excitedly waving to her.

Lulu waved to the kids as she walked further into the room.

"Lulu!" Tracy rushed to be the first one to embrace her step-daughter.

"Tracy!" Lulu exclaimed, surprised. "It's great to see you!"

As soon as Tracy released Lulu, she was embraced by her brother Nikolas. "Lu, you look radiant."

Johnny couldn't contain his smile as he reached into his jacket pocket. "Do you want to see the first pictures of your niece and nephew?"

He handed the picture to Nikolas.

Nikolas broke out into a huge smile. "They look beautiful!" He handed the picture to Luke. "Here you go Grandpa."

"Grandpa?" Luke asked in shock. "Bite your tongue, Nikolas." He passed the sonogram picture to the next closest person.

"Dad!" Lulu whined. "Be nice."

"Princess, you look more beautiful than I remember." Luke looked her over before giving her a huge hug. "It must have been all the excitement you had. You are glowing."

Alice ushered Lulu to sit in one of the plush chairs. "Can I get you anything, Miss Lulu?"

"Uh, some water, please."

Alice rushed to get Lulu some water. Nikolas cleared his throat. "Lu, I want to say thanks for returning Helena's body to Greece so she could have a proper burial."

"Burning her at the stake and a burial at sea would have been my choice," Luke spoke up.

"It was Sonny. He figured…"

Lucky spoke next, he pointed to Lulu's ring finger. "I hear that congratulations are in order."

"What?" Tracy yelled. "You two are not…"

Lulu held up her left hand for all to admire. "We are."

Tracy, Monica, and Edward all began to talk at once. "Over my dead body!" Tracy shouted.

"You cannot marry that reprobate!" Edward exclaimed. "Alice, do something about it, use your Reverse Chicken Wing to get him out of my house!"

"I can't believe this! There's going to be another mobster in the family!" Monica just shook her head sadly. "It's my house! Alan gave it to me!"

"Oh the ring is lovely Miss Lulu!" Alice said handing Lulu a bottle of water. "You have great taste, Johnny."

"Thank you, Alice." Lulu opened the bottle and took a sip.

Alice nodded to Lulu's belly. "Have you two figured out any names yet?"

Johnny smiled as he sat down on the arm of the chair. He took Lulu's hand in his. "We have. For the boy, the name is Landon Lucas. For the girl, the name is Lorelei Marie."

"I'm honored." Luke put a hand to his heart. "As well as your mother will be too."

"Where's mom?" Lulu asked. "I thought that she would be here."

"The weather delayed her flight. She will be here tomorrow afternoon," Nikolas spoke up. "She's dying to see you. She's a little pissed that we kept this from her but she's happy that you are alright."

"As she should be," Johnny said.

Carly hung up her phone. "I've got you two a suite at the Metro Court for as long as you two need it free of charge. Just go easy on the room service."

"Nonsense, you are staying here, Lulu," Edward muttered.

Lulu squeezed Johnny's hand. "Is Johnny welcome to stay with me as well? Or are you going to threaten to sic Alice on him again like last time?"

"Last time?" Everyone in the room echoed.

Lulu took another sip of water to prevent her from answering the question. Johnny cleared his throat. "We need to stop at the hospital so that Dr. Lee can take a look at Lulu and the babies. We also need to pay a visit to Dr. Hunter."

**GH:**

"Thank you for coming with me," Lulu said as they got off the elevator.

They were greeted by Dr. Lee. "Lulu, it's so great to see you!"

"You too, Dr. Lee," Lulu responded.

"I've got your file from Matt. He's fine by the way. He was flirting with all the nurses and showing them his war wounds from… that Epiphany took over his care."

Lulu laughed as Dr. Lee took her into the exam room. "Everything looks good; you had some cramping a few weeks ago. Have you had any discomfort since then?"

"The babies just like to kick the hell out her," Johnny answered.

Lulu smiled.

Dr. Lee handed Lulu a gown. "Okay, we'll leave so that you can change and we can start the exam."

A few minutes later, Lulu was on the exam table. Dr. Lee squirted the gel on her stomach. "Ready to see the babies?"

"More than ready," Johnny answered.

Dr. Lee places the wand on Lulu's stomach. "Alright, baby number one is a boy. Landon Lucas, right?"

Lulu nodded. "Yup. That's him."

The room was filled with the rapid sounds of the Landon Lucas' heart beat. Johnny was welling up with tears as he heard the most beautiful sound in the world.

Dr. Lee moved the wand. "Baby number two, still has its legs crossed. Matt noted that in his notes. I guess the baby wants us to keep guessing, huh?"

"That's Lorelei Marie." Johnny nodded to the screen. "She's been stubborn, just like her mother."

"Hey!" Lulu cried. "I'm right here!"

After the exam, they went to go to visit Matt. He lay still in the narrow hospital bed. His shoulder was patched. "Hey," he greeted warmly. "I'm glad to see you."

Lulu hugged him. "Matt, thanks for everything you did."

"No, I should thank you." Matt sat up in bed. "Every single nurse in GH visited me."

Johnny cleared his throat. "Any idea when you are getting out of here?"

"Why?"

"We can't have a wedding without a best man."


	52. Chapter 53

**Chapter 52: No Place Like Home….**

**Sonny's Island:**

The hurricane had passed. Johnny exited the storm shelter, sidestepping fallen trees and palms leaves. He found the staff's shelter to find that there was a barrier on the door preventing them to exit. No doubt Helena tampered with the door. Johnny removed the barrier and opened the door. The staff looked relieved to see him. Johnny explained that Matt had been hurt.

The staff promised Johnny that they would have the house up and running within the hour if the damage wasn't too extensive, they even had a supply of bottle water and a generator.

Johnny went back to the other shelter. Matt was asleep. Lulu had changed the bandage while Johnny was gone. "How is he?"

"Okay, I think. The bleeding stopped. I think it begun to heal. I found some antibiotics and made him take them," Lulu explained. "How's the staff?"

"Unharmed, they are setting up the house now and it will be ready soon. We are going to stay in here until they come and get us."

"Okay, when is Sonny going to get here?" Lulu asked.

"Right now."

Sonny stood in the doorway of the shelter. Lulu jumped up and ran to him giving him a huge hug. "I'm so happy to see you!" she exclaimed.

Sonny hugged her back. "You too, kiddo." Sonny released her and took a good at her. "You look beautiful. How are the babies?"

"They are going great." Lulu rubbed her stomach.

"Uh, Sonny," Johnny said softly.

"We found her." Sonny nodded. "And she's being dealt with. Are you ready to go home?"

"Is that really a question?" Matt asked, opening his eyes. "When do we leave?"

**Port Charles:**

As soon as Lulu set foot in Port Charles she was spirited away in the Quatermain's limo, heading to the Q's mansion. "What are we going to tell them?" Johnny asked, noticing that Lulu was playing with her engagement ring on her finger.

"The truth, we are going to get married." Lulu looked at him. "Did Matt get to GH alright?"

Johnny nodded. "They patched up his shoulder. He's going to be fine. Matt is going to be in the hospital for a few days."

"I want to go see him," Lulu said, timidly.

She was fearful of Johnny response of her going to see Matt. She wanted to thank him in person for all he did for the past few months. He put his life on hold to take care of her and the babies.

"Sure no problem, we'll see him. I need to thank him, too. We'll do it together."

Lulu arched an eyebrow. "Who are you and what did you do with Johnny?"

"No seriously, I want to thank him. He sacrificed a lot for the past few months. He lied to his friends and family to keep you, Landon Lucas, and Lorelei Marie safe. He took a bullet for you. Why wouldn't I want to thank him?"

The limo turned up the long and winding driveway of the Quatermain's driveway. Lulu looked out of the window. "I bet every single of my family is in there waiting to welcome us back home."

A sly grin spread across Johnny's face as he thought of something. Lulu noticed that look. "What? Was it something that I said?"

"It's nothing. I know how much you missed them and how much they missed you. They haven't seen you or…" He reached in his pocket, pulling out a sonogram picture of the babies. "They haven't seen the babies yet."

**Quatermain's:**

All of Lulu's extended family sat in the Quatermain's sitting room. As soon as Sonny got word to them that Lulu was coming home and Helena was finally dead they headed to the Q's for a family reunion of sorts. All of them couldn't wait to see her.

Edward sat reading a copy of that day's Port Charles Herald. The front page had a full page photograph of Faison tied in a red bow and gagged in front of the PCDP. The headline read: _An Early Christmas Present, Caesar Faison Finally Captured_!

Alice poured Edward another cup of coffee. She too was excited to see Lulu. "Miss Lulu is going to be so thrilled to see all of you! I bet she missed you all, even you Edward."

"Alice," Monica warned. "Is her room upstairs set up?"

Alice nodded. "It is in case she wants to stay here."

"Where else would she stay? I doubt that she wants to stay with that reprobate," Edward added. "She's family. She's going to stay here."

Lucky and Nikolas sat quietly on the sofa with Elizabeth and their kids. Cam, Jake, and Spencer spent the afternoon making their Aunt Lulu pictures. They also made the 'Welcome Home' sign that hung above the fireplace. They were beyond overjoyed to see their beloved aunt again.

Carly was on the other side of room on the phone with the Metro Court rearranging parties so she could be able to hold Lulu's wedding as soon as she and Johnny decided on a date. She was going to throw the biggest wedding and have the best reception in the history of the town. She tried to keep her voice down because only a few people knew about the engagement.

"They should be here by now," Tracy said as she paced the length of the sitting room. "How long does it take to drive from the …"

"Calm down wife, they should be here soon," Luke said as he poured himself a hefty glass of Brandy. "I can't wait to see my little Gumdrop…"

"What about her thug of a boyfriend?" Tracy asked, not knowing that Johnny and Lulu were betrothed. "What are we going to do about him? We can always sic Alice on him."

Alice perked up. "I just learned some killer wrestling moves, which I've been dying to try out on someone."

Luke took a sip of the Brandy. "He's more than her boyfriend, Spanky Buns."

Tracy scuffed. "Really? So they share an intense experience, and they are supposed to be bonded for life? If that were true Lulu would be married to Dillion right now and this would have been avoided. Johnny can be in the kids' lives and not Lulu's. He's bad for her. He's just going to break her heart again."

"Really?" Lulu entered the room. "Why would that be? He spent the last few months keeping me and the babies safe."

"Aunt Lulu!" Cameron and Spencer cried, excitedly waving to her.

Lulu waved to the kids as she walked further into the room.

"Lulu!" Tracy rushed to be the first one to embrace her step-daughter.

"Tracy!" Lulu exclaimed, surprised. "It's great to see you!"

As soon as Tracy released Lulu, she was embraced by her brother Nikolas. "Lu, you look radiant."

Johnny couldn't contain his smile as he reached into his jacket pocket. "Do you want to see the first pictures of your niece and nephew?"

He handed the picture to Nikolas.

Nikolas broke out into a huge smile. "They look beautiful!" He handed the picture to Luke. "Here you go Grandpa."

"Grandpa?" Luke asked in shock. "Bite your tongue, Nikolas." He passed the sonogram picture to the next closest person.

"Dad!" Lulu whined. "Be nice."

"Princess, you look more beautiful than I remember." Luke looked her over before giving her a huge hug. "It must have been all the excitement you had. You are glowing."

Alice ushered Lulu to sit in one of the plush chairs. "Can I get you anything, Miss Lulu?"

"Uh, some water, please."

Alice rushed to get Lulu some water. Nikolas cleared his throat. "Lu, I want to say thanks for returning Helena's body to Greece so she could have a proper burial."

"Burning her at the stake and a burial at sea would have been my choice," Luke spoke up.

"It was Sonny. He figured…"

Lucky spoke next, he pointed to Lulu's ring finger. "I hear that congratulations are in order."

"What?" Tracy yelled. "You two are not…"

Lulu held up her left hand for all to admire. "We are."

Tracy, Monica, and Edward all began to talk at once. "Over my dead body!" Tracy shouted.

"You cannot marry that reprobate!" Edward exclaimed. "Alice, do something about it, use your Reverse Chicken Wing to get him out of my house!"

"I can't believe this! There's going to be another mobster in the family!" Monica just shook her head sadly. "It's my house! Alan gave it to me!"

"Oh the ring is lovely Miss Lulu!" Alice said handing Lulu a bottle of water. "You have great taste, Johnny."

"Thank you, Alice." Lulu opened the bottle and took a sip.

Alice nodded to Lulu's belly. "Have you two figured out any names yet?"

Johnny smiled as he sat down on the arm of the chair. He took Lulu's hand in his. "We have. For the boy, the name is Landon Lucas. For the girl, the name is Lorelei Marie."

"I'm honored." Luke put a hand to his heart. "As well as your mother will be too."

"Where's mom?" Lulu asked. "I thought that she would be here."

"The weather delayed her flight. She will be here tomorrow afternoon," Nikolas spoke up. "She's dying to see you. She's a little pissed that we kept this from her but she's happy that you are alright."

"As she should be," Johnny said.

Carly hung up her phone. "I've got you two a suite at the Metro Court for as long as you two need it free of charge. Just go easy on the room service."

"Nonsense, you are staying here, Lulu," Edward muttered.

Lulu squeezed Johnny's hand. "Is Johnny welcome to stay with me as well? Or are you going to threaten to sic Alice on him again like last time?"

"Last time?" Everyone in the room echoed.

Lulu took another sip of water to prevent her from answering the question. Johnny cleared his throat. "We need to stop at the hospital so that Dr. Lee can take a look at Lulu and the babies. We also need to pay a visit to Dr. Hunter."

**GH:**

"Thank you for coming with me," Lulu said as they got off the elevator.

They were greeted by Dr. Lee. "Lulu, it's so great to see you!"

"You too, Dr. Lee," Lulu responded.

"I've got your file from Matt. He's fine by the way. He was flirting with all the nurses and showing them his war wounds from… that Epiphany took over his care."

Lulu laughed as Dr. Lee took her into the exam room. "Everything looks good; you had some cramping a few weeks ago. Have you had any discomfort since then?"

"The babies just like to kick the hell out her," Johnny answered.

Lulu smiled.

Dr. Lee handed Lulu a gown. "Okay, we'll leave so that you can change and we can start the exam."

A few minutes later, Lulu was on the exam table. Dr. Lee squirted the gel on her stomach. "Ready to see the babies?"

"More than ready," Johnny answered.

Dr. Lee places the wand on Lulu's stomach. "Alright, baby number one is a boy. Landon Lucas, right?"

Lulu nodded. "Yup. That's him."

The room was filled with the rapid sounds of the Landon Lucas' heart beat. Johnny was welling up with tears as he heard the most beautiful sound in the world.

Dr. Lee moved the wand. "Baby number two, still has its legs crossed. Matt noted that in his notes. I guess the baby wants us to keep guessing, huh?"

"That's Lorelei Marie." Johnny nodded to the screen. "She's been stubborn, just like her mother."

"Hey!" Lulu cried. "I'm right here!"

After the exam, they went to go to visit Matt. He lay still in the narrow hospital bed. His shoulder was patched. "Hey," he greeted warmly. "I'm glad to see you."

Lulu hugged him. "Matt, thanks for everything you did."

"No, I should thank you." Matt sat up in bed. "Every single nurse in GH visited me."

Johnny cleared his throat. "Any idea when you are getting out of here?"

"Why?"

"We can't have a wedding without a best man."


	53. Chapter 54

**Chapter 53: Nice Day for a White Wedding…**

**GH:**

Matt looked at Johnny as if he had suddenly grown a second head. "What did you just ask me?"

Johnny extended his hand. "I want you to be my best man for my wedding," he repeated.

"For a second there I thought the morphine was making me hear things." Matt shook Johnny's hand. "I would love to be your best man."

"Great! I want to see what Carly has planned for us" Johnny said.

Lulu arched an eyebrow. "Really, since when? As I recall all you wanted was a priest, an altar, a tux, and me in a big white dress."

"Can't I change my mind?" Johnny asked. "It's my wedding too!"

Matt nodded towards Lulu. "How did you checkup go? Are the babies okay?"

"They are fine, thanks to you," Lulu said. "I don't know if I had said it enough but thank you, without you I don't know what would have happened."

"Luckily that never happened," Matt said. "Let me know when I day is."

Lulu laughed. "If I know Carly, it's already been planned right down to the table linen."

**Metro Court:**

"When Carly said that she booked us a suite, I didn't expect this!" Johnny said.

Carly came through in a big way, she booked them the biggest and best suite that the Metro Court had to offer, all free of charge. Deep down Lulu knew that Carly somehow twisted Sonny's arm to agree to pay for everything.

The room had a fantastic view of the twinkling city at night. Lulu didn't notice. She collapsed on the plush sofa. "My feet are so swollen!" She complained as she kicked off her shoes. "That's one thing I missed about the island, being able to go barefoot all the time."

Johnny sat next to her; he brought her feet into his lap and began to rub them. "It's going to be fine. We have everything we can possibly need here. You cousin even bought us clothes to wear. She thought of everything didn't she?"

"That's Carly. I can't wait to see what she planned the wedding. Word had it that Sonny gave her his credit card and told her to go to town with it."

Johnny chuckled. "That's not a good idea considering Carly's taste is rather expensive."

"Sonny has only one goddaughter," Lulu pointed out. "He has to spoil the hell out of me."

"I'm just wondering if Carly is going to release doves or something."

"I bet she hired Bocelli or something," Lulu mused as Johnny continued to rub her feet.

"I wouldn't put it past her," Johnny commented.

The next several days went by in a blur. They almost always had one member of Lulu's family stop by their suite for one reason or another. Even Alice showed up with a big basket of all of Lulu's favorite baked goods: cookies, muffins, cakes, and pies all from Cook.

"Man, if I knew people were going to miss me this much…" Lulu stared at the all the flower arrangements in their room when she was done showering and changed into a pair of sweats.

There has to be a flower shortage on the Eastern Seaboard with all the flowers in their suite. Flower shops had fewer flowers. They thought of donating some to the hospital to give to some patients.

Johnny wrapped his arms around her. "Don't even say it. You are not going anywhere because I am never letting you go."

There was an intense knocking on the door. Johnny sighed. "What can that be? We have every single flower on the East Coast in here, thank goodness that we aren't allergic to pollen. We have enough baked goods to feed an army. Are we missing something that I don't know about?"

The knocking increased as he made his way to the door. "You better find out before the person on the other side breaks down the door."

Johnny swung open the door. Carly was in the hallway. She was suppressing a grin. "Hey what are you two doing today?"

"Ordering room service and watching a movie," Johnny answered. "That's about it. Why?"

"Good." Carly entered the room without being asked. "You don't have plans."

She took Lulu by the hand. "Come on, there is so much to do before tonight."

"Tonight?" Johnny echoed. "What's going on tonight?"

"You are getting married tonight at seven. I need Lulu so I can help her get ready."

"What?" Johnny asked.

"Don't tell me you are having second thoughts," Carly said. "Sonny will kick your ass."

Johnny held up his hands. "No second thoughts, I swear! I thought that I would have a bachelor party before…"

"Hey!" Lulu cried. "No strippers!"

Carly laughed. "That's all taken care of too." She linked arms with Lulu. "Now if you excuse us, the bride to be needs to be made even more beautiful."

"If that's even possible," Johnny said as he gave Lulu a kiss on the cheek. "I guess I'll see you in a few hours."

Not a second after Lulu and Carly left there was knocking, thinking that they forgot something, Johnny opened it.

In the hallway were: Matt, Spinelli, Nikolas, and Lucky.

"When were you released?" Johnny asked Matt. "I would have arranged …"

"About twenty minutes ago," Matt answered. "There was a limo waiting for me, the next thing I knew the limo was packed and we ended up here."

"Are you going to let us in or are we going to be standing in the hallway all day?" Lucky asked.

Johnny moved aside to let the men inside the room. Spinelli picked up the room service menu. "What kinds of rations shall the Jackal order?"

"I'm game for anything, Carly said order whatever we wanted," Nikolas answered. "Sonny is paying for everything anyway."

Johnny looked around the room; a year ago he never imagined that he would spend his bachelor party with Lulu's brothers, Matt Hunter, or Spinelli. Now it looked right. It felt right; he was a part of the family.

"How surprised were you when Carly showed up telling you that you only have hours left to be a free man?" Lucky asked.

"As surprised as you were when she told you," Johnny answered.

"Not as surprised as me when you asked me to be your best man!" Matt said as he cracked open the case of beer that was in the back of the limo. "I mean I practically slept with one eye open every night on the island afraid that you were going to hurt me if I looked at Lulu the wrong way."

Johnny chuckled as Matt passed him a beer. "Sorry, man."

"Not necessary, you were just protecting your girl." Matt looked at his watch. "And in a matter of hours, she'll be your wife!"

**MC Salon:**

Carly had closed the salon for the day so everyone can cater to Lulu. Lulu sat in the chair wearing a big fluffy white while surrounded by an army of stylists. One was doing her hair after the shampooing. One was doing her fingernails while another one was doing her toenails. The last one managed to squeeze in somehow to apply Lulu's makeup.

The stylists were on strict orders not to tell Lulu anything about the wedding no matter how much she begged.

"Carly! They are not even letting me look in the mirror when they are done!" Lulu complained. "I want to see what they are doing!"

"Trust me, you need to wait. I want you to have the full effect when you get the dress on."

"Dress? You actually found me a dress that would fit me?" Lulu asked astonished. "It's not a tent, right?"

"Lu!" Carly scolded. "I found several. I also have a tailor waiting to do all the alterations. The dresses are beautiful. But there is this one…that's totally you."

Lulu's reply was muffled as a powder puff was dabbed on her face.

"And don't worry about the guest list. They are all going to be there," Carly promised.

"Why did Jason threaten to shoot them if they didn't show up?" Lulu joked. After Carly didn't reply, "Carly I was kidding!"

"I know. But it's the truth. Come stranger things have happened. Johnny is upstairs right now hanging out with your brothers. Hell has frozen over and the devil is building a snowman."

**Suite:**

They had ordered two of everything on the room service menu but each ordered their own steak. There were room service carts all over the suite.

"Should we have ordered all this food?" Matt asked as he dug into his steak. "I mean I imagine that Carly has all the food planned for the reception. She'll be pissed if we get full on room service first."

"That's hours and hours away," Lucky said as he took a bite out of his steak. "We'll get a second wind."

"As long as Lulu is happy then I'm happy," Johnny stated.

"Spoken as a man in love," Matt noted.

"Just in a few hours she'll make an honest man out of you!" Nikolas commented.

**Bridal Suite:**

Calry lead Lulu into another suite as soon as her nails were dry and the makeup was applied. She had covered Lulu's eyes with her hands, careful not to ruin the makeup.

"Carly!" Lulu whined. "What's the big deal?"

"I want you to have the full effect on everything." Carly took her hands from Lulu's eyes.

Lulu was astonished, there were clothing rack everywhere that had more garment bags than Lulu ever saw in her life. "Are these all for me?"

"And me. You still want me as your maid of honor right?" Carly asked. "I found some really pretty dresses."

"Of course I want you to me my maid of honor!" Lulu exclaimed as Carly dragged her to the dress racks.

"Finally you both are here!" A voice from somewhere in the Bridal suite cried in an accent that Lulu couldn't place.

A tiny woman that was barely five feet tall came into the room. "I understand there is going to be a wedding today and you are the bride. Let me take a look at you."

The woman began to inspect Lulu by walking in a circle around her. "Not bad. You have more up top to fill out some of the dresses. I think I have just the dress for you, wait here."

The woman disappeared behind the racks of dresses.

"Carly who the hell is that?" Lulu whispered so that the woman wouldn't be able to hear her.

"Stella, she works here in the clothing store. Trust her she's a genius. She'll find a dress for you to where."

Stella returned with a dress in a garment bag draped over her tiny arm. "Here is one for you to try on."

Carly took the bag. "I'll help you try it on…"

**MC Grand Ballroom:**

Several hours later, most of Lulu's family and extended family began to filter into the ballroom. Carly had out done herself. The room was decorated with cream and lavender. The flowers were all shades of lilac from deep purple, light purple to white that Carly have gotten from all the flower shops in a hundred mile radius of Port Charles.

Edward was already restless. "There is an open bar at the reception, right? I need a good single malt Scotch to get through the rest of the day. I can't believe that Little Girl is getting married to that reprobate."

"Hush Daddy," Tracy scolded. "I trust that Carly took care of the liquor."

"Where's your husband? It's his youngest that's getting married, he should be here."

Tracy shook her head. When she got up in the morning, Luke was already gone. She hated to admit it but Edward was right. Luke needed to be here. She had no idea where he could be.

**Suite:**

The tuxes arrived. Lulu's brothers complained that their ties and cummerbund were purple. Spinelli pointed out the color was lavender. Matt just laughed he knew better than to complain.

"Remember that Carly planned everything out," Johnny said as he tried to tie his lavender bowtie.

The door opened, Luke came in. "John. Let me help you with that." Luke turned to the rest of them in the room. "How about you give us a few minutes? I need to talk to my future son in law."

**MC Grand Ballroom:**

The ballroom was nearly full. Lucky, Nikolas, and Matt took their place at the altar. There were joined a minute later by Johnny.

"What did Dad say to you?" Lucky asked, softly.

"Nothing that I already know, if I hurt her again, my body would never be found."

That caused the groomsmen to stifle a laugh.

"Carly really out done herself," Nikolas noted. "This must have cost Sonny a small fortune."

The organist began to tune up was a cue for everyone that the wedding was about to begin.

First to come down the aisle was little Molly dressed in a purple gown holding baby Emma and the both of them were dropping flower petal on the floor. Matt wanted Emma to be the flower girl but she was too young, so they opted for the double flower girl.

Next both Cam and Jake they were in black suites with purple ties. They were both holding the little pillow came down the aisle.

Next Carly came down wearing a strapless purple gown carrying an arrangement of all the different colored lilacs as her bouquet.

Finally, Laura appeared to the astonishment of everyone in the room. She was dressed in a tasteful purple gown.

"Did you have to do something with this?" Johnny whispered to Nikolas.

"She's Laura's baby girl; why wouldn't she be here?" Nikolas responded.

When Laura reached the altar, she embraced her sons then Johnny. "Welcome to the family," she whispered then she took her place beside Carly.

The Wedding March began to play and everyone rose to their feet. Lulu appeared with Luke on her arm on. She was in strapless white wedding gown with an empire waist with lilac stitching. Her hair was in an elegant updo with curls framing her face, and she was a diamond tiara on top of her head. The tiara was no doubt from Nikolas' side of the family.

When they reached the altar, Luke took Lulu's hand and put it in Johnny's. "Remember if you hurt her, everyone in this room is going to hurt you back." He whispered so that Johnny was the only person that would hear him.

The pastor cleared his throat. "Dearly beloved we are gathered here today…"

They came to the part of the ceremony for the vows. "I wrote my own vows," Johnny said, reaching into his jacket pocket. "I would like to say them."

He turned to Lulu. "I never expected my life to change that night I went for a drive. I picked up a hitchhiker on the side of the road. You made me want to be a better person. I messed up and you forgave me. I never told you how much it meant to me for you to give me that second chance and I am going to spend the rest of my life making it up to you. I love you Lesley Lu Spencer and I'm so happy that you agreed to be my wife."

Lulu's eyes welled up. She didn't want to cry and ruin her makeup. "I wrote my own vows too." She took a deep breath before she continued. "I never thought that I would love someone as much as I love you. I can't wait to be your wife."

The pastor turned to the guests. "If someone objects of this union speak now or forever hold your peace."

There was dead silence. Lulu breathed a sigh of relief; she was sure that Tracy or Edward was going to object.

"By the power invested in me and the state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride…"

**Johnny wiped**

**It a**


	54. Chapter 56

A/N: It's very short I thought that you might like this, consider it a Christmas present I was going to skip a few months ahead until the babies are born but after all that Lulu been through in this story she needs let her hair down and party or what she can do since she's preggers!

**Chapter 57: Let's Boogie!**

**MC Ballroom B:**

Carly had decorated the adjoining ballroom for the reception in the same colors and flowers. She went all out planning her little cousin's wedding. There was a DJ setting up in the corner. A seven piece string orchestra was also setting up in another corner, it seemed that Carly couldn't make up her mind and hired both of them.

Laura was sitting at table with both of her sons and her grandchildren who were all hugging her.

Luke plucked a glass of champagne from a passing waiter dressed in a black tux and the wedding colors and quickly downed in. "Keep them coming," he said. "I'll make it worth your while." He placed a hundred dollar bill in the waiter's pocket.

"Yes, sir!" the waiter said.

"Don't you want to be somewhat sober for the father/daughter dance?" Tracy asked him. "Whatever he pays you, I'll double it for keeping him away from the booze until the dance is over."

"SPANKY!" Luke complained as the waiter nodded at Tracy.

"I walked her down the aisle, isn't that enough?" Luke shot back. "Now it's time to see what Carly stocked the bar with using Sonny's money."

"It will mean a lot to Lulu," Tracy pointed out.

Luke sighed. Tracy knew his weakness: his Cupcake. "One dance that's it then I'm hitting the open bar."

Lulu and Johnny entered the ballroom holding hands and the room erupted in cheers and applauses. "For the first time Mr. and Mrs. John Zarracha!" the DJ said into the microphone.

Lulu beamed as she waved and made her way to her father. "Dad."

"Gumdrop." Luke embraced her. "You are glowing." He turned to Johnny. "You better make her happy. If not, I'm sure somebody on either Sonny's or Nikolas' payroll will make you disappear."

"Dad!" Lulu scolded. "Please be nice, it's my wedding."

"No, he's right, Lu. You have my word sir." Johnny held out his hand. "I truly love your daughter. I will never…"

"Never is such a long time, Mr. Zarracha. I wouldn't make a promise that you can't commit to," Luke stated.

Tracy cleared her throat. "I think it's time for the father/daughter dance, the DJ is trying to get your attention that or he's landing planes."

Luke held out his arm. "Allow me to lead the bride to the dance floor."

Johnny watched as his wife and his father in law moved to the dance floor and the DJ played John Mayer's 'Daughters'.

"You know he's right," Tracy said. "You better not hurt Lulu again because I can always sic Alice to you."

Tracy nodded to the left. Alice was engaged in an arm wrestling match on the bar with some of the male guests and quickly made minced meat out of them. She sensed Tracy looking at her, she showed her massive muscle that made Jason look like a child then she smiled and waved.

Johnny gulped. He knew that Alice will have no trouble disposing of him. "Mrs. Spencer, you have nothing to worry about. I'm going to spend the rest of my life making it up to Lulu and our children."

"That is actually something that I believe." She held out her hand. "Would you give our new step-mother-in-law a spin around the dance floor?"

Johnny took her hand. "Are you sure Laura won't mind?"

"She has her hands full with her three grandsons." Tracy dragged Johnny to the dance floor.

Lulu grinned at him as Johnny danced with her stepmother. Despite himself, Luke looked like he was having a good time dancing with his Cupcake. Johnny could have sworn that he saw tears in Luke's eyes.

Luke and Lucky danced their way to Johnny and Tracy. Luke placed his hand on Johnny shoulder. "I would like to dance with my wife as I believe that you want to dance with yours."

Johnny wrapped his arms around Lulu. "Happy?" he asked her as they shared their first dance as a married couple.

"I'm married to you. I'm very happy."

A waiter handed Johnny a glass of champagne and Lulu a glass of orange juice. Nikolas was at the microphone ready to make his speech.

"Normally the best man gets to make the speech but since I am the bride's big brother so I out rank him, sorry Matt. But seriously, like the most of you in this town, I watched Lulu grow from this tiny baby into this beautiful woman, and pretty soon she is going to be a mom. Lu, you are my little sister and I love you. I wish you and John all the best!"

Matt took the microphone from Lulu's brother. "Okay I want you all to admit how many of you were surprised that I was the best man? Come on don't be afraid, I'm even raising my hand here!"

The entire room including Lulu raised their hands causing the room to erupt into laughter.

"Glad that I wasn't the only one that thought so," Matt stated. "But seriously, I would change the last few months at all. Lulu needed a doctor that she could trust with her life and I'm glad that it was me! I'm happy that you two found your way back to each other and going to start a family. I just hope someday I find someone and have half of what you have." He picked up his glass. "To the bride and groom!"

"To the bride and groom!" The room echoed, as they clink their glasses, all except the bride and groom themselves as Johnny pulled his wife into a kiss.

Someone behind them cleared his throat. "My I have a dance with the bride, considering I paid for all of this?"

Lulu smiled at Sonny as they danced to the next song the DJ played. "Of course you can, Sonny. I owe you…"

Sonny shook his head. "No you owe me nothing. After all you been through the past few months this is the least I could have done for you, not that I'm taking credit for it. This was all Carly's doing and I just signed the check."

"Well, that you for that," Lulu said.

Johnny tapped Sonny on his shoulder. "I need to dance with my wife again because the rate this is going, I'm not going to for the rest of the night."

"We have the rest of our lives," Lulu whispered. Johnny wrapped his arms around her tighter. "And I am never going to let you go…


	55. Chapter 57

A/N: It's been a fun ride, but this story has finally come to an end! I hope you are all happy with it! I hoped that you liked reading it as much as I liked writing it!

**Chapter 58: Happy Birthday!**

Sonny had let Tyler go and reunited him with his family. He also offered him a job in Sonny's organization because he did tell Sonny the truth about Helena after all. Tyler said that he would love to work for Sonny but for the moment he wanted to spend some time with his family.

As for Stefan, he disappeared again once he knew that Helena was dead and Lulu was home safe.

By Lulu's ninth month she and Johnny had gotten their own house complete with a big backyard and a white picket fence that wasn't too far from Lucky's. Carly had already thrown Lulu a massive surprise baby shower and they had gotten everything that they would have ever wanted and then some. It seemed that the entire town had sent them something. They had everything that two babies would need for the next two years.

Lulu lay on the sofa watching TV her stomach had become massive and it was hard to find clothes that fit her. Johnny kept telling her that she looked more and more beautiful. Upstairs, there was a crash followed by loud profane words. Johnny was trying to put together the cribs in the nursery. It seemed to Lulu that the cribs were winning the war. Johnny refused to pay extra for the deliverymen to put it together and opted to do it himself.

"Do you want some help?" she called.

Johnny came down the stairs with his thumb in his mouth. "I hurt my thumb," he whined. "Maybe I can pay Max or Milo to do it for me."

He sat on the arm of the sofa; Lulu took his hand to inspect the thumb. She kissed it. "I'm sure Sonny will be thrilled that we are using his bodyguards to put together cribs."

"I don't think that they would mind, considering it's for you," Johnny said. "You have Sonny's guards wrapped around your little finger."

"Maybe Lucky can do it," Lulu stated. "The little sister card comes in handy sometimes."

"Have you picked out a color for me to paint the walls?" Johnny asked, nodding at the piles of paint samples on the coffee table.

Lulu picked them up. "I would love to help you paint."

"You can't. That's why you are picking the paint color. So have you picked one?"

Lulu looked through them. "Considering that both Landon Lucas and Lorelei Marie have to share the room, it can't be pink or blue. What about a sage green?"

"Sage green, I can do. I hate to have our son love in a pink room like Spinelli," Johnny kidded.

"Spinelli's room isn't that bad as he makes it out to be," Lulu said.

"When were you in Spinelli's room?" Johnny asked.

Lulu playfully swatted him on the arm. "Cool it. I had a life before I met you. Remember, I was living with Jason and Spinelli when we first met?"

"You hit my bad thumb," Johnny whined.

"You are complaining about a thumb and in a few weeks I'll be giving birth? Gosh, you are a baby!" Lulu scolded.

Johnny held out his thumb. "It's turning black and blue!"

Lulu reached for the phone. "Who should call Max me or you?"

She was about to dial when she felt a pain in her stomach. "Ow." She dropped the phone and placed a hand to her belly.

"What's wrong?" Johnny asked, instantly forgetting about his thumb.

"I think my water just broke and I'm in labor."

Johnny broke the land speed record to get Lulu to the hospital. Thankfully, they weren't pulled over for speeding. They were greeted by Dr. Lee when they reached General Hospital. "How long ago did her water break?" She asked as she ushered Lulu in a wheelchair.

"About five minutes," Johnny said. "I just wanted to get her as soon as possible. She still has a few more weeks. The nursery isn't even ready yet maybe Max and Milo will get it finished for us by the time you and the babies are released."

"They are in a hurry to meet their parents." Dr. Lee stated. "Okay then, we'll check Lulu out."

"I want to be there," Johnny said.

"Okay, no problem Daddy." Dr. Lee stated.

Elizabeth passed by carrying a chart. "Oh my, is it time?"

Lulu nodded as another contraction came. "Do me a favor and call everyone. Johnny won't leave my side."

"Consider it done. I just need to warn Nurse Johnson that everyone is coming in. She might need backup," Elizabeth said as went to the nurse's station to place the phone calls.

Lulu changed into a hospital gown and was on a baby monitor in a small room. Johnny held her hand as Dr. Lee examined her. "Okay, Lu. The babies are going to be fine."

Dr. Lee nodded. "They have strong heart beats."

Five minutes after Elizabeth placed the first phone call, the waiting room was filled with every single member of Lulu's family. They were pestering the hospital staff for answers.

Epiphany was beside herself and went to the room that Lulu was in. "Dr. Lee, will you please go speak to Lulu's family? They are driving me up the wall."

Lulu chuckled through her next contraction. "That sounds like them." She looked up at Dr. Lee. "Go, I still have awhile before they make their debut."

Dr. Lee looked uncertain. "I heard what they put the staff through when you came back the first time. I think I'm safer in here."

"You can always find a medical student to give them the information," Johnny said. "They might go easy on a scared kid."

"Good point. I'll call one of my med students and make them do it."

About ten minutes later, a much frazzled medical student came in the room. "Please don't make me go out there again. I don't care if I have to clean bedpans for the rest of my rotation anything is better than dealing with her family. No offence."

"None taken, imagine what I been through with them," Johnny said, remembering how many times that he had it out with a member of Lulu's family.

Lulu squeezed Johnny's hand as another contraction. He was surprised by her strength, he felt his bones crunching, and he bit back his yelp.

"Alright, let's move you to the delivery room," Dr. Lee stated. "You are ready."

Johnny had changed into a gown and quickly rejoined Lulu in the delivery room. He had to dodge the questions from all her family members. "Now I know why the medical student was so terrified. Alice was ready to shuck me out a window if they didn't get any answers."

"They will need to wait," Dr. Lee stated. "Because here comes one of them now, Lulu I need you to give me one really big push."

Lulu clutched Johnny's hand as she gave one final push. "Here is the baby!" Dr. Lee exclaimed. "It's a boy!"

Almost instantly, Landon Lucas began to cry. To Johnny, that was the most beautiful sound in the world. Dr. Lee held him up for a moment to show the new parents before passing Landon Lucas off to a nurse to clean him up.

"You are doing great, Lu. Landon Lucas just made his debut," Johnny whispered into Lulu's ear. "Now we are waiting for his little sister to arrive."

Dr. Lee nodded. "Okay Lu, it looks like that your little girl wants to make her grand entrance. You need to give me one really big push."

**Nurses' Station:**

Matt walked up to the nurses' station. He loved being back to work. In the nurse's eyes he was a hero for helping Lulu out. He had to thank Lulu again later because he never had gotten more phone numbers in his life.

He had noticed that Epiphany seemed frazzled when she came to the nurses' station. "Nurse Johnson, what's the matter?"

"Lulu has gone into labor and her entire family is in the waiting room driving the staff nuts for update, even Dr. Lee didn't give them an update. She recruited an unexpecting medical student to do it for her. "

"Oh wow, that poor guy. He must be reconsidering being a doctor after that." Matt laughed. "Lulu's in labor? That's great. I can't wait to meet the little rug rats."

"Oh and this came for you this morning." Epiphany handed him a large envelope.

Matt took the envelope. He noticed the return address; it was from the clinic on Sonny's island. It couldn't be Lulu's medical records GH already had a copy of that. It had to be something else.

Curiosity getting the better of him, Matt opened the envelope. He pulled out a sheet of paper and quickly read it. "Oh my God," he breathed.

He dashed away from the nurses' station leaving Epiphany giving him a bewildered look as he ran down the hallway.

**Delivery Room:**

"Okay Lulu, one more push should do it," Dr. Lee said. "Your son wants to meet his baby sister."

Lulu nodded and squeezed Johnny's hand. Johnny kissed her temple. "You can do it, baby."

Lulu gave one final push.

"It seems that Daddy was right, the baby is a girl!" Dr. Lee held up the baby before passing her off to the nurse to get cleaned up.

"You did so well, honey," Johnny observed.

The nurse came with Landon Lucas wrapped in a blue blanket and had a blue hat on his head, she handed him to Lulu. A second nurse came with Lorelei Marie wrapped in a pink blanket and a pink cap, she handed her to Johnny.

"She's beautiful," Johnny gushed. "She is never going to leave the house not with an older brother, cousins, and a boatload of uncles she has."

The door flew opened, Matt rushed in. "Man, Lulu your family is crazy! They really want answers. I think one of them actually grabbed me hard enough to draw blood!"

"Dr. Hunter this isn't really the time," Johnny said, not looking up from his daughter's little face.

"Actually there is no better time. I got something in the mail today from the clinic on Sonny's island." Matt held out the envelope. "Apparently the lab messed up."

**GH Waiting Room:**

Lulu's family was beginning to get restless. Nobody has come out to see them since they scared the medical student hours ago. They saw Dr. Hunter in the hallway and he quickly dodged all their questions and made his way to the delivery room.

"This is ridiculous!" Edward spat. "I'm a board member! When I want news about a family member I want it now!"

"Daddy please!" Tracy scolded. "They will tell us when there is news! You made the entire hospital staff terrified to tell us anything the last time Lulu was brought in. You scared that poor medical student to death!"

**Delivery Room: **

"What do you mean the lab messed up?" Johnny demanded. "Please don't tell me…"

Matt smiled. "No, it's great news. You are the father of both of the babies!"

The door banged open, all of Lulu's family heard Matt's words as they entered the room.

Johnny looked at his children and then Lulu. A slow sly smile spread across his face. "It's the happy ending that we wished for."

THE END!

8


End file.
